Love Live: Fidelia's requiem
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Leona's birthday gift was given to her in a form of an adventure from Team Muse - her favorite pastime - when Adventurers are taking a break close to summer. As a brand new adventure unfold before them in Nova, how will Team Muse and Leona help out with Elodie's coronation? What new friends will they encounter? (Expect Bayonetta 2 levels of crazy!) Also have NicoMaki, UmiKoto
1. A-Muse-ment!

_**AN: this take place in the same universe as in the AKB0048 Saga, except this time it will be concentrating on Leona 'Diamante' Silvi', her adventurers and investigations in the Kingdom of Nova Dimension, and Elodie's ascension to Queen. This story takes place after **_(AKB0048 Saga) Love Live: Muse - The Voices of Balance

_**AN 4: I do not own anything from Sunsoft and, Love Live, or anything from Hanaoko Games!**_

**AN4: R&amp;R! Some feedback will be nice too :) This will be my first attempt at doing a action-adventure/spectacle fighting scenes during the later chapters with several Muse Members, so appreciate a few warm suggestions ^^**

_**Long Live the Queen x Love Live: Fidelia's Requiem**_

_**(Arc 1: Lucille and the Spirited Rivalry!)**_

_**Chapter 1: A-Muse-ment**_

Two years has passed since Chris, Alito, and Leona helped in producing Team Muse.

In the beginning, the world still had a disdainful view about the idol industry despite reaching a virtually peaceful state; it ain't hard to see why.

Contractual purity, accusations about the idols being talentless, only used as sex symbols to titillate male and geek fantasies, and the general lyrical meaning being complete, utter nonsense in the ears and eyes of the musically trained.

Famous Adventurers Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia and Alito 'Ventus' Gnade, and Guild Adenturer President Leona 'Diamante' Silvi, however, stepped in. Along with nine girls - Eli, Nozomi, Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Nico, Maki, Hanayo, and Rin - they formed the basis of Team Muse, a school idol project commissioned by the Adventurer Guild Agency to address the misconception and the unnecessary hatred of the idol/entertainment industry.

Challenges they have faced...but overcome it they did; Team Muse finally succeeded in achieving the Love Live title despite slipping up the first year due to Honoka overworking herself to the point of exhaustion.

The misconception of idol culture have been virtually eliminated; people and the detractors of idol culture had stood up and took notice at how Team Muse, who at first was deemed hateable like any other idol groups, brought about a breath of fresh air and maturity that no other idol groups have procurred in the last decade. Not even A.R.I.S.E, Team Muse's rival, could reach this close.

Despite some minor infractions here and there, the world's J-Pop idol industry, which was much maligned, was free of prejudice...

Problem was, for Leona...what now in line for her?

"Awwwwts..." Leona sighed as the usually sassy woman slumped on the resting sofa located on the Adventurers Guild Backyard - a large, empty, grassy terrain where adventurers usually tested their adventuring powers.

"Oh, Leona, you sound super deflated...Ya don't have anything to do?" Mimi, Leona's sister and personal secretary, pouted.

"Whaddya think? It's close to May, and June's coming soon; everyone will be getting ready for their annual Summer Vacation man! Unless there is anything major that we have to attend, the Guild's gonna operate half-days...what a bummer...*yawn!*" Leona lazily replied as she let out a huge yawn and huffed.

"Huh, you have been running around, kicking the Manifestation of Hatred up the ass and all those whom it infected with during those two years managing Team Muse. Don't ya think you should deserve a break or something?" Mimi wondered.

Leona sighed, "My Tachi's skills will get rusty if this continues! Sure, rest is important, but ya don't expect me to go all cold turkey in drawing out my sword and defending myself against a group of baddies, right?"

"Gee, you always love getting yourself into loads of trouble just by looking for adventurers, huh? You got yourself into _**such **_an adventure when you help out Team Heptagram three years ago in the Hanairo Heptagram incident!" Mimi chuckled sarcastically.

"Is my word on your mouth, eh?" Leona sat up and pouted. "Sides, look at how me helping both Izuki and Hisaya went!"

Leona grinned as she materialised diamonds from both of her hands and morphed them into her signature Tachi - the Diamante de Torrentia. The hilts glowed with clarity of a hundred diamonds amalgamated; its blade body was long, sharp, and glowing white-hot with energy produced from the beautifully crafted diamond blade. Her chest also glowed as she revealed her Arcane Core Reactor - the Project Diamante.

"Heh...well, gotta give ya credit - you sure have gone quite a long way since being blessed by the Heptagram onsen. Now with that Project Programme created from Chris's group of scientists, your control of that power sure rose up by leaps and bounds!" Mimi smiled.

"However...I doubt that your laziness will carry you up for long..." Mimi smirked.

Leona perked and sat up properly once more.

"Did I just sense a challenge issued?" the sassy Adventurers Guild President grinned.

"Well, if you are gonna laze around, god knows that it will be a matter of time before I catch up to you in terms of adventuring and fighting skills!" Leona's younger sister grinned.

"Oh yea, it's on!" Leona grinned as her eyes flared up from the taunt.

"HEEEEYAAAAAAA!" Both Leona and Mimi clashed their hot-blooded fists together as a huge energy burst through the entire backyard several meters behind the office.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"Hahahaha...now that's more like my sister!" Mimi grinned as both of them slumped on the ground, exhausted and with no clear winner.

"Heh! I was taking it easy on ya! I still can do even more, ya want some?" Leona grinned as she puffed.

_"Good lord in all that is holy! What the christ happened in the Testing Field?" _

Both Mimi and Leona sat up as their set their sight upon Clarte, one of the Adventurers Guild's Receptionists. The brunette had two ponytails, a brown-hair bobbed style, brown eyes, and wore a monocle on her left eye. She also wore a brown jacket with black over the knee socks.

"Geez, and it just so happen to be the both of you, huh? Ya all were bored out of your mind, I suppose?" Clarte shook her head once more.

"What ya expect us to do now that May is upon us? It's gonna be May Day if that happens!" Leona pouted.

Silence...than a crow cawed as Clarte facepalmed.

"Boo...so much for your puns!"

"I will be here all week!" Leona boasted.

"I digress, you feisty twins; I have some important news that may make Leona up and running again after all the boredom she 'suffered'." Clarte chuckled.

"Now that's an opportunity; something to pull off all those boredom while Chris and Alito were away at the AKB0048 dimension!" Leona grinned.

_**Briefing room**_

"What? A Queen from other dimension has a possibility of being murdered?" Leona's expression turned grave upon hearing the briefing's topic.

Clarte nodded her expression calm.

"Apparently, the Queen was originally hailed from Nova - goes by the name of Queen Fidelia." she replied as a data reading detailing the late Queen showed up on the holographic monitor.

"So...for whatever reason, she was killed? Was it due to someone lusting for power? Or was she assaulted by some big bad wolf or beast on the way back?"

"Not much info has been known with just the Dimensional Satellite Navigation doing the scouts on their own, which is why we need you to be at the scene itself to identify the cause of it all. Even so...it's not gonna be easy." Clarte explained.

"Not easy how?" Leona wondered.

"The incident is a few days old, nearly a week even, and traces of evidence may have been eliminated due to weather and atmospheric condition. All we know is that whatever the reason, it's definitely not the work of nature that caused Fidelia's death." Clarte took a deep breath, and continued.

"That, and Fidelia's only daughter, Elodie, will arrive back soon to take her mother's place as the Queen of Nova."

"Whoever killed the late Queen of Nova must definitely wanted Elodie's head as well, seeing that she could be the next Queen of Nova. Someone must really have a huge vendetta against the Queen in general...Interesting." Leona eyes widened slightly in interest - earnest to see what was going on.

"Who is the sender for this request, by the by?" Leona continued.

"You wouldn't believe it if I were to tell you." Clarte smiled.

"Huh?" Leona wondered.

Clarte simpered, "Honoka, Kotori, Umi, and the lot of you, about time to show yourselves!"

"Leona-sensei," the members of Team Muse, idol-adventurers and just recently signed on a contract by Studio 765, shot out, "Happy 25th Birthday!"

"Woah, woah, woah...so you mean...so you mean that I got this mission for my 25th Birthday assignment?" Leona asked in amusement.

"We figured you will be bored after the prejudices of idol culture and the Hatred Blobs hoo-hah has been done and over with, so the Honoka and co decided to repay you by finding a mission request that will mostly keep you interested while bringing out your serious side if you have to." Clarte replied with a smile.

"Besides, Adventurers Day is starting tomorrow, so we will have a week off in helping you with the analysis and communication department; our parents allowed us to assist you!" Honoka chirped.

"We have the Time Dilation Chamber of Analysis ready whenever we are, where it will be adjusted according to the Time Dilation Belt so that we will be in sync with the information we received back and forth." Clarte followed.

Leona smiled softly and then frowned slightly. "Nevertheless, it could be classified as a murder case. You all may have your adventurers license and have seen through loads of shit pulled off by the misguided hatred against idol culture, but a murder case against royalty something else altogether."

"We are aware of the stakes at hand, Leona-sempai, that's why we will give in our very best to repay you with whatever we can!" Umi nodded.

"Chris-sempai, Alito-sempai, and you have helped me improve my confidence a lot! We have repaid Chris-sempai and Alito-sempai, now we will help you too, Leona-sempai!" Hanayo nodded and smiled.

"Nya! Rin agrees with Hanayo too!" the cat-girl, who loved to speak herself in the third person, cheered.

"Well, you have heard their support, I ain't gonna lose out either!" Maki simpered.

Eli and Nozomi nodded along and gave their simper of support.

Kotori shot out, "Let us get the preparation's ready! We have a long week ahead of and we will need as much resources as we can!"

"What are we waiting for sis? We are gonna assist you, and damn right we will!" Mimi grinned.

"Team Muse...Sis...Clarte..." Leona simpered just as the team members met their gaze upon the Diamond Maiden.

"Thank you!" Leona flashed a grin as she gave a thumb up.


	2. Elodie harassed - Diamante Torrentia!

_**Chapter 2: Elodie harassed - Diamante Torrentia!**_

"Hydraulics is ok!"

"Dimensional Gate is online and good to go!"

"Time Dilation Belt and Room are ready for synchronisation!"

"The engine's for Lamborghini Diamante all good to go; air pressure's green; Nitrous system's going well; gearbox grinding well; electric motors and Jet Thrusters are a-ok!" Leona nodded.

The Diamante was Chris's first ever Concept Car that she created as her Honors' Degree in Design final year project. The concept was given to life - became an official car instead of just a plain conept model - towards the end of the Heptagram Incident, thanks to Wakamura Izuki's blessings channelled from the Goshiki-mura's Onsen.

Initially a symbiote vehicle summoned via her ability to harness the power of Diamonds from the ground, Leona successfully brought the hypercar to its fullest potential via the Arcane Core Reactor Diamant Project - a magitek program designed to harness the full potential of her diamond controlling ability.

As the dimensional portal initiated its opening sequences, Leona grinned, brought her right hand towards the Diamant Projet, ran towards the portal on the landing strip, and chanted...

_"Scatena, il fascino dei diamanti!" ("Unleash, the flair of Diamonds!" in Italian)_

Several towers of diamonds began erupting from the ground and from Leona's arms and surrounded her in a glimmer of magitek light just as she leapt of the ground to fit inside the diamond sphere. Within a next few moments commanded the Diamond Sphere to shape itself into a hypercar with angular surfaces, extremely low front-end with the protruding carbon-fiver spoiler, the windshield brought forward on the hood and the intricate rear end, and sharp surfaces that brought out the aesthetic of a diamond.

"Lamborghini Diamante, ready for launch!"

_"Jet Thrusters Diamant system - online."_

_"Nitrous System: ready for supplement."_

_"Diamant System V2.0 - Online."_

_"Welcome - Leona 'Diamante' Silvi.'_

Team Muse shot out, "START: DASH!:

"Rock and Roulette!" Leona shot out as she stepped upon the accelerator; the Diamante unleashed a melodious howl as it sped itself towards the Dimensional Portal.

_**Outskirts of Nova - 50 km from the castle**_

_Meanwhile..._

Two figures sat inside the carriage in dead silence, the tragic mood permeating the atmosphere and their sorrows etched across their face.

One of them wore a red crown with gold hightlights and small sapphires embedded upon the crown. He wore a red and white royal robe and a white fur coat, has short brown hair and blue eyes. It does not take a dense person to know who he was - a king.

The other, sat upon the right, was a young teenage girl with bobbed pink hair, sideswept bangs, two pigtails, and two light blue eyes. She wore a dark brown uniform seen in most boarding schools.

Her mother, who loved her more than anyone else in the world and ruled a particular state well enough for peace to reign supreme, at least in her rule, was dead.

The state of Nova was where her mother once ruled.

For that girl was the Queen-to-be - Elodie - devastated from the news of her mother's death.

"We're almost home, Elodie. Your room is just the way you left it." the king spoke softly.

"..." Elodie remained silent and looked down.

"I know it's hard to leave your school and all your friends, but I've arranged the best possible tutors for every subject." the king continued, his voice filled with a tinge of concern about his beloved daughter's well-being and trying her best to suppress his grief for the time being.

Elodie spoke nothing.

However, who could blame her? Her heart broken, sorrow permeating across her face days upon hearing the devastating news, for she was separated not just from her friends across the boarding school, but also her mother.

No one needed explanation as to why a mother's love was big.

"You'll have to work hard this year to prepare yourself before your fifteenth birthday, but I low you can do it." Joslyn nodded softly. "You'll learn quickly and make a wonderful queen. It's what your mother would have wanted."

Elodie snapped, "This is not what Mother would have wanted!"

She shook her head as she calmed down despite her tears welling up her eyes slowly but surely.

"She wouldn't have wanted to die and leave me."

The king sighed as he held Elodie's hands softly. "No, she wouldn't. But sometimes bad things happen, and some ain't controllable...We have to pick up and carry on, I suppose..."

"Suppose?! I thought I could have...have done something to help her..." Elodie shook her head as she shot back.

"There are things that are way beyond our control...the best we can do is to make do with what we have most of it...I promise, we will investigate who was the perpetrator of Fidelia's death." Joslyn replied softly. "Right now, you have to do your best so that the Kingdom of Nova can have a bright future in looking forward to."

Elodie looked at her father, she knew that he was supressing his grief to the best of his abilities. Yet at times she could see that he may break at any moment.

"All of Nova depends on us, on you."

Elodie cried silently and sighed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A huge astral bridge materialised itself as a huge dimensional rift opened up in the middle of a plain field connected to a dirt road. A Lamborghini Diamante emerged from the dimensional rift and followed the trial left by a certain carriage.

"Those trails must have been left by Joslyn's carriage and were heading back towards Nova." Leona frowned as she drove the Diamante across the Dimensional Aerial Plane - an astral projected bridge-cum-plane fitted to every car to allow land automation in the air without obstacles from the road.

_"So this is Nova..."_ Honoka gasped, her eyes widened in enthusiasm. _"I may know about the medieval times, but to actually witness it firsthand, without pictures from history books and the likes, is incredible!"_

_"That's only because you are forced to learn it through history books to improve your less-than-average grades back then!" _Umi rolled her eyes.

_"Hey! Not nice! At least I have the decency to admit is easier than mathematics! It's crunching my brains with all those numbers; it's number-crunching!" _Honoka facpalmed and shook her head.

_"Seems like a medieval place to me just by the land layout and the atmospheric levels in this place. The materials used on the house are suitable for its medieval times - Timble, Woven Muds...the likes." _Nozomi nodded through the Dashboard Display.

_"Let's get a move on, sis! We can comment about how beautiful the dimension of Nova is when we settle down by reporting to Joslyn!" _Mimi followed.

"You are dang right we're gonna!" Leona nodded as she activated her Nitrous System. A savage roar echoed through the skies as the car picked up speed tremendously, like a bull enticed by a matador's red cape.

_Distances away..._

Elodie's spine tingled as she heard the huge, savage roar.

"What was it, my beloved?" the king wondered.

"Something...or someone is following us..." Elodie's breathing hitches as she tried calming down.

_*Vrrrrroooooaaaarrrrr*_

_Back to Leona..._

"_There it is - Joslyn's carriage!"_ Eli shot out through the intercom.

"No prises as to where they must be heading, let's hurr...huh?" Leona frowned upon noticing strange sightings marked by multiple reticles and heard subtle vibrations made by the trees and bushes across the dirt road.

_"What is it, Leona?"_ Carte wondered.

Leona said nothing as she quickly typed in a few commands aboard her dashboard-cum-computer system.

_"Diamante's Auto-pilot system: Engaged."_

_"Roadster form: Engaged - Now opening rooftop."_

_"Tag Mode engaged: Maintaining constant distance behind target."_

Leona's Lamborghini Diamante retracted its rooftop as she waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Unexpectedly, a group of bandits leapt out of the bushes and trees, with several archers raining down their arrows upon the carriage!

_"RELEASE!"_

Leona swiftly leapt off the open-top Diamante, landed on top of the carriage, concentrated her mind, materialised her Diamante Torrentia, and unleashed a sweeping Iaido wave, which shattered the projectiles away!

The Lamborghini Diamante calculated the proximity of the bandits' horses and unleashed a huge EMP Ring, zapping all who came into its radius of contact.

Joslyn looked up, his eyes widened in shock along with a surprised Elodie.

"W...Who are you?" Joslyn exclaimed.

"No time to talk about it yo! Just sit back, calm your socks and we can talk about it later! Tell the driver to be quick!" Leona shot back.

A group of bandit, upon sighting the rain of arrows destroyed by Leona's Iaido, came out of their hiding spots and riding their horses in a fit of rage.

"Like lambs to the slaughter, eh? Come, the invitation to dance with me is most welcome!" Leona smirked as she materialised multiple Diamante Spears, shot at the surrounding horse-riding bandits and launched them towards the air.

"Now the fun begins!" Leona chuckled as she pressed upon her Diamant Projet.

_"Get Set!"_

Leona press her right thumb on her Diamante Torrentia's hand guard, charged up immense amount of arcane energy, and instantly teleported towards the helpless bandits while slicing them in multiple directions.

Leona unleashed huge sword slashes and arc slashes in multiple directions - the Diamant Torrentia glowing white hot with arcane power while slicing through the heartless bandits' flesh.

_"Taste my fury! Diamond Cutter: Furious Storm!"_

Leona blitzed back and forth, swiftly gaining momentum as she performed multiple sweeping cuts from multiple directions.

The Diamond Maiden than kicked one of the bandits back towards the chariot rooftop, landed on the Diamante's rooftop, summoned a Diamond Spear to bring herself closer towards the thrown bandit, unleashed several Diamante Cuts upon the group of bandits leaping from the trees, twirled her tachi, slammed it on the carriage's rooftop, and unleashed a huge blast of energy. The Diamond energy erupted from the blast radius threw the surrounding bandits of their tracks and were slammed across the floor, sustaining massive injuries.

_"S...Such power...Is she one of the Lumen sages? It must be...isn't it?"_ Joslyn frowned.

More bandits in wooden chariots and tamed horses managed to maintain their reach with the heavy Royal Carriage; not that it would matter to Leona anyway.

"Now...who's next in line to dance? All of you? Now, now...don't be so eager if all you wanna do is to have a touch at me!" Leona taunted and winked as her Diamante Torrentia began glowing once more.

"Strike one!" Leona hooked two bandits from the left.

"Strike two!" Leona hooked two bandits from the right.

"Strike three!" Leona hooked two more bandits from the carriage's back.

Leona proceeded to blitzed in front, unleashed multiple cuts upon the stunned bandits, blitz to the back, jumped to cancel any delays, descended down to slash them from the other side multiple times, appeared in multiple directions while conjuring up a slash storm, and charged up her Diamante Torrentia.

"And YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!" Leona roared as she unleashed a huge swipe that sent the group of bandits flying. The sonicboom exploded into multiple slash energies that crippled the bandits and left them collecting dust.

Elodie remained rooted in her seat, her eyes widened in a mixture of awe and fright - fright that her life flashed pass through her eyes and her life was on the line, awe that someone possess such astounding ability and presence in commanding the fight.

_"Leona-sensei, watch out!" _Eli shot out.

Leona swiftly turned her back in time to see a archer bandit managing to climb on top of the carriage and launched several big arrow on her way.

With no words required, Leona swiftly cleaved her diamond-crafted tachi and sliced three arrows into two and redirecting the rest. However, four arrows managed to scrape her battle gown.

"Aw, c'mon! That's my third dress in a month after all the hoolaboo back in my world!" Leona exclaimed in disgust as she faced the archer, who was accompanied by two more sword-wielding bandits.

"I hope you guys have enough gold to cover for all of this, after I made you eat the dust on the ground!" Leona flared up, intolerant of anyone who messed her favourite piece of clothing - any battle gowns in existence.

A huge mauve aura engulfed her entire being as she constructed a diamond clone. Both the clone and Leona charged up their Diamante Torrentia, their eyes glowing white hot with anger while Diamant Projet pupmed huge amounts of arcane magic and making their veins glow.

Leona and the clone instantly zipped past the last group of bandits, appeared behind their backs, released a huge flaming spiral slash that launched them towards the sky as they launched themselves towards the bandits, unleashed a flurry of devastating slashes, and summoned a ring of diamond projectile bring them down.

As the bandits descended down quickly, Leona swiftly landed on the ground before them and blitzed through back and forth to prevent any delay in between her slashes and blitz attack.

Both Leona and the clone landed on the floor while multiple glowing lines begin to appear in large amounts and a huge pentagram platform was summoned from beneath their feet.

_"Diamondia: Dimension Slice!"_

With a huge swing of the clone and Leona's Diamante Torrentia, the glowing lines dissipated into one huge slash attack that sent them flying towards the skies until they are just a tiny speck.

Leona's aura slowly dissipated as she twirl her tachi, wiped off the blood splattered upon the blade body, and sheath it back to the sword hold.

And...

"A...A...Achoo!"`

*BOOM!*

The multiple bandits that were been launched by the final attack cashed towards the ground several tens of meters behind the Royal Carriage.

"God dang it. My immersion is ruined!" Leona sniffed as she looked at her dress, which was tattered by the several arrows that grazed her.

Leona shook her head and gave a troubled, yet forlorn look. "Remind me to get a better quality fabric later on in the year during the Winter Sale, sis..."

_"Duly noted!"_Mimi chuckled. _"Still, sure was a brilliant start to your journey there; bandits to assure you that your skill ain't rusted!"_

"Yeah, sure, but I gotta look stylish doing it, man! What's a woman without fancy clothes to kick some asses in?" Leona pouted.

_"I am sure Kotori will sew it back to high quality!" _Honoka chirped.

Leona's grin soon returned as she brought a thumb up, but soon scratched her head and chuckled sheepishly.

"However...I think we may have gotten our host into a scare..." Leona replied as she looked down and saw both Joslyn and Elodie, both eyes widened and speechless.

Leona jumped back into her Diamante, deactivated its autopilot, and soon caught up with them while maintaining constant speed with the Royal Carriage.

"Sorry bout that earlier! Was gonna warn ya by catching up, but had I do that your heads will come off sooner than a flying fish leaping out of the pond!" Leona apologised. "I guess that's a horrible analogy...eheheheh..."

"T...Thanks...I suppose..." Joslyn replied.

"Aie, no sweat! Say, you must be the Joslyn that hailed from Caloris as a Duke, right?"

"Y...Yes...it is I." he nodded. "But how do you come to know about us?"

"Now's not the time to discuss the stuff while we're on the road; both you and your daughter need to do some calming down. It's better to discuss thing back in the castle! Thy name's Leona, Leona 'Diamante' Silvi!" Leona winked. "Trust me, I do not come to harm!"

Joslyn looked at Leona with wary eyes; given Leona's astounding swordsmanship and arcane power, what would happen if she ended up being one of the secret Lumens or even an assassin plotted to kill his daughter?

The Duke of Caloris felt a soft touch upon his hands as he turned and saw Elodie nodding softly.

"S...She saved us...let us hear what she has to say back in the castle before...jumping the gun." Elodie was still in the middle of calming down from her shock.

Joslyn sighed and nodded. "As you wish, Queen-to-be."

"I thank you both for understanding." Leona nodded.

Both parties remained in silence on their journey back to the Castle of Nova.

"Joslyn must have been protective of Elodie; the way he looked at me with wary eyes when I mentioned about Elodie seemed to me as much - fear of me being the assassin." Leona puffed while piloting the Diamante.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, considering that they are just starting their stage of recovering from their grief." _Clarte remarked. _"Though I understand the circumstances just now; it's too late if you try to warn them further about what ya gonna do. Just be careful next time, you may shock 'em senseless!"_

"Depends in circumstances." Leona replied.

Clarte sighed._ "You sure are one hyped-up woman, huh?"_

"Well, look at it this way, given the potential dangers of this mission, telling them before launching into an attack is courting suicide." Leona replied cheekily

_"Well...gotta give ya that." _Clarte shrugged.

_"Hey, hey, there's no point arguing about it now. At least Elodie allowed us to seek their audiences with them, so that is Stage One done and over with." _Eli followed.

"We have to get ready in explaining our purpose travelling to this dimension, and bring the perpetrator of Fidelia's death to justice." Leona nodded.

The team nodded.


	3. Nova!

_**Chapter 3: Nova! **_

_**Back at present time**_

_**Once the whole courtroom settled down...**_

"May I request for your name once more? And for what reason brings you here?" Joslyn wondered.

Leona spread her arms and took a bow shortly after.

"Thy name is Leona, to make a proper introduction, Leona 'Diamante' Silvi. I have been sent over by the Global Adventurers Guild Association - Dimensional Travel Department - to investigate the sole cause behind your wife's death, my good sir."

Several court officials began murmuring and whispering stuff to one another. However, Leona managed to catch their antics by means of her cochlear augmentations via the DIamant projet. She remained undaunted, however, and smiled softly.

"Investigate my wife's death?" Joslyn sighed. "But everyone will die someday...I assume."

"That maybe true in your case, your Majesty, but I reckon that there must be someone who perpetrated in your beloved wife's death. By bringing him or her to justice, we can assure a smooth closure to the late Queen. At the same time..." Leona looked around at the whispering officials and gave a confident smile.

"It will also sent a message towards anyone suspicious of Nova's vulnerability - both externally and internally - that it isn't a country that they can simply be taken advantage of, which in turn will secure your beloved daughter's safety till her coronation day."

The several officials, who noticed Leona's glance, stopped their whispering almost immediately for fear of accusation.

"That, and the fact that there are bandits out to assassinate both of you could only mean one thing - since there are no Queen to rule over Nova for now, they would want to assassinate Elodie in order to assure Nova's instability and its eventual collapse." Leona concluded.

"How, pray tell...do you come to that conclusion?" Joslyn frowned.

"Well, ya know, it isn't hard to figure out why. This dimension is in its medieval period and those periods are strifed with..." Leona placed her right hand over her face as she continued.

"Dramas..." she placed her left hand on her chest.

"Family and hurt..."

"Court matters..."

"Politics..."

"And most of all...lust for land, nobility, and power from opposing states, because they do not know what STOP, means!" Leona declared in a mock dramatic fashion.

_***Record scratch***_

"Then again, I learn this during my history lesson back in my college days - my interest of medieval times must have got me hooked into all this! Pardon me if you will." Leona bowed.

"I see...no offence taken. My daughter and I are grateful that you save our lives back, but..." Joslyn replied, his voice had a tinge of doubt.

"Hang on a tic, I known whatcha thinking..."

"How dare an outsider be disrespectful towards the King Dowager!" retorted one of the minsters.

Leona chuckled, "Ah, the pot calling the kettle black! Whispering in while a court is in session when I introduce myself is just as, if not, more insulting!"

The minister, embarrassed, had nothing to say.

"Though you have to forgive me, it's just my verbal tic kicking in when I address people of all rankings. I know whatcha thinking - fear that I am an assassin commissioned by whoever country on the pretext of helping Nova, but in actuality was sent to kill Elodie, am I right?" Leona assumed.

"How'd..." Joslyn replied in surprise.

"It doesn't take any genius to know that. One, Nova is in a state of slight political unrest with the Queen's demise. Two,

I can see that you are very protective of your daughter - as are the parents' duty to ensure their child's safety. Three, given that this is a medieval state, I will bet that - nine times out of ten - there will always be an assassination attempt to steal someone's monarchic powers away. I mean hey, Anicent China did it like...what, several dynasties! And that's not even considerimg the internal and power struggles that could make a person's mind go 'KABOOM!' just by thinking about it! Heck, I could probably write a book about it right this instant, seeing as I am interested in history and shizzle." Leona sighed and continued.

"But, I know that your last worries are that of my powers, right?" the Diamond Maiden asked.

Joslyn nodded softly.

Leona sighed once more placed her right hand on her chest.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I understand that this is my fault to an extent and I apologise if I do make it seem that I am leaving that kinda impression towards you. I mean, I pretty much love to have fun whenever I go around slicing stuff; make 'em as stylish, over-the-top, and just go craaaaaazeh with what I love to do." Leona simpered. "However, be in assurance that I do not have any desire to kill your daughter whatsoever; I don't go out and kill for fun, ohhhhh no. Those bandits are already as heartless as they seem, and I slay monsters and evil supernatural creatures that deserve to die - it's a part of my lifestyle and it ain't fading away anytime soon." Leona explained.

"What makes you think that you will not harm our Queen-to-be of Nova?" said one of the ministers.

"Oh my word..." Leona shook her head. "I have everything I ever wanted! The chance to travel to different dimensions, meeting lotsa people and forging alliances with them, helping out the adventurers, having such a kickass vehicle, my friends behind my back, and the enjoyment of fighting in style at full power! What makes you even think that I would even give a hoot who's who about getting Elodie's future monarchical power?"

Silence in the court.

"And besides..." Leona smiled as she took out her hologram communicator device that projected the figures of Team Muse's members, Clarte, and Mimi. "These are my proofs right here - my team mates that will be helping me on this journey. Umi, Honoka, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Maki, Hanayo, Rin, Mimi, and Clarte!"

_"So this is the Western take on an Imperial Courtroom...amazing!" _Honoka's eyes widened and gasped upon its grandeur.

_"I have to agree...Textbooks and even field trips to Historical places won't even do this justice..." _Umi nodded.

_"I have to say, this ain't half-bad..."_ Maki looked on with interest.

_"Horoshi..."_ Eli agreed.

_"Imagine this to be the stage of our next live!"_ Nico grinned.

_"Grandeur...no other words like it."_ Nozomi nodded softly.

_"I betcha their bed must be fit for a King, nya!" _Rin grinned.

_"So that's how the court officials, the Queen-to-be, and the King Dowager of medieval times wore...Different cultures begets different clothing indeed!" _Kotori's eyes widened in amazement.

_"I wonder if their rice tastes nice..." _Hanayo smiled sheepishly.

"Is that all you think about? Rice?" Leona chuckled.

_"Your majesty, please be assured that we do not mean any harm and that you can be assured of Elodie's safety in the realms of Nova. We in the Global Adventurers Guild - Interdimensional Travel Department - swear by it!" _Clarte nodded.

_"My sis maybe a bit of a blood knight at times, but I have known her since we are born - she won't ever pick a death date for someone who is on the side of good. You have our trust."_ Mimi simpered.

Joslyn mused on for a moment before he looked at Elodie.

"In the end, the decision still goes down to the Queen-to-be." the King-Dowager replied.

"They are from other dimension, and so did not have any background lore of Nova aside from general knowledge - and politics - of the Medieval Times. Besides...had it not being for Leona, I would have died..." Elodie closed her eyes and mustered up her courage, despite her depression, and said...

"I accept the Adventurers Guild - Interdimensional Travel Department's - assistance."

Leona bowed in respect.

_"Yappoi!" _Rin cheered.

_"Be respectful, Rin!"_ Hanayo hushed.

Joslyn nodded. "Since the Queen accepted it, I am in no case to argue her choice. However...there is a slight problem..."

"What is it, may I ask?" Leona wondered.

"I may have hired several high-profile tutors...but I could not find any for Swordsmanship, Archery, dancing, singing, and divination..."

Leona looked at Team Muse, Clarte, and Mimi.

_"Since the Time-Dilation Chamber matches the time dilation in this world - One year in this world is one week back in ours -we will suffer no repercussions if we travel to Nova from the room itself via the Dimensional Portal." _Clarte explained.

Leona nodded.

"I will volunteer for swordsmanship." Leona simpered as she materialised her Diamante Torrentia. "Being a wielder of tachis held many a benefits."

"And what of Archery?"

_"I will be glad to take the helm, your majesty. I am Umi Sonoda, one of the members of Muse and an expert alumnus of our school's Archery Club."_ the blue hair maiden calmly introduced with a smile.

"I suppose there are volunteers for dancing?"Joslyn wondered.

_"Eli Ayase at your helm, your Majesty."_ the blonde bowed. _"I used to be a ballerina before I joined Team Muse as a dance instructor._

"Divination?"

_"Did someone say, 'Divination'?" _Nozomi simpered as she held up a tarot card signifying the Sun Arcanum and winked. _"Nozomi Tojo it is I, your Majesty. Divination's inside out, superstitions and all, you name it, I got it in the bag."_

_"As for singing, leave it to us! Honoka Kousaka, it is I__!" _Honoka chirped.

_"Nico Nico Ni! It's the Number One idol in the world - Nico Yazawa!"_ said the peppy idol.

_"No harm in assisting, I suppose. A pianist am I, Maki Nishikino." _the redhead nodded and simpered.

_"Nyaaaao, a cat lady who finds the grace in femininity - Rin Hoshizora, your majesty!" _the cat-girl bowed.

_"Koizumi Hanayo, your majesty! My enthusiasm for singing will assist them and Elodie in whatever ways I can!" _she replied in confidence.

"Any final objections?" Joslyn followed.

Silence, for the Queen-to-be's decisions is everyone's decision.

"I guess that settles it then. Thanks for allowing us the chance to investigate deeply into the late Queen of Nova, your majesty and Queen Elodie. We will bring closure to the late Queen as soon as possible!" Leona clenched her fists in determination and smiled.

Both Joslyn and Elodie, despite in the process of overcoming the loss of Fidelia, nodded softly and gave a humble simper.

_**Back in the Time-Dilation Hotel Room**_

"Well...that settles it. From then on, it's time to crack on down to see who's the real killah, nya!" Rin frowned.

"From what we know, it's definitely not the act of nature, that's for sure." Umi nodded.

"Perhaps we can start off by asking for the site where Fidelia was last seen?" Leona wondered.

"We have to gain the King Dowager's trust first. For that, we have to help out Elodie as best as we can during the five weekdays a week work schedule." Honoka nodded.

"Alright, so here's our plan...Monday to Friday will be study days for Elodie. Thing is, depending on her willingness and mood, she may not choose the subjects that we are allocated to. If that is such, the members who are free will help out in investigating the cause of Fidelia's murder." Leona planned.

"Weekends will be reserved for spending time with Elodie - depending on her mood - and full-on investigation about Fidelia's death." Eli followed.

"But we also have to consider the possibilities of an assassination attempt. Given that this is in medieval times, I wouldn't be that surprised if it happens from time to time." Nozomi warned.

"This device," Leona brought up a small circular device with a indigo crystal on the middle. "will activate should anyone of you faced a situation where you are not able to dodge said attack that would fatally kill. It's capable of instantaneous calculation of the user's death probability thanks to an advanced microchip."

"Well that's a simple way to explain what a complicated stuff was usually." Mimi shrugged.

"Eh? It is simple!" Leona wondered what her sister was getting on about what she said.

"Oh, you know the drill in recent sci-fi movies. They always love to throw up some science mumbo-jumbo about some unobtanium without doing some sort of proper hand waving and shizzle, and instead they just explain it but lots of contrivances and shtick. Why don;t they just said that they use particle acceleration to make dimensional portals or warp zones appear? See, that is simple! Those technobabble makes it soooooooo confusing!" Mimi huffed.

"Unno." Clarte shrugged.

"But we digress. Remember, this is a good chance for us to build trust with the state of Nova. If we succeed, we can forge a diplomatic relationship with the Dimensional Adventurers Guild, expanding our possibilities for travels!" Mimi nodded.

"Work hard, play hard, and be cautious!" Honoka cheered.

"Mmhmm! It seems we all have our adventurer equipment ready, let's all relax for now till the next day - our official go time!" Leona grinned.

The members resent placed their palms on top of one another.

"Team Muse..._SUSUME, TOMORROW!"_ _(March forward to tomorrow meaning)_

_Elodie, Team Muse, and Leona...their paths crossed and lights flare..._

_One thing is certain - it certainly would get interesting._

_**Elodie's room**_

The Crown Princess clutched onto a small painting - Elodie and her mother were both on the painting.

Sadness riveted through her very soul. The tears were begging for release, yet she did not have the strength to...

A caring figure who loved her so much, suddenly departed from the human world without a hint of warning...without even a proper goodbye, even.

_"Mom...this countryside..." Elodie, fourteen back then, widened her eyes in amzement upon viewing the lush, flowery scenery._

_The countryside of Nova was filled with farmers working hard at their crops, trees growing tall and strong, their fruits ripe, and the atmosphere was joyous._

_However, none was as joyous as being with her mother who have cared for her all through the fourteen years, no doubt._

_"Sure is, my dear." Fidelia simpered and sighed softly._

_"What is it, mom? Are you worried?" Elodie looked on with concern._

_"There will come time when I maybe too old to take care of this beautiful country. Who knows what life may bring? You will eventually have to inherit my place as the rightful Queen of Nova." Fidelia smiled wistfully._

_"Take a look at the rich land of ours. They will be yours to rule when the time comes. I believe you have what it takes to make the right choices."_

_"All I wish is to be with you and dad, mom...Let's not spoil the mood here, please?" Elodie replied with utmost concern._

_"My dear Elodie...this is something that we all have to face one day - inheritance. I know that you care about me, and for that it is more than enough for me to know your love towards us." Fidelia embraced her daughter._

_"Mom..." Elodie teared up slightly._

_"It's alright, Elodie...I understand, but you need to stand up for yourself someday. I believe in you, mm?" Fidelia simpered._

The day that her mother left after the temporary visit to Elodie's boarding school, would be the last time she would see her.

When Leona said that they would find the perpetrator of Fidelia's murder, Elodie recalled her mother's tone.

It was as if she was anticipating death - the finality - of her life.

So many questions...yet she could only mutter one thing...

_"Why?"_

_"Why..."_


	4. Week 1 - Elodie's beginnings!

_**Chapter 4: Week 1 - Elodie's beginnings! / Investigation Boon!**_

_**1st Week**_

_**Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Maki, Nico, and Hanayo's side**_

"Wow...they sure ain't messing around with the material qualities in their time!" Honoka gasped.

"Those curtains feel soooo smooth, nya!" Rin purred as she rubbed her cheeks on one of the smooth, cloth curtains along the corridors.

"Certainly looks the part, as with the place too. Books don;t do it justice." Maki nodded.

"Most certainly will be the case for the Crown Princess's room!" Nico agreed.

"Speaking of which, Elodie planned on learning Voice and Instruments today...Let's do our best in giving her the best tutoring despite her depression!" Hanayo replied.

"When in sadness, sometimes the best is to express, if not in words, through songs. Isn't that how we express our thoughts and troubles as well back when Muse nearly fell out?" Kotori simpered.

_**Outside of Elodie's room**_

"You knock 'em!" Rin grinned.

Honoka took a deep breath, composed herself, and gave a confident nod as she knocked on the door.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

_"Pray tell, who...who seeks an audience with me?"_

"She's been hit hard..." Maki sighed.

"Well, when you have a loss of a loved ones like Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei back in our world, it certainly is, no matter the severity of the issue..." Nico nodded.

"It's us; Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Nico, and Maki!" Honoka spoke confidently.

_"Oh...Oh, sure, you may come in..."_

Maki tilted her head, "Let's not talk about Queen Fidelia's death for now unless we have to."

"Right!" said the rest.

_**Elodie's room**_

"Heya, Elodie!" Honoka chirped.

"Honoka! Tis show a bit of respect ere..." Kotori whispered.

"Oh...oops..." Honoka sheepishly scratched her head. "Morning, Crown Princess!"

"Oh...morning, senpais..." Elodie bowed respectfully.

'Woah woah woah, you don't have to be too polite towards us!" Rin shook her head.

"Yeah...in the land of music, we're all here to learn to express our words into song - that is what team Muse are for, and to help any budding singers!" Kotori simpered.

"Sometimes, if you have trouble expressing yourself, it's best to express it, which is our aim for this lesson." Maki simpered.

"Rest assured, fun is our priority as well!" Honoka nodded.

Elodie closed her eyes and calmed herself down.

_"They seem very nice on first impressions...Maybe with their help; I can express myself even more despite what I am going through right now. Besides, I can't go on like this...forever bottling them up..."_

Elodie nodded and simpered. "Alright...let's start our practice, if able."

"Well we ain't gonna rush it like most trains should do, oh no. Basics a certainty when you're gonna sing!" Honoka grinned.

"Oh?" Elodie wondered.

"That's right, breathing is always important in maintaining your tone during singing; it's the difference between having a good pitch and a great pitch." Maki nodded.

"So...deep breathing...ri..."

"Hiss!" Rin suddenly popped in front of Elodie like a jack-in-the-box and making a feline gasp with her wacky eyes.

"Guuuh!" Elodie nearly fell to her resting seat.

"Rin, it doesn't have to be too overdone, ya doofus!" Maki rolled her eyes.

"W...Wait...is that your less...*hic!*...lesson *hic!*." Elodie hiccupped.

"Mmhmmm! Deep breathing is always important, but we ain't gonna do some boring, serene deep breathing under such morose atmosphere! Let's lighten it up a bit!" Rin grinned.

"One of the famous cures for hiccups, besides drinking water, is always holding your breath and exhaling deeply! Give it a try, it works wonders!" Nico nodded.

"DO it like this, hyyyyyup!" Rin brought out her chest and breathed deepy with a loud, gutful gasp. The rest inhaled deeply along to demonstrate.

"Mmm...*hic!*" Elodie nodded as she attempted to breathe deeply amidst her hiccupping.

"Now just exhaled deeply, like this!" Rin exhaled 'deeply' - she blew a huge gust of breath over Elodie's hair.

"Hic..." Elodie nodded as she exhaled slowly, but she was bending forward.

"Nononono, not too forward, nya!" Rin exclaimed as she went behind, wrapped her arms around Elodie's waist and back, and slowly forced the Crown Princess to straighten her back. "Straighten like a twig, nya!"

"Easy does it, Rin! She's not gonna pick it up entirely - she needs time!" Nico chided.

"Boooo, not fair!" Rin pouted.

Elodie chuckled slightly upon exhaling calmly.

_"They sure are having fun...maybe I can get use to this..."_ Elodie sighed wistfully.

After doing it several times, Elodie noticed her hiccups were gone.

"See? That was pretty nice for your first go, right?" Honoka grinned.

"It may seem simple, but sometimes it leads to broken foundations if forgotten." Hanayo nodded.

"Mmmm...I guess." Elodie nodded softly, just in time for her to be interrupted once more by a oni-masked Rin.

"RAWR!" Rin shot out.

"Kyaaah!" Elodie nearly fell upon scared by Rin's antics once more, leading to her hiccups again.

"Practice makes perfect, nya! You need the composure to breathe deeply!" Rin grinned.

Maki sighed and shook her head. "I guess that will be our way to teach her breathing skills?"

Nico shrugged and chuckled, "Might as well make it as less of a chore as possible, ya?"

"Now breathe in, contract that muscle of yours, your belly muscles! Ya know, the part where all cats love to have their places rubbed to purr?" Rin purred.

"Oh...*hic*...ok..." Elodie nodded , seemingly began to enjoy herself amidst the cheerful Team Muse's method of teaching.

Eventually, the antics died down, but the tone remained cheerful throughout...for the most part.

_Break Time..._

"My Lady, instructors, it's time for your tea." a bobbed black hair maid wearing a simple traditional maid's clothing bowed slightly. She wore a small pair of glasses and white clothing on her head.

"Thank you! Uh..." Honoka wondered.

"Oh, she's Alice, a maid that's currently in service to me."Elodie simpered.

"Hey lookie! Lookie!" Rin's eyes cheerfully widened while nosing around Alice's outfit. "Ain't that maid outfit look so similar to the ones we used in our second main single _Wonder Zone_?"

"Now that you speak about it...yeah; it does look as cute as Wonder Zone's outfit!"

"I...I am flattered missus." Alice blushed lightly.

"Na, don't be too worried about it, nya! We're just intrigued by the similarities, though I gotta admit yours looks better than ours!" Rin grinned.

"You have...maid outfits as well?" Elodie wondered.

"Mmhmm! Kotori's main single - Wonder Zone! Our dance number featured a design that was based off Alice's outfit!" Honoka nodded.

"Wonder...Zone? I suppose singing is part of Team Muse's speciality?" Elodie wondered.

"Mmhmm!" Kotori nodded.

"Team Muse's dedication is to allow our songs to reach into people's hearts - to cross through cultural territories, be it classical and modern! Merging both cultures together is the best way to beat down any doubts regarding the musical cultures back in our world!" Honoka's eyes glowed.

Elodie looked down and sighed.

Rin stopped nosing around Alice and approached Elodie, sitting beside her.

"Is it about your mother?" Rin asked in concern.

Silence for a moment...and Elodie nodded softly.

"The Queen, in the past, sang to my Lady despite the former's busy schedule. They loved each other maternally..." Alice wistfully replied.

The rest of the members wondered what to do.

Elodie remained depressed when she suddenly felt a pair of hand wrapped around her waist; Honoka was embracing her.

"You were more than just our student, Elodie!" Honoka simpered wistfully "You're our friend!"

"Mmhmm! Not just that...we're going to help you with the case, rest assured." Maki frowned.

"We are vowed by the adventurers guidelines; we're gonna help you in whatever ways we can, nya!" Rin nodded.

"Elodie..." Kotori nodded and smiled.

Elodie saw Honoka and company giving her the moral support needed and turned her sight towards the leader of Team Muse just in time to see her extending her right palm out.

"I thought...you will be intimidated by my...status as Queen-to-be..." Elodie stammered.

"Intimidated? Nah! Are we bit overwhelmed in the beginning, sure! But we Team Muse get over it quickly! After all, we have been through WAAAAAY worse!" Nico grinned.

"We are all in this together since you allowed us to help you - more than just mentors and tutors, but as great friends!" Honoka simpered.

"Forever best friends, till we see a better tomorrow!" the rest followed.

Elodie saw Honoka's simple gesture and felt a lump in her throat, not just because of sadness, but because...

At least she was not alone...for now.

_**Meanwhile - Leona, Nozomi, Eli, Umi, Clarte, and Mimi**_

"What are we gonna do first?" Umi wondered.

"First off, we're gonna ask around where the Queen's carriage wandered off to for the last time before she croaked." Leona nodded.

"The entrances of Nova will most certainly be our ideal place then, and since there are six exits..." Clarte mused.

"One of us to each exit, then!" Eli nodded.

_**North Gate**_

_**Person investigating - Leona 'Diamante' Silvi**_

"Excuse me, good sir." Leona approached one of the North Gate guards.

"I am sorry, madam, but no one is allowed to pass through here without the King or Queen's permission."

"Ah, no worries there; all I'm doing is asking about the last whereabouts of your good Queen Fidelia, ya know?" Leona winked.

"Oh...so you must be one of the investigators attempting to find out the perpetrator of our Great Queen's death..."

"Like, of course! It is us!" Leona grinned.

"You have out thanks in saving the Queen-to-be against a group of bandits attempting to assassinate her. News spread fast and we all are worried about Nova's future if her demise fell upon us." the guard sighed.

"Aie, those bandits now better than to deal with my fondness of fighting with style and toying with 'em...till they messed with my clothing that is!" Leona chuckled.

"I am in no question to doubt your abilities, Missus. But I will be able to assist in your investigation, if able? For the name of the Late Queen, who has given me a stable job and payment to feed my family of four, I will be happy to give the Late Queen a much needed closure."

"That would be wonderful, yes?" Leona chuckled. "All we want to investigate for now are the last whereabouts of the Late Queen Fidelia."

"The last whereabouts of our Great Queen...huh?" the guard scratched his head.

"Please, do try to remember as much as you can. We will need any kind of information we need; a little contribution will be more than enough." Leona became serious upon replying.

"Well...I do recall that a few days before Our Great Queen's death that she was looking...forlorn." the guard remembered.

"Where were you at that time, pray tell?" Leona nodded.

"I was in the Royal Garden fulfilling my guard duty there. The Queen often went for a walk with her daughter before her boarding school days, with her husband, or with her maids. Which...I admit...is kinda odd when the Queen took a stroll on her own."

"Pray tell?"

"Her royal maids or maidens were accompanying her at that time, and her look was forlorn. I dare not speak ill of her, but I suspect there must be something bothering our Great Queen of Nova." the guard replied. "Unfortunately, that was all that I know off - the Queen never departed through the Northern Gate, I'm afraid." the guard declared.

"Ahh...thank you very much for the information you have offered." Leona bowed.

_**South Gate**_

_**Person investigating - Eli Ayase**_

_"Calm yourself down, Eli...Still, this is the first time to step into a real medieval-based castle. Conduct...alright, conduct."_ the blonde collected herself as she approached one of the South Gate's guards. _"Good thing I still have knick knacks on speaking with nobles, been one myself..."_

"Ah, good day, mister, my name is Eri Ayase." she bowed.

"Oh...you must be one of the investigators charged with finding out the Great Queen's death. News spread fast, I suppose..." the guard replied.

"Is that so? I suppose it will be nice if you could tell me about anything the last appearance of Queen Fidelia. Did she, pray tell, went out through this gate in particular?" Eli asked politely.

"I am sorry to say...she did not."

"Oh..." Eli sighed softly.

"Are there any information in particular, any...odd instances or behaviour in particular?" Eli asked gently, her eyes and calm demeanour willed the Guard to pay attention; she was not the ex-School President of the now famous Otonokizaka Academy for nothing.

"However...I was in the same Royal Rose Garden guard duty as one of the Northern Gate guards. He may not have seen it and I dare not speak ill of the Queen...but...he seemed to be clutching something close to her chest - a crystal of some sort." the guard replied with earnest.

_"A crystal, huh? If she looked solemn and forlorn while looking at the crystal, then there must be something that was precious about this artifact." _Eli wondered.

"What was the crystal in question, my good sir?" Eli wondered.

"Everyone at Nova knew about it...so it will be a matter of time before you all know about it too - the Lumen Crystal." the guard replied.

_"No prize as to what it is...sounds 'magic' to me - powerful magic at work."_ Eli nodded calmly

_**East Gate**_

_**Person Investigating: Umi Sonoda**_

"So...Queen Fidelia was a Lumen?" Umi wondered.

"Yes, it is no secret to everyone. Although Lumens themselves are controversial by the looks of it, the commoners accepted The Queen's Lumen ability only because she was the Ruler of Nova." the guard nodded. "The Lumens...the Lumens were nearly driven dead by their own actions centuries ago due to some ancient incident, and our King - King Joslyn - held some disdain towards the Lumens of Ursul; this isn't some news to us; every one of us knew about it."

_"So it seems the Lumens were hoisted by their own petard."_ Umi nodded softly.

_**West Gate**_

_**Person investigating - Nozomi Tojo**_

"Halt, who goes there?" a brown-hair guard with a medium-length beard declared.

"Ah...I apologise if I seem to agitate you in the middle of your duty. Thy name's Nozomi Tojo, one of Team Muse's members." the twin blue ponytail greeted while smiling softly. "We're just here on behalf of Queen-to-be Elodie and King Joslyn to investigate the Late Queen's demise."

"Oh? I doubt that singers themselves can become investigators as well..." the guard looked on in suspicion.

"That will be wrong, good sir." Nozomi winked. "Adventurers have already a knick-knack for investigations. You would be surprised at how much people are savvy nowadays and not just reserved to people who has the 'detective genes' as seen in cop shows, yes?"

"That remains to be seen. However, the Queen's orders are absolute, I suppose I will lend a hand, for now." the cynical guard grunted.

"That would be most appreciated." Nozomi did a curtsey.

"I suggest you may begin your inquires." the guard replied was direct.

"Alright," deciding to play the guard's little game, Nozomi replied, "Did Queen Fidelia, by any chance, went out through this gate on the day before her passing?"

"The Royal Carriage? Yes, certainly, it went off through here, which leads off to the distant lands of the Kingdom in Shanjia." the guard replied.

"Shanjia, I see...That would most certainly be helpful, mister. Thanks a lot!" Nozomi simpered, did a heart-shaped gesture, winked, and walked away calmly.

_"Certainly looks intimidating for the most part, but I dealt much worse! Still have to be careful though...that Shanjia, whatever it was, may spell trouble seeing as how Queen Fidelia has never returned since." _Nozomi frowned softly.

_**North-eastern Gate**_

_**Person Investigating: Clarte**_

"Hello there! My name is Clarte, one of the head investigators that Crown Princess Elodie had commissioned us to investigate the late Queen Fidelia's causes of death." the long hair brunette with pale green eyes greeted while shifting her glasses and simpering.

"Oh...the Late Queen of Nova? I am sorry to say that she wasn't seen through the North-Eastern Gate." the guard replied.

"Oh god noes..." Clarte sighed and shook her head, but picked herself up. "What about Queen Fidelia's whereabouts. You know - your last sightings of the Late Queen, or whathaveyou?"

"Hmmm..." the short guard scratched his head. "I would...but to tell you this may cause some stir with other guards."

"It's alright; your secret is safe with the Investigation team." Clarte nodded calmly as she came closer to the guard in question.

"Come to think of it, I was patrolling around the corridor that was leading to the Late Queen's bedchamber, three days before her unfortunate passing." the guard recalled. "It was for a brief moment, but I managed to catch a lapse at a loose that was supposed to be closed."

"I suppose you peeked in because of curiosity?" Clarte chuckled.

The young guard sheepishly nodded. "Y...Yes...miss. I can't make the most of what she said, but her expression looks grave upon saying something along the words of...Shanjia."

"I see...thanks a lot! You have did your best enough, that's what counts!" Clarte bowed.

_**When the rest of the members managed to gather back at the Royal Garden, the gals presented their investigations findings.**_

"Gonna say first hand, my side has no clue into what's going on...he said he was reported sick." Mimi sighed.

"Apparently, from what we can gather, Queen Fidelia held a Lumen Crystal - no prizes as to guess what properties it contained." Eli nodded.

"If that is the case, Queen Fidelia must have been pretty worried about something Lumen-related. And that something must have led to her untimely death." Leona created a holographic mind-map to register important notes.

"I am also pretty sure it has something to do with Shanjia. Think about it, the Queen left from a gate that leads to Shanjia and she has never came back from it ever since." Nozomi reported.

Leona looked at the holographic mind map and tried to rearrange the data received.

"So, let's collect our thoughts here and rearrange them. Queen Fidelia was a Lumen who was worried and aware about some Lumen-related stuff - which caused her untimely demise. It could have happened in Shanjia, before arrival, or on her way back, that is for sure." Leona summarized.

"So we managed to narrow it down into one possible country, well that was easy! We can get this wrapped up by lunch time!" Mimi smirked.

"Hold on a tic, sis. We may have shortlisted effectively, but we still can't point a finger towards Shanjia completely until we do more effective investigations. For all we know, the states around Shanjia, or even the countries surrounding Shanjia might have been responsible for this. Remember, medieval times - I'm willing to bet that nine times out of eight unrest and dissatisfaction between states and peasants will happen from time to time. Or worst, it could be nobles who wanted her dead." Leona warned.

"Shoot!" Mimi pouted.

"Which means either the countries from the Western gate, or Shanjia in particular, houses the culprit and still do to this very day." Nozomi nodded. "And the culprit must be Lumen related!"

"We need to have permission from King Joslyn to allow us to extend our investigation outside of Nova." Leona nodded.

"Right...let's report back to the King Dowager first!" Nozomi nodded.

_**However...**_

"I can't allow it..." Joslyn frowned.

"WHAT?!" the present members shot out in shock. "Why?"

"The Lumens...they must be the one that have caused my wife's death - my assumption was right all along!" Joslyn sighed.

"Hell god damn no!" Mimi huffed. "You approved of our investigations, yet deny us access to further parts of the land? WHAT?"

"Would have guessed." Umi sighed.

"So...you used Lumen's powers to be a scapegoat source to Queen Fidelia's death." Leona sighed. "I am willing to bet that not all Lumens are evil - Queen Fidelia - but King Joslyn, I think you maybe way too emotional to think straight now...and we can't blame you for that." Leona shook her head.

"It's just like idol culture; the sins of a few are vocal enough to cause much disdain towards the community." Nozomi nodded.

Leona closed her eyes and mused on for a moment.

"I may suggest to you, Joslyn - The more you delay our investigation, the lesser time it will take to give proper closure to your beloved wife. Neither Elodie nor you will be happy. If that's the case...we will not be held responsible - just following your order, that's all." Leona simpered wistfully.

Joslyn looked on and sighed deeply.

"Let him simmer in his own juices for a while, I suppose." Leona shrugged, smiled, and walked out of the King Dowager's room after bowing.

"Wait, just like that?" Mimi retorted.

"Joslyn still grieves over his wife's death, his decision making will go buck wild and go all 'Lumens are the vestige of Satan!' or some such conclusions." Leona crossed her arms. "That's as if double standards couldn't come soon enough - Lumens are humans too, that I'm willing to bet!"

The teammates put their heads together and mused about their next plan.

"What say we help out Elodie for a while? I mean, we can also gather more information from her too." Umi suggested.

"Right!"


	5. Lumen's twilight! Enter Nix's Countess!

_**Chapter 5 - Lumen's twilight! Enter Nix's Countess - Lucille!**_

_**At the same time when Honoka and co are having their tea...**_

_*Knock knock knock*_

"I will get the door, your Lady." Alice simpered.

"Wotcher, everyone!" Leona grinned as her teammates followed.

"Eh? Leona-sensei, Mimi-sempai, Clarte-sempai, Umi, Nozomi, and Eli, I thought the investigation is ongoing?" Honoka wondered.

"Ours got cut short, for now...Joslyn refused to let us investigate the gate leading to the states connecting Shanjia." Umis explained.

"Shanjia...isn't that the far Western state from Nova? That's as far as I have known..." Elodie wondered.

"It's also where your mother was last seen, Elodie. Apparently something Lumen-related must have cut her life short..." Leona explained.

Leona's side recalled their foundings to Honoka and co.

"So...my father's at it again..." Elodie sighed.

"You're aware that your mother's a Lumen?" Honoka's eyes widened.

"As one of the guards said...it isn't a surprise to anyone living in the state of Nova. My mother inherited it by divine right - the Good Lady. My father held a grudge against Lumens in general...because of Ursul." Elodie replied sadly. "That and the monsters they summoned shook the Empire in general..."

"Aie?" the rest wondered.

"I have learnt about the lores of the Novan Empire last year. It was two centuries ago..."

_**Flashback**_

_Multiple magical beams clashed against a large army wearing armors, riding horses, and wielding blades, axes, and cannons._

_Blood spewed, and lives loss, the destruction was left for all to see._

"During that time, Novan Empire was at its peak...all major Duke and Duchesses were Lumens. They conquered their enemies with beams of light and terrible summoned monsters..."

_A whole slew of army were swiped by a huge kraken, summoned several Lumens, which proceeded to crunch their enemies' sinews and bones. The kraken treated them as snacks._

_However, the Kraken's eyes turned red, roared, and in a fit of anger...ate the Lumens that summoned them._

"Those monsters eventually broke loose, killing their captors and destroying the Old Capital on Kathre Lake. The resulting chaos brought the Empire to its knees."

_The Kraken and other eldritch abominations cloaked in the shadows soon merged into a huge blob of shadows, which hovered over the state of Nova..._

"Soon enough, Doomshadows, the merged form of all the hatred that the Lumen monsters accumulated, covered Nova and threatened to wipe out every life in existence."

_The shadows, however, were blasted away by a group of cloaked Lumens, with the leader being a long hair woman. A price was paid, however, as their bodies soon dissolved into dust, and only crystals were left._

"The Queen of Nova back then - Queen Filiah - rallied virtually every single one of the Lumens to fight against the Doomshadows. They did it in the end...at the cost of their lives. Only the Duke of Ursul did not participate..."

"So that explains why Joslyn had such disrespect over the Lumens in general...not only are some Lumens hoisted by their own petard as Umi mentioned, but some are backstabbing bumholes." Eli concluded.

"Still, that doesn't justify Joslyn's entire hatred of Lumens in general. It's Ursulans fault, not the Novans!" Honoka followed.

"And even then, it's only the Duke of Ursul from two centuries ago, I bet that time has changed since then. The sins of one don't justify the radical hatred or racism of a kind in general!" Leona agreed. "That would be like saying...I enjoyed your cheese bacon sandwich for ten years now, but I will now hate your sandwich just because of a boo-boo that you have made a few days ago. Makes no sense, no sense it makes!"

"I think it's reputation." Elodie mused.

"Aie?" the rest wondered.

"Reputation - years to build it, seconds to crumble 'em."

"And humans err once in a while. Otherwise there would have been more disasters than we can count on one single hand for the past two centuries!" Mimi replied. "I mean, heck, Honoka overworked herself last time and nearly caused Team Muse to fell out, but we all still stick by each other. It doesn't mean 'THE END - close the book', yes?"

"Honoka-sempai...overworked herself?" Elodie wondered.

_**After recalling to Elodie the incident after the first Love Live Competition**_

"I see..." Elodie nodded softly.

"Then again...both you and Joslyn had been hit home pretty hard. Joslyn in particular...maybe we should let him cool down for several days first just to see how it all goes." Leona concluded while lying back on a couch, shifting her glasses, and sighed as frustration was building up gradually.

Then Leona clapped her hands twice and smiled. "But enough with that shizzle! Let's get back to our music training shall we?" Leona simpered, masking her frustration for another day.

Honoka looked at Elodie and simpered. "No worries, eh? We will bring a closure to Queen Fidelia's passing no matter what! You have our words!"

Elodie simpered wistfully. "Thank you..."

"So what're we gonna do?" Rin wondered.

As the team got ready for their next Voice Lesson - Resonance and the Sol-Fa syllables, Leona looked out towards the window from Elodie's room, she sighed.

"To think that Lumens are facing the same treatment as the idol groups in the past...Not all Lumens are bad; it's just a few dipshits who drag the rest down the water, thinking their powers means oppressing innocent beings. I may enjoy fighting...but I ain't gonna kill a bunch of civilians just for the evulz. I do it for the challenge." the Diamond Maiden sighed.

Mimi patted her sister's right shoulder and held it firmly.

"Prove to him, we will! I know you can do it!" Mimi grinned.

Leona thought back to the day when Izuki Wakamura of Team Heptagram blessed the former with the ability to control the hardest material in the world.

_"Blessed are the people who honor their words with actions - for you are one...One who seeks a challenge at heart, yet cares for Humanity."_

Leona found herself smiling - she loved a good challenge.

As Leona looked at Elodie seemingly enjoying herself while learning the syllables of the sol-fa system, Rin and Nozomi's constant teasing as they taught her the resonance of the chest, head, and the nose...

"Count me in!" Leona chirped.

_**Montage of the rest of the week in practice**_

_"The chest, right here!"_

_"Yeep!"_

_"Nozomi!" _Eli chided, despite Nozomi chuckling.

_"A nasal voice can sometimes tick people off, so make sure use your mouth and nose to exhale properly; you don't wanna have people know you go acchoo all the time ya?" _Umi simpered.

_"What if my nose is blocked?"_ Elodie wondered.

_"Ta-da!"_ Leona chuckled while brought up small bottle with clear liquid inside. _"It's a Minty-fresh nasal drop - like a fresh air through your head - whooosh!" _

_"It smells...cool..."_ Elodie chuckled softly.

_"Aw, jackpot for your puns!"_ Rin chuckled.

_"Do...Do re mi~ do it with us, c'mon!" _Honoka cheered.

_"Do...Do..." _Elodie attempted.

_"Deep breath to do a deep 'Do', you can feel your throat while you straighten up like a cactus!"_ Leona grinned.

_"Dooooo (high)...Dooooo(low)..."_

_"You're getting there, Elodie! Wahoo!" _Nico cheered.

"C'mon, Alice! You join us too, nya!" Rin purred.

The Duke of Caloris went past Elodie's room occasionally, and saw that Elodie was cheering up days after the sordid news were passed. The scenes caused Joslyn to think back about his initial refusal to allow Team Muse, Leona, Mimi, and Clarte the chance to investigate the Western borders.

_"Mayhaps I am...a bit too harsh on the situation? Still...Ursul's Lumens are responsible to an extent. Yet Team Muse, Leona, Mimi, and Clarte seemed determined to bring closure to Fidelia's passing...and end the prejudices of Lumens." _Joslyn sighed. _"Is one kind of Lumen...worth the sins of the rest?"_

_**Towards the end of the week**_

"What's all that noise outside? Who's here?" Elodie wondered as she rushed towards the castle's north entrance.

Team Muse, Mimi, and Clarte followed Elodie along - Leona wanted to polish up her tachi skills for her teaching materials during the second week.

Upon reaching the entrance, the team were greeted by a young lady with a black ponytail, small sideswept bangs, sapphire eyes, red lips, small nose, and wearing a crimson dress. She wore a sapphire necklace around her neck. Her expression and posture exuded regalness around her, similar to Eli and Umi.

Beside her was a young, cheery girl with red eyes, light purple hair, and wearing a frilly pink dress with a smile on her face.

Another was a tall man with short brown hair and several wrinkles upon his face. He was wearing a brown coat with white shirt, black tie and long brown pants.

Elodie's face lit up with happiness.

"Oh! It's my cousins, my aunt, and uncle! Let me introduce to you all, she's my cousin Charlotte, I called her Lotte! My aunt is Lucille, the Countess of Nix, and this is my uncle, Laurent!"

"Darling, we were so terribly sorry to hear about your mother Fidelia. And...who might they be?" Lucille wondered while simpering.

"They are my tutors for music class, fortune-telling, and combat! Rin, Maki, Nico, Hanayo, Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Eli, Nozomi, Clarte, and Mimi-sensei! Leona-sensei is currently practising her sword skills for the tutoring this coming week." Elodie simpered.

"Ohayo!" the team greeted.

"Ah...thank you very much for assisting Elodie." Lucille replied. "It must certainly be sorrowful upon hearing such bad news...but I am glad you're alright with your friends at the moment."

"Thank you." Elodie smiled.

Mimi stood beside Eli and nudged her gently as they communicate through their cochlear sub-vocal communication device, which allowed speeches to be heard at a level inaudible to normal people's hearing.

_"Large Ham?" _Mimi asked.

_"Large Ham...certainly. With the way she talked...I won't be surprised if she's trying to sweeten up something to get close to Elodie for some controversy or something. She can fool Elodie, but she can't fool us - watched too much dramas to be tricked into this!" _Eli agreed.

_"As they say, set 'em up, knock 'em down."_ Mimi frowned lightly.

"Hey Lodie!" Charlotte shot out cheerfully.

"Hi, Lottie. I haven't seen you in ages! Will you be staying long?" asked Elodie.

"Yup!" the Lady of Merva beamed. "Mummy said we'd be here all month."

_**Hours after setting in...**_

"Is she really? Looks like I can give her a warm welcome then..." Leona chuckled as she spoke with both Eli and Mimi on the communicator.

_"Be careful, our data analysis revealed that she may have a large amount of arcane magic inside her."_

"Ohohoho...really now?" Leona calmly replied. "I relish that, then..."

As she resumed her honing schedule, the Countess of Nix passed on by and managed to view the Diamond's Maiden skills.

Lucille felt a huge pressure building up around her despite trying to build up her composure; her sapphire necklace was glowing brightly.

_"S...Such power...So this is her raw power used in defeating the bandits that attempted to assassinate Elodie back from boarding school..." _Lucille winced slightly, but soon felt her heart racing and her heart coursing through her veins. _"What is this? Never had I experienced even a slight tinge bit of excitement at meeting someone...strong. No...collect yourself, Lucille."_

Despite this, Lucille kept her cool as she quickly regained her calm, regal smile, yet...

_"Fidelia, have at thee!"_

_"Oh yeah? I would say the same to you too!"_

_"Haha...fight me the best you can!"_

_"Sure do, hyaaaaaah!"_

_"Got you!"_

_"Not yet over!"_

Lucille gasped softly as she shook her head and regained her composure.

_"She seemed to be a wee bit excited about something...strange, considering she was usually trained in being regal and whatnot." _Leona wondered. _"Still...her arcane powers are not to be mistaken...they are strong!" _

"I suppose you are one of Elodie's combat instructors, am I not mistaken?" Lucille simpered. "What great skills you must have!"

Leona turned around; her eyes met the Countess of Nix's gaze.

"You must be flattering me! But thanks for the praise nonetheless, my friends told me about your visit to this castle to send your condolences to Queen Fidelia - for that I am grateful in how much you care." Leona simpered, her eyes glowing lightly. "Thy name is Leona! Leona 'Diamante Silvi!"

Lucille felt herself smiling once more as she extended her right hand to shook Leona's left.

"Countess of Nix, Consort of Merva, and Queen Fidelia's sister-in-law. Lucille, it is I."

For some reason, both of them found themselves smiling genuinely...something that took them by surprise, although their posture seemed to deny so.

_"Focus...the main target now is the Crown Princess..."_ Lucille sighed softly.

"What's the matter, Lucille? Are you anxious about something?" Leona asked in concern.

"No, not really." Lucille replied. "I'm just glad to have met some strong enough to teach the tricks of defending his or herself."

Lucille then thought of something...

"How about this...I can see that you are powerful enough, but I need to confirm it for you. I hope you can understand, doing what's best for our darling Queen-to-be." the COuntess of Nix stated calmly.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Leona's eyes perked.

"Just a bit is more than enough to show me your strength at large. That is up to you, of course - wouldn't want to cause a ruckus in here." Lucille smiled.

_"This maybe the only time I may get such a challenge like this...I have to treasure it well...what was I thinking?!" _Lucille masked her thoughts with a soft cough.

Leona gave Lucille a metal rapier that she used for her training alongside another rapier. The latter then materialised her diamond-crafted sheath.

"No frills...just thrills!" Leona winked as she positioned herself with her left leg on the back, her right leg in front, and her right hand holding the hilt.

Lucille could not deny it - her smile etched across her face.

_A genuine, hedonistic smile..._

"Every noble have, to an extent, learn swordsmanship! You would do best not to underestimate me!" Lucille declared.

"Bring it!" Leona replied with gutso.

The Diamond Maiden instantly blinked towards Lucille, giving the Countess of Nix barely enough time to draw out and clashed her sword with Leona's.

The sound of clashed metals rang the air, signalling the fight's beginning.

Leona proceeded to dash back, swiftly built up her momentum; blinked straight towards Lucille once more, unleashing several precise slashes that the Countess barely had time to anticipate.

Lucille managed to deflect them all, but Leona's eyes glowed as a silver blast of energy emanated from her rapier and made Lucille flinched. The Diamond Maiden then proceeded to unleash a blitz slash across the Lucille, hook herself back towards the Countess of Nix.

The Countess of Nix unleashed a blitz slash in return, but Leona twirled her rapier, and then impaled it on the ground to unleash a medium-sized - albeit non-lethal - energy blast.

Lucille quickly brought herself back to her feet after several acrobatic flips to prevent fall damage.

Both Leona and Lucille charged at one another, exchanging and blocking slashes at each other.

"Teleport slashes...it seems your skills are more advanced than I thought!" Lucille simpered.

"As a noble, you certainly are packing punch!" Leona grinned as both a huge burst of energy broke them from the sword clash's deadlock.

"You certainly have the potential to train Elodie up from scratch..." Lucille nodded as she returned the rapier to the Diamond maiden. "Colour me impressed, Miss Leona. I'm sure you will craft Elodie into a brave Queen that protects Nova's citizens from danger."

"I assume, first impression counts, despite such a short battle?" Leona sighed softly, slightly disappointed that Lucille was only out to test the Diamond Maiden's reliability.

_"I have to repress it...This is all for my plan...curse my nobility!" _Lucille silently cursed.

"Alas, I do not want to cause such a ruckus in here; what will happen if Joslyn accused you of wanting to assassinate me? Given his state right now, I doubt even my words will get through to him." Lucille simpered wistfully.

Leona sighed and smiled wistfully. "Alas, I must agree, Miss Lucille. It's been a pleasure meeting you! Since you'll be staying for a month or so, maybe we can have a chat during our free time, if able? I love to make friends, really do!"

After Lucille and Leona had another friendly handshake and gone on their separate ways, the Countess of Nix felt a tinge of sadness mixed in with anger.

Anger for _herself..._

_Anger that the rules that the Nobles themselves upheld restricted testing Leona's full power..._

_"Here I come, Fidelia!"_

_"Bring it on, you meanie!"_

_"Let's test our skills again, Round Two!"_

_"Still can't learn defeat eh, Fidelia? Good, exactly what I wanna see!"_

Although she repressed those thoughts of her past back, she was feeling down; a wave of genuine sadness, frustration, and excitement crept across her veins.

However, for the sake of Charlotte...she would have to repress it.

"Mommy, are you alright? You a bit pale!" Charlotte gasped upon approaching the Countess of Nix.

"Mum's alright, my darling...Just a bit tired after the long travel." Lucille simpered.

_"That's right...for Charlotte; I will have to repress it and the plan must go on Still...I don't know if I can deny those valid emotions I felt just now..."_

_**Team Muse's side**_

_"Not since Chris and Alito have I ever felt such a strong latent power emanating from her. Since it is of Arcane origins, it definitely has to be Lumen - though she kept her origin well, she can't fool us thanks to my Diamant Projet detecting any arcane signatures from other dimensions..." _Leona mused.

_"That, and based on the sound clips I have received from both Eli and Mimi, does seem like huge ham to me. Might seem a way of talking in nobility to some, but it ain't gonna fool us. It just screams 'I wanna get in your good shoes.' There must be something more than just that." _Leona continued musing.

_"Yet...there's something about her. Her power seems to be very strong. And my social augmentations from the Diamant Projet detected that she truly enjoyed the short duel we just had. She appreciated my power at large, as much as I do to hers. Heh...strange worlds we lived in."_

"Have you talked to Lucille yet?" Mimi asked in concern.

Leona looked at the scenery outside of a garden balcony connected to the second floor corridor, looking across the setting sun. A wistful expression crept across her face.

"H...Huh? Yeah, I did." Leona replied slowly.

Mimi frowned slightly as she stood beside her.

"Lucille seems to enjoy chewing the scenery out while expressing her sympathy isn't it?" She huffed.

"Maybe..." Leona shrugged and chuckled. "But we couldn't jump the gun and assume she was an enemy just yet. Even if she is, why would she want to do it?"

"With the way she speaks, I doubt that she's just gonna get into Elodie's good shoes, that's for sure!" Mimi pouted.

"Yeah, yeah..." Leona chuckled softly.

Silence...than Leona broke the silence.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...rivalries are bad?"

"Well, depends, why?"

"Oh...oh, nothing...I was thinking about the same thing too. Or maybe there was a thin line between 'outright malice' and 'spirited competitiveness'." Leona replied calmly.

Mimi frowned once again. "Is it Lucille?"

"Aie?" Leona wondered.

"Aw...don't tell me...!" Mimi gasped.

"Knocking on wood! I'm just impressed with Lucille's latent power, that's all! Geez, why is it that you have to paint every relationship with something suspicious to be a 'Foe yay' situation?" Leona grunted.

"It's not that, for god sake!" Mimi replied. "It's just that you have to be careful with what you get yourself into. Lucille may seem interested in every one of us tutors, but Elodie's the one she's keeping an eye on - no thanks to her hammy speech."

"Che, you think I am gonna let this one slip by me?" Leona grinned. "Besides, we have no evidence tying her wishing harm towards Elodie. We may face a vote of no confidence should we accuse her instantly."

"Guess you're right, sis..." Mimi sighed and pouted.

_**Back in Team Muse**_

"Lucille seems suspicious enough with the way she speaks." Hanayo concluded.

"Now that I think about it, it is more cringe-worthy than formal speaking used by noblemen." Umi nodded.

"Besides, she seemed to be _very_ interested in Elodie, one way or another. Come on, I couldn't be the only one who sees that she's trying to get into Elodie's good shoes and wanting to bring her down? It either screams that, or Lucille wanted Elodie to use favouritism to promote her when the latter becomes Queen." Eli agreed.

"Calm down, Eli. We all thought that too." Clarte nodded.

"Or maybe...Lucille killed the Late Queen?!" Rin assumed.

"Nope, Charlotte's alibi stated that the Countess of Nix was at home when the incident happened." Eli shook her head.

"Shoot..." Rin pouted.

"But Leona-sensei told us that when she fought Lucille, she saw a genuine amount of satisfaction on the latter's face. Given her augmentations allowing her to understand how human interact, she is speaking the truth." Honoka replied.

"It doesn't add up! She's acting suspicious in front of Elodie...yet she expressed genuine hedonism when doing a small sparring session to test Leona-sempai's reliability as a tutor?" Nico pouted.

"Beats us...for now. Right now, our main aim is to wait for a good opportunity to expand our investigation towards Shanjia and to keep Elodie safe till the coronation. Let's keep a look out for Lucille whenever possible." Clarte briefed.

"But what if she gets suspicious and used her Arcane powers to defeat us? We may be powerful adventurers and had faced worse stuff, but it's better to be safe than to have a magic ball suddenly nomming us at three-hundred miles an hour." Umi warned.

"The failsafe we all have can detect anything supernatural or non-supernatural, so it should give us a breathing space for now." Clarte brought out the small circular badge that Leona gave them back when they arrived at Nova.

Team Muse nodded; it should probably tide them over for now.

_**Back at Lucille's temporary palace bedroom**_

_"Leona certainly is a threat to my plan...smarter than she look. I will have to take care of her, but if I have to do this, I might as well do it fair and square without backhanded means - for her at least." _Lucille thought as she approached a black-cloaked figure in her study room awaiting her orders.

"Find if there are any dangerous monsters near Nova and report them to be immediately at any sightings." Lucille commanded.

No words needed to be said.

_"The monsters around Nova were all offsprings of the infamous Novan Incident two hundred years ago. Being deadly and all, I am sure they will do a toll on Leona." _Lucille thought.

_"A pity we couldn't spar with each other more...Leona. Under different circumstances...maybe." _Leona looked on the night skies, sighed, and whispered, "For my daughter..."

_**Just what is Lucille's plan in particular, what is with her relationship with Elodie and wanting to do 'something' for her daughter?**_

_**Why is she so interested in Leona?**_

_**Is it power?**_

_**Has it got something to do with her flashbacks with Fidelia?**_

_**And what are those flashbacks anyway?**_


	6. Week II: Elodie's swordsmanship!

_**Chapter 6 - Week II: Investigation goes on! Elodie's swordsmanship! Lucille's paranoia!**_

_**Morning - Infantry gardens**_

_"This will be my first meeting with Leona-sensei...the one who saved my life during my journey back from Boarding School. Don't be intimidated..." _Elodie took a deep breath and composed herself as she entered the Royal infantry Gardens.

Leona performed multiple slices via acrobatic flipping, performed a huge sweeping slash upon the straw dummies, unleashed several teleport slashes from multiple directions, blinked left and right to cancel out the delay in between slashes, charged up her Diamante Torrentia, and unleashed a huge Iaido wave that burst into streams of sword slashes on a group of worn-out dummies. She then finished it off with by unleashing a huge charging lash back and forth thrice, before twirling her Diamante Torrentia and slowly placing it in her diamond-crafted hilt.

_*shing!*_

The straw dummies were sliced and crashed to the floor in pieces.

"Now that's a warm-up!" Leona chuckled as she set her gaze on the crown princess. "Heyo, Elodie, morning there!"

Elodie stared at the field of sliced straw dummies, in awe of Leona's skills.

"Ehehe...that might have been bit overkill there!" Leona grinned.

However, Elodie shortly felt a pang of regret washing over her as she looked down in shame.

"If only I can be as strong as you, Leona-sensei..." Elodie spoke softly.

Leona's expression softened as she slowly approached the Crown Princess of Nova.

"Ya wanna have a seat? It's okay, I won't bite." Leona smiled softly.

Elodie obliged, sitting with the Diamond Maiden on a park bench overlooking the grassy plains.

The Crown Princess sighed and simpered wistfully.

"My mom...she used to be like you."

Leona raised her eyes slightly. "Oh?" she replied with earnest.

"Even when she's busy, and even when I only met her during the holidays or on public holidays during my time at boarding school, my mother used to have some sort of...competitiveness around her." Elodie explained.

"Well..." Leona shrugged. "Everyone is competitive at one point or another. That's a given; without any rivalries or the thrill to seek challenges, we shoot towards the stars! Of course, there is a thin line between 'Friendly rivalry' and 'outright hatred and malice'."

Elodie nodded softly.

"My mother...had a rivalry with my aunt." Elodie replied calmly.

"Lucille?" Leona's eyes widened.

Elodie nodded.

"Both of them are fierce, but friendly rivals - worthy opponents, you could say. My mummy and aunt would sometimes spar in the military gardens whenever they visited each other. When I am in boarding school, my mother always sent letters to me about her ventures; sometimes boasting about how she evenly matched my aunt, or even sighed about tripping up in one of her duels..." Elodie smiled wistfully.

"Ahh..." Leona nodded.

"However...as time went on, my mummy's responsibility got a bit heavier, as is my aunt's duty as the Countess of Nix. Our opportunity to meet up with one another became scarce. And then..." the Crown Princess sighed deeply.

"I understand..." Leona nodded softly and patted the Crown princess softly by her back.

"If only I can be as strong as my mother...then maybe all of this couldn't have happened." Elodie sighed and shook her head.

Leona simpered wistfully. "No use crying over spilled milk, Elodie. The best you can do...is to become as strong as your mother - by standing up for yourself."

"Really? But...I assume your mummy...isn't dead, right? So, how would you understand my mother?" Elodie asked softly.

"I have told others about it...guess you're gonna be one of 'em, eh?" Leona chuckled softly.

_Leona's perspective shifted into a young, cheery girl with long hair, a yellow bow on her head, and carrying a small sword on her hand - she constantly fought against monsters and enemies. A tall woman was shown bickering at the young girl to no avail, and both of them faced away from each other._

"I have always wanted to be an adventurer, ya know...helping people, meeting new stuffs, exploring new worlds and possibilities. But my mother constantly refused due to the dangers of becoming one. She was well aware of my involvement and training at becoming an adventurer even when we fell out umpteen times." she continued.

"Oh..." Leona looked concerned.

"I said that my mummy isn't dead...but I never said she wasn't _nearly _dead." Leona sighed.

"!" Elodie gasped.

_A huge buff person silouhette with a whip upon his hand and summoned an absurd amount of beasts by his side. The young girl called out for help while fighting the beasts herself. Reinforcements came and assisted the young girl, defeating the enemy in the end, but at the cost of the young girl's mum injured. _

"Our house was raided by a group of unwelcome guest - a beast tamer who used to be one of the bullies in my school who had a misguided hatred towards the idol culture. My willingness to defend the culture seemingly pissed him off, no doubt. Cut the long story short, I managed to hold em off and killed them all...but my mother suffered numerous laceral wounds." Leona continued.

Elodie looked down, lightly depressed.

_The young girl looked down and attempted to leave her tachi behind, but the tall woman sat up, nodded and smiled in approval, and gave the young girl a adventurer license card... _

"I wanted to give up adventuring initially, ya know; drop it altogether, but my mom finally understood why I love to become an adventurer - to find a good challenge, to meet and protect people in need and most importantly...because I am truly happy when fighting monsters associated in my adventures. She was initially scared about the dangers involved, but seeing my happiness truly flourished only when I become one of the few pioneering adventurers and protecting her from a near-death incident, she told me that all she wanted was me to be truly happy in what I love doing." Leona smiled wistfully.

"When I finally completed my first main mission as an adventurer - by helping a group of supernatural hunters called Team Heptagram and bonding two important members of the team together - my mother said the four important things everyone would want to hear at some point in life." she continued.

"What is it?" Elodie wondered.

"I'm proud of you." Leona grinned.

"Everyone's mother will always have one universal wish, Elodie - seeing their daughters or their sons doing their damndest at what they are capable of. Always have been the laws of life and always will be. To do this, however, you have to have the strength and will to say, 'I can! I can do what I meant to do!'. I am sure that's what your mum - heck everyone's mum - would wanna see!" Leona clenched her fists in determination.

"Besides...wanting to be with her?" Elodie wondered.

"There will come a time where we have to make a statement for ourselves, Elodie. I am sure you grew to care about the great Nobles and commoners of Nova, right?" Leona asked.

Elodie nodded. "I always have."

"You always wanted to, but your age prevented you until now, right?" Leona asked once more.

"But...I would not want to forget my mother either." Elodie nodded.

"Then prove to her! Prove to her that your love for your mother isn't just plain admiration alone! Your mother will be happy that you are constantly thinking about her, but wouldn't it be great if you can turn this inspiration...into something bigger; your reality and hers?"Leona grinned as she spread out her arms.

"Would not thinking about her means being unfilial?"

"You can think about the past, but never let it overwhelm you to the point of dragging you down." Leona replied.

Elodie closed her eyes and mused on for a moment.

She always admired her mother, even when the latter had faults of her own.

She wanted to be something her mother was and is - to protect and love the citizens of Nova.

Seeing their smiles, the commoners' approval whenever her mother met up with them and whenever she protects the villagers from harm - be it invading forces or monsters lurking around some forested area - it brought a joy to Elodie's heart at that time.

"I love my mother...and I certainly will miss her, I really do...but..."

"But?" Leona wondered.

"You know...being with Team Muse, Mimi, Clarte, and you...I felt the desire to be strong, just like my mother." Elodie smiled.

"All talk by no action is cheap though!" Leona stood up and clapped her hands twice. "Shall we?"

Leona smiled with glee.

"I say...let's!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Based on the satellite navigation across the shores of the Western Nova borders...there are traces of destruction peppered around." Mimi frowned. "Residues of what was arcane energies still lingered around Nova's western borders."

"Not just that, the concentration may dissipate over time, but the arcane magic's general concentration became a dense fruit cake as the distance increase..." Umi nodded.

"Mmmmm...cake..." Rin drooled. "It does have many flavours though, look!"

Rin pointed towards her screen where it shows a second, albeit different, arcane energy signature.

"Two arcane signatures of different origins - one of them, the whitish pink one, is Queen Fidelia's through analyzing Elodie's energy signature. A duel must have definitely taken place at the day of Queen Fidelia's death." Honoka nodded, knwiing that Elodie was of Fidelia's flesh and blood.

"The density increases too." Eli followed.

"So it's confirmed, somewhere near Shanjia, or at Shanjia in particular. We will have to keep the arcane signature as references if we ever get to those parts in the future. That will make detecting the source of it much easier." Nozomi nodded.

Honoka lie on her bed. "Dang...that was exhausting!"

"Lookie at all this books I found at the Royal Library!" Hanayo exclaimed Kotori and she brought several stacks of books inside.

"Well that's convenient...'The Novan History'. Well at least they're humbug about it!" Nico looked on in interest.

"Our main focus is to search for anything related to Shanjia, or any continents that are close to it." Umi commented. "Whatever we read may prove useful."

"Right!" the rest nodded.

_**An hour later...**_

"It seems as if we got ourselves this world's version of Galactus." Eli frowned.

"Wait, what?" the rest gathered around Eli as the blonde pointed at excerpts of the book.

"There's kinda too much sophisticated words to make any sense out of, nya!" Rin's eyes spiralled in confusion.

"Basically, Shanjia has been on a conquest binge in recent years. The Queen of Shanjia - Junko - decided to go all Pac-man on 'em and nom other neighbouring countries, essentially bringing them under control." Nozomi explained.

"Sounds suspicious..." Honoka frowned.

"Why so?" Maki wondered.

"It's ' in recent years'...so why is it that Queen Junko decided, 'You know what? Maybe I wanna know how stomping my authority on their countries feels like!'. Kinda...suspicious, ain't it?" Honoka explained.

"Maybe due to dispute or some sort? Or maybe Queen Junko was a bloodthirsty son-of-a-bitch to begin with?" Mimi concluded.

"Not really. It says here in the history books that up until the 'Shanjia's Expansionist' arc, the Queen and the state are quite peaceful. The Queen was married to the King of Shanjia and even bears children, four' of em. The family practically lived in peace until the expansionist policy suddenly kicked itself into high gear...it makes no sense!" Eli shook her head.

"Maybe some people just want to watch the world burn?" Hanayo shivered.

"More like 'Ooc is serious buisness!'." Maki concluded. "Even the haters who vent their misguided hatred towards idol culture in the past had reasons to do so - either they are misguided, didn't agree with the whole 'contractual purity and milking the idols' sort of crap, or are consumed by the Hatred Blob. It's just that they went so far as to kill innocent people who love the culture in the first place."

She continued as she snapped her fingers."King Shanjia and Queen Shanjia, nuh 'uh; they go from 'we are a peaceful nation' to 'I wanna take over the world' in a matter of an instant. Until they have a valid reason for doing so, it's definitely fishy!"

"Why wouldn't any neighbouring countries think of it?" Nico wondered.

"BOOOOOO!" Rin wore her oni-mask once more as the black hair woman jumped out of her skin.

"GUUUH! S...Stop creeping up on me, ya Oni!" Nico chided.

"There you have it, your answer, nya!" Rin grinned.

"H...Huh?" Nico wondered while calming down.

"It isn't so much as to why the Queen wanna do this; by then the countries were probably too scared and were thinking how to counterattack or escape Shanjia's wrath." Clarte explained.

"Do you think it has something to do with...?" Nico wondered.

"Anything that is related to Shanjia is fair game for us to list it as suspicious." Nozomi nodded.

The rest nodded.

_**Meanwhile at the same time (Montage of weapon training)**_

"Alright, so you have a wooden sheath and sword, right? So just do it with me like his." Leona demonstrated by standing straight, placing her right hand over the tachi with the knuckles facing her, and clutching the Diamante Torrentia's hilt on her left waist. Her left hand supported the sheath itself.

"Alright..." Elodie attempted to do this, but held the sword with her right fingers facing her.

"Elodie, you're close. Your knuckles must face towards you and grip harder." Leona nodded.

"Oh...okay!"

"This is one of the ways you faced your opponent before the fighting begins. When your sword is unsheathed, hold it like this." Leona grinned as she showed the Crown Princess the multiple ways of holding a sword unsheathed.

_Later on..._

"If you have to maintain your slashes without tiring, you will have to build up your muscles' endurance first, trying doing some slow swings to build that up." Leona simpered as she demonstrated a slow, sweeping slash from left to right.

"Like this, right?" Elodie smiled.

"Yup, nice one!" Leona chuckled.

Minutes later...

"Go for a cross-slash, which is every warrior's favourite slashes before they expand into other slash attacks! Like this!" Leona swiped her wooden sword in a cross formation.

"Hyaaah!"Elodie swept the sword in a similar fashion swiftly.

_A bit too swiftly..._

"Ooof!" Leona flinched from the sudden backhand.

"Ah! Leona-sensei!" Elodie shot out in worry.

"Hey, hey! I have been through worse! Just don't call me sensei, man!" the Diamond Maiden chuckled as she rubbed her nose.

"W...Why?" Elodie wondered.

"Aw, c'mon, I prefer it when we are friends, ya know?" Leona grinned.

_Moments after..._

"Hyaaah!" both Leona and Elodie placed their left foot on the front, right foot on the back, brought their sword on their right hand above their head, and extended their right arm out.

_Moments later..._

"Slice them perfectly, aim for their weakspots with either jabs, or slashes, you can do this!"

"Hyuup!" Elodie began grasping the basics well and managed to strike the dummies at their waist, chest, and the shoulders - marked targets.

_After that..._

Leona and Elodie staged a mock play where Elodie is the heroine and Leona was the thief.

"En 'garde, thief!" Elodie shot out.

"So be it! I will fight you if my life depends on it!" Leona shot back as she wild a mock wooden blade.

With carefully precise timing and blocks, Elodie managed to 'edge past' Leona with the correct instructions memorised with her methods of slashes combined into one intricate attack.

"Now that's some slick move! You sure did well as a beginner!" Leona winked.

"I did see my mom practising swordfight with Lucille before. They are memorable to me, seeing the both of them exchanging compliments at each other." Elodie simpered wistfully.

"That's the way!" Leona grinned.

"Huh?" Elodie wondered.

"Remember those happy times instead of dragging yourself down! I'm sure your mother will be proud that you done well!" Leona grinned.

Elodie gave a big smile. "Yeah!"

Lucille was walking by the corridor overseeing the Infantry Gardens and saw Leona practising sword moved with Elodie. The Countess of Nix stopped on her tracks.

Leona was teaching Elodie how to side step without using her arcane powers, but even Lucille could see that Leona's powers were immensely strong.

A huge, impulsive, emotion suddenly welled through the Countess of Nix's chest; something instinctual...primal even.

The sight of seeing someone whose strength and determination reminded her about her rivalry with Fidelia even more so than before...

She wanted to face her fair and square...yet she had to bear this urge just for the sake of her daughter.

This...unbearable urge for a challenge.

Lucille bit her lips as she drew fresh blood from it, closed her eyes, and clenched her fists as she turned to walk away.

_"The plan must go on..."_

_"No! This isn't how you are gonna do things justly!"_

_"It's for my daughter!"_

_"What will Fidelia think about it? That you find someone who can renew that satisfaction of spirited rivalry with honor...and you threw it away?"_

_"It's for my daughter, she can become an heir! I have no choice!"_

_"There is always a choice!"_

"SHUT UP!" Lucille screamed as she placed two of her palms on the wall and bend over, breathing heavily as she broke into a cold sweat.

_"Enjoying your cognitive dissonance yet, punk?" a sassy voice approached the Countess of Nix._

_"What?" Lucille frowned as she slowly got up and saw Leona's sister - Mimi Silvi._

_"Tis like a shot through your heart, ain't I right? You have something to hide, yet your desire to fight my sister fair and square had you fighting the other way..." Mimi smirked._

_"You should know better than to argue with a high noble like I do..." Lucille frowned._

_"Oh boohoo! Who's the one who act all dramatic, hammy, and like 'Oh god noes, your mother died, how much I pity your poor lil soul...NOT!'." Mimi cackled._

_"Shut it...before my patience run thin!" Lucille's eyes glowed as she spread her arms with two white orbs glowing._

_However, Mimi promptly whipped out two double barrel, custom-made pistols that had pearl grip and two arcane orbs on each guns. The gun's body had gold and red highlights, and was nickel-plated._

_"Don't try anything funny, Lucille...My pistols can stop a horde of rampaging beasts enhanced with armor-enhancing magic. You don't fuck with me, Team Muse, or my sister. Trust me, your head's gonna the one thing kissing the ground if you mess with any one of them." Mimi made a snark. _

"YOU!" Lucille shot back as she shot up and faced a relatively puzzled Mimi.

"Aie? What da heck are you doing here?" Mimi wondered.

The Countess of Nix was speechless. "I thought...I thought you were snarking at me?"

"As if! I was just passing through here when I saw you waving your hands up in the air or some shizzle! Geez..." Mimi frowned.

Lucille cleared her throat and frowned lightly. "What brings you here, though...?"

"What? Visiting my sis is a crime?" Mimi chuckled sarcastically.

"No..." Lucille frowned.

"Makes me wonder...why are you having such headache-inducing episode? Do you plan on committing something...heinous that you kept in your heart?" Mimi grunted.

"A mistake you must have made...young girl. Now, if you would so please, I must be on my way..." Lucille subtly clenched her fists as she walked away, leaving a shrugging Mimi.

_"This must be a hallucination...but it seem so real...why? Damn it...is it really that hard to act straight for once? To deny this...*sigh*" _Lucille sighed. _"Fidelia...curse your enthusiasm years ago..."_

As the Countess of Nix went back to her bedroom, Charlotte saw Lucille's pale face and rushed to help her up.

"Mommy, are you alright?"

"Yeah...my dear, I am fine. Just a bit tired, that is all." the Countess forced a simper.

_"To beat an addiction...I will get rid of it. If I have to give my daughter a chance...then so be it! Hedonism be damned..." _Lucille winced slightly.


	7. Enter Julianna! Leona vs the Keythong!

_**Chapter 7 - Enter Juliana! Leona vs the Keythong of the Old Forest!**_

_**At the end of the week**_

Elodie, Team Muse, Mimi, and Clarte were walking along the corridor chatting about how their world functions.

"Really? Adventurers that traverse through dimensions...that sounds like fiction in my world!" Elodie's eyes widened in awe. "But what do you normally do as a living besides adventuring?"

"Helping people, ranging from big to small, to slaying monsters, gathering resources for those who aren't able to, exploring different worlds on our own, or heck - matchmaking!" Leona grinned.

"That simple?" Elodie wondered.

"It may seem like it, but sometimes those simple explanations provide something that not even words can explain! Ya know, like when you simply 'explore' a given world and you end up with a huge colourful world, or a dank and desperate world where some secret is waiting to reveal itself; it's like a box of chocolate - you won't know what will be in there!" Nozomi simpered.

"We can use our expanded resources to help out many people from our world and other worlds as well; diplomacy expanded upon, and more adventurers began to expand! Merging culture and understanding into one, respecting ideals...that's something we have aimed to achieve since the birth of the Adventurers Guild years ago." Clarte grinned.

"My dad is a bit protective of me at times...so it's a wonder if adventuring is allowed for me." Elodie smiled wistfully. "Besides, the dangers may be huge...fear of the unknown."

"But that's what makes it great!" Nico grinned. Being with friends who understands you, or travelling by yourself to know more about your personal journey,

"Oh, I'm sure we can work out a compromise there; if we can deal with the idol culture hoolaboo, I'm sure we can deal it ere!" Honoka nodded.

"Believe in us, Elodie - we will rid the prejudices anyway!" Leona nodded and simpered.

Elodie smiled just as the team heard another commotion outside.

"A second commotion in the end of the second week; what're the odds?" Nico wondered.

Leona frowned as she overheard and made out the gist of the conversation using her Diamant Projet's cochlear augmentations.

"The Duchess of Ursul..." Leona replied.

Without any hesitation, the team bolted through the remaining distance of the corridor, managed to squeeze through the small group of gathering people, and had their assumptions confirmed.

Standing right before them, a medium blue hair woman with emerald eyes and wearing a blue gown dress with white frills. The woman wore a frown on her face.

"Julianna..." Leona frowned.

"So, the Duchess of Ursul has arrived? I guess that is to be expected, since Queen Fidelia just passed away not too long ago." Mimi spoke with interest and chuckled as she saw Leona approaching the Duchess.

"So, you're Julianna, I suppose?" Leona asked.

"Yes. I have come to pay my respects in honor of Elodie's mother - Queen Fidelia." the Duchess of Ursul replied.

"Nice to meet you, eh?" Leona grinned. "Thy name is Leona 'Diamante' Silvi!"

"I assume you must be one of Elodie's tutor in swordsmanship, am I right?" Julianna replied.

"Yush, it is I!" Leona chuckled.

"Heya there!" the members of Team Muse greeted.

"So that's a literal Lumen, eh? Sweet, more supernaturalism at the door, I suppose!" Mimi grinned.

Just then, Joslyn cleared the crowd as he soon came face to face with the Duchess of Ursul. The Duke of Caloris's frown was for all to see; his disdain and prejudices of Lumen remained.

"You have no respect or honor. It's because of you and your powers that my wife is dead!"

"What?!" Elodie gasped.

"There he goes again..." Maki shook her head.

"Woah, woah, woah there, big guy!" Leona interjected. "Don't make a mountain out of a molehill, for god sake! Didn't we establish that it had something to do with Shanjia or any other countries under its control? Besides, the arcane energy sources dispersed on the western borders indicated that Julianna ain't the one at fault, Mister Joslyn."

Julianna was shocked, but managed to collect herself swiftly and replied, "I am a Lumen, as was she, and like every Lumen I am willing to give my life if necessary to protect our domain."

"But your line has been traitors for two hundred years; I won't have you corrupting my daughter." Joslyn frowned.

Leona snapped.

"Oh ho! So the only reason you despised the Lumens, is because of a mistake that the Lumens of Ursul committed like what, TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO?!" Leona shot back.

The rest were silenced, shocked at someone speaking ut against the King Dowager.

"Just because the Duke of Ursul back then didn't assist the rest of the almighty Lumens in defeating the Doomshadow, doesn't validate someone else's reliability as a Lumen! For all we know, they may be infected by the Doomshadow's illness, or had several other major matters to attend to! That was then; this is NOW!" Leona frowned and flared up, her eyes glowed silver with anger coursing through her very veins; containing her hatred towards prejudice-related.

"Halt, that's being disrespectful to the King Dowager!" one of the noblemen spoke.

"So what? I have to make my point!" Leona frowned.

"Leona's gonna get herself into trouble..." Clarte sighed, but Mimi soon joined in.

"But...what the heck, Joslyn's reasoning is unjustified anyways!" Clarte grunted.

"You know what? My sister was right!" Mimi frowned, joining in her case. "I guess you are just stuck behind the past because of some boo-boo a Lumen made, and the fact that you are blaming them for the death of Queen Fidelia with no ACTUAL EVIDENCE!"

"Sure, the Duke of Ursul may make a boo-boo and we may never know why that asswipe may not help out, but it's already the past for heavens, hell, or whoever's fucking sake! One sin that the one, or a few, Lumens have created doesn't necessary means the condemnation of all Lumens!" Leona explained, still angry.

Joslyn was about to speak, but Leona interrupted him.

"I know what the heck ya gonna say! They summon monsters and rule the lands with their iron-fisted rules and blah blah blah blah and yak yak yak!" Leona rolled her eyes. "Sure, some maybe heartless back then, but it isn't the entirety of Lumens, right? What about your wife, who's a kind-hearted Lumen and a dearing mother to Elodie? Those Lumens who realised the 'bad' Lumens' mistakes and were willing to take the responsibilities, have you ever consider that there are _**those**_ people?"

"I..." Joslyn looked down, then looked back at Elodie, and then towards Julianna. "Still...magic is a dangerous material to use. Even if it is safe back in your world, I don't think our world has the same safety resources to back it up."

"I never said it is always safe, Joslyn." Julianna frowned. "Even I am aware of the consequences of using magic without safety procedures or sufficient control."

"Power, King Joslyn, can be used for good or for bad. It's not the power; it's the wielder." Honoka joined in.

"Yeah! Idol culture had its good and bad, but that doesn't mean we have to condemn it as a whole!" Kotori chimed in.

"Whether or not they are good or bad in the past is all that is to it - in the past - Learn from history, yes, but it isn't worth it to weighed the majority down just for the sns of a few. Take it from a person who once accused a medium as untalented just because I failed at achieving my dream of mastering said medium." Eli followed.

"We know you ain't heartless enough to jump to conclusion, King Joslyn; your grief was what caged you in. Believe us, we will bring the perpetrator to justice, if only you allow us to venture outside and expand our horizon!" Nozomi agreed.

"Prejudice is always wrong; an open mind is what we need to merge cultures together." Umi followed. "You don't see me thinking that Honoka is a jerkass just because she's bossy and pushy at times, right? I can see the good in her, and the good outweighs the bad!"

"Understanding, King Joslyn, that's the key!" Hanayo joined in.

"One bad cat doesn't mean the rest is bad, nya! I am allergic to them, but doesn't means I hate them, nya!" Rin nodded.

"We are not asking you to forcibly accept that the Lumens be praised, no. But to save your judgement, be neutral, and judged them as a person, not as a whole community." Leona softened after calming down from the support she gained.

King Joslyn sighed deeply and shook his head; perhaps he may be too consumed by Queen Fidelia's death and thus jump to conclusions.

"Alright...even as a King Dowager, sometimes there may have been mistakes...but, it's for the Queen to decide."

The rest turned towards Elodie, who closed her eyes and slowly simpered.

"What my friends said is right - the sins of a few doesn't justify the prejudice of a community. Besides, I want to hear what the Duchess of Ursul has to say." Elodie replied.

"She stays." she concluded.

"As you wish, my daughter." Joslyn nodded softly.

After the noblemen and women have dispersed...

"Geez, Leona-sensei, you sure don't let up, do you?" Eli chuckled.

Leona sighed. "Prejudice can go and suck it, honestly. I just will never understand why people would just trash-talk a community in general, just for the sake of one or a few 'sinners'. Then again...I'm pretty open-minded until something dangerous pops up."

"Understanding...a simple concept and word, yet hard to grasp by most..." Mimi sighed.

"Still, it's a pretty harsh tone to call King Joslyn out, isn't it? We nearly jumped out of our skin there..." Kotori heaved a sigh of relief.

"Again, Prejudice can be a bitch against those with, and against it." Leona chuckled softly. "Then again, you're right...maybe I was just a wee bit harsh. I will apologise to King Joslyn later."

The rest smiled while the Julianna approached the team and bowed.

"You have my thanks..." the Lumen wondered.

After the rest introduced themselves, Julianna nodded.

"So you are the tutors that are helping out with Elodie's coronation...you have my thanks regardless."

Leona then turned to Julianna, "That doesn't mean I am defending you either. Whether or not you truly wanted to honor Queen Fidelia remained to be seen. However, we are willing to give you a chance to prove yourself. Trust is earned, not expected to be handed out like a free hot dog bun from a convenience store."

"That, I understand...History is harsh, but indeed truth. I thank you for giving me the chance, though." Julianna nodded.

"Aie, it's okay, yes?" Leona gave a thumb up. "We will do whatever we take to solve Queen Fidelia's murder!"

"Queen Fidelia...I may not be able to contribute much, but I can at least tell you that the one who killed her, was a Lumen." Julianna replied calmly.

"So we managed to shortlist even further!" Leona brought out her holographic mind map. "The perpetrator hails somewhere around the parts of Shanjia or any countries near it, is a Lumen, and might have used magic to blast Fidelia away. The thing is...why Fidelia's life? We need a confession, opportunity, and hard evidence."

"Perhaps, because of power." Julianna replied.

"Wha?!" the rest wondered.

"Taking other's Lumen Crystal that he or she defeated and transferred it into their own via attunement - that increases strength even further." Julianna explained the Lumen Lore.

"Ah, mega manning!" Leona concluded.

"Mega wha...?" Clarte wondered.

"Mega manning! It's a terms used for absorbing and acquiring someone else's powers through someone's core! Ya know, like a program or script?"

"OH! Mega Man!" Honoka shot out in excitement. "Champion of justice; doesn't know how to call the police!"

"So...said perpetrator may have killed Queen Fidelia just to gain the power the latter has to grow in power?" Nozomi wondered.

"Most certainly. Why do you think Shanjia has accquired the power to execute the expansionist policy nowadays?" Julianna replied.

"You mean...he or she might have manipulated the King and Queen?" Eli wondered. "But how are you so certain that Lumen could be of nobility?"

"Could be." Julianna nodded. "All Lumens have always been of the Religious or of Noble blood, like Elodie and I."

"So...a Lumen must have killed Fidelia, runs away with her crystal, hails in Shanjia, and must have manipulated the King and Queen somewhat into conquering states." Nozomi nodded.

"Now all we need is King Joslyn's permission to allow us out of this palace..." Leona mused. "We may be a bit rebellious against the King's prejudice, but he may think that Shanjia is too dangerous even for us."

"Thanks, Julianna, your information is really helpful!" Mimi grinned.

As Julianna bowed once more and took her leave, the rest mused on what to do.

"I guess that's all we have for today, let's have a break, eh? Who's up for Karaoke at the Time Dilation Room?" Honoka suggested.

"Leona, you wanna join us?" Umi simpered.

"You guys can go on without me first, I have to apologise to Joslyn as I promised - it won't take long!" Leona grinned.

"Alrighty!" the rest chirped.

_**Royal Hallway - Second Floor**_

Leona sighed. "Geez...talking about Ooc is serious business bullcrap. Meh..."

As she approached Joslyn's room and slowly knock on the door.

"Yes...come in?"

The Diamond Maiden opened the door and saw both King Joslyn and...Lucille.

"Oh hey...Countess of Nix!" Leona grinned.

"Ah, the Diamond Maiden. I suppose you're here for some important stuff?" the Countess simpered.

"I was just gonna apologise for my outburst earlier. I am aware that my own behaviour may get me into trouble, it's just that since I had enough with prejudice, all bets are off." Leona nodded.

"No offence taken, Leona. I guess I should let Julianna a chance to prove who she was then, instead of jumping the gun and assume that the Lumens in general were a threat to Humanity in general." the Duke of Caloris nodded softly.

"Never let the rules prevent you from doing what is right, Leona." Lucille simpered.

"Aie, aie..." Leona chuckled.

"But...Lucille, what do you mean you have sighted a monster emerging from the Old Forest?" Joslyn wondered.

Lucille 's eyes darted at both Joslyn, Elodie, and Leona and frowned slightly.

_"This will be the first step..."_

"A Keythong...and it has been known to snatch innocent commoners and ate them alive." The Countess replied.

"Oh?" Leona's eyes widened. "You mean a strong monster?"

"Yes." Lucille replied.

"What is a Keythong?" Elodie wondered.

"Think Griffins, with spikes on its back, and you're not too far off." Leona frowned.

"And you said that it's sighted...at the Old Forest?" Elodie gulped.

Joslyn and Lucille nodded.

"According to the map..." Leona mused as she accessed the map of Nova from her visor that was connected to her rune-imbued eyes, "it's situated at your hometown!"

"Eek!" Elodie replied nervously.

"Several disappearances in southern Caloris were thought to be the work of this wretched beast." Lucille frowned.

"Do we...send in hunters?" Elodie asked.

"The traditional policy on stray beasts is to hope they return to the forest and stay there." Joslyn replied.

"Wait, what?" Leona frowned.

"The beasts are too strong for our hunters, it would only make the beast angrier and waste more lives."

"Woah, woah, woah...you don't suggest letting it run amuck and watch it nom more people for breakfast, lunch, maybe brunch, and dinner?" Leona shot out.

"Yeah...we let it eat people?" Elodie asked.

"Everyone dies in the..." Joslyn was about to say end when Leona shot back.

"That's just a big pile of NOPE!" Leona made a huge cross with her arms. "Because newsflash, Duke of Caloris, the beast is just gonna greedier and greedier and eat more people up! Or what are the possibilities of it wanting to expand its horizon and allow people to live in fear?"

"But angering it will only..." Joslyn replied.

"Leona is right; we can't take any chances that the Keythong will return to the Old Forest anytime soon. Besides, it's your hometown! Aren't you disgracing your homeland, brother-in-law?" Lucille followed.

"See? Even Lucille understands! I ain't gonna just take it and see the beast devouring monsters left right and sideways! I can take the beast! Let me! I wanna give 'em a good smack in the face!" Leona's eyes widened and flared up in enthusiasm.

"But we need you for our investigation!" Joslyn replied.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Leona frowned.

"It's not that...it's just..."

"Okay then! I am gonna get my Diamante ready to rumble it out; time to show that bastard a piece of my mind!" Leona grinned as she patted Lucille by her shoulders and grinned.

"Thanks for telling me that, man! It's been weeks back in my world that we have such a challenge to relish enjoying in!" Leona grinned. "Might as well, about time I can vent my frustration out da door!"

"You speak as if you are so confident you can take 'em one on one!" Lucille smiled.

"I'm not just gonna slay, it, I'm gonna dance with him and clock him when the sun don't shine! Ciao!" Leona waved goodbye, amidst a speechless Elodie and Joslyn.

Lucille smirked.

_"I'm sorry, Leona...but you ain't going anywhere when facing the Keythong..." _

_**Outskirts of Caloris, 30 minutes later.**_

_"Wait, are you sure you are gonna do this? What about the citizens of Caloris?" _Eli wondered.

"We will ask them to evacuate the place immediately." Leona grinned.

_"You sure are aware that your enthusiasm is gonna cost some property damage, right?"_ Mimi chuckled.

"Aie, it's gonna be worth it in the end, besides, my plan is to drive back into the forest, and let the challenge begin! There might be tons of monsters waiting...but the thought of this just makes me relish the challenge more!" Leona winked.

_"Gee, you can never get out of trouble, eh?"_ Honoka chuckled.

"Perfection bores me...I wanna get up and running and into the action!" Leona grinned.

_"Just be careful! We're not beginning the Karaoke without you!"_ Umi nodded and simpered.

"Watch this space!" Leona replied.

_**After having the entire citizen evacuate towards the other side of Caloris upon warning them of the Keythong...**_

Leona stood in front of the hungry Keythong, who was chirping angrily. Its eyes red and salivating from its beak and its spikes on it s back straightened up.

"Wow...your spikes are standing up on their own, eh? Like a tree, i can plant some flowers if you like, calm you down a little if you please?" Leona taunted.

_"YOU...SCUM..."_

"Ooooo! You can speak! And it seems I have struck a burn! Have I burnt your fur with wanting to paint in some demeaning flowers to lower your intimidation..." the Keythong swiftly taking a massive swipe at Leona, interrupted her taunt and shocking the rest.

However...

"Oooo...your fur is of the finest, smoothest quality in the land! So think, so supple yet soooo warm! Mmmmmm!"

The Keythong turned its head and widened its eyes in shock - Leona was sitting in his long, lion-like tail!

The Keythong attempted to shake the Diamond Maiden off, but the Diamond maiden managed to jump off its tail, and landed on the beasts's eagle-like head.

"Hey, bring me higher up, yeah? I think I can have a _**bird eyes' view**_ of Nova from 'ere!" Leona commented.

The Keythong attempted to swipe Leona off with its big tail, but leona leaped off the beats's head, did six rounds of flying spins at the tallest spike on its back, did a massive overhead flip, and landed several meters from the Keythong.

Leona extended her arms into the empty crowd and bowed just as the Diamond Maiden was blasted with a huge energy blast from the Keythong's mouth...

Only for it to be sliced into half by a swift iaido slice from Leona's Diamante Torrentia.

"Since you are soooo eager, you naughty bird...I will grant you your wish! I was just getting bored playing with you without fighting you proper!" Leona stood up, placed her right foot slightly in front of her left, twirled her Diamante Rorrentia around, and pointed straight at the Keythong.

"Come...let us dance!" Leona smirked as she materialised two pairs of diamond gauntlets on her arms. "I am born to do this since day one, so give me a good show!"

Leona instantly blitzed towards the Keythong and unleashed a swift slam towards the ground, whereby several towers of diamond erupted from the ground in an instant and sent the Keythong flying!

Leona unleashed a diamond projectile that hooked the Keythong and promptly sent Leona flying straight to the beast.

_"Heptagram Cutter: Rising Blitz!"_

The Diamond Maiden drew out her Diamante Torrentia, summoned several diamond projectiles, channelled white-hot arcane magic into her diamond tachi, and proceeded to do a spin slash. She then swiftly unleashed numerous arcing slash, followed by a kick step off the enemy than proceeded to unleash sweeping slashes in seven different directions almost instantly.

A swift kick upon the Keythong sent the beast flying straight towards the Old Forest's entrance, with Leona swiftly slamming her foot into its face.

"Now that's a kicker, eh?"

The Keythong's eyes glowed.

"Huh?" Leona wondered, but her eyes widened and did a reflexive overhead dodge just in time to dodge a huge blast of energy from the beast's mouth.

The beam's shockwave, however, managed to knock Leona off several meters, but the Diamond Maiden's managed to hold her ground thanks to her diamond structure.

The Keyythong unleashed several razor wind towards Leona, with some slashing her body. However, Leona's Diamant Projet managed to use arcane diamond to mitigate the wind's damage.

"Oh, so you wanna go too?"

The Keythong's eyes glowed as it let out a piercing screech, summoning all of her Keythong companion out in an ensemble. Fortunately, she had her headphones ready to block out the screech - diamond's only weakness.

"That's wicked!" Leona grinned, closed her eyes, and opened her eyes once more with the Pentagram Flower rune glowing hot inside her eyes.

"Now playtime's OVER!" Her smile changed to a frown; her determination to protect the citizens while having as much fun s possible.

A huge diamond projectile gorged through one of the Keythong's chest and pulled the Diamond Maiden over.

_"Heptagram Cutter: Diamond Blitz!"_

She charged up the Diamante Torrentia and unleashed a huge sweeping slash. The huge arcing slash unleashed a huge iaido wave that slashed through the Keythongs as it expands to multiple diamond slashes impaling through the beasts bodies. Leona then proceeded to blitz in severn different directions while dashing left and right in between each intervals to cancel the momentum delays. The slashes sliced their muscles and sinews apart, bringing the beasts to their knees temporarily.

Leona then swiftly back dashed, charged up her DIamante Torrentia once more, unleashed a spiral slash uppercut that sent three more Keythongs flying, shoots several diamond projectiles towards the beasts, and unleashed several arc slashes that sliced through their sinews.

_"Diamante Cutter: Dance of the Crescent Moon!"_

Leona swiftly sent out another diamond projectile upon lending on the ground, swiftly bringing herself to several Keythongs, but not before striking them down with a overhead spinning slash that sent them keeling with immense pain.

Leona then swiftly got up, charged up her tachi once more, unleashed a huge rising slash, propel-kicked one of the Keythongs, unleashed a huge twirling slash that formed a huge crescent room, and promptly detonate as a numerous diamond slashes rained upon the Keythongs.

One of the Keythongs managed to get behind her and lunged towards her, but Leona predicted that move and swiftly parried the claw slash with one of her own. The slash managed to get through to her despite the mitigated damage.

_"Diamante Formulae: Spears of a Thousand Diamonds!" _

Leona then rose up, charged up her Diamante Torrentia, then punched the ground with both her right fists and her sword beside her, erupting numerous diamond towers from the ground up. An immensely charged iaido slash ravaged the Keythongs' flesh, and slammed upon by Leona's massive kick to the beaks. While keeling, a crisp, clear crack of several chest bones rang upon the skies for all to hear as Leona swiftly punished their delays with a swift dashing strike.

Several slick cross slashes, several sweeping slashes, and overhead slashes swiftly followed, slicing off several beasts' immense wings.

Several Keythongs fell, but the remaining Keythongs screeched as Leona gave a confident smirk, hunched down, and summoned a huge pentagram platform.

"RELEASE!"

_"Drive activate - Diamante Projet: Pentagram Mode."_

_"My heart shall seek..._

_I yearned to such a fine battle such as this..._

_For your reward for giving me, such challenge..._

_With the blessing of the Heptagram..._

_I vow thee..._

_***A small drip of water drops upon the calm***_

_SURPASS THYSELF!_

A huge aura of a short black hair girl with white skin, red eyes, a sideswept bang, and wearing a beautiful white wedding gown surrounded Leona. The aura spread her arms and simpered as Leona's eyes glowed red hot with determination.

The plain fields rustled intensely, several old structures were eroded, and with it replace blossoming seven-petal flowers.

_**Back at the base**_

"Is that...is that Wakamura Izuki?" Clarte gasped.

"Wait...you mean the girl which Leona mentioned during my first day of swords training?" Elodie wondered.

"Wakamura Izuki, one of the girls leading the Team Heptagram - a team dedicated to using the power of a magical local onsen to successfully conduct investigation of several supernatural incidents. After bonding both Hisaya and Izuki bonded together, the girl was the one that blessed her with the ability to use arcane magic to control _**Diamonds.**_"

_"The hardest material in the world!" _Joslyn and Elodie's eyes widened.

Lucille, who joined in, stepped back and had her eyes widened in amzement.

No, she wasn't scred or anything.

If any...she was _intrigued..._

_Excited..._

_Enthusiastic about the extent of Leona's power..._

_As the adrenaline coursed through her calm expression, she slowly clenched her fists and gave a hedonistic smile._

_A mixture of sadness that she may not get to see her plan executed well..._

_But quickly replaced by a feeling that somewhere..._

_She could see traces of Fidelia being a challenge seeker in the past...in Leona._

_**Back at the battlefield...**_

None needs to be said...

_"Hanairo Heptagram: Dance of the Diamante!"_

Leona summoned a doppelganger of herself using arcane diamonds, swiftly blitzed toward the remaining Keythongs and trapped them in a Heptagram platform

The Diamante Torrentia that both Leona and the Doppelganger's body wielded glowed as a huge diamond storm brewed.

In an intricate display of decoration, grace, panache, and agility mixed with swordplay, the doppelganger and Leona successfully sliced, slashed, clubbed, spin slashed, sweep slash, cross slashed, uppercut, weaved, and danced their way through the Keythongs' bodies.

Despite the Keythongs best efforts at inflicting numerous slash, peck, and blast damage upon them, their arcane diamond-crafted armor stood their ground like determined soldiers enjoying their best challenge yet.

Both the Doppelganger and Leona ended up on the other side of the field after a few moments, twirled their Diamante Torrentia, and resheathed it back to their diamond sheath.

A ring of sword slashes burst out from the Keythongs' chest, followed by an eruption of diamonds piercing through their bodies, turning them into diamonds.

Leona's aura died down as she fell on one of her knees, breathing heavily and injured from the massive desperate attack that the Keythong unleashed.

However, Leona still managed to stand her ground, held the Diamante Torrentia by her right hand, and gave a huge grin as she gave a thumb up.

Team Muse cheered, Elodie and sighed in relief, and Lucille sighed deeply, with a mixture of disappointment and relief.

The monsters of Old Forest had been driven back...for now.

Lucille placed her right hand on her chest and felt her heart racing.

No...she wasn't scared.

In fact, she was excited...

Excited at Leona's immense powers...

She wanted to be the one to savour it, to fight with Leona at full power...it was that urge all along - the urge to seek challenges. Just like how she challenged Fidelia years ago...

Yet...she became conflicted with anger as she went back to her room.

_"She's strong enough; enough with killing her! Just enjoy a good fight like you use to do!"_

_"I wanted to...but my daughter ain't gonna have the throne's benefit if Elodie, Leona, and friends get in the way!" _

_"But...but it's wrong! What will Fidelia think about this?"_

_"It was all Elodie's fault...it was her fault that Fidelia was gone...that witch...THAT WITCH!"_

_"This is no one's fault, BUT YOU!"_

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGH!" Lucille blasted a huge burst of arcane magic towards several bookshelves and blew them away.

_"Elodie...Elodie..I will make everyone around you suffer...Yyou will pay for taking my only known rival and friend away...YOU WILL PAY!" _Lucille gritted her teeth.


	8. Week III: Horizon expanded!

_**Chapter 8 - Horizon expanded! Lumen's Inheritance! Wonderful Rush!**_

_**Back at the palace**_

"Well that certainly gave me quite a challenge!" Leona grinned while rubbing her own right shoulder.

"To be quite honest, Elodie here is worried that you might not be able to make it..." Joslyn sighed.

"Or have ye' old faith, would ya? I have learnt tachi ever since I desired to become an adventurer and I got excellent mileage! I got some good work out from slaying those kinkers too! Sure I got injuries and all that, but those prices are just minute when the thrill of it just sends me up high on a sugar rush!" Leona smiled. "My Diamante Projet's healing system will heal me up in no time flat!"

"I urge you to be more careful next time; Elodie seemed to have gotten close to Team Muse and you, and we do not wish to have another tragedy once more." Joslyn sighed.

"What can I say?" Leona grinned as she spun around, leapt over a sofa, sat on it gracefully, and spread his hands out wide. "I'm a smash hit, and Team Muse hits the record!"

"I still cannot deny this; you have saved my hometown, and indirectly - my family." Joslyn simpered.

"Hey, I may style, but I ain't gonna put someone as a shark bait!" Leona winked.

"I was initially worried that you and Team Muse that may not be able to handle the dangers straight ahead. Then again...first impression has to count first before any judgements are passed on." Joslyn replied.

"Eh...can't say that I blame you. My mom use to reject the notion of me becoming an adventurer due to your points; I can see where you're getting at." Leona shrugged while spinning a diamond on her right index finger.

"That's the reason...why I rejected the notion of you all investigating at Shanjia, initially." Joslyn nodded softly.

Leona suddenly grabbed the diamond she was juggling and immediately sat up.

"Did I just hear...'initially'?" Leona's eyes widened, feeling excitement coursing through her.

King Joslyn nodded.

"That is right. Make your plans with Team Muse, your sister, and Clarte. Just be careful about Shanjia; I'm sure you're aware of their expansionist by now, right?" Joslyn nodded.

Nothing needs to be said as a grin etched across Leona's face.

_**Back at the Dilation Room as the Karaoke Celebration was underway...**_

"YES! Now our work here has expanded!" Mimi cheered.

"You did great there, Leona-sensei!" Umi humbly chuckled.

"Aie! Nothing but a good challenge to vent out my frustration stored inside me!" Leona huffed and grinned. "Ya know, we have to prove our reliability, and there we go!"

"But that aura and swordplay that you unleashed nearly bowled us over! That's grand!" Rin's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Trust me; I have more up in offer!" Leona chuckled. "Besides, I am sure we all will have a part to play now that we can go out of the palace anytime we want."

"Yeah, so that means a tweak of plan." Clarte nodded.

"The group who are free have the choice to split up and delegate who should stay in Nova, and who shall travel to Shanjia." Eli nodded.

"Given that Shanjia is in its expansionist phrase, even peaceful villagers under its control can get dangerous. So be careful; you know how bloodthirsty monarchs do not like spoken words from the back, or their heads will kiss the floor." Leona frowned.

"Out adventurer license will make sure they say otherwise!" Umi, who grew more confident after the Love Live Tournament, nodded as she bought out her customised Angel Bow.

"Yeah, scratch 'em good!" Rin wielded her Phoenix Wings -purple Katars with purple feathers decorating its hilt.

"Alright, how bout we plan ahead; tutoring Elodie will be as per normal, but the rest of us who are free can spend the next few days hitting up the Royal library on Shanjia's history." Nico explained.

"We may not be able to learn everything with just books alone, but it will give us a general idea on Shanjia's ground when we investigate there." Maki followed.

"We also need more information about the geographical location of the state of Nova, the states that are composed of the empire, and the other countries surrounding that are associated with the Novan Empire. You will deal with the historic stuffs, while Leona, Mimi, and I will deal with the politics and see if we can come up with anything." Clarte nodded.

The team placed their hands once more as they recalled their cheers.

_"Team Muse! Susume, Susume, TOMORROW!"_

_**Next day - an hour before Voice Class (Week III)**_

Elodie, out alone, approached Julianna about the former's identity as a Lumen.

"What is you wanted to teach me, Duchess of Ursul?" the Crown Princess wondered.

"You will have to show me if you have your mother's crystal." Julianna replied.

"I thought my mom's crystal..." Elodie wondered.

"No, I mean the crystal that she initially acquired and has left for your inheritance eventually." Julianna replied calmly.

"Oh...but why?" Elodie wondered.

"The Lumen Crystals are the power source for any Lumen, once it merges with you it becomes a symbiote for as long as you're alive." Julianna explained.

"My mother was a Lumen...so that means I am a Lumen too." Elodie concluded.

"Yes, and you should have a Royal Crystal, it's just that the King may be keeping it from you...due to obvious reasons." Julianna sighed.

"What about yours? Do you have a crystal?" Elodie wondered.

Juliana shook her head and chuckled softly. "Well, I am a Lumen, right?"

The blue hair maiden held out her hands and materialised a sapphire crystal in octagonal formation.

"So that's the crystal..." Elodie looked on in amzement as she attempted to touch it, but it dissolved immediately.

"Oh." the Crown Princess replied.

"No one allows taking mine until I die. I urge you to ask your dad in acquiring the crystal for you."

"I assume I have to inherit the crystal because...my mother was a Lumen and as I am a future Queen..." Elodie replied.

Julianna nodded. "You will have to inherit it, yes."

Elodie sighed.

Julianna's stance softened upon realising that she may be imploring a bit too much; she was only several weeks into her grieving period.

"Elodie...I know that you are having a difficult time about the Queen's death. The fact that you may meet the same fate as her haunts you...am I right?" Julianna wondered.

Elodie nodded

Julianna sighed. "I understand...but you have to know that the commoners of Nova needed your strength and courage to move on. Your mother once used it to rule Nova, and the commoners were grateful that she wielded the power, not some other bloodthirsty Lumens that were born two centuries ago."

"It's about time we end this misguided hatred...your Highness. Your friends were willing to help end the prejudices and I am willing to give them my full support. I am sure your mother's spirit would want to see a day where Lumens can also live peacefully as humans." she continued.

Elodie sighed deeply and replied, "I will think about it, Julianna..."

As she walked towards an epitaph in honor of her mother, her view gazed upon the small statue of Queen Fidelia's stone carving.

Upon looking at it, she looked down; sadness etched upon her once more - not because of sorrow, but indecisiveness.

Who could blame her, for she was 14, close to 15 even!

And for that young an age to inherit a Lumen Crystal? Would that be too much of a responsibility?

"Still thinking about whether to inherit the crystal?"

Elodie turned around and saw Kotori approaching her with a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh...Kotori." Elodie replied sadly. "How'd you know?"

"Your mother is a Lumen...the Novan Lore stated that as, long one of the parents is a Lumen, their child will be one too." Kotori simpered.

Both Kotori and Elodie stood in front, looking at the epitaph.

"Sometimes in life...every choices that we made, will in some way, determine what we are inside..." Kotori simpered wistfully. "And sometimes...it can help out in the long run too."

"Choices...huh?" Elodie wondered.

"Yup..." Kotori replied calmly.

A few moments of silence later.

"I once used to be like you, Elodie. One incident about me being indecisive nearly cost our world to go boom." Kotori sighed. "And by boom, I mean, literally boom. Armageddon..."

"You mean Team Muse falling out, because your fear of their reactions if you disclose the news about your departure to a fashion school paralysed you?" Elodie wondered.

"Yeah...instead of telling them sooner, I added up suspense in all the wrong way and caused Honoka and I to fall out. Team Muse temporarily disbanded and the Chain of Balance - which govern our world's balance as a whole - nearly eroded by the unrelenting hatred of idol culture." Kotori smiled wistfully.

"I thought it's the end, to be honest, when I wait at the airport, when I saw Leona's friends, mentors, directors, and our best friends in general - Chris Fuschia and Alito Gnade."

"Chris-sensei taught us that in life, we constantly have to make choices that will determine where our lives path will take us. I soon realise that there are other ways in which I can expand my fashion studies instead of just leaving my friends and abandoning the lives of everyone else who supported me!"

"You speak that Chris and Alito as if she was someone really close to you to begin with..." Elodie wondered.

"Mmhmm...Chris sensei's Fuschia family died when she was eight." Kotori smiled sadly.

Elodie's eyes widened.

_"A loss of not just one...but the whole family?"_

"But, she made a choice - instead of choosing to wallow in self-pity, she chooses to help innocent people and vowed to search for the meaning of Humanity." Kotori smiled brightly. "And now, she's closer than she was ever before in letting go of her past."

"To take the responsibility to do what she loved to do; protecting the lives of many, keeping away evil, and using her powers to benefit the commoners..." Elodie closed her eyes and replied.

_"There will come time when I maybe too old to take care of this beautiful country. Who knows what life may bring? You will eventually have to inherit my place as the rightful Queen of Nova." _

_"Take a look at the rich land of ours. They will be yours to rule when the time comes. I believe you have what it takes to make the right choices."_

_"My dear Elodie...this is something that we all have to face one day - inheritance. I know that you care about me, and for that it is more than enough for me to know your love towards us." _

_"She loved me...more than anyone would." Elodie clenched her fists. "And I wouldn't want to let down her efforts either! She's the one that helped maintained the country in its peaceful state until her passing...and I am not going to let that waste it idly by!"_

_"It's great to remember what your mother had taught you, but also remember...strike your own path while you're at it. Your decision matters, Elodie; it's what every mother hopes for - the best for their daughters and son!" Kotori nodded confidently._

_"Again, I'm not going to let down her efforts!" Elodie nodded as a huge burst of energy began coursing through her body in a pinkish-mauve aura._

_Julianna could sense the latent Lumen potential inside Elodie and followed the signature to the Epitaph. Upon seeing Elodie talking with Kotori and both had smiles upon their face, the blue hair Lumen could feel herself smiling._

_"Seems Team Muse themselves are capable of forging friendships with people who're good at heart."_

_**Back at Elodie's study room**_

_"If you have to actually sing well, you will definitely need stamina to hold up your tone; breathing exercise and just attunement ain't gonna be enough, nooo madam!" Honoka shook her head._

_"Sooo..." a big sweatdrop dripped down from her forehead and laughed sheepishly; she seemed to know where this is going._

_**The corridors leading to the stairways...**_

_"I guess it pays to walk in the garden once in a while..." _Joslyn sighed, slightly tired after all that had happened recently.

_"C 'mon, let's step it up! We're right behind you!"_

_"You can do it nya! Rin's with you tooz!"_

_"Let that passion inside you! Feel it burn!"_

_"Just two more rows of stairs! You can do it!"_

_"Alright..two...ere we go! YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Joslyn's eyes became squiggly when she saw a determined Elodie jogging up the royal stairways, followed by Eli, Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Nico, and Maki.

"Heyo, King Dowager! Nice morning for a jog!" Honoka cheered.

"She will need stamina to sing properly, don't worry; it's what we do back in our school too!" Eli winked.

"She's gonna burn her passion to become the no. 1! Just you wait and see!" Nico cheekily followed.

"Gee, Nico, fancy time to be that enthusiastic." Maki chuckled.

As the rest followed, Joslyn blinked several time and uttered an "Uh...well...it isn't that bad that she's learning to be fit. I hope she's careful though..."

_**Later in the week**_

"Hey, let us join in too!" Leona shot out as she soon began to join them for the team's daily warm-up.

"Ah gee, why the heck?" Mimi chuckled and hopped along.

"One, two three four; two, two, three four, come on team! Up and at 'em!" Umi decided to join in.

"If ya don't do well, Elodie..." Nozomi grinned creepily brought her hands up. "Gonna give you the best rubbing upon your chest, eh?"

"Nononono!" Elodie retorted.

_**On the Garden Fields**_

"Put your foot into jolly! Steady up" Nico encouraged.

"Try not to strain yourself too much, if slow jogs to recharge yourself, and speed it up gradually as you recover!" Leona cheered along.

"Run as fast as the cat, nya!" Rin followed along as the team jogged along with the Crown Princess.

Elodie felt a ray of warmth building inside her - the adrenaline and happiness flowing through her veins, giving her confidence as her friends encouraging words embraced her.

"Let's do this! For NOVA!"

"WONDERFUL RUSH!" the rest shot out.

As Team Muse, Leona, Mimi, and Clarte sang Wonderful Rush, Elodie chimed in along, embracing the joy in the air.

Of course, they managed to jog past Lucille.

"Yo, Lucille! Whatcha doin?" Leona jogged on the spot.

"O...Oh...just taking a breather outside; I need some calming down." Lucille waved hello.

"C'mon, join us then! Feel da rush, the Wonderful Rush in you!" Leona grinned.

"Uh...no thanks, I have to clear my mi...w...WOOOAH!" Lucille found herself pulled along by Leona.

"AIE! Isn't there anything good than a huuuge morning jog to clear those minds off your head and chest, yes? Sides, I wanna compete with you too; you are strong to compete with last time!" Leona shot back and gave a peace sign.

Lucille gasped slightly ...

_"I bet I can beat you in running!"_

_'Wanna bet, Fidelia? I'm gonna whoop you!"_

_"Try me, for I am the Queen-to-be of Nova! I shall run till my lungs gonna burst!"_

_"Hey, wait, we haven't count till 3 yet, you cheat Fidelia!"_

_"I did, you just didn't listeeen!" Fidelia made a raspberry face._

_"Aw, yeah, it's so on now!" a young Lucille grinned._

_The young Countess taunted, "I am gonna get you, gonna get you, gonna get you like the Great White Sharkie!" _

Lucille was torn between her decision; either for her daughter...or...

_"Heck it...heck it...I don't care...I need to relieve that itch...the desire for a challenge! It's gonna be a small time...so why the heck not?"_

"Last one to jog to the finish line's the rotten egg!" Lucille grinned.

"Oh, now IT'S ON!" Leona shot back in excitement.

While Team Muse, Mimi, Clarte, and ELodie were jogging right in front, a cloud of dust came rushing by.

"LET US THROUGH, HIIIIYAAAAAAH!"

"I'M GONNA RUN CIRCLES AROUND YOU, LUCILLE!"

"CIRCLES? MORE LIKE GONNA RUN RINGS AROUND YOU!"

"OH YEA? EAT DUST!" both shot back.

Both Lucille and Leona rushed through the rest of the tem, leaving trails of smoke clouds behind.

"Huh? Lucille? Geez what's with those two?" Clarte shot out.  
"Dunno, talk about wacky hijinx..." Eli raised her right eyebrow.

_"I guess mommy will surely be laughing in Heaven right now..." _Elodie chuckled.

The rest went squiggly eyes and shrugged in response to the wacky hijinx followed by a roar of laughter.


	9. Lucille's Remorse!

_**Chapter 9: It doesn't make sense - Lucille's Remorse!**_

_**Saturday - Royal Garden**_

"He loves me...he loves me not..." Charlotte simpered as she plucked a flower's petal one by one.

Elodie passed on by and was intrigued upon seeing Charlotte's activity.

"Lottie, do you have a boyfriend?" Elodie chuckled softly.

Charlotte blushed and chuckled slightly.

"How could you say that? I...just like to play with a flower, that's all."

"Oh, is that it?" Elodie gave a sly look.

"O...Of course!" Charlotte's face became a tomato.

Both laughed it off shortly after and were soon chatting jovially.

"Heyo!" Leona joined in just as she was walking by.

"Oh, Leona-sensei!" Elodie greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, you must be the Diamond Maiden that my mommy constantly talked about along with Team Muse! It's nice to meet you!" Charlotte bowed.

"Your mommy Lucille? Ah yes...we had good jog yesterday, trying to see who's better! Managed to beat her by an inch; feels sooooo good!" Leona posed her running animation and the two girls giggled at the Diamond Maiden's antics.

"Really? An inch, is that why I heard you and mommy running through the hallways while yelling who's better or not?" Charlotte replied with interest.

"Ya betcha! We began runing pass Team Muse in a cloud o smoke, and then we go this...and that..." Leon boasted about her antics in keeping Lucille at bay while she ran ahead. "Tripped up sometimes, but I got pass her by the skin of the teeth!"

"Wow...she must have been reliving those happy days when aunt and mommy are just that, rivals!" Charlotte simpered.

"I guess Lucille ain't that bad after all..." Leona chuckled.

"I just hope mommy will be alright, though." Charlotte soon sighed.

"Eh? What happened? Did she tire out too much?" Leona wondered.

"Yeah, Lottie, is aunt ok?" Elodie asked in concern.

"Well...mommy didn't seem to be that sad upon hearing Queen Fidelia's death, but she seemed shocked and numbed by the revelations of it all..." Charlotte replied. "Her eyes were just staring straight, and her grip on a piece of paper just flowed out from her hand and she just sat there contemplating what happened..."

"Every people have their own ways of dealing with grief...I guess that was one of those ways, huh?" Leona mellowed.

"We didn't speak anymore for the rest of the day...everything seems sombre and mommy didn't have any appetite. Lucille seems to be normal, of not a bit shaken by what happened. However...at night, I managed to eavesdrop and heard a sob; mommy was crying and daddy was trying to comfort her." Charlotte sighed deeply.

"Again...mommy and Aunt Lucille were both friendly rivals...losing a worthy opponent seems like a part of aunt was gone too..." Elodie followed.

"However, she seemed to be genuinely excited about meeting you, Leona-sensei!" Charlotte regained her smile.

"As am I! She seemed to be someone who can be genuinely strong and give me a good challenge! Too bad the noblemen rules don't allow that kinda full-fledged power fights when a country is in mourning; I guess it's all due to respect." Elodie chuckled.

"Then again, she looked pale when I saw her back at our room two weeks ago." Charlotte wondered. "It's almost she's fainting somewhat..."

"You mean when Lucille was acting strangely, like being uncomfortable and fatigued?" Leona cocked her head to the side, wondering. "Or having some headache?"

"Eh, how do you know?" Charlotte wondered.

"Fatigue, often times people will experience that. Maybe she's too enthusiastic enough?" Leona nodded softly, not wanting to accuse Lucille of being suspicious despite the conversation with Mimi two weeks ago.

_**Flashback (After Chapter 6)**_

"_She was clutching her head, breaking out in a cold sweat while doing that, and yelled out 'YOU!' at me; almost like as if she's having a hallucination." Mimi shrugged._

_"Ya got any reason for her ding-dongs?" Leona wondered as she was drinking from a cup._

_"No idea...she must have some sort of heinous thoughts keeping inside her somewhat. Why would she have those headache-inducing episodes?" Mimi wondered._

_"True...now that you think about it, Lucille seemed to be always talking a lot about Elodie and acting a bit suspicious; praising her, flattering her with a hammy tones and even gave the Crown Princess quite a lot of attention that seems...suspicious." Leona concluded._

_"She desires to get into Elodie's good books during the coronation day, that's for sure." Mimi nodded._

_"I don't think Charlotte will assume this if we told her that, nuh uh. Besides, she didn't do anything that harms anyone's life and she did not have any criminal records as far as our database can tell." Leona replied. "It will be worse if she acted suspicious, and yet we didn't have any evidence to back her suspicious records up - we wouldn't wanna get into a slanderous situation."_

_"Just keep an eye on her for now." Mimi nodded._

_**Flashback end**_

Leona was just about to speak when she saw Julianna rushed into the garden and pointed a sword at her.

The Diamond Maiden frowned, but soon realised that she was pointing at her...feet?

"Leona, Princess, don't move!"

With her Diamant Projet's visor system, Leona frowned as she saw the source of the problem - Milk Viper.

The Diamond Maiden managed to have the composure to stand still. Not for Elodie, however...

"Eeeek!" Elodie squeaked and jumped back, prompting the snake to tense; preparing to strike.

"Oh cock! AWAY NOW!" Leona shot out as she pushed both Charlotte and Elodie, but the snake managed to sank its fang into its feet.

Leona winced, but managed to blast the snake away with several diamond shards to its eyes. Julianna promptly sliced it in two; the snake's carcass flopped on the floor.

"Get a herbalist, these vipers are poisonous!" Julianna shot out.

"Have ye old faith, yes...?" Leona calmed down, closed her eyes, and opened them as a pentagram diamond rune glowed inside her right eye.

_Diamant Projet sustained poison damage: Prepare anti-poison measurement._

_Expulsion system activated._

_Ventilation system online._

_Heptagram Arcane Rune - Diamante activated._

_Engaging purifying process..._

"I'm alright! My operating system will make sure the poison is expulsed in no time flat, eh?" Leona winced as she gave a thumb u to signify she was alright.

Charlotte, however, kneeled down and shook her head.

"Let me help with the healing...who knows what may happen..." Charlotte replied nervously as she chanted a few words and unleashed a small wave of light upon her palms.

"Aie...it's ok, Charlotte; I told you I am fine, you don't have to..." Leona chuckled weakly, but soon stopped herself short.

_"Wait...chanting magic...wave of light...healing?" _Leona frowned lightly as she contacted the Eli via the sub-vocal communicator.

_"Leona, what happened?"_

_"Eli, I have received the reading of Charlotte's magic healing power; do gather the energy signature into the database now."_

_"Woah woah...you managed to get it? Alright, hang on a sec..." _Eli calmed herself down, managed to type in a few command codes into a computer, synchronised into Leona's Diamante Projet, and took in the readings.

_"Alright, I got the signatures, what happened though?" _

After explaining everything...

_"Oh no...A poison from a milk viper is still not gonna be pretty. Will it be okay?"_

"You gotta be kidding! I have dealt with much worse before; my operating system and Diamant Projet Core Reactor will expel those poisons in no time!"Leona shook the claims off.

At the same time, Lucille, who was taking a morning stroll by the royal garden, rushed forward upon seeing the incident unfold.

"What is going out here?" Lucille asked anxiously.

"Your daughter, the Princess, and Leona encountered a milk viper. They're poisonous. Leona managed to get em out but was bitten by it." Julianna explained.

"It's ok, my systems gotten rid of it by now, thanks Charlotte!" Leona grinned.

The Countess of Nix looked away for a moment, frowned and felt an uncomfortable feeling rising from her chest.

Leona looked at Lucille and wondered, "Ya okay there?"

Lucille held Charlotte by her hand and shot out, "This is getting a bit dangerous around this castle...if there are milk vipers in here, I certainly can't trust anyone here to keep her safe!"

The Duchess-Consort of Merv turned around and looked down. "We will be returning to Merva immediately. Have your stuff packed up."

"Wait..what?" Leona shot back as she got up.

"I'm sorry...it's just that milk vipers are uncommon. That animal should never have been here, maybe someone..." Lucille turned her head, looked at the carcass, and felt doleful inside her. "Maybe someone may have tried to kill either Elodie, or you."

Leona frowned. "But what about..."

Julianna placed her right hand on Leona's left shoulder and shook her head.

"She's doing it for Charlotte..." the Lumen replied.

Leona clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and then became slightly doleful.

"I see...I guess it can't be helped." she smiled wistfully as she extended her right hand to the Countess of Nix.

"Hopefully we can meet again and have a good fight, eh?" Leona gave a soft smile.

Lucille hesitated for a moment, saw Leona's palm, the woman herself, and extended her right hand too.

"Maybe..." her voice contained a tinge of sadness.

_**Back at the base **_

"Welcome back, sis!" Mimi called out.

"Thanks..." Leona sighed. "Where is Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, and Kotori?"

"Well they wanna play explore at the Royal Gardens, what happened though? You looked doleful." Mimi wondered.

Leona explained what happened just now.

"Well, at least she ain't gonna spoil my mood with all her hammy talks." Mimi huffed.

"Well, I sure am gonna miss her competitive spirit." Leona shrugged and sat on a resting sofa in the study room.

However, she soon thought about what Lucille had just said. She also thought about Charlotte's attempt to heal.

_"Let me help with the healing...who knows what may happen..."_

_"Someone may have sent this milk viper to kill Elodie...or you." _

The Diamond Maiden left for the Command Room and approached Eli.

"Morning, Eli." Leona simpered.

"Are you alright? Eli just told us what happened! That was a close one back there..." Nozomi heaved a sigh of relief, with Eli nodding in return.

"Or to it." Leona frowned as she looked at the large monitor.

"Huh?" Eli wondered.

"Access Synchronization Database V3.21 - Code Diamant Projet."

_"Accessing Synchronization Database"_

_"Voice Recognition: Access Authorized."_

_"Welcome - Leona 'Diamante' Silvi."_

_"Accessing Sub Folder: Diamant Projet"_

"Access my blood sample and energy signature that was involved for the last synchronisation."

_"Accessing now..."_

"What are you doing, Leona-sensei?" Maki who was just walking into the command room with Nico, wondered.

"When Charlotte attempted to heal me, despite telling her that my Project Programme can do the anti-toxin healing, I managed to ask Eli to synchronize my Diamant Projet into the computer wirelessly." Leona explained.

Upon accessing the database that indicated Leona's blood bank, the energy signatures' indicators highlighted for all to see.

"Access Julianna, Elodie, Lucille, and the two stranger energy signature we gathered from the Novan Western Borders."

_"Accessing now...please wait."_

As soon as the readings were out, the team immediately saw a similarity.

"The amplitudes are the same, but the wavelengths are the different!" Eli's eyes widened.

"And considering that Julianna and Elodie are Lumens...that means..." Nozomi turned towards the rest.

"Charlotte and Lucille are Lumens!" Nico gasped.

"So our assumption was right all along..." Maki gave a small simper.

"Well that at least got an itch of curiosity down my brain satisfied." Eli chuckled.

"The thing is...who's the one who placed the milk viper?" Leona calmly replied.

"If there was a milk viper, there might be carried via a basket to store it, perhaps? Maki wondered.

Leon mused on for a minute and then got up to leave.

"Wait for me..." Leona replied calmly as she strode out of the room just in time to see Alice heading towards her while holding a basket of clothes!

"Oh, nuts!" Leona managed to time herself and did a perfect dodge out of harm's way.

"Oh great...with the way the clothes stack it's bound to fall!" Leona sighed, dashed towards Alice, and took some stacks of clothes.

"Let me lighten your load, eh?" Leona grinned.

"M...My faithful guest...I..." Alice's eyes widened in concern.

"Aie yaya! Ya don't have to call me by that formal code - just Leona will do! Besides, if ya gonna continue carry such a tall pile of clothes, those things will fall faster than the Leaning Tower of Pisa itself!" Leona pouted.

"But...I'm sorry to give you such a inconvenience..." Alice sighed.

"Aiya! We can talk more about those later; it's at least better than taking a fall and getting flogged by the whip, right? Geez..." Leona chuckled. "C'mon, off we go! Weeeeee!"

Alice chuckled softly at Leona's liveliness and cheered up slightly.

_**Laundry room**_

"Thank you so much for helping me...Leona. And sorry for being such an inconvenience..." Alice bowed.

"If you wanna thank me, do yourself a favor and just bring them one at a time! Save yourself some trouble yes?" Leona simpered.

"Yes, Leona-san. And thank you." Alice nodded.

Leona was about to protest the usage of 'san' as it's too formal, but shrugged. "Whatever floats you boat in addressing people, I guess."

"By the by...do you happen to encounter a basket when you're about to clear the trash bag?" the Diamond Maiden wondered.

"Yes...Yes I did manage to find a wooden basket in a trash bag." Alice nodded.

"Badass! Now where's it?"

"It's along with the other pile of trash that I will be taking it out afterwards. Do you need it, Leon-san?" Alice wondered.

"Of course! Thanks for telling me!" Leona gave Alice a thumb up.

_**Back at the Dilation Chamber**_

"Eh? Where is Eli, Nozomi, Clarte and Mimi?" Leona wondered when she picked up a small piece of paper.

_"Leona, _

_We will be going to the Royal Library to look up some materials we can borrow. Don't disturb Nico and Maki, they seemed to be 'enjoying themselves' one of the bedrooms, if you know what I mean._

_Nozomi" _

"Well it's Saturday...let me just scan through this one more time, then I will take a break from it all!" Leona chuckled.

_**"Fingerprints identified"**_

_**"Isolating Fingerprints"**_

_**"Database matchup with people you have met over the past few days"**_

The results, however, was not pretty...

_**"Countess of Nix - Lucille"**_

Leona slumped on her seat, slightly dazed despite attempts at collecting herself.

_Her supposed 'friendly rival'...plotting to kill Elodie and Leona herself?_

_Why?_

_**"Countess of Nix - Lucille"**_

The evidence was right in front of her face.

Leona slowly shook her head, squeezed the bridge between her nose, and shook her head slowly; unable to comprehend it.

But wait...it did not make sense...

_"Maybe someone may have tried to kill either Elodie, or you."_

If Lucille had wanted to kill Leona and Elodie, why would she have a genuinely remorseful face?

Why did Lucille genuinely enjoy the challenge that she and Leona had set up, like the running race, or even the first time they met?

Why Lucille would allow her the chance to kill off the Keythongs as part of proving herself a worthy rival?

Why would Lucille kept on expressing her genuine regret that she cannot use her full power for fear of being disrespecful?

Why did Lucille look uncomfortable sometimes when she met Leona? It was as if she was feeling guilty somewhat...

Why would, as Mimi recalled, she had some sort of a hallucination-like episode after viewing Leona and Elodie having a mock battle on top of a second floor corridor?

Yet...yet why does Lucille did an assassination attempt?

It didn't make sense!

Makes no sense, no sense it makes!

Leona frowned. _"Only one way to find out..."_

Leona stood up and walked briskly towards the corridors leading to her Lamborghini Diamante at the room's garage, ignoring the occasionally slight sounds of ecstasy made by Nico and Maki.

_"Lucille...you wait for me. We have plenty to talk about and I will not want to see this be delayed; less it inflames into a misunderstanding!"_ she calmly frowned.

_**On the way back to Merva**_

"You have to understand, my darling. It may be too dangerous to stay in Elodie's castle..." Lucille sighed.

"It's okay, mummy...I'm sure we can visit her again when the Royal Ball is here!" Charlotte lightened up.

"Now that's a good girl..." the Duchess of Nix simpered.

Lucille clenched her fists, feeling the slow anger seething from inside.

_**I don't want to kill her...do I?**_

_You want to kill Elodie, but now you nearly killed another of your target - Leona - in an attempt to rid those who 'get in your way', you happy now?_

_**Stop it, please; this is for my daughter!**_

_"No you don't! You did it for revenge! You thought that by killing Elodie or anything that 'gets in your way', that pain would be gone! Yet you use Charlotte as a scapegoat that 'it's all for her'! You're just a coward!"_

_**It's all for the sake of Charlotte!**_

_End of the line! There are other ways for you to settle this enmity and your sorrow! Just confess to them!_

_**I...I have gone too far, I can't turn back now!**_

_You still can! _

_**No, i can't. Can't you see it?**_

_It is YOU, of all people, who can't see it! You are blinded, blinded BY SORROW OVER FIDELIA'S DEATH!_

_**Stop it...please!**_

_THEN JUST CONFESS AND GET THIS SHIT OVER AND DONE WITH!  
_"Mommy...are you okay?" Charlotte asked in concern as she saw Lucille breaking into a cold sweat.

"My dear, are you alright there?" Laurent followed.

Just before Lucille had the time to explain, the carriage received a massive jolt as several arrows manage to shot to the horses' legs, causing the horses to keel over and crash the carriages.

Amidst the smoke from the crash, Lucille managed to crawl out of the damaged carriage; Laurent and Charlotte were knocked unconscious due to the crash.

"Of all...the convenience?" Lucille winced.

Bandits hopped out of their hiding places, from the tress and the bushes while brandishing their swords, or bows.

"Your money or your life!"

Lucille winced as she picked herself up from the dirt and tried to concentrate her thoughts into materialising her Lumen powers.

However, her guilt over nearly killing Leona and Elodie, combined with the state they were facing now, interrupted her thoughts.

A huge burst of energy shocked through her veins, causing her to nearly collapse on the floor.

"No...no it's not gonna end today!" Lucille screamed.

_"Yeah, you're damn right it ain't gonna end today!" _

The bandits looked around, puzzled as to who would follow them.

Several bandits were blasted away just as a familiar figure landed on top of the wrecked carriage...much to Lucille's relief and delight.

_"Are you all lacing creative juices? Is your brain dried up like a raisin that all you can think up off is 'Your money or your life!'? You're all making me yawn!"_

Lucille's eyes widened and her chest was welled with instant relief.

**"Leona!"**

The Diamond Maiden materialised her battle gown, landed right beside the Countess of Nix, and gave her a steel broadsword.

"I...Leona, look..." Lucille looked down, but received a pat on her back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do later, ya? Let's take those goons out first!" Leona simpered wistfully.

Lucille can feel a genuine smile etched across her face - a genuine, hedonistic one.

_"Those sneaky bandits...Fidelia, what're we gonna do?"_

_"Simple, ain't it? We make 'em dance! Dance like hot salsa!" _

_"Wanna compete on how many bandits we rid?" _

_"They come as they go; last one to get the most kills...peels the apples for our boyfriends!"_

_"Oh, how original!" young Lucille chuckled._

Lucille chuckled softly as she clutched Leona's left hand and received the steel blade.

_"Illuminate!"_

Lucille's mind was clear, her magic coursing through her veins and engulfed the blade in a shining light.

Both Lucille and Leona stand back to back in their respective poses, facing the bandit circle.

"LET'S ROCK!"


	10. Enmities resolved!

_**Chapter 10: The end of an arc - Enmities resolved!**_

_**Last episode on Fidelia's Requiem...**_

_**The Diamond Maiden materialised her battle gown, landed right beside the Countess of Nix, and gave her a steel broadsword.**_

_**"I...Leona, look..." Lucille looked down, but received a pat on her back.**_

_**"You have a lot of explaining to do later, ya? Let's take those goons out first!" Leona simpered wistfully.**_

_**Lucille can feel a genuine smile etched across her face - a genuine, hedonistic one.**_

_**"Those sneaky bandits...Fidelia, what're we gonna do?"**_

_**"Simple, ain't it? We make 'em dance! Dance like hot salsa!"**_

_**"Wanna compete on how many bandits we rid?"**_

_**"They come as they go; last one to get the most kills...peels the apples for our boyfriends!"**_

_**"Oh, how original!" young Lucille chuckled.**_

_**Lucille chuckled softly as she clutched Leona's left hand and received the steel blade.**_

_**"Illuminate!"**_

_**Lucille's cleared her mind - her magic coursing through her veins and engulfing the blade in a shining light.**_

_**Both Lucille and Leona stand back to back in their respective poses, facing the bandit circle.**_

_**"LET'S ROCK!"**_

Lucille unleashed a huge Lumen wave with her left hand, which threw the bandits off their balance.

"What's that?" Leona wondered.

"Watch!" Lucille smirked.

"Attack!" the bandit leader commanded.

The bandits could only look at one another and shrugged.

"Huh? We can't hear you!"

"Pardon? I can't hear you either!"

A row soon echoed around the forested area.

"Soundproof power?" Leona smirked.

"You know that ears and hearing are required for balance, yes?" Lucille followed along.

"Now that's a great way to throw them off!" Leona shot out as she unleashed a diamond projectile towards a group of bandits, teleported straight towards them, twirled her Diamante Torrentia, and slammed them on the ground.

_"Diamante Formulae: Crystalline Volcano!"_

Diamonds temporarily covered the muddy terrain as huge towers of diamonds erupted from the ground, launching the bandits in the area up in the air.

Leona swiftly summoned two diamond towers to compress them into a human ball, threw another diamond projectile to bring the ball towards her, andsummoned several diamond bowling pins across the terrain.

"And...STRIIIIKE!" Leona waved her Diamante Torrentia as the human ball rumbled towards the bowling pins and smashed every single one of them!

The diamond bowling pins struck down several deaf bandits amidst the confusion and chaos.

_"Heptagram Cutter: Rising Blitz!"_

Leona then swiftly dashed past the rolling human ball, charged up her sword, and unleashed an upper cut spin slash.

_"Diamante Formula: Heaven Slam!"_

Several towers soon erupted from the ground, went past the bandits that were in mid-air, merged together, and branched itself into many more root-like diamonds descending towards the helpless bandits!

_Lumen Incantation: Driven Wave!_

Lucille brought her magic-enhanced sword close to her face, twirled around, and unleashed several sword waves towards her side of deaf bandits that knocked out their weapons in the process. She then proceeded to swiftly dashed towards a group of bandits, dazzled them with a huge mist of light, side step past and sun herself towards one of the bandits back, and impaled the bandit's spine!

Several bandits pounced on her, but Lucille smirked as she swiftly counterattack with a huge dazzling gleam of light once more, which she promptly sliced their heads off in response.

Leona took a huge leap towards another group of bandits and rapidly jumped on their heads as much as she pleases.

She then teleported back in midair, unleashed a huge sweeping sword slash past them, turned around, unleashed several diamond projectiles that surrounded the bandits, and sent them flying towards the air.

The Diamond maiden then swiftly stepped on each of the bandits like staircases and kicked several bandits towards the top. She then reached the top, unleashed numerous party of sword slashes while bring them up higher towards the air, dashed left and right to prevent any momentum delays, and sent the trapped bandits crashing down towards the ground with a cleaving cut.

_Heptagram Orbit: Diamante Descent! _

Covering herself with a coat of diamond and glowing white arcane energy, Leona instantly blitzed down towards the ground, planted her Diamante Torrentia towards the ground, numerous diamond towers erupted from beneath the ground, and unleashed a huge arcane energy explosion that complimented the bandits' disintegration!

Leona than blitz another group of charging bandits, bashed them with a huge shoulder slam to stun them, charged up a huge iaido slash that sent them flying back,, and unleashed a huge diamond piston that pushed them back towards Leona.

_"Diamond Cutter: Dance if the Crescent Moon - The Third Level!"_

Leona unleashed a huge crescent wave that slashed the bandits several time before the crescent wave's detonation. The energy accumulated upon the Diamante Torrentia, glowing white hot with power.

Streams of diamonds struck the bandits with each slash from Leona, embedding them with arcane-imbued diamonds aside from the immense slash damage.

Leona snapped her right fingers and the diamonds exploded, vaporizing the enemies into thin air.

"That's a blast!" Leona winked.

_"Lumen Spiral: Mage Weaver!" _

Lucille dazzled her share of bandits, twirled around, and surrounded herself in a veil of dazzling Lumen magic. The veil slashed past the surrounding bandits for several seconds, sending them flying off towards several trees and killing them.

Lucille stood her ground as the attack ended, saw a bandit charging towards her, stepped aside, twist the bandit's arm, acquired the blade, and promptly lobbed the bandit's head off.

_"Lumen Spiral: X-Slash!"_

Imbuing Lumen Magic into the blade, Lucille unleashed a swift left diagonal slash, then a right diagonal slash, dazzled them with Lumen Magic once more, charged up immense amount of arcane energy, and unleashed a huge X-shaped slash to tear through the bandits flesh.

Lucille collected her thoughts, summoned a circular Lumen platform filled with inscriptions and four mini orbs surrounding her.

_"Lumen Technique Level MAX: Wild Dance of the Old Forest!"_

Uneashing several cross slashes with graceful agility and panache, Lucille slipped past several charging bandit and unleashed a towering shockwave.

Lucille turned around just in time to parry a well-timed sword swing form one of the bandits, kicked him in the shins, slammed her heels on the bandit's face, sent him flying towards a group of charging bandits.

The orbs unleashed a barrage of lasers towards the bandits' artillery units, which sent them crashing down the trees and sent them burning from the bushes.

_"Diamante Cutter: Climax Whirlwind!"_

Leona charged up immense amount of energy and unleashed a ballerina spin, her Diamante Torrentia outstretched - unleashing a huge torrent of energy and diamonds to slash through the flesh of her accursed enemies. She then spends no time delivering upwards sword slashes which sliced through the bandits' limbs, unleashed a sweeping sword slash, raised her Diamante Torrentia, charged it up with immense energy till it extends greatly, and unleashed a huge cleave which unleashes a huge slicing shockwave which disintegrates the bandits' flesh and bones that got in its way.

Several bandits charged through, but met their end when they felt a huge stab through their chest; Leona impaled her fully charged, extended Diamante Torrentia past their guts.

"I say...you got guts!" Leona winked, made a blow kiss, and made a sweeping slice to end their misery.

Both Lucille and Leona faced each other back to back once more.

"You fight well!" Leona grinned.

"You too, mate..." Lucille simpered softly then nearly collapsed were it not for Leona's timely intervention.

"Lucille!" Leona shot out in worry as she checked the Countess of Nix's back; a poison arrow grazed her back.

"I'm alright...the poison will be expelled out of my body in a minute or so; just go on without me!" Lucille winced and smiled weakly.

An arrow managed to land on Leona's back, sending her keeling down.

A huge surge of adrenalin and anger coursed through her veins, however, and the Heptagram Rune soon engulfed her right eye once more as she gave a short, but huge shout.

The Heptagram Rune soon glowed along with her eyes, her face became calm, yet a wave of anger swept through in her aura.

_**Diamant Projet: Accessing Operational Mode**_

"I don't take kindly to anyone that messes with our fun, or my friends, or my worthy rival!"

A huge pentagram platform manifested under her feet, with the terrain temporarily erupting diamonds from the bushes, trees, and even brewing through the rushing winds. Using the diamond terrain, Leona swiftly created a silhouette doppelganger in her image.

Lucille slowly saw Leona as she activated her Operational Mode and smiled softly.

_"So...you're willing to save even your rival from been potentially killed. Maybe I was the fool all along...thinking I will never meet anyone as good as Fidelia..."_

Both Leona and the siluhette's Diamante Torrentia began glowing brighter; it grew longer and longer as both Leonas shifted into their iaijutsu position. Numerous diamond fragments began to shatter and surrounded the blade's body, glowing intensely.

The bandits thought that both Leona and Lucille were done for, rallied their remaining members and charged in; they were wrong.

_Hanairo Heptagram: Grand Phantasm Edge!_

Within seconds, Leona teleported right in front of the charging bandits, twirled gracefully as she unleashed several cross slashes, executed a flurry of stabs that struck the bandits with diamond projectiles, several upward slashes combined with cleaves, and ended off in a massive triple iaijutsu slash.

The Diamante Torrentia drew blood, slicing through their fleshes; drawing blood as it shattered their bones and spines - sipping their lives like a fallen leaves on an autumn evening.

As the sparkling diamond petals descended upon the mortal realms diamond terrain, the bandits' vaporized without a word, their bones shattered, and their flesh disintegrated along with the gentle winds.

The Diamond Terrain vanished to appear another day, and Leona stood in the middle of all of it, resheathing her Diamante Torrentia, turned around, and gave a thumb up with a simper.

Leona managed to muster up a teleport back to where Lucille and company were.

"The arrow..." Lucille spoke with a weak voice.

"My system purged it out; you don't have to worry...What matters is your condition right now." Leona gave a soft smile.

"Just let me die...I can't face both Elodie and you after the incident..." Lucille shook her head softly and gave a guilty smile.

Leona sighed and slowly embraced the Countess of Nix; much to the latter's shock.

"L...Leona..." Lucille weakly replied.

"Don't talk...just let me help you expel the poison, alright? You do your part too." Leona whispered.

Lucille closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eyes.

_"Even after all of this...?"_

Both Lucille and Leona stayed silence in an embrace as they purged the poison out of the former's back.

_**A few minutes later**_

Both Lucille and Leona sat beside each other, the crashed carriage behind them with Laurent, Charlotte, and the coach rider still unconscious.

Lucille sighed as she looked down the pile of dead leaves on the floor; a wave of wistfulness began rippling through her nerves.

"I am sure Elodie must have told you by now. Her mother and I used to be rivals, but not some rivals that just bonk each other's heads bitterly, no...We're friendly rivals; spirited competitor, you could say...Never an enemy; just a special someone whom I can see her as...my genuine friend." Lucille smiled weakly.

"Yeah...I know..." Leona chuckled softly.

"I have always been a feisty one; wanting to test out my powers as a Lumen just so I can meet someone worthy and just...you know, have a good challenge with. You know that kinda urge, the excitement to face someone who is as strong as you in battle and you wanna be friends with; to feel respect for, and even admiration towards. You know those?" Lucille continued.

"You bet I do..." Leona smiled.

"Fidelia is the only one who gave me such challenge through all the countless battles, competitions we set for ourselves...and the times we met up to boast about our recent everything. It seemed as if she's the only that understand me, and vice-versa..." Lucille chuckled softly, than her expression mellowed and a genuine sadness plastered across her face.

"Then...as we got older and older, as our responsibilities as an adult grew, as we became nobles holding important positions in life. We try to make time despite the busy schedules, just to meet up and have our rivalry renewed. We managed to, of course, but barely." Lucille sighed.

Leona looked on, listening intently to Lucille's reasons.

"Then...Elodie was born; the then Queen of Nova had an heir to the throne. As my Charlotte was born, I tried my damndest. I tried my hardest to make just enough time to try and meet up with Fidelia despite being busy, but she had to tend to more state matters and even taking care of the next queen with Joslyn..."

"You mean...she had more responsibilities back then?" Leona spoke softly.

"I didn't even think this through back then; I thought that Fidelia might have slowly begun to forget about me." Lucille gave a sad chuckle as she shook her head.

"So you...blame on Elodie?" Leona looked on, pangs of sadness took hold of her, but she remained calm regardless.

"I blame her...yeah." Lucille replied softly. "Blame her for taking the time away from us, taking the only one who can truly understand - my spirited rival and friend - away from me. Then it comes...it hit me hard..." Lucille shook her head as tears started welling up as she tried her damndest to hold it back.

"Fidelia...died..." Leona responded softly, Lucille heard her whispers upon the soft, crisp wind.

Lucille nodded softly.

"It just seems as if someone whom I really understand...gone. Just...gone...without any warning, without any time to say goodbye, or anything. She's just...gone..." she sighed softly as a lump continuously formed on her throat.

"At first I was just numbed...I couldn't believe it; I don't want to believe it. But it happened; I can't turn back the clock...the scars remained." Lucille softly continued. "Whenever I woke up thinking that Fidelia was alive, I just woke up to a reality; woke up from a dream that won't ever come true."

The Duchess of Merva continued, "I blamed nearly everyone; I blamed my husband...I blamed nobility...I blamed Nova...and of course, I blamed Elodie..."

Leona looked on, clenching her fists as she felt a genuine emotion flaring up.

Yes, _flaring up..._

"I blamed Elodie for all my problems, but I couldn't possibly let anyone notice my hatred for her; I thought nobody would understand. Not even my daughter, my husband, and Joslyn. I thought if I were to get close to Elodie...I would find some way to eliminate her." Lucille explained. "I convinced myself that I will do whatever it takes to prevent Elodie from harming Charlotte...just like she was responsible for Fidelia's demise."

"Until...I came along?" Leona spoke softly, her head lowered.

Lucille nodded.

"I thought there will be no one that has as much enthusiasm, panache, or power as she did...until you came along. All the compliments I gave you...I truly mean it." Lucille stopped for a moment to catch her breath, than continued.

"I just kept going about my plans for revenge...but my conscience conflicted with me. It kept telling me that it's about time I have to learn to let go - to accept a new spirited competitor; to find someone new and strong whom I can learn from." Lucille teared up, her guilt building up in her chest as it slowly build into tears.

The Countess of Nix attempted to look at Leona, only to meet a huge, resounding, slap in the face.

"L...Leona..." Lucille looked back, her hands rubbing her left cheek. Her eyes widened in shock upon seeing Leona lowering her head and tears started slowly dripping from her cheeks.

"You...you coward..." Leona felt anger and sadness rising inside her chest, looked Lucille in the eyes, and clenching her fists while drawing blood from her nails.

"Why can't you understand that you are never alone?! It isn't entirely the end just because she is gone! You met me right; you said I reminded you of Fidelia, right? RIGHT?! Then get over that stupid notion that you will never ever meet someone as good as her!" Leona shot back s she handed Lucille her iron blade.

"Fight me! Take out your anger on me! I'm gonna punch the shit out of you and your grief! Go on, DO IT!" Leona screamed.

"I'm...I'm not a coward!" Lucille shot back.

"THEN PROVE YOURSELF! FIGHT ME! I WILL PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IN RETURN!" Leona shot back.

Lucille felt a thrill inside her; thrill mixed in with anger as she took out her sword and charged towards Leona.

"LEONAAAA!"

"LUCILLE!"

Flocks of bird flew away as Lucille and Leona's swordfight soon became just a fistfight; punching each other as they took their angers out on each other.

As they traded punches, Lucille soon saw glimpses of Fidelia in Leona; the time when the Countess of Nix and Fidelia fought with each other just for fun.

_"I will beat you down in a fistfight!"_

_"That feisty, eh? Don't cry if you lose, Fidelia!"_

_"You're the one to talk, you snarker!"_

_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

A surge of enthusiasm filled up her body as she continued to trade punches with Leona.

"I M NOT GONNA LOSE!" Leona screamed.

"PROVE IT! PROVE IT, YOU GAG!"

Both of them finally traded off a swift hook onto each other's jaws and collapsed on the floor, slowly calming down and collecting their breaths.

"Heh...you pack a punch..." Lucille praised and grinned.

"Fuck you, Lucille; you pack a wallop...too." Leona chuckled softly, her anger displaced with satisfaction.

Both chuckle softly and as both calmed their breathing, Lucille sighed softly.

"You know something?"

"Eh?" Leona wondered.

"It's only after the viper incident, the bandit fights, and the punching duel, did I come to realise something..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I...was blinded by hatred and revenge." Lucille chuckled softly.

Leona remained lying on the ground, her arms spread - just like Lucille - surprised at the Countess's realisation.

"You're right; there are other people that are just as strong as Fidelia - people like you. I should have realised that Fidelia's death is just the beginning for me to expand my horizon to honor her memory. However...Fidelia's death just filled me up with grief, replacing them with hatred and clouded...clouded my judgement." Lucille explained softly. "And of course, I started blaming everyone and even redirected my hatred towards that one person whom I initially disliked - Elodie - without even realising that she...she had responsibilities like Fidelia too."

Lucille collected her thoughts for a moment, and then simpered.

"The more I look at you, the more I realised that you look nearly as similar as Fidelia..." Lucille chuckled softly. "She's feisty and enthusiastic just like I do, but caring towards everyone - yet serious when the situation called for it. Deadly serious, even."

"I bet she was!" Leona chuckled as she looked at Lucille. A smile crept across her face; the Countess of Nix finally gets it.

"Fidelia told me...that she was living a great life despite of those responsibilities. She was happy to have known the people of Nova, Joslyn, Elodie, and even me. Maybe...maybe I should be happy for her that she is happy, ya know?" Lucille simpered. "Maybe I should understand that...it's no one's fault; neither me, nor Laurent, nor Charlotte, nor Elodie, nor Nova in general..."

"Now you know?" Leona chuckled softly. "I have never seen you as an enemy...even when you acted all hammy in front of Elodie and stuff..."

"Mmhmm..." Lucille nodded softly as both said aloud...

**"The greatest thing to honor our beloved - live our live to the absolute fullest!"**

Both Lucille and Leona gave a hearty laugh as their held each other's hands, and just as Team Muse managed to locate them.

"L...Leona-sensei! Countess of Nix!" Honoka shot out. "Are you both alright?"

"Yeah...of course we are!" Leona chuckled and gave a thumb up. "I just helped out Lucille after receiving a tip off that her family is attacked by a bunch 'ol bandits! And boy did we kick so many asses!"

"We managed to listen in to your conversation, Leona-sensei..." Eli sighed softly.

"Oh..." Leona simpered softly.

"What Lucille did is unjustified..." Maki followed along.

Lucille sighed as Leona helped her up slowly, a wave of remorse washed over her.

"I will take all responsibilities." Lucille nodded firmly as she gave her steel blade to Leona.

"In the end...I still attempt to kill a person. So...it's your choice." Lucille smiled wistfully.

Leona looked at Team Muse's concerned faces, than at the unconscious Laurent, Charlotte, and finally at Lucille.

Leona felt a small smile etching welling up inside her as she threw the blade away, proceeded to wrap her arms around Lucille in a embrace, and surprised everyone with her actions.

"You aren't heartless Lucille; your hate's just misguided. That misguided hatred starts with you and now, it ends with us." Leona simpered.

"I thought..." Lucille stammered.

"Hey, we have dealt much worse back in our world after all! Eli nearly killed Team Muse - her initial misguided hatred towards idol culture back then gets the hatred blob interested in her! Yet we still forgive her and managed to place her as the ninth and final member, right?" Leona simpered.

Eli blushed lightly, sighed, and simpered wistfully. "Yeah...god knows I wanted to dig a hole just so I can prevent myself from ever meeting Team Muse back then."

"You wanted to kill Elodie only because you thought that Elodie was heartless and needs killing, if we assumed your mindset, ain't we continuing the cycle of misguided hatred over and over until we can't see our own tail? That's why social augments are invented back in our world, Lucille, to prevent those misunderstandings to happen!" Leona chuckled. "There're enough misunderstood killings that we don't need another one! If there is anything we should kill, it's the heartless bastards, demons, or beasts that may terrorize the peace in our lives, but only after the social augments deemed them unworthy! Ya know, like those bunch 'ol bandits we just have fun with!"

Leona extended her right hand out and opened up her palm.

"Live the life to the fullest, eh? We forgive you." she smiled.

Lucille looked at the Team Muse members - who have a shrug and soft simper - then at a grinning Leona, and then proceeded to shake her hand with her right...Only to pull Leona into another heart-warming embrace.

"Woah!" Leona's eyes widened in amusement and just as she heard Lucille'a soft sob.

Warmth began welling up inside her chest s tears began flowing from her cheeks despite keeping calm.

"Thank you..." Lucille cried softly, her weight of sorrow finally lifted.

Leona felt a surge of relief and happiness rippling through her spine as she chuckled softly, turned to face the Muse's members, and winked.

"Heh...I don't think I will ever get Leona's cheekiness at times." Maki chuckled softly. "But maybe that's the beauty of it all - we are all unique in ways we surprised ourselves."

"Yeah..." Umi chuckled long.

"Nya! Rin wants huggies too!" Rin pounced on both Lucille and Leona.

"Hey...hey...hey...NO...WOOOAAAH!" both Lucille and Leona shot back.

Too late!

*THUD!*

A roar of laughter echoed the entire forest, putting an end to Lucille's misguided hared, for the last time...

_**Evening**_

After helping Lucille, Laurent, and Charlotte with finding a replacement carriage, both Charlotte and Laurent got in the carriage after expressing their gratitude.

Elodie who saw them from a distance, ran towards the team and swiftly embraced her aunt.

"Thank goodness, Aunt Lucille...thank goodness." Elodie cried.

Lucille embraced the Crown Princess warmly. "It's alright, your Highness, it's alright now!"

As both Elodie and Lucille slowly parted from their embrace, the Countess of Nix slowly stood up and nodded towards both Leona and Team Muse.

"You're welcome to Merva anytime. Maybe I can help out with the investigation and of course...I can share more about my memories with Fidelia." Lucille simpered.

"Now that's the way, ya?" Leona nodded and smiled calmly.

"You have our support." Eli simpered along.

"Well...in the end of the day, I can't say I am completely convinced, but what the heck." Mimi shrugged and chuckled. "At least the drama's done now."

"Leona - My spirited rival; my worthy opponent..." Lucille simpered.

"As am I..." Leona smiled with enthusiasm as both ladies shook their hands once more. "Lucille - my spirited rival; my worthy competitor..."

_"Per sempre, per sempre, amici!" (Forever, forever, friends in Italian.)_

_**(Scene ends with both Lucille and Leona smiling and their hands right hands held together in a handshake; Team Muse and Elodie looking on, much to their relief and delight.)**_

_**END - of Arc One**_

_**Stay tuned for Arc II - Illuminate: A Queen's responsibilities!**_


	11. Trick of the Trade !

_**Chapter 11: Trick of the Trade ! Leona's encounter: Selene!**_

_**(Arc II: Illiminate!)**_

_**Week IV**_

Elodie entered Joslyn's room an hour before her lessons began.

"Morning dad." Elodie simpered.

"Good morning to you, your Highness."

"D...Dad. You don't have to be that formal!" Elodie relied sheepishly.

"My daughter, you're about to become Queen; even I will have to respect you despite the age difference." Joslyn simpered.

"Been a Queen...huh? I mean, I'm willing to take the mantle...it's just that it's still an intimidating prospect when you look at it." Elodie sighed.

Joslyn nodded softly. "I agree...but I believe that you have what it takes. Though...what brings you here today?"

"Well, dad you do know that every King and Queen that ruled Nova are in possession of the Lumen Crystal, right?" Elodie wondered.

"By Divine Rights granted by the Good Lady, yes, it is." Joslyn replied.

"So dad...what happened to my Lumen Crystal?"

"It's in a safe place." Joslyn replied and wondered. "Why do you ask?"

"May I have the crystal, please?" Elodie asked.

Joslyn sighed, "I can't at the moment."

"W...Why? That crystal is mine! Are you still having prejudices about the Lumens?" Elodie asked in corncern.

Joslyn sighed softly.

"Elodie, it's not that; I have already promised Julianna that she will prove herself that the Lumens are not something they were two hundred years ago. She will need time, of course." Joslyn replied.

"Then why the refusal?" Elodie wondered.

"You are still young to hold the powers of a Lumens...what will happen if you are not able to contain the Lumen's immense power? I wouldn't want you to meet your end like your mother..." Joslyn sighed.

"Wouldn't that be Julianna's time to prove herself; to make a statement that the Lumen line, especially the Ursuls, aren't as maligned as they seemed two-hundred years ago? With dangers looming in the kingdom, I need that power more than ever to master it!" Elodie replied in concern. "Heck, I am sure both Leona and Julianna can teach me the gist on how to control magic powers in general; they have arcane magic, right?"

"Leona isn't a Lumen..." Joslyn wondered.

"Yeah, but in the end of the day, Lumen Magic and Arcane Magic have the same basis - supernatural magic, right? The only difference is in variety; I'm sure _controlling _either Lumen - like Julianna - or arcane powers - like Leona - require the same basic ability to control them!" Elodie sighed as she placed her hands on Joslyn's.

"Please, dad...I'm determined to take the same responsibility as my mom did. How am I supposed to lead Nova if I didn't have the proper set up to control it? Didn't Leona mention that power is based on the people...not the powers alone?" the Crown Princess persuaded.

Joslyn mused on for a moment and simpered.

"Why don't we make a small competition? If you are able to help out in readjusting the royal budget and the taxes, then you will have access to the Lumen Crystal." Joslyn replied.

Elodie sighed and shrugged. "Not as if I have any hoice, ain't I?"

"It will be the first step in learning how to become a Queen - learning to manage the treasury so that Novan's economy will not suffer should a rainy day come." Joslyn explained.

"Well, in that case, I accept." Elodie simpered.

_**Thirty Minutes later**_

"Wha? For the next three weeks?" Honoka gasped.

"Yeah...if I can learn accounting to the point where I can calculate Lassis to readjust budget planning and taxes, that is." Elodie nodded.

"Didn't you learn basic mathematics in boarding school?" Rin wondered.

"Yeah, but accounting is a slightly advanced level of mathematics that I haven't learn, at least not now." Elodie replied.

"Balls...our world belong in a post-scarcity society." Eli shook her head.

"Post-scar...wha?" Elodie wondered.

"Post scarcity society, where money is basically redundant because we have machines that create everything with just raw stuff." Eli explained.

"That's when adventurers come in! The requestors can have their raw materials that they want from the adventurers, while the adventurers themselves can have fun exploring the worlds while getting said items and getting good stuff in return too! Win-win!" Leona grinned.

"So why is Eli worried?" Elodie wondered.

"Well...our world's economy is busted like a balloon, albeit in a good way. But if we were to teach you accounting...uh...yeah." Eli gave a slightly dejected look. "I maybe a ex Student Council President, but such levels of economical planning maybe equivalent to telling me to get a moon as a wedding proposal gift; a tad too much."

"The tutor in economics is gonna kill me, mentally..." Elodie slumped on a resting sofa, deflated.

"But that doesn't mean we can't teach you about basic mathematics that your school didn't teach - but essential for accounting..." Nozomi simpered.

"Eh?" Elodie wondered.

_**Minutes later**_

"An...abacus?" Elodie raised her right eyebrow as she was presented a rectangular object with numerous beads.

"Yup! You have to brush up on basic mathematics by using an abacus!" Eli nodded.

"Uh...ok..." Elodie smiled sheepishly.

_**Moments later**_

"So...uh...top beads are five each and bottoms are ones...okay." Elodie huffed.

"Don;t let those beads fool you, they are easy to remember! Just think of the top as fives because you are so happy that you wanna high-five your friends!" Honoka nodded.

"Is it?" Elodie looked at Honoka with a cautious pout.

"Eh...well...it does overwhelm me at first...ehehehe..." Honoka scratched her head and laughed sheepishly. "But it is effective in memorising!"

"Well...at least I know that far right is ones, and the second farthest are tens...so on and so forth. SO that's a plus." Elodie chuckled.

_**Later...**_

"So pushing the bottom columns of beads is adding one...and pushing down on the top is adding a 5...okay..." Elodie intently studied.

"Nice, seems she's intent on really getting the basics down..." Nozomi nodded.

"Well, it seems Honoka is too..." Eli chuckled as she pointed towards the brunette shaking the abacus.

"Ooookay...12 is this and that...so adding 3 is...uh...that, I think." Honoka mused.

Eli and Nozomi chuckled.

_As the days went on..._

"Alrighty, so calculate eighty five?" Eli taught.

After several beads clacking...

"See? It ain't as intimidating as it seems!" Nozomi nodded softly.

"Eh...I prefer writing on a piece of paper, ya know?" Honoka, then a light bulb lighted up.

"I know whatcha thinking, so it's your turn to teach them larger quantities!" Eli nodded.

"But...what about the abacus?" Elodie wondered.

"The abacus will be used when you calculate Lassis, but sometimes adding, dividing, multiplying, or subtracting may get troublesome with big numbers!" Nozomi replied.

It's going to crunch your head till no tomorrow!" Honoka shook her head. "Noooo way I ain't gonna get crunched again!"

"How can numbers crunch your brain?" Elodie wondered.

"Uh...that's the joke?" Honoka looked at her with a puzzled look.

"...OH!" Elodie then burst into laughter as the rest chuckled along.

_**As the hours progressed...**_

"So I place the number in the 'tens' on the top of the next number I suppose to multiply, the 'ones' in the answer below, then multiply the next numbers while adding the 'tens' I added on the top...argh! It's so hard to just speak about it!" Elodie sighed.

"Well...there's a reason why they called it mumbo-jumbo; it's better to demonstrate it and practice it, instead of just explain it in theory!" Honoka chuckled softly.

"Well...gotta give you credit, Honoka, I had difficulty in the beginning too." Eli simpered.

_Moments later..._

"Whew...that was a taxing one!" Elodie huffed.

"You're improving, Elodie! That's great!" Honoka cheered.

"Really? T...Thanks.." Elodie chuckled softly.

"I guess there's something that needs hand-on than just explaining it, I guess..." Elodie chuckled.

"Thanks though..." Elodie simpered softly.

"Aie?" Honoka, Eli, and Nozomi wondered.

"If it wasn't for you all...god knows where I may end up, grief dragging me down, moping around like the end of the world had really happened." Elodie chuckled wistfully.

"Ain't that's what friends are for? To bring you up when others would have left you by the sides!" Honoka beamed.

"Really, huh?" Elodie wondered.

"Mmhmm...Trust me, aside from Chris, Leona, and Alito helping out, Honoka seems to be the next person who seems to know how to bring someone up from their dumps." Nozomi smiled.

"She might not be the brains, but at least she knows what an adventure is!" Eli chuckled.

"Hey, at least I know how to have fun while being responsible!" Honoka huffed. "Didn't Chris said before, maturity too?"

"Yeah, yeah...health, that's what you should be mature about!" Eli winked.

"Yoghurt, cos yay health! Why not?" Honoka chuckled.

"Do you think responsibilities and fun can be juggled together?" Elodie wondered.

"It's up to us to think what 'fun' is. Some think taking a stroll is fun, some think playing games are fun, and some even think that helping out commoners is fun! One thing is for sure...never ever give up on your responsibilities." Honoka nodded firmly. "I mean hey, responsibilities can be their own type of fun too; need not be completely angsty, broody, 'Oh I' need to responsible so I have to frown' all the time!"

"If you have any problems, there's always your dad, or even us that you can turn to. We will be behind your back!" Nozomi nodded.

"Team Muse will be behind you!" Eli smiled.

"Thanks...everyone!" Elodie beamed.

_**At the same time**_

"Maybe Julianna can offer us some information regarding the coast of Shanjia, if she has any - a major figure at least gotta have some info about those states." Leona explained as she was walking alongside Mimi. "I will be surprised if she didn't have any."

"Surprised? I am even more surprised you ain't perturbed by Nico and Maki's sound during their private time." Mimi chuckled.

"Aie? I was on my way to confront Lucille back then, for peanuts sake..." Leona shrugged. "But really, they finally admitted into getting together? For realzies?"

"RIght they are! Heck, I'm not surprised if NicoMaki ain't a thing already! It already happened even before the hatred blob was destroyed; Chris and Alito might get them close, but they added those sparks that make 'em fly!" Mimi grinned.

"That's wowzers!" Leona laughed as she clapped.

Both Leona and Mimi entered the Royal Garden when they saw Julianna seated beside a red hair woman in a preistess's robes and a soft smile worn on her face. The red hair woman had two long sideburns that trailed her long hair, sapphire eyes, and wore a priestess cap with two blue roses.

"Speaking about wowers...woah, woah, woah, shh..." Leona raised her right hand to stop Mimi.

"Ow! Watch where you're...oh..." Mimi looked at where Leona was looking and raised her right eye in amusement.

Both Julianna and the red hair woman was holding hands gently as they were speaking and were very close together. Smiles etched across their faces as they leaned on each other.

"Well...that's wowzers alright. Mmmhmm..." Leona nodded softly as she began observing them.

Mimi, understanding that Leona was an avid yuri fangirl, decided to clock her on the head.

'Oi, remember what're we here for?" Mimi gave a disinterested look.

"Aw c'mon!" Leona tried to shush Mimi. "This may just be a good time to observe those kind of relationship in in the ye old times!"

"Oh, so Nico and Maki are making out and you didn't notice eh?" Mimi taunted.

"That's because there's a life to safe, geez!" Leona did a facepalm.

Both the woman and Julianna heard arguments and their widened with shock upon seeing Leona and Mimi arguing. Both maidens detached their holding hands almost immediately, blushing slightly.

Leona saw their actions, shook her head while waving her hands in shock, and began sweating huge beads of sweat.

"Woah woah woah! Ya both don't have to do thaaaaat! We are not offended, serious, serious!" Leona replied swiftly.

"U...Uhm...Pardon? Really?" the redhead wondered.

"Yeah, yeah!" Leona pouted when Mimi swiftly moved in front of the Diamond Maiden, obscuring her view.

"S...Sorry about my sister's attitude just now! It's just that she has a huuuuuuuge fascination when two girls are, well, seeing hearts on each other's eyes!" Mimi chuckled, just as she was shoved aside.

"Oi!" Mimi chided.

"You aren't surprised?" Julianna wondered.

"Oh, trust me! Back in our world, those kinds of things are no longer the issue! Nico and Maki are one, two of my best friends are one too, Rin and Hanayo seemed to be too, and I am a huge fan of comics that depicted those relationships - idealistic, or realistic!" Leona simpered and blushed lightly. "Want me to show them to you?"

"N...No thanks...It's just that I never expect to have someone who's an _**avid**_ fan of those..." the redhead blushed.

"Well...can't say that I'm surprised, this _**is **_medieval times; laws ain't created to support those kind of unions...well, at least not at the moment." Leona shrugged. "Still, it ain't gonna be good to just keep your relationship secret forever."

"Well...I do hope you may keep this a secret for now..." Julianna sheepishly replied.

"Hey, if you say so! I ain't no judging on how long ya gonna keep it up, but it seems you both kinda are meant to be - no kidding!" Leona nodded and gave a thumb up.

"T...Thanks..." Julianna chuckled softly. "Well, she's more understandable than _**a certain someone **_from Hellas..."

"Oh, I am sure I haven't introduced here, though. She's Selene, the Priestess of the Second Circle in Nova." the Lumen continued.

"Ah yes, my name is Leona! Leona 'Diamante' Silvi!"

"And I'm Mimi "Palla' Silvi! Charmed!" _(Palla means bullet in Italian)._

Mimi then sighed as she appeared beside Leona's side and pretended to cough.

"Yeah, Mimi!" Leona rolled her eyes. "I ain't forgetting that!"

"That?" both Selene and Julianna wondered.

_**After explanation**_

"Shanjia...on its expansionist phase - something must be definitely fishy about this." Selene frowned.

"Wha?" Mimi wondered.

"Pray tell." Leona replied.

"I remembered having to help out with relieving the villagers from their pain with rituals when Shanjia was hit with an earthquake a few years ago, and the Queen seemed to be a very nice person." Selene recalled.

"Not even a negative trace to be found, or anything suspicious?" Leona wondered.

"If there was, I haven't known about it; history books painted Queen Junko in a positive light and she ruled Shanjia well despite some mistakes here and there." Selene replied. "And I know what you might be thinking, yes, those are from reliable sources. As in, from the third party and had balanced opinions."

"Good to see that Queen Junko didn't just go ape just because of a few criticisms about her boo-boos." Mimi frowned.

"But that's where it ends. A year after the earthquake happened, Shanjia seemed to mobilise its troops and...you get the idea." Selene nodded.

"Do you know any possible suspects in the grand scheme of things?" Leona wondered.

"I'm not too sure about it at the moment, but Julianna and I both think that someone or a group must be pulling a bigger string in Shanjia's entire political system. Words have been going around that people who questioned Shanjia's policy, Queen, or even the King, were never seen again."

"Shadier and shadier...a complete 180 from what we have learnt!" Mimi frowned.

"Will it be nice if you can come with us to Shanjia once the preparation in travelling there is done?" Mimi wondered.

"I would love to...but being the Priestess of the Second Circle, my responsibilities meant that I am needed here." Selene sighed.

"Well, at least we listed out one of the possible suspects - a single person or a group of bloodthirsty jackasses wanting more land just because." Leona replied.

"And that suspects also wanted more Lumen powers just so they can fight off any insurgents, hence Fidelia's death." Mimi followed.

"Well, all that's left is heading to Shanjia to see what the heck's going on now." Leona nodded.

"I assume you are making preparations?" Julianna wondered.

"Yup, the waypoint teleportation device got a couple of technical difficulties; it needs several updates to get the database up-to-date and stuff. That and adapting into the atmosphere and air pressure in this place just so it can function properly." Leona simpered.

"Yeah, we ain't rushing for time! We also need to take a break once in a while too, that and helping Elodie with her coronation matters." Mimi grinned. "There's plenty of baddies to fight, and friends to chill out with!"

"Besides, thanks for the information you gave us to shortlist stuff!" Leona grinned.

"You're welcome." Selene simpered. "It will be okay if...you allow us some time alone, which will be really appreciated."

"Oh bummer..." Leona sighed, shrugged, but perked up.

"But hey, I ain't someone that's gonna obstruct your happy times for long; whatever it means to get both of you lovebirds happy!" she winked as she and Mimi walked off.

"See ya both soon!" Mimi and Leona both waved goodbye.

Upon moving out of their sight, however, Leona suddenly became invisible.

"Aw what?" Mimi widened her eyes and facepalmed in disbelief. "Don't tell me you are going to adjust your Diamant Projet's refractive index to be the same as air, just so you can turn invisible and _**observe them from a safe distance?!"**_

"I'm sorry, I can't help it..." Leona sighed as she placed both her arms on her chest and blushed softly. "It's a rare instance where Yuri relationships exist in medieval times, I gotta treasure those emotional moments! I promise I will catch up with you, ciao!"

Leaving a bewildered, squiggly-eyed Mimi behind, a dejected look etched on her face as she sighed and shook her head.

"Sometimes I question why I'm your sister at all...in all your glorious exuberance over THAT genre."

Mimi, however, shortly blushed. "Although...I wouldn't say that's a bad thing...I just don't expect myself to be as exuberant as sis. Different strokes, I guess."

_**Meanwhile, as the weeks goes on**_

"That was hard work...learning about Trades, Exports, Imports, and accounting..." Elodie yawned.

"Well, it's for the Lumen's inheritance. Life ain't all about having free lunch every day; even the powers I got isn't possible were it not for me slogging hard to help out Team Heptagram." Leona nodded softly.

"Well...I just have to bite my teeth and move on then." Elodie sighed as she continued with her accounting homework. "Hmmm...Something about using X amount of diamonds to balance the scale that was attached by a ten kilograms object on one end...With one diamonds one caret each..."

"I can spice it up!" Leona grinned as she took out a small jukebox-like object and set the playlist to an upbeat music.

"Hey...that sounds good!" Elodie beamed. "Is that Team Muse's Wonder Zone?"

"Yup! How did cha know that?" Leona chuckled.

"Honoka told me about it, it's really good; and the lyrics meaningful as well!" Elodie sat straight up. "Now I'm pumped!"

"That's the way! Music's always a great motivator to beat that boringness like a home run on a field!" Leona grinned.

Both Elodie and Leona chuckled along at Leona's comment.

_**Eventually...**_

Elodie calmly approached the Treasury located on the castle's west portion.

"Your Highness." the guards bowed.

Elodie nodded calmly in return.

"I am here to calculate the amount of Lassi acquired in the treasury; it will be important for adjusting the taxes, the royal budgets, and the pay pockets accordingly..." Elodie managed to overwhelm the guards with data based on money.

Unsurprisingly bowed by their Queen-to-be's ability to handle such numbers, they stood aside.

"Wow...so this is how the treasury really looks like..." Elodie muttered to herself. "Huh? Something is glitters even more peculiarly then before..."

That instinct lured her towards a small, locked box - containing a magenta crystal.

The Lumen Crystal...

_"Thanks...dad." _Elodie simpered.


	12. Illuminate!

_**Chapter 12: Illuminate! Exploring Nova - That Duchess a Hellas of a trouble! (Part One)**_

_**Week 7 - Dilation Room**_

"I got it! I got the crystal!" Elodie shot out happily.

"That's awesome!" Honoka cheered.

"I know we can count on your diligence!" Leona praised.

"That...and I can help Nova plan a better economy so everyone won't suffer too much, that's two birds in one stone!" Elodie nodded.

Rin's eyes glowed with curiosity. "So this is what the Lumen Crystal looks like, nya!"

"I gotta admit, from just looking at it alone, one can almost feel that power just...pulsating." Umi's eyes widened in awe.

"In the wrong hands, this could be disastrous, but I am sure Elodie can do it!" Maki nodded.

"Aie...it sure is." Nico nodded.

"Why do't we meet up with Julianna? No matter what happened, I think we are pretty excited to see Elodie in her Lumen form!" Kotori simpered.

"True that!" Clarte chuckled.

"You can do it, Elodie...remember, this is our time to prove to your dad that a few Lumens' sins ain't worth the judgement of all!" Leona nodded firmly.

Elodie frowned and nodded.

_**Royal Gardens**_

"I got it!" Elodie showed the crystal off. "So...what do I do now?"

"That's great." Julianna nodded. "Now pick up the crystal with yourbare hand, press it against your chest, and say "Illuminate!""

"Illuminate?" Clarte wondered.

"Cos it's a crystal, what else?" Nozomi chuckled.

Everybody held their breath as Elodie collected her breath, did what Julianna instructed...

_"Illuminate!"_

Immense amount of energy began surrounding the Crown Princess in a soft, spiralling glow. Her body began glowing in a soft, golden light.

_"Her energy reading is increasing...So that's how Lumens transform, eh?" _Leona wondered.

Just as the light faded off, the team looked at Elodie's new transformation.

_Nothing..._

"Eh? No magical girl clothing or anything?" Honoka wondered.

"What magical clothing?" Selene wondered.

"You know...clothing that magical girl always wear - pink, frilly, have hearts, wings, decorations, the sorts?" Honoka wondered.

"I'm afraid there isn't any Lumens that wore those upon transformation..." Julianna replied.

"Well that was anti-climatic!" Clarte wondered.

"Ya betcha..." Mimi sighed.

"Well, at least no one is gonna complain about the possible frilly pinkish dress." Leona remarked.

"I will give ya that; so sick and tired of people arguing the notion for and against magical girl's clothing." Eli nodded.

"Tell me about it; I just want to smash my head up against a wall whenever people argue about those!" Leona shrugged.

Leona felt a surge of power and blood rushing through her brain and became slightly dizzy. The crystal may have disappeared, but she knew where it was...

"Wow..." Elodie shook her head as Honoka and Umi helped her up.

"Well, at least she's a Lumen now, that's a given!" Umi heaved a sigh of relief. "There's no power incontinence whatsoever, so that's good!"

The rest perked up and congratulated Elodie on being a Lumen.

_"Given Lucille's power on being a Lumen, I'm surely excited on seeing Elodie's too!" _Leona grinned.

After the excitement mellowed...

"Selene and I will come to your lessons in the faith and train and train you to utilise your powers. Resisting magic will be taught by me, while sensing magic will be taught by Selene." Julianna nodded softly.

"What about utilizing magic as an offensive purpose?" Elodie wondered.

"Lumen, Arcane magic, or any other kinds of magic belonged to the same basis - supernatural magic. They may have different ways of resisting and sensing stuffs, but they have the same ways of executing basic offensive capabilities - like channelling magic. It's up to us, however, to invent our own combos to expand our arsenals." Selene explained calmly.

"That...is when Leona comes in." Julianna nodded.

"Me?" Leona gasped.

"Please guide her in the proper ways of unleashing magic's basic offensive powers. From mobility, weapons and ranged powers." Selene simpered.

Leona nodded firmly.

_**Back in the dilation room**_

"Well...now that Elodie is a Lumen now, we still have weeks before the teleporter can adapt fully." Nozomi spoke. "We got the information we can do the best of our abilities, shortlisted the candidates, and now we have to search for evidence at Shanjia to verify."

"I know; how about we explore Nova's marketplace! I'm sure it's gonna be as lively as the summer festival back in our world!" Honoka suggested.

"Well that's a good idea to familiarise ourselves with the neighbourhood!" Umi agreed.

"What are we waiting for, nya!" Rin purred.

As the rest began rushing out, Umi, Eli, and Nozomi saw Leona looking out at the window along the corridor.

"Me, of all people, teaching the Crown Princess to wield magic powers for basic combat purpose like channelling magic - is that even possible?" Leona smiled calmly.

"I'm sure Elodie, Julianna, and Selene placed their trust on you!" Umi nodded. "Besides, didn't every one of us learn how to channel the same kind of magic before expanding to limitless possibilities through our weapon of choices?"

"Don't let Elodie down; just do your best!" Eli nodded.

"I'm sure you will pull through, we will be by your side!" Nozomi chuckled.

Leona than gave a grin. "I'm happy I met you lots!"

_**At the Novan Marketplace**_

_"Fresh apples get your fresh apples here!"_

_"Unbeatable prices! Get them before they are sold out!"_

_"Food that will fill you up; a feast for a king that is!"_

The Novan marketplace was filled with vendors haggling their ways with customers and hawkers displaying their foods to visitors. Hordes of people were constantly parading around different stalls to get their latest food or antiques that they could acquire. Some even had their local fruits displayed on shelves, dangling on the stall's roof, or all across their stalls!

The atmosphere was bustling with jokes, chatty people, and even kids running around and playing catch, with a constant warning here and now about bumping against other people. A wafting scent of fruit permeates the air every now and then.

"Now that's bursting with atmosphere!" Honoka grinned.

"Woopie! Food haven!" Rin cheered.

Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo gathered around.

"Okay, now just ahead of us are some fresh fried squid, and then just further south west from that shop is some steamed sweet corn, then opposite across the sweet corn store is gonna be some steamed rice cakes, and we can get back to where we are for some dessert!" Honoka planned, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Hey...I think I have my fair share of white rice too..." Hanayo drooled.

"Nya! I think I may spot some floss over too!" Rin purred.

"LEEEET'S GOOOOO!" the trip shot out.

"Honoka!" Umi chided, but the tri had left in a cloud of dust.

"Good grief..." Umi sighed.

"They never learn, eh?" Leona chuckled. "Why dont we rendezvous back at the castle afters? I'm sure we all have interesting takes to tell about out market tales!" Leona chuckled.

_*Growl~~~*_

"Aw nuts...I'm hungry too, sis!" Mimi sighed.

"Eli, Nozomi, Umi, Kotori, you wanna come along?" Leona called out.

"Well, why not?" Eli chuckled.

"No harm doing that, I suppose!" Umi gave a soft simper.

"Right, let's go!" Leona boasted.

_**Two hours have passed since then**_

"Hey, I want one you greedy sis!" Mimi pouted as she attempted to take a fried squid off Leona's arms.

"Nononono, you get one yourself!" Leona sighed.

"I never know that this rice could taste so good!" Hanayo beamed.

"Really? Let me have a taste nya!"

"R...Rin? Hey...woah!"

"Here, Maki!" Nico chuckled and blushed softly as she presented a small box of apples to the red hair girl.

"W...What? You don't have to waste all of that Lassi just for that...geez..." Maki sighed, blushed, and smiled softly.

"Well we can eat one together, right?" Nico let out a tongue and smiled sheepishly.

"N...Nico! It's public..." Maki blushed beetroot.

Leona looked at Nico and Maki's small interactions and small sparkles lit upon her eyes, much to Mimi's slight chagrin.

"Not again..." Mimi shrugged, lowered and shook her head.

"Leona seemed to be Honoka when it comes to affairs of the heart between girls, eh; excited and not willing to back down after seeing a stuff she's interested in?" Nozomi chuckled.

"In terms of intensity, yeah!" Mimi huffed and slowly gave a silly chuckle. "But I guess I have to learn to live with it ya? I don't really think it's bad once it moves on. Initial though? God help me..."

"Aie? Where is Umi, Kotori, and Honoka anyway?" Eli wondered.

At the same time, a melodious music rippled through the bustling atmosphere - a sound of a flute. Upon tracing the melodies' source, the team saw Kotori, Honoka, and Umi dancing along with the flute's tune amidst the interested crowd and a group of street performers.

"Hey all! Come join us! Let's shake those stresses of the castle life off!" Honoka cheered.

"Let's dance the night away!" Leona winked as she joined them in the energetic dance.

"You know what? Why not?" Mimi grinned and pounced.

"Nya, let's join them!" Rin pushed the rest along.

"Hey...hey, hey!" Hanayo shot out as Rin pushed her along.

"Wanna?" Nico grinned, as she extended her right hand.

"Accept this dance? Well...why not?" Maki chuckled softly and blushed.

Laughters and jokes echoed through the bustling atmosphere as the team enjoyed their dance and the joyous occasion riveting throughout the market scene.

However, just as they are continuing exploring the food stalls for something to bite...

_"Wait, the Duchess of Hellas is coming to Nova, why?"_

The term 'Duchess of Hellas' caught Leona's ears as she recalled what Julianna said about the Duchess of Hellas being her former Yuri partner, but the next few lines disturbed her.

_"Yeah...apparently, Ixion and Hellas has been in some conflict and Brin attempted to end it with the Queen's blessing!"_

_"Where did you get that information?"_

_"My sister, who's studying at Maree!"_

_"You mean the country just beside Hellas? The one governed by her brother Banion?"_

_"Yeah...both of them have gone through much controversy over the years."_

"What's troubling you, sis?" Mimi wondered as she saw Leona deep in thought.

"The Duchess of Hellas is coming here this week..." Leona recalled what she just heard earlier.

After that...

"The Duchess of Hellas? You mean Brin?" Nozomi replied. "We have looked up the history books of Nova like we have planned to, while researching about Shanjia, and her name seem to come up plenty."

"According to recent history books that were published four years ago, Brin tried to take over a bit of northern Ixion." Clarte briefed.

"Ixion? Isn't that the country that was south of Hellas and Maree, divided by the Galben River?" Leona recalled.

The rest nodded.

"So you mean that Brin somehow got a bit angsty and decide to trample over a bit of Ixion? Geez...talk about a temper tantrum!" Rin pouted.

"Well...Julianna did say she was 'complicated' to deal with..." Eli recalled.

"I don't think it's that simple 'I am angsty and so I Hulk Smash everything.' scenario." Leona rebutted calmly. "After all, we haven't been to Hellas yet, so who knows what awaits us?"

"Either Hellas or Ixion may gave us our answer...since our transporter device to Shanjia is under repair, let's pay a visit to Hellas yes?" Umi suggested.

"We may as well; Elodie is not calling anyone of us for tutoring and we have nearly nothing to do, so let's!" Clarte nodded.

"I wanted to see just how other medieval states work too!" Honoka nodded.

"Alrighty then! To Hellas!" Leona grinned.

"But...only tomorrow!" she continued.

The rest pratfall, much to Leona's amusement.

_**Next day - Hellas**_

After an hour or so spent fetching five Team Muse's members to Hellas - in Leona's Lamborghini Diamante, Clarte's Aston Martin Rapide, and Mimi's Lamborghini Perdington - the team officially arrived in Hellas.

"What the..." Mimi frowned.

The scene was not a remarkable sight - several destroyed houses, some burnt down, some trampled, and rubbles buttered throughout the slightly war-torn country.

"All this for an administrative booboo made by Brin; for all we know she could have just thrown a temper tantrum!" Umi looked at the 'scenery' worryingly.

"There has got to be something more to it." Leona frowned as the team present hopped out; Eli and Nozomi were the Mission Control for the outing.

"Let's help them out in whatever ways we can, then we will ask around and see if we can get more info out regarding the conflict!" Leona commanded. "Remember, Elodie allowed us to stock up on supplies to help them out, so let's make the most we can!"

"Alright!" the rest nodded.

While helping the affected folks...

"Are you alright, Miss? Here, be careful!" Umi helped an injured young lady up, with Honoka helping the elderly along.

"Thank you, young lady...Praise the Good Lady for bringing refuge to us, for she hasn't forsaken us..." the green hair young lady bowed softly.

"Just doing what we can...still can't believe that Hellas got into this mess over a small territorial dispute, even when there is a clear line cut between Hellas and Ixion..." Umi sighed. "Even Honoka ain't that adventurous in the wrong ways!"

However, the team got a surprise as they saw a familiar red dress with a single black ponytail and light blue eyes.

"LUCILLE!" Leona rushed towards her fellow friend, spirited rival, and embraced her.

"Woah! Easy there, Leona!" Lucille chuckled just as the present Team Muse members gathered around.

"I sure am excited to see you here! Though what is it that called you over?" Leona wondered and grinned.

"One of my friends living in here - Charlotte's friends too - got wrecked in the recent incident, so I came here to help them in whatever ways I can." Lucille nodded in worry.

"It's good to see that you're thinking of others as well..." Umi simpered.

"After the last incident...my mind is free from those burdens at the very least. Thanks..." Lucille simpered.

"Let's try our best to help them up then! Supplies are definitely priority right now." Leona nodded.

"Gotcha!" Lucille nodded.

_**After helping them up and even performed relief songs for them...**_

"I think Brin must be at it again..." Lucille sighed.

"Brin? You and Brin are related?" Leona widened her eyes.

Lucille nodded. "Before I was married to Laurent...Brin and I had an affair."

Leona's eyes sparkled once more. "Really? Wowzers!"

"Are you that interested in that genre?" Lucille looked on in amusement.

"Of course! I am a self-confessed fan of those kinds of genres, crazy I may be, but am proud of it!" Leona grinned.

Lucille burst into laughter. "I never expect that, to be frank. Especially when this subject is rather sensitive in our world..."

"Welcome to our world!" Leona rolled her eyes. "Still, how well do you know this country?"

"Ever since Brin and I got together for a period of time, that is. Of course, Brin is somewhat...of a tense wire."

_"Tense?" _Eli wondered over the intercomm.

"She's a lesbian, but her powers of being a Duchess made even girls scared of her. I admit that I was intimidated by her presence alone and eventually chose to break up with her amicably because of that." Lucille sighed.

"Even you are intimidated?" Leona frowned.

"Mmhmm..." Lucille replied. "She had a constant scowl across her face and everyone bends to her whim in Hellas. You can see how that turns out when Fidelia did not blessed her with starting a fight with Ixion four years ago."

"Brin attacked Ixion without Fidelia's blessings...huh? It's like she likes to have things go her way; why not use other ways of talking instead of going 'Hulk Smash' over Ixion to take out anger?" Honoka pouted.

_"She's stubborn, but not in a good way like you. That would be my guess..."_ Eli reckoned over the intercom.

"That and she seemed to be that kind of person whom you cannot persuade when her dander is up." Lucille sighed. "Even when the state of Ixion pushed her and her troops back, she refused to give up."

"Hmmm...interesting." Leona nodded softly.

"Well, the fact that Brin invaded Ixion without Queen Fidelia's blessings means she done goofed. I assume you were here at that time, per say?" Leona wondered.

Lucille nodded calmly. "Then again...my seething hatred for Elodie back then prevented me from taking any further actions, but now I will help you in whatever ways I can!"

"Right!" the rest nodded.

Leona, on the other hand, nodded softly.

_"She will be an interesting prospect to deal with...yes she indeed is..." _Leona smiled slyly.

"We will need to help out Ixion in whatever ways we can. Both innocent parties were hurt due to the conflicts, best to patch 'em up before things go Fubar'ed." Leona then became serious. "Eli, Nozomi, you know the drill?"

"Roger that!" Eli and Nozomi nodded.

_**Upon reporting the situation to Elodie...**_

"Oh dear...Banion had just told me that the Ixionite occupation at the country of Imbrium has been going on for too long. So...that actually happen - Brin invaded parts of Ixion first, and without my mom's permission?" Elodie wondered.

"Dang...seems we are too late to call out Banion on that matter." Eli frowned.

"It's alright, the best we can do now is to supply rescue aid, first aid kits, and basic supplies to help out Ixion - that way the alliance won't be fractured badly." Nozomi calmly replied.

"According to the amount of Lassi spent and the average pricing of basic necessities on the market right now...I say we can afford Lassis up to the thousands; about two thousand." Elodie nodded.

"Combined with our necessary equipments transported over from our world prior, that should be enough considering that Brin failed the invasion at Ixion." Eli nodded, placing her logistical planning as a former School President to great use.

"You already have transported some prior?" Elodie wondered.

"Adventurers Rules #15 - Always prepare extra rations and basic necessities when inter-dimensional travelling; nine times out of ten there will be states in other dimension that may need help with natural resources whatsoever." Eli recalled cheerfully.

"We keep them in this hyperspace cube invented back in our world by Chris and her group of scientists; great for adventurers' usage!" Nozomi followed.

"It seems I have a lot to learn about the possibilities of other dimensional worlds, their culture, and so forth!" Elodie chuckled softly.

"You betcha!" Eli chuckled.

Within the next few days, Clarte, Lucille, Mimi, Leona and Team Muse took turn to send necessities to help both sides of the party - Ixion and Hellas - under Leona and Elodie's command as Adventurers Guild President and Queen-to-be respectively.

_"Be careful, this water is hot!"_

_"Are you okay, do you need any help nya?"_

_"Now this is how you do this and this to prepare that!"_

_"Alrighty, get those blankets to me and I will sent it over!"_

_"Leona, are you ready with the healing?"_

_"I will hold the plasters, Lucille, heal away!"_

_"Let's sing along, get those spirits up, yes?"_

Despite the crisis, the refuge team successfully managed to bring everyone's mood on both side to a respectable, cheerful mood. Despite the eventual exhaustion, the team were overjoyed at the outcome.

"We did it! The damage reduction plan is successful! High five!" Honoka cheered.

"Yush!" Rin joined along.

"Well done everyone! That was tiring, but awesome!" Leona grinned.

"it's always heart-warming seeing the residents helping one another through crisis like these...Makes me think that those wars between Hellas and Ixion should never have happened in the first place." Umi sighed.

"No one wants to, but it happens sometimes. Our best way to deal with them is to help the victims to the best we can; think positively!" Leona nodded.

"It's good to see the humans' spirit be shown again dutring times of crisis." Umi simpered.

"You did well there, Lucille!" Leona simpered. "Now you see how you need not hide your powers all the time?"

"Yeah...I may never know it till I try; guess humanity have much to surprise at times." Lucille chuckled.

"You may never know till you try! Sure, it ain't a bed of roses to begin with, but sometimes you have to trample through the thorns to get to the flowers!" Nico grinned.

"Well, there's all but one more thing left to do...and we all know what that is." Maki nodded softly.

"That Brin sure is a Hellas of a trouble to deal with, eh?" Leona grinned.

_***Record Scratch***_

"Leona..." the rest droned.

"Deal with it, yo!" Leona put on her sunglasses.


	13. That Duchess a Hellas of a trouble!

_**Chapter 13 - That Duchess a Hellas of a trouble! (Part Two)**_

_**Week 8 - Back in the palace**_

"So you have done negotiations before?" Lucille wondered.

"Oh yes, lots! It wouldn't be an Adventurers Guild without negotiations during the peak hours! From small to big, we dealt them all!" Mimi replied.

"Besides, I'm sure we can reach to a conclusion that will drive Ixion back without any serious repercussions' they only occupy certain bits of Southern Maree while they managed to deny Brin's invasion of Northern Ixion." Leona nodded.

"Leona, Honoka, Elodie, Kotori, and I have come up with a solution that may drain a bit of treasury, but will not cause any serious repercussions in the long run." Eli nodded.

"You don't seem nervous at all; that's good...I bet experience as logistics sure do help; even if it is something like invasions and stuff." Lucille sighed. "Again, I'm sorry if my ex did that sort of repercussions to every one of you. She's a person who can govern Hellas well...it's just that her personality hindered her full potential."

"Why do you have to be apologetic?" Leona chuckled. "As Honoka said before, we have dealt waaaaaaay worse! God sake, we face a near Armageddon twice - once when Team Muse has a boo-boo after the first Love Live tournament and the unrelenting Hatred Blob nearly corrode the Chains of Balance, another when Team Muse won Love Live and had to face a final showdown with the Hatred Blob in its Feral Beast form ! You can sell us on ANYTHING and we will say it's no worse than what we faced!"

"That's what I expect from someone who's my rival!" Lucille simpered.

"I believe I spoke for every one of us when we say..." Honoka nodded just as the whole Team Muse shot out.

_**"It could have been worse!"**_

"If Brin can learn from each and every one of you, we will have less stuff to worry about!" Lucille commended.

_**Just outside the Court Room**_

Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, Lucille, and Leona were just about to enter the Court Room when they saw two figures approaching the same door, but walking in opposite directions.

One of them had a blonde hair with sky blue eyes, a flower hair band, and a small bun tied behind her head. She wore a pair of sky blue earring, a necklace, and a long shoulderless dress with red dress that graduated to a yellow.

Another was a tall man with blonde hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a green suit with a white suit underneath.

"Well...if it ain't the Duke of Maree and the Duchess of Hellas, Banion and Brin? It's a nice day to meet the both of you." Leona grinned.

"Ah...so you must be the Diamond Maiden, and Team Muse that your Highness must have spoken highly about." Banion bowed. "I apologise if Brin did seem like a troublemaker at times, but what Ixion did might be pushing a bit too far."

"Well, I have to gave you credit; still...you cannot deny that your sis ere decided to go all ape on Ixion because of some disagreement with Queen Fidelia, might I add?" Leona gave a short simper.

"Well..." Banion replied. "But Ixion pushed back, and then some."

"But then again, if it weren't for your sis's livewire personality, this sort of shizzle ain't gonna be happening anytime soon." Leona simpered.

"How dare you...!" Brin stood in front of Banion and faced Leona face-to-face, glaring at the Diamond Maiden.

Leona, however, kept a calm face, simpered, and brought her left index finger and wiggled it slowly.

"Ah...ah...ah...Ease your bloodlust there, young woman. After all...you can't simply argue your way when the evidence carriage drove right smack in your petite face?" Leona teased calmly.

"Ouch...that's a burn..." Eli chuckled softly.

Brin could feel her blood boiling. "Oh...you...you dare speak against me...huh?"

"And who's the one trying to conjure up pity to make it seem like she's the victim? Oh that's right...you." Leona frowned calmly. "You sure do convince yourself that you did nothing wrong even when it's evident that you're causing near Armageddon for Hellas's commoners because of the boo-boos you pulled?"

"I...It's not that I don't care about the people of Hellas, you..."

Brin clenched her fist, trying her best to resist the urge to insult. However, she felt another feeling welling up inside her...

Something...interesting about Leona.

_"She ain't intimidated by me at all...what sorcery is this?"_

"I'm sorry..." Banion interrupted. "Yes...I admit that Brin did invade Ixion without permission from Queen Fidelia but Ixion did conquer more than what Brin is trying to conquer..."

"We are here just so we can persuade Ixion to withdraw their troops off Southern Maree; whatever consequences comes your way will be up to the Queen to decide - it's none of ours, or theirs, business to interfere." Leona crossed her arms and replied calmly.

"We will see then..." Banion nodded calmly.

Leona then winked at Brin as her team passes on through the door first, leaving an exasperated, but puzzled, Brin.

"Well...the evidence is already overwhelming, sis." Banion sighed. "I did my best; it doesn't help your ex is here too."

"But...why is she winking at me? And what if..."

"I do not think it will amount to that. Don't worry too much..." Banion consoled.

Brin felt herself dizzy with anger, but undeniably questioned herself about Leona's braveness; everyone knows she was very intimidating in all her glory, yet...

"Forget it...what am I thinking..." Brin grunted in discontent.

_**Court Room**_

"As you may have known, Ixion has chosen a representative to negotiate the terms for their retreat. Be careful, your Highness, I'm sure nobody wants to surrender their own prizes so easily."

"You have the full support of my sister and myself, Your Highness." Banion nodded.

Brin looked upon the other side, where Leona and company were standing. The Diamond maiden, upon meeting her gaze at the Duchess of Hellas, winked once more and placed her right index finger on her lips.

Brin dismissed it by huffing, "Hmph...The faster we dealt with this, the better."

"Your Royal Highness, I thank you for granting me this audience. And I also thank the team who have been sent by Your Highness to help out with the disaster relief operations. The Ixonites have sent their regards." the diplomat bowed down upon facing Leona and co.

"Aie, just doing we can, ya?" Leona bowed along. "We may as well get along fine without any lives lost after all."

"Of that I am certain. We will forget about your unproved attacks on us, and we wish you will transfer the rights to this little province. We can be good neighbours' again." the diplomat replied.

"Woah...hang on a tic." Leona rebutted, when Elodie raised her hands and gave a small shook of her head and a silent 'not now'.

"I do apologise that Brin had a short temper; the evidence were indeed against her as she was denied any blessings from my mother - the Late Queen Fidelia - as my aunt can testify." Elodie explained as the Duchess of Nix nodded softly. "And we understand your need for retaliation - you are defending your borders, after all."

"However, to surrender our little province is not acceptable. All the land north of the river belongs to us. We are, however, willing to compensate in exchange of the inconvenience you have suffered, but nothing more." she continued.

"I believe we can settle this for eight thousand lassi." the diplomat replied.

_"Eight Thousand Lassi...huh?" _Elodie then looked at Leona, Eli, Honoka, and Kotori. Both sides nodded in agreement as the Leona, Eli, Honoka, and Kotori stepped out of their row and stood in front of Elodie.

"Woah...woah..woah, Ixionite bum!" Leona declared as she raised her right index finger in a calm retort. "Perhaps you maybe too eager to remember about the cost we have spent on the disaster relief operation we have organised not too long ago, yes?"

"How long was it...by the by?" Honoka played along.

"Oh yes...it's just last week!" Eli snapped her fingers.

"And how much does that took us? Kotori!" Leona grinned.

"If you would so please, Kotori, show them the 'receipt' Nova have spent." Elodie nodded.

Kotori bowed as she took out a hyperspace cube and took out a huge board in one fell swoop.

"Aie!" Kotori shot out.

"As you have seen here, we have spent two thousand lassis - which is the currencies used in Nova - for our 'Operation Team Muse's Disaster Relief!' And about 65% of them are spent on food and necessities!" Eli lectured.

"And that is not including the food and necessities we have already prepared before we come to this dimension because of our Adventurers Guidebook Rule number 15 - _**Always prepare extra rations and basic necessities when inter-dimensional travelling; nine times out of ten there will be states in other dimension that may need help with natural resources whatsoever.**_" Honoka followed.

"The next 25% is spent on fresh new clothing that the affected victims are able to wear and the rebuilding of the towns, which is not much considering that Miss Frowny here failed to live up to her name and invade Northern Ixion." Leona explained calmly.

"Me? Miss Frown Face? What?" Brin retorted.

"You just prove my point!" Leona simpered. "Just cheer up, everything's gonna be fine, you'll see! Why waste your muscle energy from all that negativity?"

Brin gritted her teeth as she stood back, with Banion giggling slightly.

"And the last 10% is spent on the materials needed for reconstruction of the Ixionite's and Southern Maree's home and ensuring that the trade center in Ixion ain't all that affected by the ongoing conflict!" Elodie concluded.

"Besides all of that, you can count your soldiers' values that are not lost in battle." Elodie continued and frowned. "In fact, you have lost less than what you have expected because of Brin's failed invasion."  
"Well...it makes sense for most..." Ixion's diplomat scratched his head.

"Yeah, trying to take more than whatcha ask for, eh?" Leona pouted. "How would you feel if we demand the same, given that Ixion pushed back Miss Frowny here, and then some? Not just that, your country pushed way more than she ever could!"

"Think of all the repercussions, Ixion Diplomat. What will happen if we deploy troops to push you back?" Elodie frowned.

"Well..." the Ixion Diplomat hung his head down.

"Four Thousand Lassi, and not a single tila more!" Leona, Kotori, Eli, Honoka, and Elodie shot out their final verdict.

_***Record Scratch***_

"Um...what is tila again?" Honoka wondered.

"Honoka?!" the rest shot out in shock.

"Sorry...just a bit confused, serious!" Honoka scratched her head sheepishly.

The Ixion Diplomat, feeling guilty after musing through the logistics and the circumstances in Ixion, sighed and nodded softly.

"Very well, don't say we are not reasonable enough."

_**After the Ixion Diplomat left**_

Leona, Clarte, Mimi and team Muse high fived one another, Elodie sighed in relief, and Joslyn nodded softly.

Banion was surprised, but pleased. Brin, on the other hand...

"I thought I will be punished severely..." Brin frowned.

"Both sides are at fault, they are invading your bro's country and you're just catching a fast train straight to destruction." Leona raised her right eyebrow and simpered calmly. "Come now, Miss Frowny, I am sure you can do better by calming down once in a while yes? You already have the looks and taste in fashion, so why not cheer up and not be negative about everything to begin with?"

"I am the Duchess of Hellas; you would know better than to speak ill of me you..."

"Why would I be scared of someone who's constantly frowning your way through?" Leona rebutted calmly. "That's like going into a ghost house as an experienced exorcist and expecting them to be scared of ghosts; they ain't gonna, just intrigued!"

Brin gasped when Leona, softly placed her right index finger close to Brin's lips.

"There, there...Miss Frowny, why can't you keep your chin upright and take a joke? No wonder so many people are intimidated by just your presence alone! This is no good for a Duchess, no madam!" Leona winked. "How are you gonna govern the country and keep up your lovely appearance if you're gonna drain your energy fuming like a supervolcano?".

"Me...I..." Brin blushed lightly. "You praised me?"

"You see the thing with you? People avoid you, you lash out at them for disrespect; people praised you genuinely and you doubt them." Leona calmly simpered.

"They still believe you can govern Hellas, you just need a bit more touch up in your sensitivity, yes?" Leona continued. "The people over at Hellas told us that when we;re helping with the refuge operation!"

"You...I find you in particular...interesting." Brin frowned. "Although...I have to thank you for helping the citizens of Hellas..."

"Thank you, Duchess of Hellas, and so are you." Leona winked. "Just don't try to burst a vessel next time, god knows what will happen if we weren't there to save your behind."

"Thank you very much for acquitting Brin of any serious punishment, your Highness, Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona." Banion simpered and nodded. "And Lucille..."

The Duchess of Nix replied, "Yes?"

"I apologise that my sis had placed you into all this." Banion apologised with a bow.

"No harm felt." Lucille simpered. "I let bygones be bygones about Brin by then; the 'could have beens' are cleared off my mind."

"Just doing what we can to prevent any life losses from happening, Duke Banion, though we recommend your sis to think with her head instead of with her heart the next time round." Maki sighed. "Least Novan's economy is affected once again."

"Sis...it will be quite disrespectful if you haven't thanked them yet..." Banion sheepishly followed.

"I...I did, didn't I? Geez..." Brin pouted, while eyeing Leona. "And it's not as if I am completely disrespectful or anything..."

"It's all ok in the end of the day, Brin." Leona bowed and chuckled softly. "Just keep your steam down and mayhaps you can open up your eyes without draining your muscles with all that frown of yours."

"Are...are you for real...?" Brin frowned.

"She meant what she says; generally nice, but won't hesitate to give disrespectful people the calm snark as usual." Mimi grunted.

Leona winked once more, much to Brin's chagrin.

_**Back in the palace**_

"I never expect for you to brave up towards Brin; she can be really intimidating from that constant scowl of hers, I have to admit..." Elodie sighed.

"Oh please, again, you will have to sell me on anything that is scarier after the Hatred Blob incidents back in our world!" Leona replied with a small grin.

"Yeah, for us? Nothing beats...beats Umi..." Honoka chuckled sheepishly.

"Huh? Really? But she looked demure..." Elodie wondered.

"Not when she's woken up in the dead of the night...if you're in a pillow fight...eheheheh..." Honoka broke into a cold sweat and broke into a nervous laugh.

"What is it again...huh?" Umi gave a sarcastic smile, clenched her right fists, and her eyes lost their irises. "You are the one who woke me abruptly and disturbed my peace while throwing pillows like as if it's popcorn, you meanie!"

"Yikes!" Honoka hid behind Kotori, much to the team's sheepish shock with the exception of Leona, Clarte and Mimi.

"Well..." Elodie collected herself upon her initial shock, "I give Umi that...No amount of composure I learned as royalty is going to keep me going ape if I got woken up abruptly from my beauty sleep!"

The rest laughed along as Leona was looking out at the corridor balcony. Lucille approached her shortly after.

"Still thinking about that Brin, huh?" Lucille chuckled.

"Will it be weird if I tell you that I kinda like that scowl on her face?" Leona smiled softly, shaking her head in slight disbelief.

"Oh?" Lucille wondered.

"A scowl tells a thousand words...something tells me that there's more to it than just 'A Duchess with attitude'." Leona explained. "Brin seems to be a person who expects people to follow her because of her scowl. "Which is a shame; according to the Novan History by third party writers, she is very good in ensuring Hellas's stability and bandit prevention stemming from nearby mountains."

"I will give you that...considering that the mountains usually houses a lot of bandits, she must have done a pretty good job holding them back!" Lucille nodded. "That, and the people in Hellas have wanted to help her...if only Brin allowed it."

Leona simpered. "It's just too bad that the Hellas's residents are scared of her scowl and as a result, did not provide much feedback to improve the country. In the end of the day, a strain between royalty and commoners is just a recipe for disaster. She just needs someone to stand up to her and tell her - 'what she's doing is wrong to a certain extent'."

"You seem to care about her well-being, eh?" Lucille asked in interest.

"There was a short period where Mimi and I fell out because she was being way too scowling. I was wondering why though...we both got into a fight, and she told me - in her tears - that I forget about her birthday. That was a huge boo-boo on my part; I thought she was just angry at me for no reason." Leona chuckled sheepishly. "We both cried in each other's shoulders for the night; at least it felt good to cry it out, ya know?"

While Lucille and Leona were happily chatting along, Brin was standing some distance behind them, managing to eavesdrop on every word the Diamond maiden was saying.

She was speechless, even during the way back to Hellas; Banion noticed that Brin was looking down and guilty.

"Brin, are you okay there?" Banion wondered.

"H...Huh? Yeah...yeah I'm okay..." Brin replied with a sigh.

Banion was puzzled, but decided not to pursue it for now.

_"So...this is the reason Lucille and Julianna left me; my 'complication stemmed from..." _

She could feel a small, yet ironic smile as she shook her head.

_"And that defiant Diamond Maiden...called me out...huh?" _

Upon return to her palace in Hellas, one of the secretaries approached her nervously.

The Duchess of Hellas sighed and gave a small pout. "What is it that you want to ask?"

"Your Highness, it's just..." the secretary asked slowly.

"It's alright; just ask away if you want..." Brin nodded and gave a small frown.

The secretary was surprised, but still replied anyway.

"We have reports that several low lying areas may have been flooded in Hellas." the secretary replied.

"I see..." Brin sighed. "Will it be okay if you call in the other secretaries and agents patrolling around certain areas in Hellas?"

"May I ask what is it for...your Highness?"

"Do you have to be that curious?" Brin sighed in exasperation. "I would like to set up a public meeting regarding the state of Hellas in a few days time, you know, like feedback or something?"

"Yes...yes, certainly, Your Highness!" the secretary nodded without hesitation.

"And tell them to not be scared about providing feedbacks in improving the living qualities in Hellas...alright?" Brin shook her head and sighed.

"Certainly, your Highness."

"Alright...you may take your leave..."

Brin sighed as she looked sat on her bed and shook her head.

"You sure are one interesting woman, aren't you...Leona." she frowned.

_"Then again...maybe she seem so interesting - she seemed to be the only one so far that dares to speak up against me, though it's 'for my own good'...huh..."_

_"It's...it's not as if I am thinking about her 'because a first impression counts' too much...geez..."_

_"Then again...I have been tired about keeping this scowl for long...damn it..." _Brin thought.


	14. Powers of Arcane Magic!

_**Chapter 14: Powers of Arcane Magic! Our dreams - Bridging the Gap!**_

"Queen Elodie seems to have great potential; she may even surpass her mother if trained to channel her Lumen powers properly." Julianna commented on Elodie's progress.

"So I assume that she's doing well in the Sense Magic and Resist Magic department?" Leona wondered.

"That it is." Selene nodded. "However, she will need to learn how to channel her magic for basic offensive manoeuvres before moving on.

"Maybe it will be best if you would show us a few of your basic channelling skills, if you so may?" Julianna asked. "Elodie, it will be in your best interest if you can observe."

Elodie nodded.

Leona grinned. "If you wanna!"

Leona closed her eyes, feeling a surge of arcane energy coursing through her veins, spine, and blood vessels.

_Arcane Source - Open_

_Accessing Diamant Projet - all systems online._

_Arcane Channeling System - activated._

A small platform of a Heptagram appeared below her feet; her eyes glowed white and materialised a small globe of diamond from the ground up.

With her arcane magic, Leona is capable of controlling it diamond and let it flow around her like an orb of light.

"Wow...doing it within seconds..." Elodie's eyes widened in awe.

"Leona, just like us, are capable of advanced channelling, creating things is just a second away." Selene simpered.

"Simply going for creating weapons will require energy and strength - for now we will practice step by step on how to channel that magic energy inside you." Julianna nodded.

"Alright!" Elodie did as Leona demonstrated. However, despite her mastery at sensing magic deep inside her, she was excited by the prospect of summoning an orb of light with magic.

In fact..._too excited._

"I did it!" Elodie cheered as she summoned a globe of light, but it shortly fizzled into thin air.

"W...What?"

"You are too impatient about creating the orb of light, I suppose..." Julianna sighed.

"Just simply relax, feel that energy coursing through you like a streaming river; channelling them at the right time..."Leona explained.

Elodie nodded softly, holding her own excitement as she closed her eyes while listening to Leona.

_"Take a deep breath, yes?"_

_"You can feel it, yes? Now feel the breeze caressyou...embrace you." _

Thanks to her basic music lessons and exercise routine from Team Muse weeks prior, Elodie could feel a serene breeze soothing over her body; her breathing synchronised with the soft breeze.

As soon as she did that, Elodie could feel warmth emanating from her Lumen Crystal.

"Yes, that's it...now don't get too jumpy..." Leona commented. "Now you feel the warmth coursing through your veins, ya? Now just think of someone close to you. I think of my sis, Team Heptagram, Muse, or my mother."

Elodie nodded silently; the warmth of her mother's legacy - the Lumen magic - coursing through her every being. She relaxed, feeling as if her mother was consoling, comforting, and embracing her very being.

Once she felt that Lumen Magic spreading through her palms, her instinct was clear - release them.

"Hyyaaa!" Elodie unleashed a small shot of light and it fizzled into thin air shortly after.

"That's great! However, ya gotta make it dense; now just visualize it as a ball and get it dense!" Leona nodded.

Elodie nodded while she repeated the steps once more.

"Slowly wave your hands in a weaving potion, like as if you are holding a sword!" Leona nodded.

Waving her hands through, Elodie could feel more Lumen magic gathering through not just her fingertips, but also her entire palm.

"Visualise a sphere, make it happen with your will!"

After several attempts, Elodie managed to concentrate the dense light, swirl it around in a sphere, and unleashed an orb of light.

"Now constantly remind yourself that you have to maintain your 'link' with the orb of light to prevent it from fizzling out!" Julianna instructed.

Feeling a calmness breezing through her once more, Elodie mentally maintained a link between the orbs of light, and soon managed to command it to move around with her mind.

"Nice!" Leona praised.

"Now just try to practice it! You should be able to do it quickly the more you practice it! It's simple!" she continued.

"Alright!" Elodie nodded enthusiastically.

Julianna simpered. "Queen Elodie does have elements of her mother after all; eager to learn, but not willing to give up even when facing some difficulties."

_**Week 9 - Within the next few days**_

"Now it's all in your brain, do it snappy, yes? Snappy like a Jack on a candle stick!" Leona grinned.

Elodie swiftly felt a massive surge of energy coursing through her veins, arms and towards her palms. Feeling a glowing warmth emanating from her palms, the Crown Princess weaved her hands and brought her hands close to concentrate swiftly. Feeling the Lumen magic becoming denser, Leona's eyes glowed as she released her concentration at just the right moment.

With a huge burst of light, an orb of light was soon formed.

"Now make it dance like the last blossom upon the flower fields..." Leona recited.

Elodie studied and followed every step of Leona's moves and add in a couple by her own, bit by bit, day by day.

Even at evening and at night, Joslyn was surprised to see the Crown Princess studying the diligently in calming down and channelling her magic to summon a light orb.

_"Well...at least they are on the right track..." _Joslyn nodded.

_(Scene change)_

"Now aside from making it dance, let the magic course through you yet again, disperse it like a firework waiting to happen, like...this!" Leona unleashed her arcane magic upon her diamond orb and it unleashed a ray of light that rippled through the field.

"Hyaaaaa!" Elodie called out as she felt her Lumen magic that coursed through her flaring out.

The light successfully burst into a ray of light.

"Yes!" Elodie cheered.

_Right into Maki's eyes._

_"Owwwwww!" _a familiar sharp yelp echoed through the Royal Gardens.

"Woops..." Elodie laughed sheepishly.

"Don't worry, that sometimes happen for the first couple times!" Leona gave a hearty laugh.

_"You can say that again!"_

A roar of laughter echoed the Gardens thereafter.

_**(Scene change)**_

Eli and Nozomi decided to join in as they were walking by.

"Hey, Leona and Elodie, are you two taking a break?" Nozomi waved hello.

"Yeah! We're just about deciding what sport to play based on the basic channelling I have learned!" Elodie nodded.

"Ya wanna play Frisbee?" Leona grinned.

"Frisbee?" Elodie wondered.

"Yeah, it's a sport where we throw disc-shaped objects at each other; it's simple but fun!" Eli nodded.

"Sure, why not have a bit of a work out, eh?" Elodie grinned, she concentrated a huge amount of light using her Lumen powers, and soon materialised a disc of solid light!

"Wow...You sure learn fast, Elodie!" Eli chuckled.

"Leona is a great teacher along with Aunt Julianna and Selene!" Elodie praised.

"Now you are getting the hang of channelling magic! Once you can handle channelling; only the mind is your limit!" Leona grinned. "Ya ready for it?"

"I ain't losing, then!" Elodie nodded and smiled confidently.

"Alrighty - Nozomi and I will be on one side, and you and Eli on the other!"

"Bring it on!" Eli chuckled.

Julianna and Selene - while they were dating - oversaw Leona and Elodie sidestepping and second-guessing each other movements to score or defend.

"The way Leona teaches something, along with Team Muse in other subjects, seems...unique." Selene wondered.

"You mean the way she described how to channel energy?" Julianna wondered. "Or even how they test their endurance by team exercise?"

"What else?" the Priestess chuckled. "Not much people described it fluently; they mostly just go for the straight and technical - the fact that they seemed delighted in teaching the subjects to Elodie without sounding like a broken record..."

"I guess it depends on how people love to approach things; some wanted excitement, others prefer serenity." Julianna simpered as she gazed over at Selene.

"Mmhmm..." Selene nodded calmly.

"Ain't it just like you when you are practising in the faith?" Julianna simpered. "While there are some that loved to teach the practitioners in interesting ways, you looked calm and serene while doing so..."

"Am I?"

"Then again, maybe there's just...something about that serene look of yours that got into me." Julianna chuckled softly.

Selene blushed lightly and looked away.

"Well...it's a bit embarrassing when you say that outdoor..." Selene gave a small pout.

"I got it! I got it...oooh nice scene..." Leona was just about to catch the light Frisbee when her gaze fell upon the scene between Julianna and Selene.

"Leona, watch out!" Nozomi shot out.

"Huh?"

_***PONK!***_

"Oooof!"

_***Crash!***_

"Yes, we win!" Elodie cheered and high-fived Eli.

"Leona-sensei, are you okay?" Nozomi rushed to help the Diamond Maiden up just as the latter gave a grin.

"Now that's worth every second of that precious scene!" Leona chuckled.

_**As they were taking a break**_

"You felt your mother's spirit as you concentrate?" Eli wondered.

Elodie nodded softly. "When I think about her, I felt that she's just beside me, comforting me, offering me words of encouragement. Sounds cheesy, I know...but it's still comforting, I can't deny that..."

Nozomi sighed and gave a wistful smile. "As long as you keep it to yourself and believe in her, I am sure she will be happy even in the afterlife."

Elodie looked at the scenery, giving a wistful smile. "Being a Lumen Mage and governing Nova is no easy job, now that everyone is anticipating my ascension as the Queen. It's daunting to balance the approval of nobles and commoners."

"Sure is, but remember...it's all about striking balance - a compromise - between commoners and Nobles." Leona nodded.

"That's why you thought me to balance my concentration of magic...right?" Elodie wondered. "At my level - the lower the concentration, the magic will fizzle; if I do the other way, it will blast me off into the sky."

"Now you see how learning morals ain't just about sitting down and reading a bunch 'ol books about said stuff all the time, right?" Leona winked.

"Atta girl!" Leona grinned.

"Say...where are the rest though?" Leona then recalled.

"The rest? They are practicing their dances for the ball that's taking place six weeks from now." Eli replied amusingly.

"Why don't we pay them a visit first? It should be interesting to see their practice going on!" Leona chuckled.

"We're just about to finish our break soon, what luck!" Nozomi chuckled.

_**Back at the Dilation Chamber**_

"So...it's confirmed? Grand ball is in about six week's time?" Leona asked.

"Certainly is! A lot of Nova's most important nobles will certainly participate in this important event." Honoka cheerfully replied.

"Considering that Elodie will be crowned the Queen soon, it will be even more crucial than ever." Umi nodded softly.

"So that would means you all are learning how to dance the proper, medievally noble way...That will be interesting, not gonna lie!" Leona widened her eyes in amusement.

"It sure is! Learning more about the medieval culture, a commonly 'romantic' setting will sure set up a wonderful atmosphere!" Honoka agreed.

"Especially when we have the basics of dancing and reflexes in our feet, we should have enough time!" Nico agreed ad grinned.

"Mmhmm, it's gotta be interesting dabbing with medieval nobles, for real!" Nozomi grinned.

"But...that would mean Arisse..." Elodie wondered, a slight hint of worry etched across her face.

Leona accesses the database she gathered about Nova via her Diamant Projet, thanks to the weeks of hard work rummaging through the histories and lores about Nova with Team Muse.

"Arisse - The Duchess of Lillah , famously known as 'Nova's Eastern Queen because she's the oldest out of the entire noble lines." Leona recalled and felt a smile creeping across her face. "Interesting..."

"Just her name alone exudes authority." Hanayo shivered.

"It will be nice to dabble with someone who ranks right before Elodie in terms of noble power." Leona grinned.

"You don't feel the slightest bit intimidated?" Elodie wondered.

Leona shook her head and facepalmed. "Elodie...Aiyo. I don't usually like to be prejudicial about Nobles in general; sure, medieval times is full of assassination bollocks, but that doesn't mean we have to condemn the entire noble lineage to the 18th depths of Hell! I mean Lucille for example, ya?"

"True...besides, we have faced worse!" Umi nodded confidently.

"Heck, anything ain't as intimidating or serious as our first time on the stage while still finding members for Muse; just Umi, Kotori, and I...that was worth trying!" Honoka laughed sheepishly.

"Besides, it's gonna be a new adventure for us too; mingling with the nobles and showing them just what our world is capable of - it's one of the many ways this world can achieve an inter-dimensional diplomacy!" Kotori chuckled.

Nozomi took out a Tarot Card that depicts a jester laughing close to a cliff with a dog behind him.

"Is that...the Fool?" Elodie wondered.

"That it is!" Nozomi simpered. "We all are protagonists in a story about exploring limitless and the merging of wondrous cultures, past and future! I mean hey, if we are able to see forth this coronation, it will spell the beginning of a new dawn that is about to come!"

"Looking forward to a new tomorrow, that is what we have been always holding ever since Team Muse is created!" Hanayo nodded.

"If our world is able to merge nobles and commoners together into a world of post-scarcity, where supernatural beings from other dimensions can flourish, and where Adventurers are a real job, I am sure 'impossible' will be the last thing on our mind!" Leona firmly replied.

"Breaking down the walls between Nobles and Commoners...that is Team Muse's dream!" Maki followed and gave a small smile.

"With the power of Music, we shall unite everyone!" Honoka cheered.

"That is everyone's dream...I would hate to see a world where nobles are snubbed on and the commoners have their needs ignored..." Leona sighed.

Elodie mused on for a moment; for that was what her mother looked forward to - to build an empire where the barriers of the rich and poor will be shattered.

For years on end, the commoners have always gave high praises to her mother - and peace nearly came...too bad Fidelia had to go so soon.

However, looking at Team Muse, Leona, Clarte, and Mimi allowed Elodie herself to feel warmth welling inside her; she saw fragments of her mother's dream implanted upon every one of them.

"I know!" Honoka shot out. "Why don't we organise a public ball for the commoners as well? Since the Procession of the Good Lady is coming nest week, why don't we perform one of our songs to cheer them up?"

"Great idea! I second that!" Nico cheered.

"Let's show them our world's music culture, bridge the gap!" Eli nodded.

"Yes, let's do it!" the rest of the Team Muse members cheered along.

Elodie stood at the side, feeling the warmth welling up inside her chest.

_"That's right...that's what my mother had always wanted...I will do whatever in my power to help you too!"_

_**Later on in the evening**_

"Elodie, there is a woman and a man that wished Crown fundings for two different project." Joslyn spoke.

"Thank you for seeing me, Your Royal Highness. I...I come to you on behalf of the people. I wish to build a hospital where any citizen afflicted with disease can be brought for treatment." the woman bowed.

Elodie mused on for a bit...

_"The new hospitals will definitely offer medical services to the commoners. Doctors and Herbalists from the public and noble agencies can come together and share information on how to treat certain diseases." _she mused.

_"With new books and readable materials, it can change the world; no longer will the books be restricted to just the noble and wealthy...everyone can now have access to information at all times."_

Elodie closed her eyes as her mind went back to the promise and dreams that Team Muse, Leona, Clarte, and Mimi declared hours ago.

_**"Breaking down the walls between Nobles and Commoners...that is Team Muse's dream!"**_

_**"Let's show them our world's music culture, bridge the gap!"**_

_"It will bridge the gap between the Nobility and the Commoners - thousands of lives will be saved, and progress will be made...the gap between nobility and commoners will be bridged!" _Elodie simpered as she delivered her verdicts.

"We will be very happy to invest in your project." Elodie simpered much to the woman and the man's delight. The Queen-to-be then extended her hand.

"Let us work together to bridge the gap between the nobles and the commoners, as we strive towards a new beginning; the start of a new future!"

Joslyn nodded and felt a smile across her face.

_"My little girl...looks like you have grown much."_

_**As the practice goes on**_

"Ready? Dancing step one two three four..." Eli shot out firmly.

"Time it just right, all hands on the chest when we sang that part of the lyric!" Honoka demonstrated.

"Time it right... and now, back facing one another, raise your hands up high!" Leona nodded.

"Right hand outstretched, left hand near mouth, all together now!" Honka cheered. "Timing's a little bit stiff, let's be more flexible, yes? C'mon, let's do it!"

Signs of hope and smiles etched across Team Muse's face as they prepared themselves for the Festival of the Good Lady.

_**Week 10 - On the week of the Good Lady Festival**_

"Dad, I'm not afraid. I'm going to be the best parade-leader ever!" Leona nodded confidently. "We will celebrate our devotion to the gods, especially the Good Lady!"

"And we will entertain the people present with our songs; our songs that will open to the Door of Dreams - the chance to bridge the gap between the nobility and the commoners and restore their faith to a new beginning!" Honoka declared, as Leona, Clarte, and Mimi, and the Team Muse's members nodded along.

Joslyn nodded in approval. "It seems you have grown, Elodie...with your friends you shall grow."

Elodie prepared her best gown for the occasion, then walk slowly through the town with Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona - who were wearing blue and white frilled dresses used for their song, 'Yume no Tobira'.

While walking through the designated parade's designated route, leading to the city square, the commoners nodded in approval and bowed in respect at Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, Leona, and Elodie's elegance and maturity - their steps are small and slow, but exuding the charms of proper, grown ladies.

At the end of the route, Elodie slowly helped the priestesses turn over the earth without breaking a sweat; the new tree planted on the ground.

After the blessings were read, Elodie held up her hands and called for silence for her speech to be delivered.

"I am here today to give my affectionate greetings to you all and my thanks; for it is the people of Nova that make this country great! We are here today to celebrate the gifts of the Good Lady." Elodie spoke calmly. "With the end of winter come spring; the birth of a new opportunity, dreams, fertility, and the promise of new birth. We may face hardships in our lives, but we will grow back stronger than ever, as we usher in a new age to bond both nobility, and you people together! The time for new beginnings have come, and for my beginning as your Queen!"

Her words were met with great applause.

"As you may have all known, I have met friends across the journey - friends that gave me the chance to foresee new opportunities to expand horizons; to bridge the gap between nobles and commoners, and to merge our world's culture with theirs. As we get to know one another, we shall strive to be a greater country that bridge upon to multiple cultures regardless of race, language, status, and religion!" Elodie nodded.

"Let us work together to bridge the gap between the nobles and the commoners, as we strive towards a new beginning; the start of a new future! My good people...I give you our opening performance for the Festival of the Good Lady - Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona!"

As the ambient, calm, yet eventual cheerful, tone of 'Yume no Tobira' began to synchronize with audiences, and as both Leona and Honoka took charge of leading choreography, the audiences began to sang along; some even dance along with the wondrous music!

Team Muse, Leona, Mimi, and Clarte's costumes exuberated with such optimism; their voices echoed with such vibrancy, their dance steps were as quick as the footsteps of spring, and their lyrics filled with panache and meanings for a better future.

The door to a wonderful future...

It was the opportunity to achieve the dream, not as nobles and commoners, but as one human race - Team Muse's, and just about everyone's hopes and dreams.

As the music ended, the entire team were met with applause, and praises rose from everywhere.

Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona embraced one another, tears of happiness flowed along their cheeks as they praised one another a job well done.

Elodie and Joslyn stood beside, their smiles small, but apparent.

_"Maybe that's why they are called Muse...as in the legendary singers from the pantheon of gods in ancient times - to transmit their hopes and dreams to the ones who can listen..."_ Elodie simpered.

Elodie joined in with Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona as they raised their hands as one and shot out...

_"Together we shall advance! Advance as one! SUSUME - TOMRROW!"_


	15. Crossing Cultural Borders!

_**Chapter 15 - Crossing Cultural Borders! Umi vs Arisse: The Vast Ocean vs The Iron Lady of Eastern Nova! **_

_**(AN: The kimono dresses that Team Muse wore will be based on the upcoming Love Live Movie!)**_

Within the next few weeks, Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona helped with the residents' feedback whenever they are not tutoring Elodie - farming, making the streets clean, and even making the living environment a better place for everyone to live.

"Weeeeee! Seeds for everyone!" Honoka chirped as she helped some farmers with the planting of corns.

"Come on, chicken...C'mon, cluck cluck cluck!" Maki pouted.

"Look at all those chicks! Aren't they fluffy?" Nico squealed.

"Nyaaaaa! Rin will eat you up if you don't!" the cat-girl pounced towards the hens and chicks; predictably, they fled!

"Nononononno!" was what Nico and Maki shot back before getting flocked by flying chickens, much to the laughing farmers.

"Big white rice for you animals; eat 'em well, they taste nice too!" Hanayo chuckled.

_**When Clarte, Mimi, and Leona were free**_

"Let's make a clean sweep of those room, yes? Breathe clean, baby, sparkling clean!" Leona cheered as Mimi and Clarte set to work cleaning up the senior citizens houses across the east and west Lampsi and Claoris.

"Sweep 'em and suck those dusts dry!" Mimi took out her Hyperspace Cube Vacuum Cleaner and unleashed a strong wave that sucked the cobwebs and dusts in!

"Wow...is that your world's culture and technology at work?" one of the elderly woman asked.

"Of course! Getting to know one another's culture sure is fun!" Clarte chuckled as she handed the elderly woman one of the cubes.

"Now do this...and this...and you can do the same as we did!" Clarte chirped.

"That is wonderful...I never expect inventions to go that far back in your world!"

"Hehehe...welcome to our world, madam!" the trio women shot out with a grin on their faces.

_Later..._

"Wash them hard and sparkly clean; coming through with da diamond-handle mop!" Leona shot out happily.

"Can we really clean up with those brushes as skates?" one of the residents wondered.

"It's swift and easy! C'mon let us take you through it all, slow and steady, yes? Keep your balance~" Leona nodded.

Within a few hours...

"Hahaha...I feel young again!" one of the adults grinned as she danced along with his husband while polishing the floor with their 'brush-skates' on soaped floor.

"So this is your world's 'skating'? I would say this is interesting...albeit a bit risky!" another chuckled.

"As long as we hold our hands and make it through, yes? Ready?" Leona shot out.

The rest nodded as they joined their hands together.

"And Sliiiiiiiide!" Leona shot out joyously.

"Sliiiiiiide!" they sang along, much to their own delight.

Laughters echoed throughout the residential neighbourhood, enjoying themselves as the streets got cleaner by the day.

_**When Honoka, Umi, and Kotori were free...**_

"Music lessons...really?" one of the children shot out.

"Right you are! The Queen makes it her promise to bridge the gap between both nobles and you all, and keep the promise she did!" Honoka chirped.

"Hold your breath and ahhhhhhhh~" Kotori instructed.

"Ahhhhhhh~" the children responded.

"Low to high, let's gooo~" Honoka sang along.

"Is that a triangle, Umi-sensei?"

"Yup! Try to hit it, it makes a nice tingling noise if you do it like this..." Umi simpered as she demonstrated; the children around her side followed soon after as symphony of 'tings'.

"Nice!" Umi chuckled softly.

The children sang along happily; the cheers and laughters echoed through the fields, much to the smiles of parents and adults passing by.

At times, Elodie joined in and helped the residents out.

"Even a Queen has to understand her commoners well, what better ways to do that then getting to know them face to face?" she said with a gentle smile.

Her grace and elegance convinced the commoners that the country would be in safe hands - even the feedback and criticism she may have received regarding improving the countries were well and truly taken; they would be addressed as soon as possible.

Even when she was having fun with Team Muse and co, she never lost her elegance that made her mother the respected Queen that she was.

"Are you alright, young one? What happened?" Elodie saw a kid crying, and at once spotted the problem - she tripped and fell.

Elodie slowly muttered some words as a soft glow covered the little girl's wounded knees. The Queen-to-be even materialised a small orb of light to accompany the little girl like a bird.

"Here you go, young girl. Be careful with where you walk, okay?" Elodie simpered.

Overall, the weeks after the Festival of the Good Lady went well; everyone was happy and the approval was high.

_**A week before the Grand Ball...**_

After learning some divination tricks from Nozomi, both of them heard a hoot and looked up to see an owl flying overhead. A single dry leaf flutters in its talons.

"Nozomi-sempai...do you the tarot cards?"

"Certainly, Elodie!"

Upon shuffling randomly and picking up a card from the top, Elodie's frowned in worry - a skeleton in the middle.

"Arcana of Death; an owl flying in daylight, and a dead leaf - someone important will die in the next few weeks...and it's certainly not me; given how everyone is satisfied nowadays." Elodie frowned.

"We will have to keep a look out then; an important figure's death could spell disaster if we did not learn to manage post-mortem properly." Nozomi nodded.

"Certainly..." Elodie agreed.

_**On the day of the Royal Ball - Week 15**_

"Kotori, do you have the dress?"

"Here it is, Honoka! It's cute, isn't it?" Kotori held out a deep red kimono dress with yellow frills, white waistcloth and sakura flower imprints decorated upon the clothing themselves.

"Waaaaaa...that was brilliant! How did you manage to sew that?"

"Umi spent her free time helping out with the Royal Embroideries sew those dresses for the Royal Ball!" Kotori chuckled. "This will be an excellent way for the nobles of this world to recognise and understand our traditional cultures back in Nikon and our world's modern culture too!"

"Nice! That looks really elegant, and practical too, great balance!" Nico praised as she twirled around in her pale red kimono dress with colourful flower imprints upon its cloth."

"T...Thanks..." Umi chuckled shyly.

"I got a feeling someone won't like it though..." Elodie asked in concern, despite her awe at the design.

"Who?" Rin wondered.

"Arisse..." Elodie shook her head.

"You mean the Duchess of Liliah that you have mentioned back weeks ago?" Eli wondered.

"Yeah...How should I put it nicely; the Duchess of Lilah only cares about the cultural aspect of Nova and Nova alone. Normally that would be okay; one has got to defend their culture and way of life, right?" Elodie asked.

The rest nodded.

"However..." Elodie sighed. "And this might be the best I can restrain myself; Arisse doesn't seem to be the type that respects cultural impacts of other societies - like in Tombula, which has a Thai culture, Pyrias - an Arabiian culture, and Yeveh - a Tibetan culture."

"You mean that goes, 'Ah ha, Novan culture is da best! We are an unbeatable empire that will show the rest just how glorious our culture shall be; they shall bow to us' and blah blah blah...right?" Mimi wondered. "Those kind that refused to see out and respect other's culture and hide in their own bubbles, ya?"

"Yup..." Elodie nodded and sighed. "You will see when we get there."

"Hmmm...They say first impression counts, and it certainly doesn't paint in a huge sign she will make a great ruler for long - despite her Nova Eastern Queen style." Leona sighed in concern.

Eli sighed and nodded. "Brings me back...huh?"  
"Huh?" Elodie wondered.

Umi wistfully recalled the time her time helping Eli see the benefits of accepting idol culture. Eli back then was unable to accept the cultural impact of school idols in the world and almost ended up consumed by the unrelenting hatred of idol culture via the Embodiment of Hatred - the Hatred Blob - were it not for Umi, Chris, Alito, and Leona helping Eli out with her problem.

"I say we give Arisse a chance..." Umi nodded softly. "If Nova has to thrive, it must be a multi-cultural society. People from different places can mingle around; knowledge can be exchanged and be taught; understanding can be achieved; progress can be made - maturity will rise."

The rest cheered up and nodded. "Let's!"

Umi simpered and joined in. "Let's do our best for the Ball!"

_**Royal Ballroom**_

As Team Muse headed towards the Royal ballroom first, Leona's eyes met with a familiar black hair female.

"Lucille...it's nice to meet you again!"

"That I did, Leona! I can say the same to you and your friends; we are just talking about how well you all are looking tonight. I suppose those must be how you dress for traditional occasions?" Lucille simpered as she embraced the Diamond Maiden.

"It is called the kimono, ki as in 'wear' and mono means 'thing'. Therefore, it's literally called 'wearing a single piece of clothing." Umi simpered, wearing a blue kimono dress with purple highlights, a white waistcloth with flowery embroideries, and a red ribbon on her collars.

"It really is beautiful, yours in particular, Umi Sonoda. It sure is wonderful getting to know about the other people's culture just from the way they wear!" Lucille simpered.

Umi blushed softly and bowed."I'm flattered, Lucille."

"Don't be." Lucille simpered. "It's just that Arisse may not like it though..."

"We were just discussing about her earlier." Umi sighed.

"It will take time; she thinks that foreigners helping out with Elodie's coronation will weaken Nova's pride and thus may think that only she - the Nova's Eastern Queen - can rule them all." Lucille sighed.

"You seem to know a lot of nobles in Nova, that's impressive - no joke!" Leona wondered.

"As I should; I am closest to Fidelia and we learn many stuff before her coronation to Queen. It's not a surprise that I will eventually learn about every single noble in Nova, just like you all. Of course, with advanced technology used in your world - you all are able to learn our cultures and even the nobles in this area within days." Lucille simpered.

"We still have to set up a way point in Shanjia in order to teleport freely to and fro. Books and geographical analysis can only do us so much - we need to get in close and personal with their records so as to ensure our database is constantly updated." Leona nodded.

"I will be off help, if you ever so need me." Lucille nodded.

"Hey, that's what I gave u the wireless communicator for, right?" Leona chuckled.

The rest chuckled along just as they heard the following words.

_"The Eastern Nova Queen arrives!"_

She spotted wrinkles upon her face, but only served as a reminder of her seniority in the state of Nova. She had grey hair with a bun tied behind her head; she wore a magenta ballgown with black drapery across her shoulders, and she held a red fan with wools on top.

As soon as the she stepped in, she exuded a presence so great that nobles became silent at the mention of her title. Kids trembled at her sight; even adults were wise enough to remain silent under her arrival.

She focused her gaze on every eyes as she passed; mentally telling them that she was the Novan's Eastern Queen - the second most powerful noble next to Elodie.

Not for Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona - they have been through worse - but promised silently that they keep their utmost respect for Arisse, no matter her reaction.

As Arisse walked towards them, her eyes gazed upon their kimono dresses and the women themselves - especially Umi Sonoda.

"So...news had spread fast about the lot of you helping out with Elodie's coronoation; Team Muse, Clarte, Leona, and Mimi...huh?" Arisse spoke calmly but with a firm, regal tone.

"The Eastern Novan Queen - Arisse. It's a pleasure to meet you in the Ball." Umi bowed and simpered calmly.

Arisse gave a short, yet noticeably haughty grunt.

"I reckon that's your culture's way of wearing, isn't it?" Arisse replied.

"Duchess of Lillah, it is in our honor to state that it's a great opportunity to share our cultural application with yours." Umi simpered, trying her best to deflect Arisse's presence -after all, the blue hair girl was traditional royalty too. "the Kimono Dress..."

"Seems like something an outsider would wear..." Arisse replied curtly.

"Run this by us again, miss?" Mimi shot back, when Umi stopped her by holding her hand and gave a soft shake of her head.

The rest remained silent; wondering how Umi might have felt as her design was just criticised for no good reason other than 'My culture is superior!'.

Umi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and simpered.

"Miss Arisse, am I right?"

"It is I."

"I understand that you may not agree with our ways of befriending Nova through introducing our dimension's culture for fear of corrupting the Novan Culture." Umi simpered calmly. "But we truly do not mean to corrupt Nova's culture; we intend to learn, by introducing our culture too."

"Hmph..." Arisse frowned, realising that Umi managed to keep her calm despite what happened.

"To let your culture influence ours...I do not see how this will benefit the state of Nova otherwise! We have been thriving on our own for the past few generations as one big country now - we do not need any 'cultural sharing' to help us flourish further!" Arisse smirked. "You may just overrun us with your culture and lose what makes Nova the country that everyone respected!"

Umi could feel an arrow - an emotional one - piercing across her heart; her effort into making the costume designs or the Great Ball, a great way to allow people to understand their dimension's culture, was chewed at by the second most important noble next to Elodie.

However, she felt a presence close to her...

Someone familiar; someone with the firmness of a mother, yet it was a warmth she cannot undeniably recognised despite feeling a cold air rushing across her.

_Cold air..._

Umi turned her head back and saw an apparition only she could see - her memories - a lady with pale blue hair, wearing an armor pauldrons that branched out into four ice spikes on each side, and ribbons that made up her waist belt as it flowed along in the wind.

_Team Muse's producer...Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia._

_"It could have been worse...Umi."_

The firm - but reassuring - grip despite all in her mind, and her friends behind her, was all she needs to give gather her composure and gave a calm, but reassuring smile.

"I reassure you, we are not going to corrupt Nova's pride and culture. We respect it with utmost virtue. It is in our beliefs that through cultural exchange, will Nova grow as a nation because people will get to expand their knowledge and accuire many friends. Variety is a spice of life, your Highness." Umi simpered.

_"She withstands...my presensce? Yet she doesn't mean any ill will towards me...she's respectful even? Is she for real?"_

Arisse frowned as she widened her eyes slightly; nearly bowled and surprised by Umi's strong will and her presence alone, gave a short grunt, and walked away.

"That remains to be seen...you outsiders. But know this...you will never corrupt our culture; and you will be wise not to challenge the might of Nova's Culture either!" she shot back. "Or else..."

"Umi...are you alright?" Clarte asked in concern.

"That was a great comeback, Umi!" Honoka embraced her best friends by her back.

"That was...unbelievable." Lucille replied in awe.

"R...Really?" Umi wondered as she calmed herself and tried to hold back her tears.

"Arisse's words are like a knife; firm but curt, and her presence as the Eastern Novan Queen adds to her intimidation levels. But you withstand it like a vast ocean." Lucille simpered. "Maybe this is one of the virtues of your culture...patience, I suppose?"

Umi nodded softly and blushed. "Umi...means 'ocean' or 'sea'. It is vast, limitless, yet it soothes the troubles souls with its waves of serenity."

"You have my utmost respect, Umi Sonoda." Lucille nodded softly. 'Just cheer up, alright? We are behind you, that's for sure!"

"Charlotte thinks your clothes design is great, Miss Umi!" Lucille's daughter praised.

"Yeah! You go tell that iron lady, Umi!" Rin cheered up.

Leona nodded, gave a grin, and gave Umi a thumb up. "Atta girl!"

"Umi!" Kotori embraced along.

As Team muse gathered around and congratulated Umi, the blue hair girl felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

It was not tears of pain or sadness...

It was joy...

Joy that she was not alone.

She gave a bright smile as she saw apparitions of Chris and Alito - the ones who guide her and Team Muse through all the troubles - giving a firm nod.

_"Thank you...Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei, and every one of you!"_


	16. A Ball of a time!

_**Chapter 16: A Ball of a time!**_

_**A few minutes later**_

The people present in the hall quieten down and set their gaze upon the royal stairs as the announcement of Elodie's arrival was made.

"Here she comes..." Leona simpered.

Seconds later, the Queen-to-be of Nova descended the stairs to make a grand entrance. She was wearing a coronet on her head, with a red ballgown, yellow cloth upon her waist and white club patterns across its smooth texture; pleasing to the eyes.

Elodie's eyes rest upon each in turn, even Team Muse and co; her gaze firm but fair, gentle but assertive, and impressing upon them that she was not a child, but a Queen - the future Queen of Nova ushering a new era.

Team Muse, Clarte, Leona, and Mimi nodded softly in return and gave a soft smile.

"Waaaaa..." Rin's eyes and mouth widened in awe upon seeing Elodie's coronet and ballgown. "That's cute!"

_"And to think it's been nearly ten weeks, huh?" _Leona simpered just as she scanned around to see if there was anything particularly interesting.

Lucille, Laurent, and Charlotte were here, duh, for obvious purposes.

Arisse...she's Nova's Eastern Queen, of course she would come.

Corisande, the Duchess of Mead who spotted a orange hair, small green eyes, and wearing yellow dress with orange ribbon; her entire family is said to have numerous scandals.

The scandal was rumoured to be about Jael - a commoner from a foreign land that became a permanent resident in Nova - died under mysterious _circumstances_ and many people thought that it was the work of Arisse's anger.

Arisse was Corisande's mother, so no doubt the Duchess of Mead would be dragged into all this hoolaboo.

That remained to be seen, however...

_**Diamant Projet - flagged for investigation later with Umi Sonoda.**_

_"Maybe solving this will help in favouring Arisse for a bit."_

However, as she scanned through the nobles present...her gaze met upon a familiar blonde woman...

_The Duchess of Hellas - Brin._

Reports have came in that Brin had been doing her very best to help out the residents of Hellas; the feedback was that she might be intimidating at times, but she's slowly learning to not be too scowling as she helped improving the living qualities of Hellas.

_"Good on her...though I wonder..." _Leona blushed lightly as she placed her right palm on her chest and gave a sly smirk.

_"She did say I was interesting, right? I will play your side...then."_

Lucille saw Leona gazing upon the Duchess of Hellas, gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose...?" Lucille spoke softly.

"There's just something about her...something I find...interesting about Brin." Leona admitted. "Just like how she thinks of me."

"Her personality; the fact that she seems...complicated, I assume?" Lucille gave a small grin.

"You got me..." Leona simpered.

_**After a dance between Joslyn and Elodie...**_

"As a token of appreciation from Team Muse - as a form of cross-cultural exchange in this wondrous occasion - let us put our hands together for their opening ceremony with their opening song 'Call of the Summer Storm'!" Elodie declared.

As the curtains rose, and the traditional Nikon beats began riveting through the hall, the idols' tranquil voice soothed the nerves of many nobles attempting to find their ground.

The lyrics meaning - a traditional tale about Susanoo's fall from grace and his eventual redemption by slaying the Yamata-no-Orochi with her sister, the Sun God Amaterasu - caught many people's attention, intrigue, and awe about the instruments, lyrical prowess, and the Romantic culture of Nikon in general.

As Umi Sonoda led Team Muse on each line, the audience took notice.

With each crescendo that riveted the atmosphere, the audience breath hitched.

With each sad prose that tugged at their heartstrings, the audience looked on with concern.

With each heroic and hopeful chord that signified a return to Susanoo's form, the audience watched on intently.

With each serene melody that soothed their nerves, they gave a unanimous nod of approval.

Everyone stood silent, even Arisse.

_"Her voice is clear and strong...no...that's impossible. I bet they must be seeking to corrupt our culture; I won't fall for that...especially after 'that' scandal..." _Arisse frowned. "_Still...that Umi Sonoda. She was good..." _

Despite that one black smudge, everyone gave a round of applause after the lyrics that sang praise to Susanoo's redemption died down.

"Thank you!" Team Muse's response was short and sweet, yet joyful - people are slowly respecting their culture.

_**A Dance with partners - minutes later...**_

"A dance with partners, it is a tradition in the Ball during medieval times." Leona noted. "Everyone was not allowed to dance until they find a partner each."

"A dance with partners..." Umi looked over towards Kotori and nodded softly as she extended her right hand.

"May I?" Umi simpered.

"Why would I say no to your offer?" Kotori followed with a wink.

"I will leave you gals to it!" Leona simpered.

"Where are you heading for, Leona-sensei?" Hanayo wondered, just as she joined hands with Rin.

"Oh...you will see." Leona felt a delicious smirk etching across her face.

The rest of the nobles, and Team Muse, had their gaze widened upon seeing where Leona was heading...

The Hall was silent; even a pindrop could be heard if one strained his or her hearing well enough.

"Oh no, she didn't..." Mimi's eyes widened in amusement.

"About time, eh?" Maki sighed and gave a soft smile.

"With how she interacted with her weeks ago, I ain't surprised!" Nico grinned.

_**On the other side**_

"I...I can't just approach them for help, brother; they maybe holding a hammer above my head about the Ixion incident." Brin shook her head and scowled.

"S...Sis." Banion whispered.

"What?" Brin wondered just as she saw Leona approaching her.

"Wait...what?" Brin's eyes widened slightly s she felt her heart racing with anxiousness.

Everyone held their breath and stood still - Leona picking the Duchess of Hellas?

_"Is she mad?"_

_"Requesting a dance with one of the most intimidating noble person in Nova, next to Arisse?"_

_"Is she out of her mind?"_

"How do you do, Duchess of Hellas? It is I, Leona 'Diamante' Silvi." the Diamond Maiden bowed down and extended her right hand calmly.

"L...Leona..." Brin 's eyes widened in clear shock upon gazing Leona's crystal clear eyes, as with the rest.

"For someone who's intimidating...you sure looked nervous at me approaching you, ain't it?" Leona simpered.

"You know how people viewed me as..." the Duchess of Hellas gave a calm scowl.

"I maybe mad, but I can say I am proud of it." Leona felt deliciously wicked as she replied. "May I have this dance, Duchess of Hellas, Brin?"

The Duchess of Hellas could swear that her heart stopped beating for mere seconds. However, her shock soon became something more ambiguous as she blushed lightly.

Brin's extended her right hand towards Leona's; her hand in the Diamond Maiden's was warm, and too late...

"You know that you may be playing with fire, what with everyone saying how mad you are in choosing...me..." Brin whispered.

Leona showed the Duchess of Hellas her left hand.

"Meet my left hand, and this is where I usually put my fucks." Leona smirked as she clenched her left fist. "If I gave one."

Then she unclenched it. "Oops, none!"

"You are one interesting fella...you know that." Brin whispered once more.

"As are you, Duchess of Hellas."

"Who do you think I am? Someone to conquer...?"

"No...but someone to understand." Leona replied calmly. "Like a code, a difficult puzzle, waiting to be solved...to understand...and to be with."

Every move they made was mystery. However, their composure was absolute; synchronized like a charm.

"You dance well, Diamond Maiden."

"As expected for a person who excels in the art of tachi; I would say you dance well too." Leona simpered as they held their hands, with Leona leading Brin while the latter was twirling.

As if both of them understood each other, the held their palms, and crossed over each other in a twirl. Both women ended it off by Leona pilling Brin back, wrapping her right arm around Brin's waist, and with Brin facing in front of the Diamond Maiden.

Despite shock from everyone, the people present gave a round of applause - even Elodie and Joslyn.

"You're so sly...you know that?" Brin smirked.

"Am I ever?" Leona whispered.

"I heard that you and your team are investigating Shanjia, right?" Brin whispered; Leona nodded.

"Maybe...you're just what I need for help." Brin replied softly. "Though given my record...I thought you will refuse..."

"Really?" Leona simpered. "When will I ever refuse?"

"But first thing first..."

"Yes?"

"Just...hold me for a bit longer; you sly woman." Brin requested and smirked.

"As you wish...Duchess of Hellas." Leona followed with a smirk as well.

_**From the other side...**_

"Your sis sure is crazy." Lucille chuckled softly.

Mimi sighed and shrugged. "You know what; maybe that ain't so bad after all."

"Oh?" Lucille replied in amusement.

"Did I tell you that I maybe a yuri fangirl...but at least i ain't as 'crazy' as her?" Mimi simpered.

When Leona reunited for a short bit, the Diamond Maiden gave a small smile.

"Got it." Leona replied.

"Got what?" Mimi wondered.

"The list of countries that Brin went to; those were conquered and oppressed by Shanjia few years back. It seems that the Duchess had a feedback conference a week before the ball and she needed help." Leona nodded. "Some of the residents' family member and friends got trapped in one of the few countries that Shanjia oppressed over the years; she wanted to get them out."

"Serious?" Lucille frowned in concern.

"Brin knows that we are the only one that can deal with this threat, given that Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and I were from the other dimension. See where this is going?" Leona winked.

"I assume she's only surprised because she never expects us to help her with such a request, considering the booboo she pulled in the Ixion incident." Clarte grunted.

"So that 'romantic dance' does have some justification after all!" Mimi gave a thumb up.

"Justification? Why that?" Lucille wondered.

"Ever always read a story when a romantic partner is just shoved in front of your face for noooooo apparent reason than to titillate the audience's desire? There you go!" Leona chuckled as she punched her own palm to make a point. "Don't get me wrong, I find Brin interesting...but she volunteered to help me with the investigation of Shanjia whenever she can."

"When will she be giving us the info?" Umi wondered.

"By two weeks time, she said she will send in something written down so she will not forget." Leona nodded. "The feedback conference will end the week after, not including today's compulsory activity."

"You sure are able to tide through her intimidation, nice one out there." Lucille patted Leona's shoulders.

"I will also need your help too; the more we have, the better we can end this investigation at Shanjia fast enough - only two weeks to go before the teleportation device is fixed." Leona nodded.

"Our alliance is guaranteed!" Lucille nodded firmly.

"But what about Arisse? We will need every help we can from Nova if Shanjia decides to go all Oda Nobunaga on us." Umi frowned in concern.

"We will think up of a plan, that's for sure; let's enjoy ourselves for now, yes?" Leona simpered.

The rest nodded in agreement; they were one-step closer to their goals, might as well free themselves from the stress, right?

In between the dances, there was time for the guests to mingle, chat, and sample tiny bites of exquisite food.

"Wow...they taste really good!" Rin squealed.

"As expected from royalty, yes?" Eli chuckled.

"Rice...their rice is so exquisite!" Hanayo nearly drooled.

"Whoa...easy there, big girl!" Mimi chuckled.

While other nobles were impressed by Honoka's handmade pastries - she took the initiative to introduce it.

"Wow...those pastries look really nice! I assume you made it on your own?" said one of the noblewomen, her eyes widened in awe upon gazing at the small, spherical confectionary.

"Yup! Along with my friends too; it's called the _**Manju**_, a popular traditional confection that exist back in our world's region in Nikon! You may try it if you want!" Honoka chirped.

"That's exquisite!" praised some of the noblemen and women upon taking a bite at the mochi-based confectionary. "You and your friends must have really great taste for foods like these!"

"R...Really? Eheheheh..." Honoka smiled sheepishly. "Before the post-scarcity society back in our world, it's actually...a really cheap pastry despite its traditional connotation, eheheh..."

"Cheap? Really? How can it be?" one of the brunette noblewomen wondered. "Deserts like these are usually reserved for the nobility...wow."

"I guess that's what must be contributes to its success - its availability! Can't blame them, they taste really nice!" another noblemen exclaimed; the rest agreed.

"They are also a couple of them in neatly placed plates if you all want to have a taste of our cultural confectionary; it's right this way!" Honoka showed them towards her right.

Honoka looked at Kotori and Umi and gave them an excited thumb up and a huge grin; the cultural exchange seemed to be largely successful!

Just as Leona was mingling with other nobles, a waitress dressed in maid's clothing arrived with a glass of champagne for Leona and whispered something.

Leona then bowed and simpered. "If you may excuse me, the Dchess of Hellas has something that needs my attention, I will be back shortly."

_**At the Royal Garden**_

"I thought you wouldn't...because of the Ixion..." Brin sighed.

"If you think I'm gonna let a scowling attitude get in my way of knowing you better and helping with your request, then you have another thing coming, Duchess of Hellas." Leona winked. "Only prejudices will!"

"It's not that...I am scowling all the time..." Brin sighed.

"My systems told me there's more to it...don't worry eh?" Leona chuckled softly.

"It's just that...people never gave me the respect I wanted. They seemed to give me that acknowledgement, but I know they're just fearful of me instead of giving me the real deal...I can't seem to always find the problem." Brin sighed. "And of course...I just flare up most of the time."

"Ah...a typical rebellious 'I want respect!' princess, is it?" Leona chuckled. "Silly girl, I may be teasing you last time, but when does it EVER occur to you that I want to antagonise you?"

"I thought teasing..." Brin frowned.

"In the same way that people assumed that clouds means rain_**; there will be clouds when there is rain, but that doesn't means that there will be rain if clouds exist, right?**_" Leona chuckled. "Teasing doesn't mean antagonising; although antagonising always involved teasing - usually towards a raw wound that said enemy is directly responsible about!"

Leona then sighed and gave a small simper. "But to be serious here, don't ever keep those frustrations bottle up, yes?"

"Why?" Brin frowned.

Leona chuckled as she took out a water bottle and a balloon.

"Let's say that this water are all the troubles ya bottle up, see what I did there?" Leona grinned.

"Yeah...yeah...nice pun..." Brin gave a disinterested face. "It's just gonna full up, yeah?"

"Just watch, ya?" Leona winked as she began pouring water into the balloon.

The balloon soon swelled up quickly and Leona stepped back from Brin.

"Wait...why are you..."

*Fwoosh!*

The water balloon burst and water began gushing down the floor, leaving a broken water bag.

"That's what happens if ya bottle your troubles up. You may just end up creating something where even we may not be able to save your ass." Leona simpered.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Brin wondered, frowning slightly.

"I know it's hard to get respect, ya? I mean when I began as an adventurer, it ain't all a bed of roses; my parents disrespect my wishes to take up my favourite job. We fight, we yell, we even fell out despite attempts in a peaceful argument. But deep inside, we love one another...we just dunno how to explain it properly in words, or even know when to swallow our pride and make the sting go away." Leona simpered wistfully.

"I managed to persuade them...but that's only after a near-death incident with my mom." Leona sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Brin's frown softened; she heard about it - from Elodie - when she attempted to find out about Leona the night after the Ixion negotiation.

"But enough of my sob story, ya? We all take it in stride, learnt from mistakes; my parents agree my status as a famous adventurer, and everything is well!" Leona gave a peace sign.

Brin looked down and sighed deeply. "But...where can I start?"

"You did it with the residence of Hellas, ya?" Leona replied.

Brin then gave a wistful laugh. "Yeah...yeah, guess you're right."

"You ain't gonna completely change people's opinion about you overnight, but as long as you do your best, it will come as it comes, yes?" Leona chuckled. "If you wanna fend your anger on anything, I will be welcome to be your source for venting angers, cha?"

Brin gave a short 'hmph' and a sigh afterwards.

Then she continued after pausing for a moment. "I still can't believe that you, of all people, have the guts to stand up to me..."

She was given a glass of champagne, much to her surprise.

"The night still young, yo." Leona simpered as she toasted. "To our dance."

*Clink*

"And to you too...Leona."

_**Meanwhile, back to Elodie**_

Elodie mingled and chat with the nobles, and sampled tiny bites of exquisite food; interacting comfortably with her peers, leaving a wise word in ever ear.

The Queen-to-be, however, noticed an elderly man with short, silver hair. He had wrinkles upon his forehead and nose bridges, and wore a big pair of glasses. He also wore a brown suit with a yellow scarf around his neck.

"Isn't that...Lord Fabian?" Elodie wondered.

"The Lord of Titan and the father of Adair according to what the database told us?" Umi reckoned.

"Yeah...and he doesn't look well..." Elodie looked on in concern at Lord Fabian's coughing. "Word is he is afflicted with an illness that slowed down her body process in general."

She than widened her eyes as she looked at Nozomi. "Could that be...?"

Nozomi nodded softly as she swiftly took a tarot card - a Death Arcanum.

"So it has something to do with that owl omen...that maybe bad." Elodie replied worryingly. "The fact that Fabian loves owl doesn't help his case."

"Why?" Umi wondered.

"Life expectancy for elderly men is about sixty years old." Elodie sighed.

"Ouch..." Nozomi and Eli winced.

"And it's gonna be worse for Adair if Lord Fabian pass away as we have feared." Lucille frowned.

"Pray tell." Umi wondered.

"Adair is the Young Lord of Elath and the Duchess of Lilah's step-son, but he can't assume the title just yet because he is twelve; minimum age is fourteen." Lucille replied.

"Arisse's step-son..." Umi wondered.

"Let's just say...the Elath line has the luck of a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest." Lucille sighed. "Adair's mother, Cayleigh, died in childbirth under mysterious circumstances, and Adair's grandmother and aunt died when Cayleigh herself was just a young girl."

"A succession crisis in Elath will happen if Lord Fabian dies before Adair is of age. I can't let that happen - it will threaten Nova's security, and Arisse will not be pleased either." Elodie nodded.

"Let's talk to him, see if there is anything we can find out about the Fabian's Will." Nozomi nodded. "Arisse is migling with other noblewomen, so it's a good opportunity before she accused us of espionage for stupid reasons."

"Let's." Elodie nodded as she followed Lucille, Nozomi, Umi, and Eli towards the elderly Lord of Titan.

Elodie tapped on the Lord of Titan's shoulders softly.

"Lord Fabian, can we have a small talk?" Elodie simpered.

"Ah...the Queen-to-be of Nova, the Duchess of Nix, and you all must be..." Fabian wondered.

After Umi, Eli, and Umi introduced themselves...

"Ah...Umi Sonoda, I must apologise if my wife must have made you look really bad. You look lovely, young lady - your world's culture must be very vast!" Fabian chuckled.

"Thank you, Lord of Titan. We Team Muse do so to reach out to other culture by introducing ours." Umi blushed and simpered.

Fabian than coughed, much to Elodie's worry.

"Lord Fabian, are you alright? You don't look so good...I'm worried about the circumstances surrounding Adair if..." Elodie sighed.

Fabian sighed and shook his head. "I know that my time would come, to be honest."

"Some of my family claimed that I lived for very long and will continue to live. Yet the mornings do grow colder." Fabian sighed. "I regrettably say that I may not live to see the day where Adair becomes a man."

He took a deep breath, sighed, and continued, "I know she's no blood of his, but I say, leave the boy with Arisse and her brood in Lillah. Her youngest three are near enough to Adair's siblings, and they all dote on him - especially Adele. My wife loved him too."

"Oh..." Umi replied.

"Do not bear any hard feelings for my wife, Umi Sonoda. The scandal involving our family had taken a toll on her years ago; all I ask is for your understanding..." Fabian simpered wistfully.

"No offence taken, Lord Fabian; we have been through much worse for Madam Arisse's insult to be taken too personally." Umi simpered; deciding to ask Leona about the scandal, as she knew Fabian would not be in such a mood to talk about recent events.

"Of course...mature women like you all would understand. At least you all aren't Adair's grandfather..." Fabian sighed.

"Erwin, the Earl of Ishtar." Elodie frowned. "I heard that he's extremely strict with educating nobles, especially subjects."

"Strict how?" Eli wondered.

"Think punishing a student's handwriting by writing on a piece of paper about a word...five hundred times and you get the idea..." Fabien sighed.

"Ouch!" the rest gasped.

"I swear bad handwriting ain't punished using this back in our world! A redo, sure, but it ain't as bad as this..." Eli frowned. "It will tire someone physically and mentally!"

"Well, at least Arisse ain't like that. That's a relief." Nozomi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, he and I will never settle it who should have known better, and it is too late now." Fabian sighed. "Still, I would never trust him with Adair."

"You all are mature young women, especially you, Elodie, for thinking of me. And to all the rest, I thank you for being mentors to Elodie - that extends to the rest on the team - despite hailing from other modern dimension." Fabian nodded as he turned to face Lucille.

"Duchess of Nix...thanks for helping out Elodie as well. I know that Fidelia's passing had you on the floor for the past couple weeks..." Fabian continued.

"It's okay, Lord Fabian." Lucille simpered wistfully. "I have a suitable spirited competitor to be friend with; I have gotten over it."

"Good...good..." Fabian chuckled softly. "What come will come...you all do not have to worry much."

The women present smiled wistfully, especially Umi, who heaved a sigh of relief.

During a lull in the music, Banion, the duke Of Maree, taps an elegant fingernail against a wineglass,. A clear note rang throughout the room as the noble halted their activities for a moment.

"It will be a great pleasure if I can have your attention for just a moment, great Nobles of Nova?" Banion declared.

"I believe we should offer our compliments to our lovely hostess - the Queen-to-be Elodie, and her fellow advisors - Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona. Elodie words of wisdom guided us through our difficulties; Team Muse, Clarte, and Mimi - as the nobles and commoners of Nova benefited greatly with their kindness and sharing of their rich culture." Banion simpered. "And Leona, for helping Brin out of the Ixion incident - her planning, along with Queen Elodie and Team Muse, helped in my sister's survival."

Everyone applauded politely, even Arisse - albeit begrudgingly.

"It's a good thing the Ixion incident ain't evolving into something worse..." Brin sighed.

"Now that's good thinking!" Leona chuckled. "Simple, ain't it?"

Team Muse beamed; their cultural sharing was a huge success, despite some resistances - Arisse - though they would find out why after the Ball, no rush right now.

Elodie simpered humbly; what else to prove to others that she was the humble queen of Nova?

It's nice to have an nice enjoyment with friends and family, wasn't it?

_**After the ball and the closing ceremony**_

"That was a wonderful Ball! Phew...am I beat!" Honoka cheered.

"It sure is a wonderful evening...sure is." Leona simpered.

"For you, ohh yes most certainly, madam!" Mimi grinned.

"Hey, I am not ashamed to admit that I am a lesbian back when I am with Team Heptagram!" Leona grinned. "Plus, Brin is on our side now, so that's win-win!"

"Hmmmph" Mimi pouted. "No fair, I just wonder when I can get one too!"

Everyone roared in laughter.

"Of coiurse, the MVP for today is definitely Umi! I mean dang...to even tide over the Iron Lady of Eastern Nova is no small feat! Even Lucille and Elodie said so!" Clarte praised.

Umi blushed softly and joked, "If it weren't for you all, Chris, and even Alito for helping me build my confidence and finding my own pace, I betcha the last thing you will see is a flooded Nova."

"And just imagine all the fishies I can nom!" Rin purred as the rest chuckled along.

"Yeah..."Leona sighed softly."However, there is more than Arisse's pure hatred for cultural exchanges."

"Wha?" the rest wondered.

Leona frowned. _**"It's Corisande, Arisse, and their family line's scandal."**_


	17. Umi Sonoda - Detective? Part 1

_**Chapter 17 - Umi Sonoda - Detective? (Part 1)**_

"Corisande? Woah...woah...woah...you mean the Duchess of Mead and the daughter of Elodie's friend, Briony?" Rin wondered.

"That's her alright." Leona nodded.

"Corisande is part of Arisse's family...and it seems she was dragged into the same scandal as well - the scandal that was involving Jael - Arisse's second husband." Leona continued.

"What happened?" Nozomi wondered.

"I have gathered up info upon the second husband and I can summarize it for everyone - he's an asshole." Leona frowned as she showed all the data she could find about the person.

"Rumours have been reported about Cayleigh, the then young Duchess of Elath, been assaulted by Jael before her untimely marriage and demise..." Leona continued.

"Cayleigh...Adair's mother!" Umi snapped her fingers.

"Well that's enough to qualify Jael under my bad books!" Eli frowned.

"Poor Cayleigh...ouch." Honoka winced.

"What's even more mysterious is that after years of marriage to the Duchess of Liliah, he was found dead outside a nearby forest located in between Lillah and Sudbury." Leona reported as she showed Nova's topography. "Suspicious, when you consider that Jael's death happened right _**after **_Arisse has given the decree absolute."

"It gets shadier..." Umi nodded.

"No wait, it gets better!" Leona smirked. "Straight after that incident, Kevan - the Earl of Io - and Arisse have been estranged ever since. Seems pretty...suspicious, don't you think?"

"Woah, woah, woah...you mean Arisse had something to do with Jael's death? As in...straight up clock 'em?" Maki widened her eyes.

"Or maybe her troops are involved?" Nico wondered.

"Evidence ain't there, but it sure isn't mere coincidence either." Leona nodded and simpered. "Now this is where it gets interesting."

"How?" the rest wondered.

"Umi, you did notice that Arisse seems somewhat like an anti-cross cultural cockhole, right?" Leona winked.

"Well...I wouldn't call her that, but yeah she seemed to be allergic to cultural exchanges." the blue hair girl nodded.

"People from Lillah, and even foreign people who used to live in there, noticed Arisse's sudden change in behaviour - she chased those foreign people out. Moreover, she imposed high tax tariffs upon foreign countries...more specifically, in Talasse. And all those took place _**right**_ after Jael's demise." Leona smirked.

"So...let me get this straight. Jael died after Arisse has given the Decree Absolute, prompted the Duchess herself to shut off every cultural exchange policies on her eastern end, and caused Kevan to be estranged." Umi frowned. "Jael...Arisse...Kevan, the Earl of Io...Imposing tax tarifs as part of anti-cultural proposition, especially Talasse...Talasse...why that country particular?" Umi mumbled.

After musing on for a moment...

"Where is the forest located?" Umi wondered.

"Between Lillah and Sudbury." Mimi replied.

The rest of the members looked at Umi Sonoda in her usual thinking stance.

"Kotori, she seemed to be intrigued by all this...don't ya think?" Honoka wondered.

"Well, she has been into reading mystery and detective novels lately...not surprising when you considered she's inspired by Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei's detective works..." Kotori simpered.

"I may have a theory...but we need to get into the forest tomorrow to confirm this. I assume the corpse would still be there?" Umi wondered.

"Decomposed for the soils and trees to take in." Leona nodded and simpered. "I doubt Arisse would even care about Jael's dignity at this point."

"Alright...let's get some rest for tonight, yes? We will get this investigation going tomorrow!" Umi nodded and simpered.

_**On bed**_

"Umi...?" Kotori asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Umi wondered.

"You're still a bit stung by Arisse's comments, right? I can tell..." Kotori simpered sadly.

"Yeah...and I admit that Leona is finding some way to help me prove to Arisse that our culture isn't bad per se." Umi sighed.

"Sometimes, we have to take the initiative and be the ones who will prove to others that we ain't something as bad as they perceived us to be!" Kotori simpered.

"But...Arisse may accuse me of wanting to be a hero." Umi sighed. "I love to have an adventure too...occasionally. But ultimately...I share the same world view as Chris and Alito; a world where everyone gets to understand one another's culture."

"The fact that you mention that question proved that you ain't in it just to be a hero; but to prove to people that you care about the well being of other cultures as well!" Kotori simpered. "I'm sure Chris and Alito, who were in the AKB0048 dimension, can understand your wishes too!"

Umi closed her eyes and thought back to the time after Chris taught her that the art of friendship and driving are the same concept - after a round at the Nurburgring.

_**Flashback (After Team Muse reconciled)**_

_"A dream where we can usher in a new age of time - a Golden Age of Mankind; a world where everyone can respect one another's culture, where innocents can thrive, and not be curbstomped by heartless morons who believe that innocent beings should be killed just because the innocents liked something the haters themselves despise!" _Chris simpered.

_"Believe, Umi. I believe that one day I will find the meaning of Humanity; so should you if you think there will be a time when cultural understanding and peace can be achieved." _she continued.

_"You never thought of yourself as a hero?" _Umi wondered.

_"I never claimed myself to be one." _Chris turned back to look at the setting sun, her robe flowing with the soft, evening wind. _"I fight for the people and beliefs that we believed in, the people whom I have sworn to protect. I will never ever let any heartless and evil beings get in my way!"_

_"As Producer of Team Muse...I believe you have what it takes to reconcile with Honoka." _Chris nodded and gave a thumb up. _"And you did it..."_

_**Flashback ends**_

_"I believe in you..."_

"Chris-sensei believed in me; I won't let her down - and I will pursue my beliefs as well! For the sake of cultural understanding...I believe in myself!" Umi simpered.

Kotori simpered along and embraced Umi.

_**Next day - Week 16**_

"Good thing Elodie will be learning Sense Magic and Resist Magic fo understand channelling magic in the future, that means everyone of us is present for investigation." Mimi reported.

"Umi, Kotori, Honoka, you three will be in charge of the investigation today, the rest of us will act as mission control for the investigation!" Leona commanded.

"Yes, madam!" the rest responded.

_**After teleporting to Lillah via the Waypoint Teleporter**_

"Well...here we go." Umi took a deep breath as she continued, "The land of the Eastern Novan Queen, equipments ready?"

"Righto!"Honoka chirped.

_"The forest should be just right outside the city itself. We will try to help you find anything we can that can lead to Jael's remains." _Leona reported.

"Let's try to ask around the residents, see what we can find." Umi nodded. "They are the ones who started this rumours in the first place."

_"It's being a well known pastime for Jael to drink according to the database, so maybe ask around the bar to see what happened."_ Maki replied calmly.

"Drink? Why?" Honoka wondered.

"When you have been hit hard by a Decree Absolute, I doubt anyone will have a cool and calm head...well for most people." Kotori sighed. "Or maybe they just want to stuff themselves with something for comfort?"

"There's only one big tavern in the city square - the Noble Tavern. Ironic..." Umi sighed.

_"Calm your head, Umi Sonoda...if I have to inqquire abut something, I have to be firm at times should someone gave me an unreliable answer. Firm, but fair, just like how we trained in Team Muse back before Eli joined Muse."_ Umi simpered confidently.

_"I can do this..."_

_**Cinder Tavern**_

The tavern was bustling with people haggling and ordering food. Many waitresses and waiters rushed to and fro from the kitchen to serve their customers food, some even rushed out of the counters to the customers' orders.

"Wow...I know that the taverns back in our world are bustling but I never expect it to be as busy as a funfair!" Honoka's eyes widened.

_"Tell me about it...I know it's a tavern and there are hotels and all but...wow..."_ Hanayo gasped in awe.

_"Well it is breakfast, so I ain't that surprised; maybe the scale...now that's another story!" _Eli chuckled. _"That and I bet most visitors came in here just so they can have a look at the Nova's Eastern Queen!"_

_"Imagine this to have a stage where we can perform!" _Nico grinned.

"Maybe we can consider it after all is said and done!" Umi chuckled.

_"I will take your word for it, cha?" _Nico winked.

Honoka, Kotori, and Umi approached a middle-aged lady wearing a barmaid costume. She had slight wrinkles across her face and forehead, small nose, hazel eyes, and short black hair.

"Oh, hello there! Welcome to the Cinder Tavern, how may I help you?" she simpered as she approached the trio.

"Good morning, madam. My name is Umi Sonoda of Team Muse, Dimensional Adventurers Agency. And these are my partners, Honoka Kousaka and Kotori Minami. We are here to inquire about one of the commoners that were involved in the Duchess of..." Umi's eyes widened when a hand silenced her on her mouth.

"Shhhh!" the barsmaid frowned in worry.

"Mmph?" Umi wondered, much to Kotori and Honoka's puzzling looks.

The barmaid cocked her head towards the kitchen door as she looked left and right to ensure that no one suspected her, and walked briefly towards the door.

"I guess she knows...maybe she just doesn't want to scandal to be blown out of proportion." Honoka nodded softly.

"Right...best to do it in a private place." Umi nodded.

_**Kitchen Room - Sick Bay**_

The barsmaid sighed as she swiftly closed the door.

"It seems as if news had travelled fast...Team Muse, and three other women in your team helping out with Elodie's coronation from the other dimension..." the barmaid sighed.

"Indeed it is..." Kotori replied.

"You shouldn't have just said it bluntly while we're in an open crowd!" the barmaid sighed and shook her head. "Don't you know how many people will take it out of context?"

"My apologies, Miss. It's just that we are investigating on the mysterious disappearance of the supposed 'commoner' Jael. I assume you are working here at the day of his death?" Umi wondered.

"Miss Emery. The name is Miss Emery." she sighed. "I urge you not to talk about anything related about the scandal, god knows what will happen if it gets inflamed. It's already worse as it is that the people of Nova knows only some truths about the scandal. Lillah will be ridden with that news and there will be less people patronising here!"

"A half truth in the ears of others might as well be a full out lie, if not worse, Miss Emery; if there is anything that can make this half-truth to a full truth, please tell us. We will make sure that it remains confidential." Umi frowned.

Miss Emery fidgeted and shook her head softly, debating mentally on whether she should delve into the full truth; Umi knows that there was more than that.

Umi smiled softly as she looked at Honoka and winked. Honoka winked in return as she brought out her homemade strawberry manjuu.

"I hope that we can at least come to a compromise, Miss Emery." Umi smiled softly.

"That pastry...smells nice..." Emery's resistance in not telling any information waned. "Are you sure you are offering it to me?"

"You are welcome to try it; it's my friend's skilful baking at work." Umi simpered. "And it's traditional too!"

The barmaid took a bite from one of the manjuus and widened her eyes. "It's...delicious!"

Umi, Honoka, and Kotori chuckled.

The barmaid looked down and sighed.

"Do I...have your professional guarantees?" she asked worryingly.

Umi took out a Hyperspace Cube that unleashed a huge blast of light, coating the room with a light blue barrier.

"One of our adventurers' items we always bring is the soundproof barriers to prevent any leak of information. Your secret is safe with us, guaranteed." Umi bowed.

"Alright..." Emery sighed and took a deep breath. "Ask away."

"You said that you know about Jael, the second husband that Arisse divorced years ago?" Umi began questioning calmly.

Emery nodded. "That bastard busted into the bar, he looked ragged of course. He drank and drank, and basically broke out towards the people present in the bar that 'He will show Arisse who's boss!' and whatnot."

"Did you go forward and find out what's going on?" Umi asked.

"As if I needed to." Emery sighed. "He kept screaming and howling like some sort of hyena saying that...that..."

"That what?" Honoka wondered.

"He was drunk...and he basically screamed and boasted about how...he had beat down the Earl of Io till he's a bloody pulp, some sort of physical abuse."

"KEVAN?!" the trio shot out.

_"You serious? Kevan? The Earl of Io? Physical abuse multiple times? This is...WHAT?!" _Nico exclaimed over the intercom.

"Jeez, Nico, you don't have to deafen us with your surprise; we are about as shock as you do!" Honoka winced.

"By then, rumours have been going about that the Duchess of Lillah passing a Decree Nisi - I'm sure you know what that is, right?" the barmaid asked.

"A law term used for divorce proceedings?" Kotori wondered.

"Yeah...that. We thought it's just a rumour, of course, until he himself confirmed it while sloshing drinks down his throat." Emery replied.

"Do you know what nationality that Jael character was?" Umi wondered.

"No idea. All I know is that he is a commoner from a foreign place, initially married to the Duchess of Lillah to improve relation with said country."Emery sighed and shook her head.

"Please, madam, try your best to think up of anything you can come up with regarding said country; maybe an insignia, or something?" Umi wondered as Kotori nodded.

"All I remember when he was turning around to yell some obscenities, was an insignia bearing a taler badge or some sort. It's sewn on his brown coat with double pockets in front." Emery recalled.

"It's a wonder why he wasn't kicked out of the pub..." Honoka sighed.

_"Or a kick in the nuts!" _Mimi frowned.

"So...anything happened after that?" Umi asked calmly.

"Well you said that, Miss Honoka, but he was indeed kicked out..." Emery nodded. "I was working as a temp back then and had to retire back to home early. However, I found a corner to hide after I saw _the Duchess of Lillah _came charging in and dragged Jael out - with her _bare hands._"

_"Ouch...served him right..." _Maki frowned.

"Tell me about it...still it's a bit embarrassing ain't it? I mean, the Duchess herself has to go 'it's personal' on her second husband; that's just...humiliating." Umi sighed.

"The bar manager had to replace everyone that was present at that time of the incident for fear that Arisse will persecute him. I was, of course, hired as a permanent staff as a result - he thought I was home early as a temp worker." Emery sighed. "Jael was found dead a few days later, by the forest connecting Sudbury and Lillah."

Umi, Honoka, and Kotori placed her hands on Emery and simpered.

"Thanks for your help, Miss Emery; we assure you that we will keep it strictly confidential." Umi simpered and bowed.

"Yeah, a great help indeed is worthy of being our friend!" Honoka chirped.

"Nothing is worse than a half-told truth, Miss Emery. In the end, the truth will be revealed, come what may." Kotori simpered.

"Yeah...at least I get it off my chest; that felt relieving at least." the barmaid heaved.

_**Outskirts of Lillah**_

_"So that Jael is a physical abuser that pulled off a child abuse towards the Earl of Io, without his consent whatsoever."_ Maki sighed. _"Talk about screwed up all the way to Sunday."_

_"And we know that he's actually a commoner sent by some neighbouring countries to forge an alliance...why commoners?"_ Clarte wondered.

"I would assume it's commoners that were exceptionally recognised by nobility, ya know...like scholars?"Umi replied. "That, and commoners in the past have more freedom of reach compared to the royalties of the past that were constantly bugged down by all the royal stuff."

_"Wow...Arisse's family is sure screwed up till the sun doesn't shine, huh?"_ Mimi frowned.

"The insignia that the barmaid mentioned, and the description of the coat; I bet it would still be there if Arisse didn't give much consideration about Jael's dignity."Umi frowned.

_"More importantly, people avoided it because of the stench made by the decomposed body." _Rin nodded.

_"Alright, so now we know he's a commoner that is recognised by nobility of certain foreign region, married Arisse only to harassed Kevan - her son from the first husband - which led to a divorce and eventual death by the forest." _Eli summarised.

"I guess it's getting clearer and clearer now. The fact that the barmaid's eyes were sharp enough to see the shape of the insignia may just prove it...but I need to confirm it." Umi frowned.

"Right, let's get to the forest..." Honoka nodded, however...

_*Growl~*_

"Uhhh...oops..." Honoka laughed sheepishly.

Umi sighed. "Well...we did eat a light breakfast earlier; we deserve a break."

_"Alright, teleporting back right now." _the rest declared as they activated the Waypoint Teleporter.

_**Hours later - Forest between Sudbury and Lillah**_

"The body would have been munched by germs and such, right?" Umi reckoned.

"Yup, the footprints were flushed away, and his odor should go poof; besides it's been a few years." Honoka nodded.

"Well...that would means we have to get our hands...literally dirty." Umi sighed.

"Why?" Kotori wondered.

"Decomposition usually increases the soil's acidic levels above the soil's usual acidic amount. As long as we find a patch of soil where it's extremely acidic...we got our man." Umi simpered.

"And by getting our hands dirty...do we mean..." Honoka laughed sheepishly.

_"Yup!" _Leona grinned.

_"Urk, I would not wanna get my clothes dirty if I were you all."_ Maki joked. _"I would be caked in mud!"_

"Well, as they always say, no pain no gain!" Umi simpered. "Leona, Mimi, Clarte, Eli, Hanayo, Nozomi, Rin, can you please help to measure the mud's acidic levels? I'm sending coordinates now."

_"Roger!"_

"Maki, Nico, will it be okay if you can help to trace any synthetic materials nearby?" Umi requested.

_"Hey, you don't have to request us, ya? We're friends!" _Nico grinned, and Maki followed.

"Unbelievable, ain't it? We get to have our own investigation adventure; feels risky but...I wanna tackle a challenge like these!" Honoka chirped.

"Maybe it's because we all have grown throughout the years not as adventurers, but as best of friends too!" Kotori chuckled.

"Heh...of course!" Umi chuckled. "God forbid us if we can't stand up for ourselves, take risk, be strong, and be adventurous occasionally. It's just like how I see the adventurer in you, Honoka!"

The trio let it settled for a moment before burst out laughing soon after.

_**After hours of searching through the huge forest and grid searching every soil's acidic levels...**_

"I am gonna puke..." Honoka covered her mouth upon wafting a smell of pungent air.

"Let's put those masks on, yeah?" Umi pinched her nose as she brought out her Adventurers Hyperspace Cube and took out a Gas Mask.

"Well I certainly look like I'm about to get stung!" Honoka chuckled despite the slightly muffled voice brought by the mask.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Honoka laughed upon seeing Kotori's face - in a gas mask.

"Teheeehee..." Kotori giggled.

"Okay...I don't see how this is..." Umi sighed as she looked up after wearing the mask and...

"BOOO YAH!" Honoka and Kotori shot out.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Umi's eyes widened in extreme shock, slipped, and fell on the muddy ground.

_***Booosh!***_

Kotori and Honoka giggled at the light prank they pulled when...

"Oh...so you want mud too?"

Both Honoka and Kotori gazed upon at Umi and clasped their hands together; their eyes widened in abject terror and their feet became jelly.

Umi's ruffled hair covered her eyes as a shade of black shadowed her face...except her usual creepy smile.

A smile they knew all too well since the pillow fight...

"S...Spare us..." both Kotori and Honoka squealed.

"HONOKA! KOTORI!"

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The communication log was just filled with laughter all around.

After all, an investigation process need not be all serious shizzle all around, especially with friends all around, right?


	18. Umi Sonoda - Detective? (Part 2)

_**Chapter 18 - Umi Sonoda - Detective? (Part 2) **_

_**After hours of digging**_

"I found it!" Honoka cheered.

"Really? Where?" Kotori and Umi shot out.

"Those clothes, they must be buried underneath along with the body; it must have been years, so that's gonna be loads of variable that make him partially hidden."Honoka concluded.

"Leona, can you confirm this for us?" Umi reported.

_"Roger that yo! We'll get it done asap!" _Leona simpered._ "Let's see...based on the skeletal structure...the jacket design and description that the barmaid gave us and the amount of people that may have possibly died in this forest...there's only one person who died in this forest over the years, so yup, we found our man!" _

"How can the barmaid capable of such a memory like this?" Honoka wondered.

_"You may be surprised at how well some people can remember shocking events; despite some people's attempt at repressing it." _Eli nodded.

"True..." Honoka chuckled.

"We will analyse the decomposed bones, main priority is in finding out where that Jael came from." Umi simpered.

After flipping over and dusting the dirt out of the coat...

"Yup, the barmaid did mention a taler badge. It doesn't decompose because it's synthetic - made of man-made cloth." Umi reckoned.

_"Cross-referencing right now!" _Leona nodded.

Then...

_"Well...you're not gonna believe this, or maybe you might."_ Leona smirked. _"That Jael came from Talasse, he was involved with Talarist's family - a famous scholar who married Talarist's sister who was only eighteen back then. Unfortunately, she died two years later due to an illness. Talarist was the Duke back then."_

Umi mused on for a moment. "Let's head over to Elath."

"Huh? Why?" Honoka wondered.

"Isn't Cayleigh the second final holder of Elath?" Umi wondered.

_"Yeah, rumours have labelled Cayleigh's death as suspicious." _Nico nodded. _"Said that she was poisoned by assassins from Talasse, but that's just it - rumours."_

_**Elath**_

_"Fancy getting a warrant to access the Elath Cemetery..." _Nico sighed.

_"At least we told him that it has something to do with Cayleigh's connection with Talasse; and Joslyn didn't like that country one bit." _Maki nodded.

After showing the caretaker the warrant Kotori, Honoka, and Umi slowly entered the cemetery, chills rippling through the spines as the mist, morbid atmosphere, and crooked trees filled them.

"Cliche...b...but at least it gets the job done..." Kotori shivered.

"Just...compose ourselves. We have dealt worse..." Umi's breathed deeply with each step.

"Ah! Bats flying past my face! Shooo!" Honoka frowned. "Talk about cliche...jeez!"

"Cayleigh's tomb must be that medium-sized epitaph over there, right next to several of em." Umi quickly followed.

As the trio rushed towards the epitaph, they confirmed it to be Cayleigh's, Umi took out a pair of glasses which extended into a scanning device. Chris Fuschia gave the blue hair maiden as a gift before the Icy Maiden left for the AKB0048 dimension.

"Dark patches over the bones, yup, she's been poisoned alright!" Umi frowned.

_"Calculating the chemical ingredients in the bones!" _Mimi nodded.

_"Oh woah...it's Morphine!" _Leona widened in shock. _"The plant books in the Royal Library stated that those species are exclusive to...Talasse."_

"The bones were shown to have been poisoned, but the wrist area had been punctured. An assassin mostly would have injected morphine into her while she's asleep...a few of those is more than enough for her to die."Umi continued.

"Bingo..." Honoka heaved a sigh of relief. "Now time to piece the puzzle together!"

"I looked up a history book in the Royal Library after lunch - the Talasse's and Elath's rulers were involved in intermarriage thirty years before any of these happened." Umi recalled.

_"Apparently, Elodie told us that Elath is a strategic place - it has a lot of trading ports. Those who control it, literally controls one half of the Novan's economy." _Leona reported. _"Thus the reason for Talasse-Elath's attempted union."_

Umi recalled. "Talasse's ruler during the intermarriage was Talarist's father. Corrupted officials stained Talasse's reputation back then. The heir would hold over Elath if the mother passed away; you can guess the citizen of Elath's reaction."

"Not happy, not. At. All." Kotori frowned.

"As suspected, the heir died under protest by Elath's citizens - causing Talarist and Elath's ties to be strained for years to come." Umi nodded.

"Until Arisse and Jael came along..." Honoka frowned.

"Jael was once a recognised scholar in Talasse before marrying Talarist's sister; the latter succumbed to an illness two years later - it's the history archives." Umi took a deep breath before continuing.

"Weeks after Jael's wife passed away, Talarist marry both Jael and Arisse to strengthen Talasse's ties with Elath indirectly." Umi nodded.

"Then the hoo-hah happened." Kotori continued. "Arisse got angry and raised the tariffs on not just foreign countries, believing that cultural exchange had plunged the Duchess's family down the drain."

"And as payback, Talasse sent out assassins to poison Cayleigh." Honoka concluded.

Umi nodded.

"So...we solved the case then?" Honoka chirped. "We managed to find out why Arisse doesn't like cross-cultural exchange to begin with!"

Umi then mused on about what Lord Fabien told her and Elodie about Adair...

_**"Adair is the last Duke of Elath..."**_

At that moment, Umi gasped as a chill riveted through her spine at the epiphany.

"_Umi, are you okay?" _Leona wondered.

"Adair...Adair is in danger!" Umi frowned.

"How is Adair related?" Honoka wondered.

_"Yeah...how?" _Clarte wondered.

"Remember how the people of Elath have always complained about the nobles in there dying _**under mysterious circumstances**_?" Umi asked. "And that Cayleigh died in her sleep?"

"Yeah!" the rest recalled.

Umi frowned. "But have you all wondered...why would Talasse wanted to send assassins after the nobles in Elath?"

"Revenge?" Kotori wondered.

"Not just that." Umi frowned. "Talasse-Elath union is still valid because Talarist's father was directly involved with Elath's merger before the first strain. Talarist and his dad have the same motive...gain Elath!"

_"That explains all of Talarist's previous attempts to bond with the state of Elath!" _Eli's eyes widened.

_"Given the tension between Elath and Talasse, Talarist may be planning to kill every Elath's noble as soon as possible to speed up Talasse overtaking Elath!"_ Hanayo frowned.

"If every noble from Elath dies, that means..." Umi's eyes widened in abject worry as a chill riveted down her spine. "That means the state of Elath will be passed on to Talasse **by rule of the Talasse-Elath union, whether the commoners like it or not!**"

Umi took a deep breath and continued, "Which means the next one is..."

"You mean..."

_**"Adair!" **_Umi frowned.

_**Lillah**_

Umi, Honoka, and Kotori requested to seek an audience with the Duchess of Lillah and warned her about the potential assassination of Adair from Talasse given the strain. However...

"Outrageous! It will never happen to my dear son!" Arisse shot out in defiance.

"But even we are aware of the current state of affair between Talasse and Elath, Your Highness! Given the ways Cayleigh died and based on the evidence that we have investigated upon, Talasse will stop at nothing to get the job done by using assassins!" Umi persuaded.

"If you think I am going to believe your witchcraft culture, Miss Umi Sonoda, then you may be disappointed to know that I am not falling for any of it!" Arisse frowned. "I know what you are trying to do - getting us to accept your culture by making up this insolent attempt at being a hero, isn't it?"

"I don't claim myself to be one!" Umi frowned. "I am just concerned about your..."

"Not another word!" Arisse shot back.

Umi attempted to speak, but held herself back, sighed, and looked down.

"Fine..." Umi sighed. "It is for the safety of Nova that I came to warn you this...and for your son's safety. Guess it won't work out, after all..."

_**Back at the Dilation Chamber**_

"Pride must have blinded Arisse...she believed her state is infallible and that she can take care of Adair with no repercussion whatsoever!" Honoka sighed.

"As long as Talarist exist, Adair - and Nova - will NEVER be safe!" Umi frowned.

"Shall we tell on Joslyn?" Leona wondered.

"No...Joslyn will only sent troops out. Talarist will sent bandits and archers to assassinate Adair! There is also a chance that an assassin will be sent out with morphine-laced weapon to destroy Adair!" Umi replied.

Leona suddenly smirked.

"Hey...that's why we're always prepared, right?" Leona nodded.

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

"Umi...it's your time to shine! However, you will need to take some precautions first; remember the Adventurers Rulebook?" Leona simpered.

_**A week later**_

"I regret to inform you that Fabian, the Earl of Titan and Duke-Regent of Elath, has passed away." Joslyn spoke.

_"Not a surprise...it seems the omen is true after all." _Elodie thought.

"As Adair needs two years to gain full control of Elath, he needed a regent to fill in the role for him at the moment." Joslyn continued. "Arisse, the Duchess of Lilah and Adair's step-mother, has petitioned that the boy be left in her care."

"I see..." Elodie nodded.

"The boy does have a living grandfather, the Earl of Ishtar. You may send him there if you want." Joslyn suggested.

"I don't think that will be a great idea." Elodie replied. "Elath and Talasse have had problems over the years."

"Besides, Adair must be upset enough already, he needs to be with his step-mother and closed ones to heal the wound." Umi followed.

"Right...so it's best that we leave Adair with Arisse." Elodie replied.

"As you wish." Joslyn replied.

_**Sometime later**_

"Leona-sensei, ready?" Umi nodded.

"Always!" the Diamond Maiden grinned.

"Umi, be careful, alright?" Honoka clutched her best friend's hands.

"I will! And Kotori?" Umi nodded as she looked at Kotori.

"Umi...I believe in you!" Kotori simpered as she gave a peck on her lips.

The blue hair maiden blushed lightly, simpered, and nodded firmly.

_**Launching Lamborghini Diamante...**_

_**Meanwhile - Arisse and Adair**_

Both Arisse and Adair were sitting close to each other in a royal carriage as they exited Elath and into the coastal line connecting towards Lillah.

"It's alright, my dear son...we'll get you far away from Elath as soon as possible..." Arisse sighed softly.

"B...But why, mommy?" Adair stammered sadly.

"Elath is not safe right now, my dear son...both Elath and its neighbours are tense...I don't want you to get into trouble." Arisse replied softly.

A swift shadow passed by as leaves ruffled.

Arisse picked up the sound, sat up, and looked around her surroundings.

Suddenly, rain of arrows flew.

Arisse and Adair managed to dodge past the arrows by sheer luck. The guards surrounding the escort, however, were not so lucky...

Even the coach driver died, leaving Arisse and Adair injured; the horse's legs were injured and thus rendered immobile.

Arisse shook her head and could barely stand up after the carriage's crash; she saw Adair on the other side and a slew of arrows raining down upon the young Duke of Elath.

"NO!" Arisse shot out in horror.

_"Oceanic Stream: Aqua Drive!"_

Several streams of ocean-colored arrows rained from the other side and destroyed the assassins' arrows.

Arisse's eyes widened in shock as an ocean-colored hair maiden landed on top of the destroyed carriage.

_"Can't believe I have to this, you bandits...I don't want to do this - I don't want to hurt you all..."_

The maiden, pressed her glasses' right side as it transformed into two winged shape ear band and a liquid crystal visor materialised in between.

_"But I will do this if I have to! AWAKEN!"_

The maiden materialised a pale blue dress with metal and pale blue lines covering her chest part, her legs, her shoulder pads, and overlapped her multi-layered waist area. She spotted two armored greaves, gauntlets, and the dress stretched all the way down to her thighs. The Project Ocean's core reactor merged inside the maiden's body and her eyes glowed blue.

"Umi Sonoda - The Enchanted Ocean Maiden!"

Arisse's eyes widened in shock. "Y...You..."

Umi conjured up and encased Arisse and Adair in a huge protective water dome.

"Madam Arisse, please calm Adair down from his shock, he needs it!" Umi looked on in concern.

She then turned towards a ring of bandits and archer - all sent by Talarist...

_"Chris-sensei believed in me...that's why she gave me this amplifier artifact - to fight for what I believe in; to protect innocents, slay the darkness, and to merge culture into one understanding society - like the multiple rivers that merge into the vast ocean!"_

A huge ocean-like aura materialised the lower and upper limb and extended itself into an ornate, wing-like formation. The brown handle glowed sapphire as its 'horns extended out of the handle and spiralled in on itself. Intricate runic and layers of thin armor patterns were inscribed upon the bow's handle.

_**"SHOW'S OVER!"**_ Umi shot back.

_**"Magitek activated - Project Ocean."**_

_**"Systems check - all online."**_

_**"Battle equipment materialised."**_

_**"Channelling arcane powers - all systems ready."**_

_**"OS Boot up - Welcome, Umi Sonoda: Oceanic Maiden Mode."**_

_**Next episode: The Oceanic Maiden's grace: Umi Sonoda!**_


	19. The Oceanic Maiden's grace: Umi Sonoda!

_**Chapter 19: The Oceanic Maiden's grace: Umi Sonoda!**_

_**Last episode on Love Live: Fidelia's Requiem...**_

_Arisse's eyes widened in shock. "Y...You..."_

_Umi conjured up and encased Arisse and Adair in a huge protective water dome._

_"Madam Arisse, please calm Adair down from his shock, he needs it!" Umi looked on in concern._

_She then turned towards a ring of bandits and archer - all sent by Talarist..._

_"Chris-sensei believed in me...that's why she gave me this amplifier artifact - to fight for what I believe in; to protect innocents, slay the darkness, and to merge culture into one understanding society - like the multiple rivers that merge into the vast ocean!"_

_A huge ocean-like aura materialised the lower and upper limb and extended itself into an ornate, wing-like formation. The brown handle glowed sapphire as its 'horns extended out of the handle and spiralled in on itself. Intricate runic and layers of thin armor patterns were inscribed upon the bow's handle._

_**"SHOW'S OVER!"**_ Umi shot back.

_**"Magitek activated - Project Ocean."**_

_**"Systems check - all online."**_

_**"Battle equipment materialised."**_

_**"Channelling arcane powers - all systems ready."**_

_**"OS Boot up - Welcome, Umi Sonoda: Oceanic Maiden Mode."**_

_**(Recap ends)**_

Another slew of arrows come raining down upon Umi as several crossbow shots fired straight at Umi.

Umi waved her hands thrice, drawing water from the coastal area behind her.

_"Oceanic Stream: Tsunami Arrows!"_

From the water towers, that Umi summoned, emerged streams of water arrows upon pulling her bow's nocking string. Upon releasing the string, the slew of aquatic arrows rained down and danced in intricate patterns, shattered through every enemy's arrows with sheer precision and pressure, and struck most of the ranged enemies down in one fell swoop.

Umi found herself surrounded by numerous blade-wielding assassins, but she swiftly blitzed her way out of the surrounding circle, pulled her nocking string once more while moving, gathered a large amount of water concentrated into one orb and a huge burst of aura threatened to break the road.

_"Oceanic Stream: Dimensional Shot!"_

Upon releasing the deep blue water arrow towards the charging melee assassins, the arrow swiftly disappeared out of thin air into a tiny portal. Suddenly, a huge rip pierced the air as the aquatic arrow pierced through the middle assassin spine and swiftly impaled through every assassin's critical body part through mini dimensional portals created by the aquatic arrow's immense pressure.

_"How can this kid do that?" _Arisse's eyes widened. _"The way she attacked with brutal, yet poignant grace...how is this possible? Is that her culture's way of fighting?"_

Another group of assassin ambushed her and managed to land several hits towards her, but Umi gritted her teeth as she unleashed a flipper kick to deflect most blade attacks in one swipe.

_"Oceanic Stream: Deep Blue's Blessing!"_

Several streams of water surrounded Umi, creating a cool sea breeze that materialised into a small fairy that hovered by her shoulder; the fairy's auras soothed her nerves, rejuvenated some of her wounds, and cool her head.

As the assassins charged towards Umi, the latter charged forward and calmly parried the first few blade slashes with her kendo moves - her father owned a dojo and Chris taught her advanced move set - kicked their bellies, unleashed swift karate chops on every assassin's neck thanks to her boosted reflexes via the Deep Blue's Blessing.

_"I heard this somewhere before...is that some form of Akido? A foreign form of self-defense...is it. So this is the true skill at work?" _Arisse looked on.

Unleashing a huge burst of aura sent the assassins flying into the air. Umi followed up with a swift dance, which summoned several streams of water towers as she pulled the nock once more. A huge platform circle of runes appeared in front of the bow.

_"Oceanic Stream: Ars Noxia!"_

Numerous streams of aquatic swiftly pierced through the helpless assassins' hamstrings and tore them through, sending them crashing straight to the ground and crippling them.

Several bandits ambushed her from behind, but Umi's Project Ocean detected their presence behind, prompting Umi to perform a graceful somersault flip and unleashed eight huge aquatic arrows.

_"Oceanic Stream: Octagon Shot!"_

The eight arrows soon diverged into multiple smaller, but high-pressured, streams that pierced through their armor, weaving through the skies in intricate fashions, slicing through their sinews and bringing them down to the ground.

A small ruffling voice from the left was more than enough for Umi made a swift left turn and unleashed steams of aquatic arrows to defect the enemies' share. The enemies popped out, with more blades at the ready, but Umi sprinted away with her boosted reflexes.

However, several more bandits ambushed the aquatic dome that Umi had conjured on Arisse and Adair, prompting the Ocean Maiden to swiftly respond by leaping forward and launching into a sweeping kick to deflect the ambushers' blade. Umi's Project Ocean glowed intensely as she managed to grab a blade, resist a blade slash to break the bones of the front ambusher, swiftly twirled around to punch another one in the face, twirled his arms around to dislocate it temporarily, and unleashed two swift karate chop on two more ambushers. Breathing calmly and in tune with her Project Ocean, she finished these last two ambushers by locking one of the ambushers' shoulder joint with her own hand and flipped him over. She then proceeded to do the same towards the last ambushers, unleashing streams of aquatic arrows to immobilize the enemies.

The numerous bandits that tried to chase managed to surprise Umi after she had done dealing with the ambushers outside the aquatic dome. The Oceanic Maiden managed to deflect some blades; some managed to take angular pot shots at Umi's waist but Umi swiftly twist their wrist and disarmed them.

_"Morphine? No...I am not falling asleep; I have a family I need to save!" _Umi could feel drowsiness overtaking her, but she willed herself to stand up despite it all.

_I won't let my friends down..."_

_I won't let Kotori down..._

_I won't let Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei down!_

_You who threatened to destroy the innocents..._

_FEEL THE WRATH OF THE OCEAN!_

_**Project Ocean - Activating Operational Mode**_

_**Arcane energy exceeding capacity - processes up 400%.**_

_**Decontamination procedures maximum - body processes up by 300%**_

_**Activating Limit Break...**_

_**Latent abilties expanded - Operatinal Mode abilities activated. **_

Arisse looked up towards the sky as she saw black clouds hovering over the usually sunny days of yore.

_"What is this...?" _the Duchess of Lillath looked on in awe.

Umi crouched down as a surge of energy started welling inside her body, lifting her spirits up as the soothing ocean energy began calmed her every being. Feeling the morphine surging through her back, purging at the ready, Umi's eyes glowed as her Oceanic Bow dematerialised and merged into her Project Ocean; a platform filled with runes materialised underneath her and glowed intensely.

_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Umi, stood up, closed her eyes, spread her limbs out wide, unleashed a blinding white light, and unfurled a pair of huge angelic wings. Her dress and long hair flowed with grace of a maiden frolicking with the sea breeze as a huge burst of sea breeze threatened to break the ground she was standing upon.

A large aura surrounded her very being as took the form of a lady with long and beautiful red-white miko robes overlapping her waist area, a left shoulder pad, and a black scarf around her neck.

_"S...Suijin!" _Adair muttered out.

"W...What?" Arisse looked back, shocked.

Adair's mind fondly remembered the legendary god of water as her teacher - told her about a mythical ocean god through cross-cultural story - when he was just eight, a year before.

_"S...Suijin?" Adair wondered._

_"Yes, my dear student. But she will not threaten to ruin the lives of innocents...pray to her, and if your heart is true, she will bless you with the serene sea, plentiful harvest, and a good family. Beware the wicked, for she will punish the heartless with her storms of her own." _

Back in Elodie's castle, Selene felt a surge of energy crashing towards her as she stood up, much to Elodie and Julianna's curiosity.

"It can't be...someone materialised such power that equates to...Suijin?" Selene frowned.

_**Back at the battlefield**_

Upon setting her sight at another charging group of assassins, Umi frowned as she swiftly created large amounts of aquatic arrows with just several waves of her hands, twirled around, and extended her right hand as she spread her wings out wide...

The aquatic arrows rained down as they merged into two gigantic leviathans with large jaws, sharp fangs, multiple armored layers, deep blue crowns upon their head, multiple horns on its body, and glowing sapphire eyes. The enemies froze on their tracks, shrivelling with fear at the sight of the twin titans glaring towards their black heart; in the middle stands Umi Sonoda with Suijin's aura coursing through her Project Programmes and her very veins.

_"Rivu~aiasan no rizumu: Umi no ikari!" (Leviathan's Rhythm: Wrath of the Ocean!)_

The escapees saw nothing but abject terror as the leviathans crashed upon them like a tidal wave, impaling and slashing them with numerous arrows - in multiple mini-dimensional portals - upon their hamstrings, chest, and arms. Umi then conducted a traditional Japanese dance, commanding the water arrows to pierce through the remaining enemies in a beautiful display of the serene sea. She ended off with merging the aquatic arrows into one giant wave and slamming their backs upon the cold, hard road, crippling them.

The storm was cleared, the damage was done; the bandits were alive, but incapacitated.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Leona rose up and cheered.

"You go, Umi!" Honoka cheered along with Kotori.

"Wow...imagine what our Project Programmes trinkets that Chris-sensei left us can do..." Maki looked on in interest.

Umi Sonoda's aura soon faded away as she nearly collapsed on the floor, feeling her energy draining away were it not for her hands holding her ground.

_"Project Ocean's damage assessment: Recovery period in four days due to due to first time usage of Operational Mode; system will adapt to increase body's recovery rate to two days."_

"No...now's not the time to fall asleep!" Umi gritted her teeth as she struggled to stand up, mustered up all he arcane energy in Project Ocean to run towards Arisse and Adair, and helped Adair and Arisse before contacting Leona and company.

"Umi Sonoda here! Get Elodie to send a Royal Carriage back to Elodie's Castle this instant, now!"Umi commanded.

_"Right away!"_ the rest responded without hesitation.

_"But...Umi..."_ Kotori responded in worry.

"Don't worry about me, okay?"Umi gave a weak smile. "The most important thing is to get Adair and Arisse to safety this instant - I will be fine!"

"Your Highness, Duke of Elath, are you alright there? Calm down, help will be on the way!" Umi simpered as she began coughing and nearly collapsed once more.

Arisse snapped out of her shock and caught Umi before she fell.

"Look who's the one to talk!" Arisse replied in worry. "Why do you have to risk your life for us?"

"I made a promise to my friends...and I made one to my mentor, one whom I share my beliefs with..." Umi smiled weakly.

"W...What beliefs?" Arisse wondered. "What does a girl like you believe?"

"Now's not the time, please...just calm down and wait for the rescue team to...to arrive. At least be glad that your son...is alright." Umi simpered as she felt her consciousness slipped away and slumped on the ground, but not before Arisse caught her back.

"M...Miss? Miss? MISS!" Adair cried in horror.

At this instant, shook her head in disbelief.

To think that the prediction is true...Talasse planned to assassinate her and Adair.

And to think the one who rescued them both...was the same maiden who she snubbed back at the ball; she was speechless.

_**Void**_

"Ouch..." Umi shook her head as she woke up, only to be greeted by a black space that covered her surroundings.

"W...What is this? Some sort of...of ghost house?" Umi looked round her, just as the surrounding suddenly flashed and transitioned into a seabed.

"A...A seabed? But...who..."

_"Guess you didn't figure that out, huh?"_

Umi turned her back and widened her eyes in shock. "A...Ain't you the same figure that appeared as the Suijin Aura in my ultimate attack? A...A Shinto God?" Umi shivered.

The Suijin chuckled. "Relax, Umi Sonoda. My loyalty is to you and to you only. Besides...I am not what you considered a 'God', per se."

"H...Huh?" Umi wondered.

"I am your manifestation of your hopes, dreams, and desires. Through the Project Programme's ability to expand your natural arcane powers itself and tap into your psyche's determination, your program will kick itself into overdrive - thus Operational Mode." the Suijin simpered.

"Manifestation of hopes and dreams..." Umi's eyes widened upon the realisation. "Wait...is that the same Mode that both Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei gave out when they are fighting the Feral Beast of Unrelenting Hatred - created by the unrelenting hatred towards idol culture - during our final battle back in our world?"

Suijin chuckled. "Mmhmmm. Or to be specific, it is their desire to protect the innocents_ from heartless morons, to find out the meaning of Humanity, and to see a world where people can leave in peace without fear of the heartless running amuck and terrorizing stuffs!" _

_"So...if Leona represents her desire for adventure, a challenge, what do you represent?" Umi asked._

_"I...represent your desire - your hope for a world where people of different cultures will be able to accept one another's flaws, respect them, and hopefully merge them together through the power of music and adventuring. That desire fuel your determination to protect family, friends, your fans, and the innocents in general - even if they are being an anti-cultural jerk towards you!" Suijin nodded._

"Oh okay...hold up." Umi raised her right eye in amusement. "So the Operational Mode allows my powers to jack up until a level where it can match _a literal god _through technology, arcane magic, and - last but not least - my determination."

"That is right." Suijin nodded.

"It's amazing to see how our world's technology can be indistinguishable from magic in general - like Clarke's third law..." Umi looked at her palms in awe.

"And to be honest, this sounds like a lot of books I have read." Umi sheepishly scratched her head.

"About?" Suijin wondered.

"You know, when someone met dangerous stuff, the protagonist goes super mode and beats the mook's bottom, all that kind of stuff." Umi waved her hands.

"Well, there must always be a catalyst to help facilitate that kinda stuff; you don't wanna yourself up into tiny pieces just because you cannot control that determination of yours, right? Now I know that the human will can be infinite, but sometimes only the physical body can take so much - that's where the Project Programme comes in." Suijin nodded.

"Well...like it or not, I am a part of you, and you are a part of me." Umi simpered shyly.

"You...don't like me?" Suijin made puppy eyes.

"N...Nononono! Don't get the wrong idea! What I mean is that I am not gonna angst about it! In fact..." Umi beamed as she extended her right hand. "It's nice that I finally understand my weaknesses and strength manifested into the Operational Mode; let's work together to make sure our dreams come true, yes?"

Suijin simpered and bowed down. _**"I am you, and you are me."**_

Umi embraced her other self as both faced each other after a brief period.

"Now you have to wake up." Suijn nodded.

"Wake up? How?" Umi wondered.

"Like...THIS!" Suijin unleashed a straight jab towards Umi's belly.

_**Back at Elodie's castle - Sick Bay**_

_Rebooting system..._

_Initiating set up..._

_OS System - Project Ocean - Online..._

_Basic Functionalities online..._

_Arcane Combat System - reduced only to water projectiles for the next few days._

_Welcome - Umi Sonoda..._

"GAAAAAH!" Umi Sonoda opened her eyes and swiftly sat up straight as she soon faced a group of shocked people - her friends, Arisse, Adair, Elodie, and Joslyn.

"Ouch...That Suijin shouldn't have just punched me in the guts...feels like I got the wind kicked out of me...oooh..." Umi groaned as she rubbed her temple.

"UMI!" Kotori was the first to rush towards the blue hair maiden and embraced her while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Woah...woah...easy there, Kotori..." Umi chuckled weakly as she returned the heartfelt embrace.

"Madam Arisse? Duke Adair? But, wait...what just happened?" Umi wondered.

"Nothing too serious about it; you just tire yourself out due to your first usage of Project Ocean's Operational Mode; you should be fine within a few days!" Leona heaved a sigh of relief. "You were just knocked out over a couple hours before you came back into consciousness!"

"We thought you're gonna lose it...Thank goodness!" Honoka cried as she joined Kotori in the embrace.

"Honoka...you need not be too morbid, yes?" Umi sighed softly. "Is...Is Duke Adair alright?"

"As safe as he can be!" Mimi simpered as she gave a thumb up. "Pretty nice going out there; seems Chris's gift for you have served you well!"

Umi chuckled softly. "The Project Programmes? Yeah...thank goodness."

Arisse, who was standing behind the team, took a deep breath and made a mock coughing voice.

"It would be nice if you all may take your leave for a moment Joslyn and Elodie...Adair and I need to have a small talk..." the Duchess of Lillah sighed.

As the rest slowly left the sick bay, with only Team Muse, Adair, and Umi left behind...

"Miss Kotori, why..." Arisse wondered.

"Umi is not just my best friend..." Kotori nodded softly. "But also someone more..."

"Oh...I see." Arisse nodded softly.

After a moment of calming down...

"Thank you...Miss Umi." Arisse nodded.

"Hey...don't worry, alright?" Umi simpered.

"But...may I ask what you meant when you said that Eli and I were the same?" Arisse wondered.

"Eli...used to be antagonistic against our attempt at forming Team Muse because she thought idol groups were for talentless hacks - amateurs." Umi explained. "Just like how you thought foreign cultures are bad for Lillah because of an incident with Jael..."

Arisse frowned and sighed.

"Figured..."

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

"I assume...you know the truth, which is why you're able to investigate the Elath-Talasse's strain, right?" Arisse replied.

Umi nodded as she explained, from top to bottom -_** Arisse's attempt at marrying Jael for Talasse's indirect bonding towards Elath, Jael's child abuse on Kevan, Jael's execution by Arisse, the reopening of the wounds between Elath and Talasse, Cayleigh's murder under Talarist's assassins', and his plan to kill all of Elath's nobility to gain full control of the country.**_

After explaining everything to the Duchess of Lillah, she sighed and hung her head in guilt.

"It isn't your fault...Duchess of Lillah. We all know that Jael is at fault here...and you are just doing what you can to prevent the scandal from dragging your family down. However...that doesn't mean allowing your pride...to jump to conclusion that cultural stuff will damage Nova's pride..." Umi sighed.

"I admit...it was my pride that gets to me..." Arisse nodded.

"Eh?" Kotori wondered.

"When I witness Jael assaulting Kevan without consent at all...I thought he betrayed me - a man whom I thought I would have good relations with because it'll improve the Elath-Lillah-Talasse relationship. I never expect he would do such an abusive act towards one of my sons..." Arisse gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in anger.

"I will give you that...it certainly is painful..." Umi sighed; Kotori nodded along.

"That Jael got what was coming to him alright!" Mimi pouted.

"But the damage has already been done; people are already wary about my family's honor despite being rumours and things took a turn for the worse." Arisse shook her head.

"How so?" Honoka wondered.

"Kevan started become severely depressed as he thought that I destroyed the family's honor." Arisse shook her head.

"I would have thought so; he must have become traumatised due to the Jael's general child abuse. Jael blackmailed Kevan by telling him that the entire family's honor will go down the drain should the abuse be exposed." Umi sighed softly.

"Kevan and I fell out as a result - believing that the family honor has gone down to hell because of me." Arisse shook her head. "I thought he would have the courage to open it up and get it out of her chest, but...no."

Arisse took a deep breath and continued shortly after.

"I blamed myself; I assumed that those stupid things would not have happened if I refused Talarist's proposal to marry Jael. I jumped the gun; thinking that it is cross-cultural exchange's fault; that my curiosity to bond with other cultures, other countries, had killed the cat." Arisse sighed.

"As in, plunging your family into a boo-boo." Eli sighed.

"So I shut off every attempt at sharing our culture with other foreigners and even made life unfair for them; increasing tax tariffs, increasing trading prices and all that stuff. But that only made people in Lillah more uncomfortable..." Arisse sighed.

"You're just going backwards by admitting that you yourself have a part to play in this scandal." Umi sighed softly.

Arisse looked at Umi in the eyes and frowned.

"Miss Umi...why do you choose to protect me and Adair, even after all the insults I hurled towards you?" Arisse wondered,

"Because I know that there is more to it than just straight up 'Cultural exchange is lame' or 'Cultural exchange will corrupt and ruin our country's honor'. It's just like how I know that there is more to Eli's assumption that just 'I hate idol culture because it's filled with amateurs', when in actual fact it's her shattered dream of dancing and her fear of failure that initially dragged her down." Umi simpered. "That...and I don't wish to see Talasse taking over an innocent family who had a chance of rebuilding themselves once more."

"We can prove to you that ain't true at all - that cultural exchange can allow our world and yours to grow closer by knowing one another's culture, expanding our horizons, and learning the interesting things about other's culture. Sure, it has some blemishes here and there, but to know history, is to prevent repeats from dooming Humanity itself." Umi simpered. "So instead of expanding your hatred towards other culture just because of your near-death experience, let us work together for a better future!"

"I admit...I let my pride consumed me when I divorced Jael." Arisse nodded softly. "Shutting myself off from the world in general and become obsessed only with Novan Culture just because of a huge mistake that a single man created."

"Besides..." Arisse continued. "Had it not been for your culture's way of protecting the innocents from needless slaughtering, Adair wouldn't have been alive at all."

"S...Suijin...thank you..." Adair bowed. "M...Mom said before if I pray hard, she will protect those whose heart has no ill will...thank you!"

"That aura surrounded you...that is the legendary Suijin that Adair had heard about...right?" Arisse wondered.

"Suijin? You mean...my Operational Mode's power?" Umi wondered.

"Whatever that was...we wish to know more about it...how's that for a start in reaccepting the opportunity to expand my cultural knowledge?" Arisse simpered. "That...and Adair wishes to also know about the song you all have sung during the Ball...something about the Susanoo."

The rest looked at Umi and brightened up.

"Yes...yes we will!" Umi gave a bright smile. "Our culture we will share, our horizon we shall expand..."

Both Umi and Arisse shook hands with each other.

"And together, our dreams rebuilt!"

Leona than raised both of her hands and spoke, "What about that jackass Talarist, eh? We got all the evidence against Talarist...but we all know he will still try his damndest to deny it - some people can just convince themselves so much that they start to believe their own bullcrap!"

Umi mused on for a moment and a light bulb lit up above her head.

"I got just the plan we need..." she simpered.


	20. Nova vs Talarist - The face of Change!

_**Chapter 20: Nova vs Talarist - The face of Change! **_

_**The Land of Talasse and the Land of Elath - After it was reported that Talarist is travelling to Nova.**_

"You sure are bringing lots of mini tvs along, huh?" Eli looked on at the numerous Adventurers Hyperspace Cubes that the Diamond Maiden brought.

"Hey, since we are able to create everything from scratch by using raw materials, might as well make the full use of it for our plan, right?" Leona winked.

"Still can't believe we have advanced thus far to post scarcity back in our world...seems so surreal in a good way to be honest!" Nozomi chuckled.

"That's one way we can allow Arisse to understand our culture - both modern and traditional!" Honoka grinned. "But it's kinda heavy bringing loads at once!"

_**After all was said and done...**_

"There...at least my hands are light now!" Honoka grinned.

"We have evidence, we have motive, now...we need the confession." Umi simpered.

"Seems we have mistaken Arisse for being an anti-social cultural cockhole...Dang it..." Mimi shook her head.

"We all make judgmental mistake sometimes, what's important is that we at least apologised earlier." Eli simpered.

"Can't say we blame you...there are some enemies or antagonists that were indeed irredeemable. In that case, it's gloves off and bashing time!" Rin grinned.

"Yeah, Arisse understood why we are slightly antagonistic towards in the beginning, so all is even!" Honoka nodded.

"Seems I have a lot to learn about my occasional explosive behaviour..." Mimi sighed.

_Then..._

_*SPLOOOOSH!*_

"Arghpleh!" Mimi screamed as Leona dumped a bucket of cold water above the former's head. "WHAT DA HECK?"

"Maybe ya need to chill out, yes?" Leona grinned.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK OF A SIS!" Mimi exploded into a furious rage as she chased after a cheeky, taunting Leona, much to the rest's laughter.

_**A few days later - towards the weekend...**_

_"The Duke of Sedna has arrived!"_

A man with lavender hair, a pair of glasses, purple eyes, and light brown skin entered the Royal Court. He was wearing a purple suit with black highlights, and wore a smile across his face.

Eli nudged Leona and chuckled softly. _"Affably evil?"_

_"More like...faux affably evil..." _Leona smirked and nodded towards Eli as the former bowed towards Elodie before they took a leave - no one was left except the guards, Elodie, Eli, and Joslyn.

"Ah...your Highness. What a pleasure it is to meet you in person at last. Your description did not do you justice." the Talasse's Duke bowed.

"Thank you for the compliments, Talarist, I am honored..." Elodie simpered and noddes softly.

_"Not..."_ Elodie sighed internally.

"I would love to send in my condolences to both the Duchess of Lillah and the young Duke of Elath. I assume that their tragic death came way too soon..." Talasse sighed.

"Oh...dear me..." Elodie sighed. "Yes...yes I do receive the news about it."

"Alas...life is short sometimes - as it's about the time for me to acquire the state of Elath, as I am the next-of-kin. After all...bonds are bonds, no matter the strain, yes?"

"Oh really?" Eli asked with a sarcastic tone and look on her face.

"I...don't get your meaning, my good lady." Talasse wondered,

Before Talarist could speak any further, the entire Team Muse's members, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona entered from the Palace's entrance - all except Umi...

"W...What?" Talarist wondered.

"And here I thought that you will at least show some respect towards your bonds with the state of Elath has had their blood wringed dry for like, what, few years now?" Leona frowned.

"It is indeed a tragedy...I have to admit." Talarist stammered. "But they are gone...there is no way that we can revive them back, might as well look forward to the future!"

"There is indeed no other choice...Talarist is supposed to be the next inheritor for the duchie of Elath." Elodie nodded, then looked at the Team Muse members, gave a small smirk, and nodded.

"Hold on a sec, there...Talasse's Duke!" Eli simpered as her smile slowly turned into a smirk. "Yes...yes...he's ready? You mean, THEY are READY, yes? Horoshi, horoshi, bring 'em out, cha?"

"W...Wait...who's ready? What's ready?" Talarist's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly broke into a cold sweat.

"Funny you should see...why are you breaking into a cold sweat if you are not guilty in doing something wrong, hmmm?" Leona smirked as her face inched in closer towards Talarist.

"This is outrageous! I am only coming in to seek what is mine!" Talarist protested.

"Really?" the rest wondered.

"Yes, really!" Talarist frowned, his fingers slightly trembling.

"Well then...you irredeemable jackass..." Leona smirked as Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and the Diamond Maiden herself paraded towards the sidelines as three silhouettes entered the hallway.

"Then we are glad that you feel honored seating here in this Grand Hall today to witness, the miraculous revival...of the Duke of Elath and Duchess of Lillah!" Leona held up a microphone to announce their arrival.

"Wait...wait...WHAT?" Talarist broke out into a cold sweat.

The three silhouettes revealed themselves at once...

"Bring your hands together please...FOR MISS ARISSE, LORD ADAIR, AND UMI SONODA!" Leona shot out.

"W...Wha...What?" Talarist's legs trembled like jelly. "But I swore that you both were...and the blue hair girl...who are you?"

"Silence!" Arisse pointed her right index finger at the King of Talasse. "So you think that the both of us were dead, isn't it?"

Talarist slowly took a step back as Arisse continually moved forward. "N...Now...Now there, Duchess of Lillah, please keep calm..."

"It's far too late for you to try and deny yourself...King of Talasse." Umi frowned. "In your quest, lusting over power to control the strategic place of Elath, you're willing to destroy even your own kin - your distant niece Cayleigh - for no reason other than to deplete every single noble related to Elath themselves!"

"Are you really that eager in gaining control of Elath?" Honoka walked up to Talarist, putting on an expression of sadness and tears upon her eyes. "DO YOU?"

"U...Uh..." Talarist wondered.

"All you care about is fame...and power...and nothing else? Is Elath that important to you? Are these so important that you are willing to throw away every inch of your Humanity and your honor just for that country...ALONE?" Kotori slowly walked towards the king of Talasse as the latter stepped back.

Talarist snapped. "The Duchess of Lillah killed Jael!"

"Not kill...executed according to the law!" Arisse frowned. "Child abuse...on my son Kevan with no remorse whatsoever; and he did it again, and again, and again while blackmailing him that it's all his and our fault! He plunged our family into abject chaos! As Nova's Eastern Queen, I have to set an example that this insubordination will never be tolerated on my lovely sons!"

"That Jael got what was coming to him!"Maki followed.

"You marry both Jael, but in actual fact you are sending a snake upon my family...ripped them apart, tore their strings, snipped their bonds, and shredded them apart - teeth by teeth!" Arisse declared.

"Jael...that Jael was just a pawn in my scheme to bond the three countries together! I never expected that he would pull a fast one on me..." Talarist snapped. "A defective, abusive one...but a pawn nonetheless!"

"You're just angry that you will never get close towards Elath in the most legitimate way possible after Elath's death and so you resort to being despicable!" Umi shot back. "You sent those assassins over to kill both Duchess of Lillah and the Duke of Elath in the hopes of no one opposing your takeover of Elath, thus securing one of the most powerful trading ports in the entire Novan empire!"

"Hehehe..." Talarist gave a desperate laugh. "Words...yours is just words! Words are cheap unless you can prove it! No one will believe you, let alone my people!"

"Oh yes?" Umi frowned as she brought up her visor that transformed into her winged headphones.

"You didn't think we would think this true, would we?" Elodie smirked.

"Then again...for someone as despicable as you...we would have expected no less!" Honoka frowned.

_"Accessing Adventurers TV Global Access Network - connecting to Talasse and Elath via Adventurers Guild's satellite communication system."_

"Welcome...to our world!" Umi declared as she showed a holographic image of the people at bars, homes, and even at the streets discussing about Talasse's crimes.

_"How can this be...? Our King...our king did that?"_

_"The King whom we trust so much..."_

_"I knew it! We knew it! Everyone knew that this Elath-Talasse's alliance is definitely no good! Their officials were corrupt! Our assumptions are true!"_

"How...how is it..." Talasse slowly trembled as he took a step back.

"Why do you think we brought all those tvs for the bars, and gave them to the families for free? For fun? No!" Leona smirked.

"From the time you have entered in this palace, Kotori has already activated the necessary broadcast signal, transferring our conversation and actions into the Adventurers Guild Satellite System that's launched into this world, and allowing everyone in Talasse and Elath to get a good hearing and watch off the heinous deeds that you confessed!" Umi frowned.

"The drug that was on Cayleigh's body can be traced back to your country - used by your assassins; the same assassins that you sent to off Adair and Arisse!" Leona continued.

"The evidence overwhelms you, ain't it, Talarist? The crippled assassins whom you hired to kill them revealed the light - you who sent them to commit heinous crimes in the name of controlling that which isn't yours...you who have no heart for the innocent beings at stake!" Umi frowned.

"There's no point denying it! We have it as evidence according to the autopsy report we acquired in Elath's Cemetry itself!" Nozomi frowned as she showed the statistics relating to Cayleigh's autopsy.

_"He killed the Queen of Elath? How dare he!"_

_"I cannot believe that Lord Talarist has such a poor judgement to marry the Duchess of Lillah to that blasted commoner Jael!"_

_"It's Jael's fault, not Lillah's, nor Madam Arisse, nor the Earl of Io!"_

_"I guess they are afraid that we may accuse them of being corrupt...but evidence said it's non-consent!"_

_"It's about time that the Duchess have clear trust in us - it's not as if we are going to yap about thinking it's her fault or something!"_

"The history books were clear...Arisse and her ancestors have given so much to Nova ever since they fell from grace as outcasts from the states of Yehvah! They rebuilt themselves from the ground up, relearning their steps to become an influential force upon the Novan Empire for the past few decades, and helping the commoners with improving their living qualities!" Umi frowned.

Umi continued, "Yet what did you do? Did you blame Jael for his death and just continue to use legitimate methods to gain Elath via Arisse? No! You did nothing but plotting to slowly destroy Elath's nobles internally, completely unwinding their efforts to making a peaceful countries years and years ago - all for the sake of your corrupted father's wish to seek more power for the sake of your dirty ambition!"

Talarist fell on the ground, trembling and punching the ground. "I...I've been had...I thought Elath would be mine..."

"Don't try to throw any fake sympathy from us, King of Talasse!" Elodie frowned as she stood up. "The evidence more or less correlate with your sins; the Good Lady had always taken care of everyone - be it Nova citizens or anyone...and this is the kind of respect that you gave to the Novan Empire? You ignore the lives of the innocence for pursuit of power! GUARDS!"

Several Novan Guards stood beside the Queen-to-be of Nova tall and strong.

"Send him to exile, strip him of his title, and never, I repeat, ever step foot on either the state of Nova, or Talasse ever again!" Elodie frowned.

The team gave the guards some space as Elodie delivered her final verdict.

"I have spoken!" Elodie declared.

Talasse kneeled down in despair - his entire plan, years in the making, gone up in smoke...

"What is this...sorcery...?" he stammered.

"It's not call sorcery, yo!" Leona winked as Team Muse, Mimi, and Clarte joined the Diamond maiden in saying...

"It's called CULTURAL PROGRESS!"

_**An hour after the verdict had been sent**_

"YES! We got that greedy pig alright!" Mimi cheered.

"That was amazing...ahhhh yes!" Honoka jumped for joy.

"Are ya gonna say just that every time we succeeded in doing something?" Leona chuckled.

"Geez, it's just too indescribable that I can just cry for joy!" Honoka pouted.

"Thanks for helping to prevent Adair's murder, Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona..." Elodie bowed.

"Hey, you too play a part as well! The fact that you allowed us the chance to even conduct this investigation is more than enough!" Leona grinned.

Arisse then approached Umi, sighed, and softly brought up Umi's right hand with both of hers.

"Even a noble has to swallow her pride once in a while to admit that he or she made a mistake. Umi Sonoda...consider our family, and Elath, indebted to you." Arisse simpered and bowed lightly.

"M...Madam! You don't have to stand on ceremony, Madam Arisse!" Umi blushed and shook her head as she placed her left hand over Arisse's palms.

"We make mistakes, Madam Arisse...it's good that we learn from them, that's what makes us humans, right?" Umi simpered. "Nobles...commoners...in the end, we all are human beings; human beings waiting to progress, waiting to learn the cultures presented to us, to expand our knowledge, to be friends with foreigners around us, and to learn things that not even books can teach! It's the only we can move forward...not back."

"That is what makes Team Muse...Muse!" the rest declared and grinned.

Arisse looked at Adair, who was smiling brightly while admiring the blue hair maiden.

"Sister Suijin...thank you, thank you so much!" Adair smiled brightly and blushed lightly. "I want to learn more about the deity...can I? Please?"

"Sure thing, Lord Adair!" Umi chuckled. "Maybe I can teach you everything about our culture's myths and gods too! How about we start telling you about the meaning behind our song - The Call of the Summer Storm?"

"Yes! Yes please!" Adair beamed.

Arisse then looked back at Umi herself. All at once the Duchess of Lillah could see her apparitions of her young self; her days of past - back when she used to accept all forms of culture, before all the hoo-hah had happened.

"As for Kevan, the Earl of Io, you do not need to worry...I will find the best psychologist there is, and aid him to the best of my abilities. If there is any news about him, I will inform you..." Arisse nodded.

"Please do, all we wish now is for your family's drama to be over eventually!" Honoka nodded.

"If there is anything you need help from...consider us friends and allies!" Arisse nodded firmly and simpered. "Besides...I would wish to learn more about your culture as well; both traditionally - like your costumes, folk songs, traditions - and modernly, like the 'technologies' that you have accuired in your world."

"And from us to you!" Umi and the rest of the team shot out in reply. _"SUSUME - SUSUME, TOMORROW!"_

Arisse closed her eyes and smiled calmly.

_Maybe human life in general could be that interesting after all...never failed to surprise._


	21. A Hellas of a weekend!

_**Chapter 21 - Leona and Brin: A Hellas of a weekend!**_

_**Background OST - Iwatodai Dorm (Persona 3 OST)**_

"So let's see here...the generator for teleporting to other continents beyond Nova should be fixed like this...and that...and utilizing this node to connect to that node...hmmm..." Leona hummed as she was fixing the dimensional generator that was required to teleport to other states - Shanjia.

"Geez...talk about breaking down at the most unfortunate of moments, still, it's not like we are in any rush whatsoever..." Mimi stretched her arms and yawned, while playing her copy of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. "Though it does bore me a little even with this kickass music playin on da background!"

"Still...the rest are preparing for their day off on weekends - we are just early for the show. We can join them afterwards..." Leona spoke to herself. "Let's see...there we go! Now just several auto-updates later...and the final phase of maintenance shall commence!"

"Geez, about time!" Mimi pouted just as Rin and Hanayo came in wearing their casual clothes.

"Hey, hey! Alice-san wants to find you, Leona-sensei!" Rin grinned.

"Aie? Elodie's loyal maid? What's she here for?" Leona wondered.

"Beats me...she's holding some sort of flower though." Rin scratched her head, Hanayo nodding along.

"Aie?" Leona raised her eyes, puzzled.

The rest rushed outside and met up with Elodie's maid on the first balcony to their right.

"Wotcher, mate!" Leona did a friendly salute. "Wassup?'

"Ah...Miss Leona..." Alice bowed. "A bouquet has arrived for you; I thought it was for My Lady, but it said that the recipent is for you instead."

Leona's face blushed deeply almost instantly. "Oh...la mia parola." _(Oh...my word in italian)_

"Aie? Ya know what that is?" Maki wondered.

The flowers were unusual, long spikes of red, thick with nectar and emitting a strong fragrance that caused Leona's face to turn lightly red.

"Well ain't that something worth noting..." Leona stammered and simpered. "Honey-flowers!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I know that flowers have their languages and so on but...honey-flowers? Nuh-uh." Maki wondered.

"Let's just say...I have an admirer..." Leona chuckled softly.

"R...Really?" Mimi gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's the one of universal language of flowers representing love - aside from roses." Leona nodded softly.

"Any prizes as to who sent 'em?" Nico wondered, her eyes glowing with glee as she nudged Leona by her side. "Who's that secret admirer of yours? C'mon, tell us!"

"Calmati, yo? I would wanna hazard a guess as to who sent them." Leona gave a small grin. "But I wanna hear from Alice as to who sent those flowers." _(Calmati means Calm down in Italian)_

"The Duchess of Hellas, I believe there is a card written for you too." Alice simpered.

"BRIN?" the rest shot out in surprise, except for Nozomi, who simpered and chuckled softly.

Leona gave a sultry look on the bunch of flowers, "Figured."

"Thanks, Alice, you have been a great help." Leona bowed and chuckled.

After Alice took her leave, Leona clutched on the honey flowers as if it were a baby.

"Ah...the smell of spring, do you feel it? Do you smell it? _Meravigiloso!_" Leona declared.

"Sei cosi fortunato!" _(You are so lucky in Italian)_ Mimi pouted. "What did you do to lure her into you? Tell me, tell meeeeeee!"

"Woah, woah, woah, basta, sis! Geez!" Leona shot back. _(Basta is That's enough in Italian)_

"Oh wait! Is it that dance?" IS IT?" Mimi replied in glee. "Is it the part where you twirl her around and you grabbed her by the waist, whispering sweet-nothings to each other's ears?"

"Oh, look who's the one to talk, sis! You chided me for being soooo interested into the yuri fandom and now it seems part of mine fanatics has rubbed off you!" Leona taunted as the rest chuckled along.

"Tell me about it!" Eli chuckled.

"Eh..." Mimi then stopped dead at her tracks and blushed red. "It's...it's just that I am happy for you sis! Geez!"

"There, there, calm your tits once more, ya?" Leona grinned and blushed lightly. "I'm still a bit surprised that she would admit to been in love with me and all..."

"Well..." Eli took a look at the cards that Brin wrote - all cursive. "She did mention that she thanked you for helping her improve Hellas and that you are the first person she met that is able to face her intimidating attitude."

Nozomi then proceeded to take another at the card after Eli passed it to her. "Let's see here...hmmm...she did admit that your cheekiness and vibrancy attracted her - I guess a case of opposite attract, I guess?" she grinned.

"Well I'm always like that...I don't see what's all unique about it." Leona shrugged in amusement.

"Well, when you considering that medieval time is an age of melodrama, many people are having depressing thoughts left right and sideways about the future of Nova, and the fact that Brin always sees everything as anger-inducing, having you to talk to seem like 'a fresh of breath air' to her!" Nozomi simpered.

"Oh wait...it gets better!" Nozomi chuckled. "She also did mention to not let ANYONE see this card, with the exception of the maid and you, otherwise she will deny what she said to anyone of us!"

"Ah si...Interesting..." Leona gave a sultry gaze towards the bunch of flowers once more, a tingling sensation rippled through her spines as her breathing grew deeper.

Not ever since her interest in cars and fighting had she ever experience such...such a passion.

"Now that's some va va voom up in here!" Leona grinned.

"Well...and I think it's gonna get better!" Nozomi gave a sly grin.

"Pray tell?" Leona smirked.

"Brin...is inviting you over to Hellas to discuss about the countries that some of Hellas's citizens got stuck in. You know the countries Shanjia overtook?" Nozomi replied.

"Oh...Leona you lucky..." Mimi sighed and chuckled softly.

Leona closed her eyes and found herself smiling; there was just something indescribable when she interacted with Brin.

It was as if Brin was someone fun to be with...sure, it may be physical attraction at first...but there was just something a whole lot more - she knew that, everyone knew that.

If it was just lust, she would have dismissed the Duchess of Hellas some time ago; after all, her adventures had brought her into sight with so many women - many of them would be miles better looking than Brin.

Was it her scowl?

Was it the true self inside her scowl?

Was it both?

It could not be that simple...right? Or was it a trick question?

Or was it...just something _indescribable?_

_There was only one way to find out, cha?_

"You girls can enjoy your weekend right ahead without me." Leona simpered.

"You mean...?" Mimi wondered.

Leona brought her left hand over her bosom, blushed, and gave a gentle smile.

"Maybe it's about time I shall pay Brin a visit...ya?"

The rest smiled.

"Well, it's about time Leona had someone to genuine love too." Eli chuckled.

_**Novan Fields**_

"First come NicoMaki; then Umi and Kotori; then Rin and Hanayo...then EliNozo, so what next? When am I gonna get one? Parlare di equita..." Mimi pouted.

"You don't feel happy for your sis?" Honoka wondered.

"No it's not that...I am happy for my sis, I indeed am! Sure, we fight sometimes...we argue a lot in the past...but we are still a family, ya know?" Mimi smiled wistfully.

"She's always cheerful, never a person to back down from ANY adventures, and occasionally got herself into trouble. However...whenever she's always gone there's just something about me that felt...missing; as if I missed her cheerfulness when I help to manage the entire Adventurers' Agency while she's gone for a while." Mimi sighed.

Honoka nodded softly. "You feel lonely?"

"Yeah...irritating at times, sure; and I always tend to remember the moments we fight, fell out, and even outright cursed at each other before Leona became an adventurer but...I still appreciate everything about her...In the end of the day, we are family." Mimi chuckled softly, and then looked at Honoka. "Seeing my sister mature to a beautiful young woman...I felt happy for her, ya know?"

Mimi then shook her head and laughed it off, "I must be silly, talking about my sister in front of you! Sorry about that..."

"Thanks though...Honoka." Leona's sister smiled shyly.

"Eh? Why? All I did was just..." Honoka wondered.

"Up until now...I don't seem to wanna admit those feelings I kept bottling up towards anyone at all. Somehow...spending time with Team Muse, sending time with you, and seeing you mature...I just feel like you are becoming that someone whom I can talk to you...about my problems I keep bottling up." Mimi simpered and sighed. "Chris isn't wrong about you, when she said that you are quickly becoming a reliable leader for Team Muse, even when you said everyone has a chance of becoming one..."

"And yeah...I am beating around the bush...In the end, I love my sister...and I also wanted to find love with other people too." Mimi shook her head. "I m childish, am I, even when I should know better eh?"

Honoka chuckled softly. "Maybe..."

Then she looked at Mimi, "But thanks for telling me about your problems, ya? It means that you trust me; don't worry, I won't let you down either!"

"Aie?" Mimi wondered.

"Those feelings you have, are exactly how I felt about my sis, you know?" Honoka chuckled softly. "I feel like I get to know you better just by having those conversations alone, even if I spent more time with Chris-sensei and co back then."

"The times when you, along with Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei, and Leona-sensei, helped me with my weight...helped us with a lot of idol culture issues...I wanna take this to say this to you in particular..." Honoka looked straight at Leona, than flashed a bright smile.

_"Thank you."_

Mimi felt a glow of warmth welling up inside her chest upon seeing Honoka smile.

_"Maybe...maybe life isn't so devoid of love after all, despite claims that it is."_

"Hey!" Nico shouted from a few miles away.

Both Honoka and Mimi turned their head towards the source of Nico's sound - in front.

"Are ya two lovebirds done? We managed to find a seaaat!" Nico cheered.

"L...Lovebirds? Hey, that's not..." Mimi retorted, but seeing Honoka's blush and chuckle, she gave a small, satisfied grunt.

"You know what Nico...you just shot it right through me...eh?" Mimi chuckled softly.

_**Hellas - Brin's Palace**_

"Greetings, Duchess of Hellas, we meet again!" Leona bowed and gave a soft simper.

The Duchess of Hellas felt a slightly shocked upon setting her sight upon her, but swiftly turn to that of a small - but coy - scowl.

"Thank you...Leona." Brin nodded softly.

"It's nice to see that you are doing well with the citizens of Hellas. Everyone seems to like you a lot more now." Leona grinned. "Sure does compliment that flower hairpin upon your bun in contrast with your mood."

"Are you...flattering me?" Brin wondered.

"Nope, ya don't have to be that tense, right? I meant what I say, really; you look beautiful. Besides, thanks for the flowers you sent to me...I accepted it." Leona winked. "Let's see we get on with our agendas today? I'm sure that is what you do best, yes?"

Brin blushed softly and extended her right hand to hold Leona's.

"Yes, important things at hands first..." she simpered.

_**Brin's Room**_

"So...those are the countries that some of your citizens' family members and friends are trapped in, huh?" Leona looked on, frowning in concern.

"That's right." Brin nodded softly. We tried to get them out, but the Shanjia's armies are far too strong for us to commence the rescue..."

"I lost many soldiers as a result. Figured that you are the only ones that I can call for help - given your world's advanced technology, magitek, and whatnot...maybe it could give us...a slither of hope." Brin sighed.

"It's nice of you to be concerned about your citizens' welfare, even if you don't have the manpower to execute such a rescue command..." Leona simpered genuinely.

"Am I? I always seemed to have those scowls upon my face...Yeah; sure, it's not as serious as before but..." Brin sighed.

"Oh, have ye 'ol faith, would ya?" Leona grinned. "Alright...let's see, let's positioned ourselves in here with this set of coordinates given to us and...

As the day goes on, both Brin and Leona are discussing on how they should go about with freeing the residents one by one, the tactics used, and the escape route so that the teleporter could have the signal strength to activate.

"So this place should be the most accurate place to teleport, it's wide open and the signals won't be jammed too easily." Leona nodded.

"But what about the victims south of here?" Brin wondered.

"Alright, let me just point you towards that side..."

Leona occasionally inched in closer so that she could point out her plans specifically for a surgical strike. Brin, however, could only glance at her face for only a few second before blushing lightly.

Despite that, she felt a warm feeling welling up inside her chest; she was enjoying it...genuinely enjoying it!

"Brin? Brin? Brin!"

"WOAH! D...Don't scare me like that!" Brin pouted.

Leona sighed, her arms akimbo. "You sure got distracted a lot, huh?"

"Well...it's just that...things started looking up lately. And...and it's thanks to you." Brin pouted.

Leona simpered, placed down her pencil on the desk, and gave a small chuckle.

"Brin, you have confessed to me about how you feel...so why are you still nervous?" Leona wondered. "It's gonna get you distracted if all ya gonna think about is that!"

"It's..." Brin sighed and shook her head.

"It's Julianna and Lucille, ya?" Leona gave a soft look. "You fear that the same thing is gonna happen, am I right?"

Brin nodded softly and looked down.

"That...and you seem to be some sort of like a sun...to me." Brin blushed softly.

"Aie?" Leona wondered.

"You know how medieval times sometimes work, the drama that comes with politics between nobles, the general depressing atmosphere that came along with it...and how no one gives me some attention sometimes...but you somehow bring in something new, you know?" Brin sighed.

"You mean...you are aware of the evils of politics, nobilities, and royalty in general, right?" Leona simpered.

Brin gave a reluctant nod.

Leona then patted her right shoulder, just as Brin felt a tingling surge across her body.

"Life is full of lemons, ya? Both of them have already moved on with their lives; there is no point in dwelling too much over it. Sides, didn't I reciprocate by accepting it and coming by your place?" Leona winked.

"Really?" Brin gave a small scowl.

"Let's see...if you can cooperate with me for just a few more moments, I will give you a reward when we're done, cha?" Leona grinned.

_"No harm trying it...probably not gonna happen but what the hell..."_

Brin sighed and nodded as she continued the discussion.

"So...do I send in the troops to distract them?"

"Just make disguise them, make a din at the entrance, the Honoka and co will..." Leona nodded. "Then we will break in, and whoop them asses down!"

"Wouldn't that be a bit...risky?"

"Our reason is justified - they are holding some Ixionites prisoners there without permission, so may as well go full bowl on 'em!" Leona grinned.

"You sure are cheerful in doing that, huh?" Brin gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"I am no stranger to danger; I always loooove a challenge!" Leona boasted.

Brin slowly felt herself frown turning upside down; it sure was nice to have someone cheerful clearing the clouds of her once moody, cloudy, depressing lifestyle of being a noble and having to deal with the drama that came along with it.

_**Hours later**_

"Alright! Now that's all said and done!" Leona raised her arms and cheered.

"Yeah...that's great." Brin sighed, slightly exhausted, but gasped when she felt her right hand pulled by Leona herself!

"W...Wait, what is this?" Brin wondered.

"I promised a reward for you, right? And now a reward you shall get!" Leona grinned.

_"S...She makes well on that...that promise?" _Brin's eyes widened in surprise; she expected nothing from it anyway.

_**Minutes later - Outskirts of Hellas: Mountain Neda**_

"WOOOOAH! T...THIS IS FAST!" Brin screamed as Leona's Lamborghini Diamante roared and charged through the rough mountains of Neda, drifting alongside ribbons and long corners.

"SAY WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY CAR-FU!" Leona grinned.

The Lamborghini Diamante made numerous close shaves through several natural menhirs, stone archs, and even executing high speed drifts at several long corners.

It did not matter at all, Brin felt a huge surge of adrenalin rushing through her veins and spine; a fear that her life may be on the line, but general excitement that such technology exist to provide such a breath of fresh air and traversing through hard knocks!

"GO FOR IT! DRIVE IT HARDER! HAAAAARRRRDER!" Brin smirked.

"OH SSUUURE WILL MADAM!" Leona shot back as she activated her Nitrous boosters from her Diamante's exhausts.

The melodious roar echoed through the skies and mountains as the supercar boosted forward, eating up the dirt as it drifts ever so beautifully, like a clear river flowing endlessly into the ocean.

"ONE ADRENALINE RUSH, COMIIIIIIING UP!" Leona grinned.

"BLAST 'EM, YEAH!" Brin grinned.

_**On one of the mountain cliff - sunset**_

"I HAAAAATE EVERYONE!" Brin screamed as her echoes yelled back at her.

"I PUNCH BECAUSE I CAN! RAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Leona joined in the joyous screaming 'session' they conducted.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGH THIS SUCKS!" Brin yelled out.

"PUNCH THEM GUTS! SOCK 'EM IN! EAT THOSE MUDS YOU..." Leona continued screaming.

Minutes passed as they yelled at their top of their lungs, laughing along as the echoes yelled back at them.

"Hahaha! Felt better now, eh? Screaming all your troubles, freshen your mind, and eases your heart! Always have, always will be!" Leona grinned.

Brin calmed down as she eventually spoke. "Yeah...yeah...sure is strangely satisfying!" Brin grinned.

As both women continued to calm down after the heated shouting, Brin started to sigh wand gave a sad smile.

"I admit...I was brought up to believe that every aspects of being a noble have dark, creepy, backstabbing undertones. You know...the general evils of being a noble - politics, possible assassinations, wars, uprising, corruptions...or whathaveyou." Brin sighed softly. "Sometimes I just looked myselfin the mirror, and see myself if I am _genuinely _alive and not just some half-dead zombie..."

"Yeah...I understand that." Leona chuckled along. "Can't say i blame you ya know? Plays and works about medieval times are chockfull about those kinda dramas that it makes me wanna puke! I eventually accepted that they just wanna pump out those crap for more views!"

"Yet...you ain't jaded about it?" Brin wondered.

"I am aware, but never until the point where I am wearing jade-colored eyes, ohhh no." Leona grinned. "Life might be crap at times, but to heck with it, may as well make the best out of everything we have and help people to the best we can, yes?"

Leona then hopped off the bonnet of her Lamborghini Diamante and brought Brin close to the cliff, overlooking the state of Hellas in general.

"You can see your hometown from here, see; especially with the summer festivals coming soon!"

In front of her eyes, a view of a country filled with lights, tall valleys, castles and houses were standing tall and proud, and both the stars and moon decorating the nightlife. As the view of the country was close to the mountains itself, Brin could saw dance around and shouting praise that 'The Duchess of Hellas is coming for the opening ceremony!'.

"T...That was..." Brin gasped softly as she placed her hands on her mouth. "Beautiful..."

"Beautiful, ain't it? And to think it's the collaboration between you and the commoners that resulted in THIS to happen, ya?" Leona simpered.

"And I thought..." Brin sighed softly and shook her head, smiling softly. "And I thought that books and experiences are important..."

"You see? Things ain't always what it seems; sure, books and experience are essential to help survive in certain situations, but there always ain't the be all and end all to things, ya? You don't see me trashtalking nobles and rich peoples _in general_ just because of a couple of bad experience from other people, several books or other stuffs, right? No!" Leona shook her head. "Do you see me thinking that all men are perverts just because there are many cases where it's possible? Heck naw! I am aware, but I love to keep an open mind, unless I deal with heartless assholes, or whe I guarantee that someone is AN asshole, those are times when all bets are off!"

Leona continued and gave a huge grin. "Go out there, experience what it means to help out people and you will be surprised to see just how many people are gonna pay you back in kind! You can do it, Duchess of Hellas, I believe in you!"

Brin gazed towards Leona's eyes and blushed lightly as she the distance between them closed up, feeling their breaths upon each other's chest.

"T...Thank you...Leona." Brin whispered.

Leona sighed wistfully and shook her head. "Don't worry, ya? I told you already...Lucille and Julianna moved on, shouldn't you too?"

"You silly..." Brin wore a soft scowl on her face as she leaned in close. "So eager, ain't you?"

_**"Who says I have not gotten over it...huh?"**_

Both their faces blushed red as they slowly inched in, their lips touched, locked in an embrace...

_A sensual tingle rippled through their spines._

_Winds blow as the leaves danced in the summer wind...oblivious._

_**Monday - Week 17**_

"Welcome back, sis!" Mimi grinned.

Leona walked in with a huge grin on her face, spinning around, winked, and greeted, "Wassup, sis!"

"Leona!" Nozomi simpered. "Congratz on that, eh?"

Leona's eyes widened and gave a surprised, "What? How the..."

"What do you mean, 'what'? You came in here like as if you have struck some sort of lottery or some nice upgrade to your powers or something!" Nozomi chuckled softly as she drew a card coincidentally labelling the Lovers Arcanum. "So...how was she?"

Leona rolled her eyes and laughed herself silly until she cried.

_Boy...is it really one WACKY week, eh?_


	22. Kotori's decision!

_**Chapter 22: Kotori's decision! Stand up for myself - Awaken, Project Decision!**_

_**(AN: Kotori's Costume in battle mode will be based on her Angel form UR Card in the Love Live Card Game!)**_

_**Archery session - Basic**_

"So this you have twist this rope - using many kind of fibres, certain rope carry certain flex and grip that determines how well it ties in the bowstring, so just..." Umi simpered as she demonstrated the basics on tying a bowstring by turning it round and gripping it hard, with Elodie close to her side and paying attention.

Arisse, Adair, and Kotori were standing by the side, looking on. Arisse, who had been appointed by Elodie as the Advisor of Nova in order to strengthen Nova as a whole, nodded in interest.

"So...back in your world - Nikon to be specific - it's called _**Kyudo**_, right?" Arisse wondered.

Kotori nodded. "Yes. Kyudo is 'The Way of the Bow', except that compared to conventional archery, this technique calms the mind and requires the body and mind be in harmonious with nature."

As Umi nodded after explaining the basics to Elodie, the former stood up and simpered. "Now...I can show what is possible if you can place in your mind well enough to refine the basics!"

"Beauty and grace in simplicity..." Kotori simpered; Umi positioned herself calmly, her

"To be calm even in times of great stress," Kotori spoke calmly; Umi closed her eyes as a swift, cool wind calmly rushes through her hair and caressed her face.

_A small drop of water_ upon_ a pond, echoed upon tranquillity..._

"And the determination to seek the one true shot...the opening one's eyes to limitless possibilities - truth." Kotori recited; Umi's aura slowly resonated with her body, water began rushing towards her aura, danced around her in a calm and congruous flow, and focused upon her arrow.

_"So this is the grace of archery from different regions...amazing..." _Arisse nodded softly.

"And in the end..." Kotori simpered as she closed her eyes and brought both of her hands to her chest; Umi prepared for the shot as the water materialised a soft, glowing silhouette of a familiar goddess.

"Suijin..." Adair's eyes widened in awe.

_**"Release..." **_both Umi and Kotori's synchronized their call as Umi released the arrow, streams of arcane water began dancing around the arrow, and struck the target board's center.

_Bullseye._

Umi simpered as she lowered down her bow, much to the surprise and awe of Elodie.

"So this is how you shoot arrows...not just as a mean of sport, but as a mean to cleanse one's mind, body, and soul, I take it?" Arisse simpered. "Interesting way your culture presents in unwinding..."

Adair nodded readily - speechless yet in awe.

"With the Summer Festival coming this Wednesday, we hope that you can take the chance to know our culture as well." Arisse continued.

_**After the bow training...**_

"Actually, there is something I want to discuss with you about..." Arisse nodded calmly.

"What was it, Madam Arisse?" Umi wondered.

Arisse sighed softly. "It's been sometime since I ever had such a peaceful reprise from all the chaos I have endured over the past few years...Despite my ways to find happy marriages for my sons and daughters, they have never ever gone well."

"We're sorry that you have to go through this..." Umi and Kotori bowed.

"No, it's no fault of yours." Arisse chuckled sadly.

"Oh..." Kotori looked on in concern.

"The only sane person left in this family, if you can call it that, are me and little Adair here." Arisse nodded, and turned towards Kotori and Umi.

"Umi, I know you will be a great mentor towards Adair since he's very interested in how the world on your side works. Besides, despite being a shy guy of his...he seems to be interested in you ever since the rescue." Arisse simpered.

Umi's eyes widened in amusement; but not for Kotori - both figured what Arisse was hinting at.

"W...Wait...Madam Arisse, you mean...?" Kotori replied in shock.

"Well...Adair is too young now; he's only twelve. But...when he's of legal age, which is eighteen, I would hope Umi can ask for Adair's hand-in-marriage." Arisse simpered.

Kotori' clutched the cloth ribbon upon on her chest of her casual clothing...

Umi, was shocked, understandably.

"Corisande's marriage with Ignatius is on the teeters; Kevan is...Kevan; Thaddeus is rebellious because he's the one who discovered Kevan's physical abuse under the hands of Jael - I tried to find a good marriage partner so he can have a happy family but...it;s to no avail." Arisse sighed. "Adair's the only one left in the family who is just as sane as I am...so I was hoping that he can find a suitable partner to be with, and not be bothered by the negatives in life too much..."

"I...see..." Kotori stammered, trembling slightly as she went squiggly eyes. Her mind went blank at the thought of Umi...married off?

"W...Wait, but that is just too sudden...Madam Arisse!" Umi quickly caught her breath.

"I'm sorry if that seem to sudden for you; I am not forcing you into a decision just yet; just for you to consider the possibilities with him. You can discuss this with your parents when you get back, if you like." Arisse simpered.

"And Kotori...I apologise if this seem sudden to you best...Kotori?" Arisse looked on in concern as she saw Kotori spacing out, her eyes squiggly.

"Kotori, Kotori! Are you alright? Kotori, KOTORI!" Umi shot out in abject worry as the hazel hair maiden snapped out of her squiggly-eyes trance.

"Yikes!" Kotori, still squiggly eyes, jumped out of her trance and sweat started pouring out as she laughed sheepishly. _(In chibi)_

"Are you sure? You looked like you are spacing out from the news just now..." Arisse looked on in corncern.

Kotori forced a gentle smile once more as she bowed and took her leave. "I...I just need to rest in the Dilation Chamber...for a moment, you know, gotta rest up!"

As Kotori left for the Dilation Room, Umi looked on in concern and sighed.

"Let me guess...Kotori is in love with you..." Arisse sighed softly.

Umi's eyes went wide-eyes squiggly. "Wait...how..."

"Miss Umi, you will have to try harder in masking this off as 'not in love', especially when Kotori is concerned about your well being after you used your Operational Mode." Arisse sighed. "But...Adair is also interested in you too. And marriage with a stable family in mind...is all I ever want right now. I'm not saying I am against lesbians, oh no I'm not - in fact, I'm sure your family are well aware of it by now. It's just that Adair seems to be the only last one left who can give me a much stable, and potentially, loved family."

"I'm not asking you to make a decision now...Just hope that you can bear this in mind." Arisse nodded softly. "However...whatever decisions you make, it is you and Kotori to make - not ours. It's your life...and besides, we owe you one."

Umi looked at both Adair and Arisse, and had her mind wandered back to Kotori's reaction.

_It would provide a better stability to Arisse's family, potentially bringing an end towards the drama Arisse had for years on now..._

_Besides...Adair admired her - being rescued was certainly the most 'romantic' to him so far...right? That and being interested in the culture of Nikon certainly got him amped up._

_However...the time spent with Kotori is impossible to count with just one finger._

_Her friends know that, Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei knows that, even her parents know that._

_Heck, even HER FANS knew that!_

Meanwhile Arisse looked at the departing Umi and sighed softly.

_"Well...not gonna accuse you and I do not presume to command you, but surely you don't wanna deny them the happiness they have build since their childhood and their times in Muse, right?"_

Arisse turned around and saw a winking Diamond Maiden...

"Madam Leona?" Arisse raised her eyes in amusement.

"It is I!" Leona winked.

_**Back at the Dilation Room**_

"Kotori..." Umi entered Kotori's bedroom, only to see Kotori sitting on the bed, exhaling deely and looking down.

"Oh...Umi!" Kotori turned around and embraced Umi tightly.

Umi chuckled softly as Kotori and Umi sat beside each other on the bed.

"I don't know...Umi..." Kotori shook her head and sighed calmly. "She did say...it's for the stability of her family. And that Adair was interested in you..."

Umi shook her head. "We still have time to make that decision."

Kotori shook her head. "I don't know what to say, or choose initially...It's not like me leaving for Francia for the fashion School. Then again...that proposal is way too sudden..."

"I can't blame you for that Kotori...It's a good thing that Chris managed to make our relationship be known to those close to us - our fans, families, and friends...We have been through worse than before!" Umi frowned. "Remember what Chris-sensei told us before she left with Alito-sensei for AKB0048's dimension?"

Kotori slowly calmed down upon recalling Chris's lessons about decisions in life...

_"__Kotori...have you ever know that certain decision can be the difference between your dream achieved, and a dream gone bust?"_

Kotori sighed, simpered, and embraced Umi readily.

Kotori cannot deny her feelings; she really loved Umi with every inch of herself.

Ever since they became friends with Honoka in Otonokizaka's park when they were very young, their friendship just keep on piling.

"Umi..."

"Kotori?"

"I feel this might be the best way to say it now - there's no saying whether we may be able to survive the fight after, but whatever we do, we will make sure it's worth it!"

Umi blushed lightly and leaned in closer to embrace her best friend.

"I know...Kotori." she simpered.

"I love you..."

The three words they spoke to each other resonated through their ears, hearts, and minds...

There was no denying it - they were in love.

Even when they were doing things people might deemed boring - studying, sleepovers, or whathaveyou, there was no denying that it was mundane made awesome.

Why? **They had each other...**

"Thanks...Umi, I don't have to go through all this unnecessary drama knowing that I have learnt about making decisions back when team muse disbanded..." Kotori replied. "I love you, Umi...I really do."

Umi heaved a sigh of relief as she returned the heartfelt embrace.

_Minutes later..._

"Thing is...how do we break it to Arisse?" Umi wondered, but relieved that Kotori was not about to go Blue Screen of Death very soon.

Kotori closed her eyes, mused on for a moment, then exhaled deeply. "We will just have to tell her the truth."

"But...the reason?" Umi wondered. "Maybe...there could be another possibility? Chris-sensei always said that there would always be more than one possibility in situations like these."

Kotori closed her eyes and mused on, then she felt a warm light on her pockets. Upon taking it out, it was a hazel-colored core reactor encased inside a crystal...

"Project Decision...the Project Programme that Chris must have gave you as a 'Thank-you' present and succeeding in Love Live too before she left for AKB0048's dimension." Umi recalled.

"An embodiment to making decisions, even at the most tightest of all times..." Kotori closed her eyes and simpered. "The decision lies in us and us alone. I think Arisse will understand."

Umi nodded softly and leaned on Kotori's left shoulder. "Yeah...Although there's one thing I may figure out from Arisse's worry."

"Why?" Kotori wondered.

Umi frowned. "Kevan, the Earl of Io."

"Really?" Kotori wondered.

"We all know him...Arisse told us because of the abuse he had when he was a kid, he will threaten anyone - who even look so much as suspicious and detrimental to Arisse's family honor - with 'vengeance'." Umi nodded softly. "And since marriage is also about reputation and that he may interpret refusal of marriage as a stain to honor..."

Kotori closed her eyes and simpered. "We have dealt much worse; near end of the world scenarios twice, right?"

"Yeah..." Umi simpered just as Kotori held her girlfriend's palm and gave a heartfelt squeeze.

"We don't just fight, we show him our love!" Kotori simpered.

_**Wednesday - Opening Ceremony **_

The entire Novan Field and stadium were bustling with nobles and commoners alike, eager to compete against each other.

The opening ceremony was to be done by the nobles of Nova - Brin, Banion, Corisande, Arisse, Julianna, Laurent, Lucille, Lieke - the Duchess-Regent of Sudbury, and Elodie herself.

Leona was passing at least tens of minutes before the ceremony starts to make sure the final preparations were complete; Team Muse would be the ones opening the ceremony with their song 'The Call of the Summer Storm'.

"Wotcher there, Duke of Maree Banion!" Leona waved hello. "And morning, Brin!"

Brin blushed lightly, nodded and smiled as she waved at the Diamond Maiden.

"You're looking nice in that smile, keep it up and be natural, ya!" Leona winked.

"Sure thing, ya Screamer!" Brin chuckled softly.

"Oh I sure scream louder last week!" Leona laughed along. "Louder than my car's bass!"

Banion - the Duke of Maree - was genuinely surprised at Brin's smile; it was her first smile since years that he had seen.

"You looked pretty energetic today, sis!" Banion smiled.

"Yeah?" Brin chuckled softly. "Guess you can thank Leona for that..."

"Woah, wait, what?" Banion's eyes widened in amusement. "Really? The Diamond Maiden, did you really...?"

"Is it a crime?" Brin gave a puzzled look,

"N...No." Banion scratched his head. "I was just surprised anyone would even..."

Brin gave a small kick in Banion's shins.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Banion winced.

"Don't ever pursue Leona for any kind of money or power stuff whatsoever...Only I can pursue her!" Brin held Banion close to her, gripping his collar. "And not for some golddigging bull; I much prefer a relationship where I can truly fall in love - not out of money - thank you very much!"

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Banion pleaded. "Lemme go already!"

"Good!" Brin stuck out her tongue and scowled.

Nozomi spotted a orange hair man with green eyes and an angry look upon his face; he wore a pair of suits - one white and one brown.

_"Elichi, tell everyone at Team Muse that the Earl of Io is here. And it seems he's not in the best of mood; presumably because of the Talarist incident." _

_"Kevan must have thought that the reputation of Arisse's family - Arisse and Corisande's - were in danger when the fault is clearly Jael, not theirs..." _Eli sighed. _"I am starting to think that his retaliation against abuse is somewhat self-destructive. It is bad that he suffered abuse, but it doesn't justified killing of innocent beings just because we are doing what's right!"_

_"Tell me about it...Still, we have to inform them." _Nozomi nodded.

_"Right away, Nozo!" _Eli responded.

Meanwhile, Umi and Kotori held their hands close together, as they received the news from Eli via sub-vocal communication devices...

"The crowd, there's so many of them..." Kotori took a deep breath.

"Kevan is definitely not going to be happy about this, but don't worry." Umi replied calmly as Kotori looked at the blue hair maiden; the former simpered.

_"I'm right with you." _

Kotori could feel the warmth coursing through her veins as she nodded.

"Either we fight...or we die with honor!" Kotori declared.

After both Elodie and Arisse had cut the ribbons, signifying the start of the ceremony, Leona came rushing in and whispered something to both Elodie and Arisse - just as both Umi and Kotori entered in the arena.

The crowds were murmuring all around, wondering what happened.

"Madam Arisse, I know that you have given me the chance to help out your family by marrying the Duke of Elath - Adair - when the time has come." Umi nodded.

"Oh...Miss Umi, Miss Kotori...I didn't expect you all to approach me with an answer so soon..." Arisse wondered, though she was mentally prepared.

Both Kotori and Umi bowed, nodded to each other, held their hands softly, and declared. "We appreciate your generous offer, Madam Arisse, and we know that Adair is a really nice son...but we have to politely decline..."

Everyone in the stadium, predictably, gasped.

_"What? Refusing the Eastern Nova Queen's offer? How can it be possible?"_

_"There must be a good reason for it..."_

_"The way they hold their hands...could it be...?"_

_"Team Muse may get into trouble..."_

_"That takes guts..."_

"I see..." Arisse gazed upon the two maidens. "Though I wonder...why?"

Both Umi and Kotori gazed at each other's eyes.

_"We both were different, despite our demeanour..." said Umi._

_"One of indecisiveness despite her cheerfulness - me; the other studious and shy, despite strong-willed and studious - her." _Kotori replied.

_"We have gone through up and downs, some mundane, some awesome, some tearful...some even emotional." _Umi followed.

_"Our struggles at Idol Culture - in the world of music - are known to all...sometimes the pain is too great - sometimes we as a team...fell out." _Kotori declared.

_"We asked ourselves...if we hadn't known each other, we wouldn't have suffered..." _Umi sighed.

Both Umi and Kotori perked up, however...

"However, we learned that..." Kotori declared.

Both Umi and Kotori synched their sounds at once, almost in perfect harmony...

_"It's more fun when we are around..."_

_"Our feelings, our hearts, our souls, can be transmitted to each other..." _

_"Be it by song or by words...our feelings can be felt."_

_"Whenever we met, new experiences always welcomed us."_

_"New sound will always emerge across our mind, into our heart as we burst out into songs, or a melodious ballad."_

_"The more we are by each other's side, the closer our heart becomes."_

_"The closer we get...the tighter our bond becomes..."_

_"Our bonds, like magic, shall spread warmth upon our very being."_

_"Our new songs, our experience we have for each other, will bind us as we create our own future, our path, and our happiness!"_

_"Our love for each other...cheesy as it may be, shall lead us to a better tomorrow!" _Umi and Kotori bowed.

The crowd went silent...

Slowly, another clap followed one clap; Umi and Kotori's declaration were met with a rapturous applause.

Arisse sighed, shook her head and simpered sadly. "I would have figured as much..."

"HUH?" Umi and Kotori's eyes widened in surprise; the Duchess of Lillah expected it? How?

_"Didn't expect us to swoop in eh?" _

"L...Leona-sensei!" Umi and Kotori shot out in shock.

"I had a good talk with Arisse the other day...and she really understands no matter how kind Adair will be, nothing will ever beat the bonds you have for each other."

Arisse simpered. "I figure that it was a selfish desire of me to request a wedding between you and Adair, Umi Sonoda, no matter if it is for the well-being and honor of my family."

"There are always other ways in which we can approach this problem - it doesn't always have to be A, or B. There are many other possibilities that we can expand forward - a new tomorrow." Arisse continued as she looked at Kotori.

"Miss Kotori Minami."

"Y...Yes?"

"Your determination to decline my proposal kindly is admirable..." Arisse simpered. "For a maiden who has a quiet, gentle, princess-like' demeanour known for indecisiveness...You have stand up to your beliefs; that I will respect. Treasure Umi well...alright?"

"You mean..." both Umi and Kotori's eyes widened.

"No words need to be said...yes?" Arisse smiled brightly. "The time to patch our family's honor will come. There is always time...you have dishonor no one. You both are free."

Adair simpered as she clutched Arisse's by her hands...

"Sister Umi, Sister Kotori...love each other forevermore!"

And Arisse delivered the verdict.

"As Nova's Eastern Queen - _I have spoken!"_

Kotori and Umi embraced each other in happiness, tears flowed from their eyes and across their cheeks.

It's not tears of sorrow like when they lost to A-RISE after dropping out of the first Love Live Tournament.

_It's joy..._

As the audience and competitors applauded, the entire team - Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona rushed towards the blessed couples and congratulated them.

"YOU GO GIRLS!" Mimi cheered.

"I can't wait till Chris-sensei and Alito-sensei hears about this!" Clarte grinned.

"I told you I ain't wrong when I drew a Lovers Arcanum for the both of you months ago!" Nozomi smiled.

"Both of you have been childhood friends through thick and thin, your bonds have grown...now both of you have sealed the deal, it's not a matter of how...but a matter of when." Eli nodded.

"Thanks...Eli." Umi simpered.

"Nico nico smile, yeah? I am not crying!" Nico cheered, even though tears of joy did indeed flowed out of her cheeks.

"Hahaha...such melodrama..." Maki chuckled softly. "Congratz."

"Rin is happy, nya! Woooo!" Rin purred.

Hanayo just nodded and flashed a heart-warming smile.

Umi and Kotori looked at Leona, who nodded softly and grinned.

_However..._

"Spoken? Not if I have anything to do with it!"

In came Kevan, his blade at his right hand; his gaze deadly, and his stance up tight. His breathing ragged - filled with vengeance and hatred.

"You had the galls to refuse our family's amnesty? You slattern dared to refuse the Queen of Eastern Nova, when all you are doing is staining the honor of our family?" Kevan screamed. "Exposing the family scandal, now this?"

Mimi stood in front, her arms akimbo.

"Listen, you frayed wire!" Mimi frowned. "It's their choice! Now I know you have child abuse when you are young and all, but consider this - we have it way worse then you! We faced two scenarios where the world would have go KABOOM, and you are doing here is just bitching about how their refusal is staining their honor!"

"Staining honor? More like Umi and Kotori are preserving Arisse's family line by confessing their true feelings! It is their choice, they choose to love each other and you have no business to interfere with theirs!" Clarte stood up.

"Give me a break, Kevan..." Leona stood beside Kotori and Umi. "Now, I get that you have child abuse by that some jerk called Jael; everyone knows it. And I get that you are trying your damndest to preserve every ounce of family honor that was left since the scandal. Thing is, everyone knows by now that this is Jael's fault, not yours! We want to help you, Arisse wants to help you; but you just don't want to accept it!"

Kotori took a deep breath and stood up in front of the team, facing Kevan's angry face with serene grace.

"Earl Kevan...I stand up for my beliefs and I stand up for my rights to love, just like how you stand up to your right to defend your family's honor. I love Umi Sonoda...and you cannot do anything to take her away from me." Kotori frowned. "It's our choice; it's our life, our future, and our story to write! Sure, Child Abuse is psychologically stressing, but that is in no way justified your commanding of people's lives that has nothing to do with you!"

"Then I will BE YOUR END!" Kevan yelled as he raised his blade. "A life for a life; an honor for honor, a chapter's life for a chapter's life!"

"Kevan, my son! It's their decision!" Arisse frowned.

"Save it, Duchess of Lillah...Kevan is really angry now.  
Corisande frowned.

Everyone stood silent, even the nobles; for they did not even dare to go against Kevan, not even speak against Arisse's family, for fear of Kevan's wrath...yet...

Yet Kotori is able to stand up against what the nobles called him...'madman'?

Umi patted Kotori's right shoulder and both nodded; the rest nod along.

Her mind went back to when she and Chris had a conversation, a day before her departure to AKB0048's dimension...

_"Chris-sensei...thank you."_

_"Don't place all your credits on me, Kotori. You and your decisions bring you to what you are today. You stand your ground, craved your beliefs with your friends...and you deserve the rewards you shared with your friends, and with Umi."_

_Chris then turned around to face Kotori._

_"Fight for your beliefs, Kotori! You and you make the decision alone; no heartless beasts dare to control your live and your bond with Umi and Team Muse will go far!"_

_"I believe in her, I believe in me, I believe in Muse! The future maybe uncertain...but I will stand up and fight, make choices that will be on my own! I will show them what I really am!" Kotori gave her trademark smile - a smile of natural optimism._

As the stadium was cleared for the inevitable opening battle that threatened to ruin the day...ruined because of the Earl of Io's short fuse...

"You have picked the wrong day to die...slattern!" Kevan scowled.

Kotori closed her eyes and felt her core reactor glowing; the Project Programme that Chris gave to her as a departure gift...

_"I call upon thee...my resolute heart."_

_"The decision I stand, I will not fall apart."_

_"As a once meek angel, I now sing..."_

_"I will be the ace, SPREAD MY WINGS!"_

A huge green arcane circle filled with runes inscribed and materialised below Kotori's feet. Everyone looked and gasped with awe...even Team Muse.

"This is it...Kotori, go show 'em how it's done!" Leona simpered. "Stand up for your beliefs, do not bow down, make your decisions, create your life!"

"So...this is magitek when used well, and not for evil...eh?" Lucille simpered.

"Oh trust me...the best has yet to come!" Leona simpered.

"I am always continuously surprised by you lot...first Joslyn, then Arisse, and now Kevan..." Lucille simpered.

"Never ever let the 'law' prevent you from doing what you know is right in the first place. Always my mantra, and always will be!" Leona smirked.

_"So this must be one of their ways advanced arcane magical technology works...Their determination convert to strength...amazing." _Arisse nodded softly.

"What is this...One minute ago I thought...shes never gonna stood a chance!" Corisande's eyes widened in shock.

"You see, dad?" Elodie simpered softly. "Magic isn't always bad all the time...sometimes it's needed if we have t fight for our own beliefs if used right!"

Joslyn recalled how Fidelia always used magic, but never to the point of using it to unnecessary harm the lives of others...

"I guess they are getting to prove themselves more and more reliable now..." he simpered wistfully.

_**"PROJECT DECISION - ACTIVATE!" **_Kotori's eyes glowed hazel as she spread her arms out wide.

Kotori's clothing transformed into a smooth white dress with frilly green sleeves, a dress that spreads all the way down her knees, and a winged hairpin upon her head materialised. A white plated corset with two 'armor-wings' upon her breast area covered her chest area and a green-white plated armor that surrounded her waist, covered her white-green angel dress scheme.

Her feet materialised a huge pair of winged greaves as her winged hair band glowed brightly, and winged motifs surrounded her shoulders

**_"Magitek activated - Project Decision."_**

**_"Systems check - all online."_**

**_"Battle equipment materialised."_**

**_"Channelling arcane powers - all systems ready."_**

**_"OS Boot up - Welcome, Kotori Minami: Angelic Hymn Mode"_**

_**Next Episode: The decisions I shall stand by! Kotori vs Kevan: Awaken, Queen Virgo!**_


	23. Kotori vs Kevan: Awaken, Queen Virgo!

**_Chapter 23: The decisions I shall stand by! Kotori vs Kevan: Awaken, Queen Virgo!_**

_**Last episode on Fidelia's Requiem**_

_"I call upon thee...my resolute heart."_

_"The decision I stand, I will not fall apart."_

_"As a once meek angel, I now sing..."_

_"I will be the ace, SPREAD MY WINGS!"_

_A huge green arcane circle filled with runes inscribed and materialised below Kotori's feet. Everyone looked and gasped with awe...even Team Muse._

**_"PROJECT DECISION - ACTIVATE!"_**_Kotori's eyes glowed hazel as she spread her arms out wide._

_Kotori's clothing transformed into a smooth white dress with frilly green sleeves, a dress that spreads all the way down her knees, and a winged hairpin upon her head materialised. A white plated corset with two 'armor-wings' upon her breast area covered her chest area and a green-white plated armor that surrounded her waist, covered her white-green angel dress scheme._

_Her feet materialised a huge pair of winged greaves as her winged hair band glowed brightly, and winged motifs surrounded her shoulders_

_**"Magitek activated - Project Decision."**_

_**"Systems check - all online."**_

_**"Battle equipment materialised."**_

_**"Channelling arcane powers - all systems ready."**_

_**"OS Boot up - Welcome, Kotori Minami: Angelic Hymn Mode"**_

_**(Recap End)**_

_"Angelic Hymn: Gaea's Tower!"_

Kotori began to sang a long, but melodious note, summoning two powerful constructed towers made out of earth that directed themselves towards a charging Kevan who leapt out of the way.

Kotori, however, broke into a slow, but methodical traditional Japanese Dance that Umi and she have practiced dancing for their 'Call of the Summer Storm peace. The earth towers swiftly twist themselves and split into multiple earthen blunt blocks. Kevan managed to dodge to his side, but did not anticipate by a huge smack in the face from his right and the front!

Kotori materialised a silver Harpsichord with shades of gold upon its sides and strings, a green feather on the harp's top, and two 'wings'.

_"Angelic Hymn: Song of Gaia!"_

Kotori strummed her Harp as she summoned several sheeps that were made of the earth and commanded them to charge upon Kevan. Though their linearity made Kevan's didge a breeze, Kotori continued singing and strumming as the sheep's reflexes soothed their nerves, sharply turning around and executed a huge bash in harmonious melody with their horns!

Dazed, Kevan was soon slammed upwards via several eartn towers from the ground, slashing him in multiple directions as he attempted to fight back; though he managed to slice away some, the several remaining earth towers managed to slash through his armor greatly and bring him straight down.

_"Angelic Hymn: Ambient Drone!"_

Kotori swiftly ran in front of a rising Kevan, gathered large amounts of arcane energy, unleashed a swift kick with her winged greaves upon his chest, swiftly cranked up her Harp's synth volume, and unleashed a huge ambient sound wave that zapped Kevan, leaving him vulnerable to a powerful multi-directional slashes by vine whips all around!

Kevan, however, gritted his teeth. His wrongful, yet fiery, determination flared through as he grabbed one of the spiked vine whips, tore it apart, and slashed through whips that slashed him.

Kotori twirled around, summoning several powerful spiked whip covered in earth that slammed hard against Kevan, and wrapped around him. Before Kevan could do anything, Kotori strummed her Harp to boost her reflexes, unleashed three somersault flips, and slammed Kevan on the ground!

Kevan gritted his teeth once more and charged across the passive attacking Earth Towers, raising his blade to attack the towers that got in his way despite being blasted by some shots several meters in.

_"Angelic Hymn: Floral Burst!"_

Kotori twirled around, concentrated her arcane energy once more, strummed her Harp, and unleashed large amounts of cherry blossoms from the skies, and her harp which exploded upon contact with Kevan's armor, throwing him off the balance, knocking his helmet off, and even inflicted multiple dented and internal damage upon Kevan's supposed heavy armor!

Realising that his armor had gotten lighter only enraged Kevan even more as he took advantage of the loosened weight and charged towards Kotori and unleashed a swift sweeping slash.

Kotori, however, knew that Kevan's light armor and the distance he closed will means he get a few hits in, swiftly strummed a soft, but a swift and melodious chord from her Harp.

_"Angelic Hymn: Barrier of Aegis!"_

Kotori swiftly blocked a few of Kevan's slashes handily, but Kevan, enraged, kicked her in the shins and slashed her several times, with Kotori unleashed several more earth towers to retaliate and even blocked some slashes in return. The Barrier of Aegis's increased defense however, mitigated most of the damage.

"Submit!" Kevan screamed.

"This is my life, my decision; you have no right to control just because of you jumping the gun! We do not stain your family honor - I just respected my decision!" Kotori frowned as her eyes glowed and summoned a huge blizzard made out of sharp cherry blossom petals.

_"Angelic Hymn: Storm of the Earthly Spring!"_

The petals glowed bright white as it sliced through even more of Kevan's flesh and armor in multiple directions that gathered into a huge contained storm, breaking it down by sheer attrition and erosion alone.

Through Kotori's swift yet beautiful dance, the petals swiftly moved in every direction with each swing of her hand from Kotori, like the melodious flow through the long river.

_"Angelic Hymn: Holy Choir!"_

Kotori calmed her mind as she sand a soft chorus, resonating her mind and body as a huge green and golden aura surrounded her very being, forming into a huge cross and swiftly healing some of her wound.

_"Angelic Hymn: Blissful Harmony!"_

Kotori played a traditional Japanese folk song with her harp while backing away and maintaining distance to unleash her attack. The melodious folk tune materialised into holy streams of light through Kotori's arcane magic, surrounded Kevan and struck him down, ending of with a lotus-like cage that overwhelmed him and rippled holy damage through every part of his body.

Kevan, in a display of unstoppable rage, at the thought of the loss of family honor, flared up once more as he gritted his teeth and slashed the lotus cage open despite the aftermath explosion that struck his legs.

Kotori's eyes widened, but still kept her cool thanks to the constant tune strumming from her harp.

Both Kotori and Kevan swiftly charged towards each other - one of rage, one of tranquillity. However, Kevan swiftly sidestepped away, about to launch into a side slash. Kotori managed to anticipate thanks to her Project Decision's capacity to calculate probability, and strummed up another Angelic Hymn: Ambient Drone that forced Kevan to back off.

Kotori turned around, strummed a few chords in, concentrated her earthly arcane magic, and swiftly launched launched an acrobatic kick with several streams of earth towers closing in on Kevan.

However, Kevan gritted his teeth once more and charged towards an unsuspecting Kotori, grabbed her by her legs, with threw her towards another side with every ounce of his strength, and unleashed several sword slashes in the form of highly pressurised air!

Kotori, surprised at Levan's swift counter attack, managed to concentrate her arcane magic upon her harp to strum several earth towers and blades to counter several blades slashes. However, Kevan swiftly charged in while Kotori was busy counterattacking and swiftly unleashed a cross slash towards the hazel-colored hair maiden!

_"Angelic Hymn: Rhapsody Parry!"_

Kotori, realising that there was no other way, unleashed a huge chord that allowed her to block Kevan's slashes with a few attacks of her own, but the remaining air slashes that Kevan released earlier managed to score a hit on her.

Kotori's eyes glowed as she gritted her teeth, stood her ground, and swiftly danced towards Kevan strumming several chords from her Harp, and charged towards him.

Exchanging blows, the scene was a remarkable sight...

Kevan managed a huge slash towards Kotori's chest, but Kotori responded with a swift Angelic Hymn: Ambient Drone.

Kevan punched Kotori's belly, but the soothing chord calmed her nerves as she quickly rose up, grabbed Kevan her his arms, twist it with utmost resolution, and unleashed a huge chord of Angelic Hymn: Floral Burst in front of Kevan's face and chest!

Kevan attempted a sweeping slash, however Kotori managed an acrobatic flip that dodged past over the Earl of Io; only to be greeted by the Earl turning around and swiftly unleashing angular sword slashes towards a shocked Kotori!

_"Angelic Hymn: Gaia's Harmony!"_

_"Angelic Hymn: Sacred Dance of the Konohanasakuya!"_

A huge circle of runes appeared in front of Kotori's harp, bathed the maiden in a soothing wave of light, and allowing her to swiftly counter off the angular slashes with a combination of roots, vines, and earthly towers that emerged from every directions and standing her ground despite one or two slashes getting in her way.

"YOU WON'T SATIATE MY TEMPER!"

Kevan, however, managed to swiftly side stepped his way through while Kotori was busy deflecting the shockwaves, and charged in with a swift cleave towards Kotori's neck!

Kotori, however, swiftly blocked the attack with her Angelic Hymn: Floral Burst, yet Kevan managed to change his directional slash swiftly and delivered a sweeping slash across her hips!

Kotori managed to parry it, but the slashes shockwave, combined with Kevan's incandescent rage meant that the blade - despite mitigated damage - managed to get in Kotori's unarmored hips, and slashed through part of her thighs, with Kevan swiftly slashed through her belly as well despite the mitigated damage from Kotori's armor ballgown!

"KOTORI!" Umi screamed in abject worry.

Kotori screamed in pain as Kevan unleashed another cleave once more, but the maiden's eyes glowed as she bite her lips stood up, and strummed a chord managed to shock Kevan off balance, but was met with a swift kick towards her!

Despite her attempts to side step, the wounds upon her thigh made her limp - Kevan's boots and a single slash despite mitigated damage blew her from the Aegis Shield!

A huge shockwave burst through the stadium blew her through towards the far end, a huge dent crumbled a small part of the stadium as the audiences gasped, and some even attempted to help Kotori off her feet.

Both sides are heavily injured and it seemed like either side could fall if either one was not careful...

One of indomitable resolution, one of unstoppable rage.

One of calmness, one of stubbornness.

One of harmony, one of disarray.

"You fight well...Kevan!" Kotori still managed to force a smile as she attempted to stood up, but suddenlly felt herself slumped down, loss of power.

_Project Decision Damage: Critical due to first time usage._

_Further fights will help to mitigate regeneration rate even further - however you must survive this fight._

_System Error: Lethal Poison Detected - Initiating System Filter._

_Weapon System Failure_

Kevan took the opportunity to charged forward, much to the spectator's horror, and pinned Kotori into a wall, impaled her once by her belly, and threw her towards the other side despite the Aegis Shield's mitigated damage!

"KOTORI!" the rest screamed in horror.

Despite Project Decision's ability to initiate emergency regeneration upon her internal organs, Kotori's attempt to get back up only resulted in her falling down on one of knees.

"Look at you...pitiful enough that you are standing there, bloodied up, and all hunched up in fear like a bloody coward; a coward that can only shrivel fear of the might of my family's honor!

Kotori's mind wandered across the saddened looks of Team Muse, especially Umi.

"You are right...I am a coward..."

Kevan turned to look at a bloodied Kotori, who struggled to stand up with a smile upon her face, shocking everyone, even the Earl himself.

"I am a coward...I always am the most indecisive person among all the Team Muse members...and I always let my best friends make the decision for me; I was afraid that other people may feel hurt because of what I'm about to say. I nearly caused the entire Team Muse to disband after the first tournament, and why? Because I can't express myself; I can't be brave enough to stand up and make the decision to continue my dream and thought that it was hopeless..." Kotori declared, but a smile etched across her face.

A gentle smile...

"But now...now I accept everything about me - my weakness, my strength, everything! Now I stand up on my own and fight! I made my own decision and fight! I fight for my beliefs, my decisions, my life, my love, EVERYTHING!"

A huge green circle filled with runes and nine circles in a nonagon formation appeared underneath her.

"They are the ones who give me strength, the chance to live, the chance to fight for my beliefs, the chance to fight for happiness...AND WITH THAT STRENGTH, I SHALL FACE MY FEARS, EMBRACE THEM, AND FIGHT!"

"I love Umi Sonoda...and there is nothing you can do to break the infinite bonds that lie between us! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

Kotori unleashed a short melodious wave that threw Kevan off the hook, surprised at Kotori's epiphany...

_"The tranquil wind that soothe the earth..."_

_"Give me the strength that I shall birth..."_

_"From the weakness of whom I have grown stronger..."_

_"I came...I saw...I CONQUERED!"_

Kotori rose up as if the wounds inflicted upon her never happened; her eyes glowing bright hazel as the rune circle finally formed a beautiful symbol with the grace of a young lady.

_**Project Decision - Activating Operational Mode**_

_**Arcane energy exceeding capacity - Processes up 450%**_

_**Decontamination procedures maximum - body processes up by 400%**_

_**Regeneration process up 550%**_

_**Latent abilities expanded - Operational Mode abilities activated.**_

"W...What...WHAT IS THIS?" Kevan's eyes widened.

_"The same thing that Umi unleashed before?" _Arisse's eyes widened.

Julianna, the Duchess of Ursul, held her crystal as it resonated immensely towards the huge earthly magic that Kotori conjured up.

_"The power of earth...looks like her arcane powers and her magitek can conjure such power?"_

Kotori closed her eyes and spread her arms out wide as a huge light encased her like a cocoon.

Not less than ten seconds in and the globe of energy unleashed several lines that formed a Virgo constellation sign burst out, revealing a grown up and matured Kotori in a sleeveless white gown that covered her legs and flowed through the ground.

A big metal plate with a emerald covered her waist area as frills and folds revealed itself from below the plate. She was taller, her hazel eyes smaller but exuded the charms of a grown woman, and her hair flowed along with the winds; with each touch from her hair, the earth sprouts grass and flowers. A symbol of a new beginning...

A huge aura materialised from her, taking the shape of a young woman with long brown hair, and streams of cloth covering around her body.

Despite that, she wore her usual, gentle smile. A confident gaze, but a gentle smile...a smile to show that she had not lose herself for what she was - much to the relief of Team Muse.

"Queen Virgo..." Brin stammered.

"You know the symbol, eh?" Leona chuckled.

"How would I not? Thing is...just how?"

"Her resolve, Brin..." Leona simpered. "Kotori's resolve to admit her weaknesses and accept her strengths and weakness as part of her own - her strong will to make decisions for herself when she once used to be an indecisive maiden. Like that of Mother Earth's gentle arms, beware her resolve should you tick her off!"

"Will Kevan get it?" Brin frowned.

"Kevan's will is misguided; he thinks that just because Umi helped out Arisse means that Umi must marry Adair to preserve family honor..." Leona shook her head. "He may be abused, but it will never - ever - justify his actions of forcing people to do what they don't want to! He has become what he fought against...and now he will pay the price."

As the audience were mesmerized by Kotori's Operational Mode, Kevan took several steps back; for he did not comprehend that Kotori's will could take such a huge, huge turn; most people would have gave up by now!

"You...You...WHO ARE YOU?!" Kevan screamed.

"With the gentle embrace and with a strong will...the decisions I make is I and I alone; in charge of my own life I shall stride! I am Kotori Minami - Queen Virgo!" Kotori simpered as she gave a confident gaze towards the depths of Kevan's soul.

_**Activation: Project Decision Operational Mode - Queen Virgo.**_

_**I am you...and you are me.**_

_**I am Queen Virgo...the realisation of your innermost desires and acceptance of you through you alone.**_

_**I will help you!**_

The rest of Team Muse members, Clarte, and Mimi gasped in abject awe over Kotori's new form and figure.

_(Camera pans in towards Kotori's left eye, with the symbol of Virgo inscribed on it.)_

Kevan roared in a mixture of rage and fear as he unleashed several sword shockwaves of intense frenzy.

Kotori simpered as with a wave of her hand, a huge symphony of notes surrounded and nullified the waves with no effort!

While she was nullifying it, Kevan attempted to slash her through, but Kotori gave a confident smile.

_"Virgo's Choir: Harmonious Shield!"_

Queen Virgo - Kotori spread her arms out wide, concentrated a huge amount of arcane energy within a fingertips, strummed her harp, and began singing a serene yet confident chord from a traditional Japanese folklore song. The bard resonated and summoned a mystical barrier full of translucent nonagon scales.

Kevan's attempt at slashing the rejuvenated Kotori ended up in vain; the sound barrier nullified every of his slashes no matter how hard he tried!

Even slashing and attempting a piercing attack did nothing to break down Queen Virgo-Kotori's Harmonious Shield, the steel blade ratted and snapped crisply under the vibration's pressure!

Corisande's eyes widened in horror. "S...Such power...?"

Everyone present in the stadium began cheering Kotori on as the song calmed their nerves and rejuvenated their enthusiasm at seeing how the battle shall march on.

_"Music across different cultures...be it melodious or energetic. A resolute will taken form as her ultimate power...such is their culture in resilience, I suppose. If only Kevan can understand that earlier..."_ Arisse nodded softly, silently acknowledging Kotori's resolve.

"There is time to place your sword down...Earl of Io. It's my resolve to be with Umi Sonoda and it's no fault of yours and I. I do not wish to stain my hand with your blood...for I understand the abuse you have consumed." Kotori's calm and serene voice rang through the stadium.

"You are wrong! NO ONE EVER LOOKS DOWN ON OUR FAMILY'S HONOR!"

Kevan snapped and grabbed a long spear, lit its tip from a nearby torch, and charged straight towards Kotori.

The majestic lady gave a soft sigh. "Alas...poor Kevan...then i shall indulge you as I fight for my beliefs!"

_"Virgo's Choir: Harmonic Vow!"_

Kotori chanted another verse from another Japanese Folklore song, twirled around in a graceful dance, and concentrated her arcane magic to materialise another weapon of hers - a huge spear with a big arrowhead tip filled with runes that glowed brightly under her grip. The spear she held, creating a burst of energy that threatened to throw Kevan of balance.

"Welp...Kevan is a goner." Maki looked on in relief and amusement.

Umi clasped her hands together as her Project Ocean resonated with Kotori's Project Decision.

With a huge sweeping slash Kotori successfully parried Kevan's full frontal slashes. The Earl then attempted to side step to catch Kotori off guard with an angular slash, but Kotori's enhanced reflexes from Harmonic Vow allowed her to raise her right hand and swiftly deflect Kevan's ambush attack with a twirling slash.

Kotori's eyes then glowed as she danced her way as her spear slashes Kevan in multiple directions, pierced the Earl with the Virgo Spear, did a overhead twirl, slammed him towards the ground, unleashed several spear slashes, ending with a sweep which sent him flying back towards the other side of the stadium.

Kevan slammed his blade on the ground, producing several cracks on the floor that unleashed red-hot energy towers towards Kotori's Queen Virgo Mode.

"Fuck this...I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!"

"Alas we share different mindsets.." Kotori frowned as she raised up her spear once and planted it on the ground. A huge circle filed with runes and a large Virgo symbol materialised from the floor.

_"Virgo's Choir: Nebulae Blitz!"_

A huge sphere made out of light green, earthly arcane energy surrounded Kotori as she swiftly summoned loads of Queen Virgo silhouettes to perform full body defenses against the towers, much to the crowds' amazement.

The sphere then summoned another darker colored silhouette wielding the Virgo Spear and charging towards Kevan, from the left, to which he managed to side stepped out of the way. However, another swiftly greeted him from the right as soon as he did that; he managed to get out of the way.

Feeling confident that they could only attack left and right, however, a swift silhouette greeted Kevan with a huge cleaving slash!

Several more silhouettes swiftly came out and unleashed acrobatic kicks, slashes, punches, and even multiple jabs upon his body, throwing him off the balance, sending him flying once more, and swiftly slashing the Earl in multiple directions, and ending off with a massive sweeper slash that unleashed earth towers to strike him for good measure.

Kevan swiftly held his ground, charged up his blade with immense energy, and charged towards Kotori in high speed.

_"Virgo's Choir: Harmonious Nonagon!"_

With a swift parry that broke Kevan's balance, Kotori swiftly danced around, plucking a swift and melodious tune from her harp, unleashing orbs that gathered in a nonagonal formation, and swiftly bombarding Kevan with the orbs extending into spears and striking him in multiple directions!

Kevan burst into a rage once more as a huge yellow aura engulfed him and he unleashed numerous tall and daunting sword shockwaves towards Kotori.

_"Choeur de la Vierge: Musique de la Terre!" (Virgo's Choir: Music of the Earth in French)_

With Kotori implanting the spear on the ground and swiftly fingers plucking at the strings of her harp, the staff summoned several earth towers and her body started glowing hazel. Storing intense arcane energy from her strumming that was enough to crush the ground, Kotori's Queen Virgo Mode swiftly unleashed a huge burst of arcane energy that shattered the earth towers into chunks of earth and rock, infused them with sound waves and arcane energy from the harp itself, and sent them raining towards the shockwaves in a massive storm.

With a traditional Japanese folklore dance presented once more, the arcane earth missile waves danced around by her command and swiftly erased every sword waves Kevan unleashed and even used the remaining move steps to rain down a huge wave attack upon the Earl of Io!

_"So...the power from the element of Earth can go THAT far. I know that this is Virgo...but to achieve that sort of power on even a magical level requires determination never seen before...is this really Kotori's determination given life on a metaphysical level?" _Julianna frowned and nodded softly. _"It certainly must be...psychology and the mystery of the human mind at its finest."_

"Kotori sure doesn't let up...she sure has gained large amount of confidence thanks to her confession towards Umi!" Lucille commended.

"Never underestimate a human's will to achieve what he or she wants. Or beware the fury of a patient man, or woman in this case!" Leona grinned.

"Your abuse doesn't justify taking Umi away from us, or even I. We can help you; there are other ways out of this problem!" Kotori frowned.

With the rest of the crowd who once feared Kevan looking on, seeing the Earl on brink of defeat despite his defiance and the inspiring solos that Kotori's Queen Virgo had performed with her harp caused them rally towards Kotori - her aura glowed even brighter than before.

"You...you think that blue hair slattern will be happy with you instead of that young Duke of Elath? While she could have restored the family's honor through arranged marriage as Arrise mentioned!"

"There are other ways around a problem; no need to bang your head against a world on a one-tracked mind! It's Umi and my decision to be with each other, our bond is something that you will never understand if your rage keep consuming you! Your abused past does not justify your actions right now!"

"Then what if you faced a situation where your family's honor needs restoring, and doing something you love?" Kevan roared.

Kotori expected that question to pop out of Kevan; he seemed to be someone who might never learn...

"I will still stick to what I love doing! In the end of the day, my family would only wish the best I can do be the happiest person in the world! That is why the allowed me to study fashion! That's why they allowed me to be with my friends and Team Muse! That's why they allowed me to fall in love with Umi Sonoda - because nothing is worse then betraying myself or who I am, disappointing my parents who wanted me happy on my own terms to begin with! I will stand up for myself...BECAUSE THIS IS WHO I AM!" Kotori spoke confidently, earning the applause from many supporters.

"THEN GO TO HELL, YOU SLATTERN!" Kevan roared as he blted towards a surprised Kotori and grabbed her by her neck, the Earl of Io's right palm slowing crushing and suffocating Kotori's Queen Virgo Mode...

However, Kotori's eyes glowed in determination as she gathered up huge amount of arcane energy, grabbed Kevan's right arm, unleashed a flipper kick that cracked Kevan's skull, and unleashed a huge earthen wave that sent him flying towards another side of the stadium!

Kotori fell down on her bottom and picked herself and the spear up, just as Kevan came charging towards her once more.

"DIE!"

Time slow to a crawl as huge amount of arcane energy from her Project Decision supercharged her brain's optical nerves, allowing her to unleash a clean uppercut slash right across Kevan's chest, and unleashed multiple earthen slashes that branched into multiple slash energies as it struck the Earl for good measure!

Kevan stood staggered for a few seconds, his eyes glowing red despite everyone bravely standing up against his explosive attitude, unleashed a huge roar, and charged towards Kevan with both of his muscular arms.

Supercharging her arms with a soft choir from her harp, Kotori gave a short shout as she clashed her arms with the Earl of Io.

"Im...Impossible...IMPOSSIBLE!" Kevan screamed in disbelief.

Kotir's eyes glowed intensely once more as she concentrated arcane energy upon her head and smashed her skull in with Kevan's, sending the latter into a massive daze.

"Kevan...you fight well, but it's about time we say this..."

_**"Au Revoir!"**_

Time slowed to a crawl once more as Kotori's Queen Virgo Form swiftly gathered the essence of the earth, her own internal arcane energy, Project Decision, and concentrated the trio's power upon her very being...

Three circles filled with runes swiftly appeared - one bogger than the other. Swiftly infusing her spear with a calm, but solid final chord from her harp, a huge symbol of Muse appeared beneath her feet, and the symbol of Virgo glowing immensely inside her eyes.

_"Swansong de la Vierge: Candenza!"_

Kotori's Queen Virgo Mode dashed towards a stunned Kevan, unleashed a huge sweeping slash, and transported the Earl of Io into an illusionary field filled with cherry blossoms.

Kotori then proceeded to use her enchanted Virgo Sprear to unleash a flurry of stab, downward cleave, left slash, right slash, followed quickoy with an uppercut slash, and two cross slash...

With every strike from her spear, a melodious tune echoed the forest; with every echo carried a dance; with every dance carried cherry blossoms slashing across Kevan's body and soul; and with every slash resonating towards a higher climatic chord...

Sending Kevan into disarray, Kotori strummed her crescendo from her harp, infused her Virgo Spear one last time, materialised two majestic wings filled with arcane energy, and dashed towards Kevan...

A single slash through the Earl's body...

An illusion shattered...

A swift green beam pierced through the suffering man...

With Queen Virgo Mode - Kotori standing from the other side and strummed her cadence...

A huge globe exploded from within Kevan, bringing down to his knees...and on the floor, still breathing, thanks to Kotori's ability to inflict heavy, but non-lethal purifying damage.

"I...Impossible...for your r...resolution...to be higher...than mine..." Kevan stammered, eyes wide open in abject disbelief.

Silence from the audience...then a round of applause; all relieved that Kotori - a maiden who went against all odds to fight one of the fiercest and berserk nobles of all, even scarier than Brin and Arisse combined - finally taught the Earl a lesson...

"That was awesome!" Rin's eyes sparkled upon witnessing Kotori's epic comeback.

"Wow..." was all Maki could do.

"Imagine what our Project Programmes could do..." Honoka followed.

_"The limits of a human spirit must never be underestimated...looks like this has given us another reason why." _Julianna nodded readily.

Despite the shock of Corisande, the cheers from Team Muse as they embraced one another, and the simple grins from Mimi, Clarte, and Leona, Kotori held her heads up high...

Warmth welled over her chest; her usual smile across her face; her happiness renewed, and her resolve fresh...

Even when Kotori knew the side effects - extreme weakness from her first usage of Operational Mode...she could care less.

Even as the warning signs stated how long she would have to rest for her main weapons to go back online - four days...

Even when she felt light and slumped upon the hands of Umi Sonoda, just right before she slumped upon the ground out of exhaustion...

And even when she heard commands calling out for medic from Arisse, Leona, Elodie, and Joslyn...

"Madam Arisse...don't worry...your son will not die...he's just injured through my...my non lethal slashes..." Kotori simpered weakly, exhausted.

"You need not worry; Miss Kotori...help is on the way, just stay calm and rest...alright?" Arisse nodded firmly.

"Kotori..Kotori...please, it will be all right, Kotori...thank goodness..." Umi cried softly upon Kotori's shoulders.

"Umi...you silly...I do it for you...for us..." Kotori simpered softly as both confessed once more...

_"I love you..."_

She knew she need not worried about herself anymore...

She had matured...

_**She had no regrets...**_

_**Not now...not ever.**_


	24. Meaddling in affairs!

_**Chapter 24: Summer Festival Begin - Meaddling in affairs!**_

_**A few hours later...**_

_Rebooting system..._

_Initiating set up..._

_OS System - Project Decision - Online..._

_Basic Functionalities online..._

_Arcane Combat System - reduced only to projectiles for the next few days._

_Welcome back - Kotori Minami._

"Uhhhh..." Kotori groaned as she slowly opened up her eyes. "That was a good sleep...Eh? You are all ere?"

Umi was the first to rush towards the awakened Kotori and embraced her with all her might.

"Thank goodness!" Umi simpered as tears slowly fell from her eyes across her cheeks.

"Elodie's and my daughter's healing magic managed to stabilize your body's exhaustion rate, though your Program trinket would have done most of the job by now." Lucille nodded softly.

"Thanks...Lucille-sempai." Kotori gave a weak smile as she wrapped Umi's waist in a heartfelt embrace.

"I'm alright now...Umi" Kotori giggled softly. "Geez...you are a worried girl sometimes...huh?"

"O...Of course I did! Just like how you did for me...right?" Umi gave a sad smile and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, though, if I inflicted fear upon many people because I demonstrated magical technology just now...given people's disdain of Lumens already." Kotori sighed softly.

Leona simpered and shook her head. "You did what you have to do, Kotori, I'm sure they'll understand; they even applauded your guts to stand up against Kevan!"

"Speaking of which, how is Kevan doing?" Kotori wondered.

"I'm deeply sorry that my son would have caused that trouble for you." Arisse sighed. "The doctors said that he will be up after a few days - Leona told us that your magitek is designed to inflict heavy, but non-lethal, injuries' unless specified to do so under your command."

"No worries, madam..." Kotori simpered. "His motive is noble, admirable even - preventing destruction of your family's honor - but sometimes...sometimes even motives themselves can be twisted in so many ways."

"I understand...but my son's way of dealing things is unjustified - he tried to control your life and Umi's by forcing the latter to go into an arranged marriage that you both don't want to in the beginning..." Arisse shook her head. "Worst still...what he's doing is ironically shattering our family's honor."

"He who fights monsters should see he does not become one..." Leona nodded softly. "Kevan's attempt at restoring honor for your family inevitably caused people to be scared of his ways and think that it's the parents' - you - upbringing at fault."

"That Talarist...even if he didn't mean it, he sure does pull a dickhead move by not finding more about Jael's background before accepting him and marrying him to Arisse eventually." Mimi sighed.

"Kotori and Umi, I apologise that I have to put you both through this with a seemingly selfish request of mine. It will be in my power to find the best psychologists for Kevan as my way to apologise; that I assure you." Arisse simpered softly.

"We are all humans in the end, Madam Arisse." Kotori simpered. "Mistakes will be made; what's great is that we often have chances to relearn from them, despite some saying it's not possible."

"We have to admit that we are not always perfect; heck, even I tire myself out days before the preliminaries of the first Love Live!" Honoka chuckled sheepishly.

"And even I, out of my anger, slapped my best friend before." Umi simpered.

"Nobles and Commoners, no matter how different they are compared, are still humans - come what may. That's why I told them not to call me 'Senior' whenever we are in our off-days, even during practice too!" Eli chuckled softly. "That's because in the end...we are all part of the human race regardless of our cultures!"

"The Queen Virgo Mode I unleashed is a manifestation of my determination and an acceptance of my weakness, strengths, and my willingness to make a choice - human emotions." Kotori simpered.

"As am I to Suijin." Umi nodded softly.

Kotori's eyes then widened as she attempted to sit up straight. "W...What of the Summer Festival? Surely the festive isn't cancelled because..."

"It's not, if any, the residents are in fact grateful that your display helped kick off the ceremony with 'a bang'." Elodie simpered. "It's delayed, sure, but that's only a minor inconvenience after such a display back there."

"Kotori, we can visit the festivities after you recovered, ya?" Rin purred.

"The system did mention that it requires four hours to restore itself to basic human motor capabilities. So there is still time..." Kotori simpered weakly.

"To think that your world possess such a remarkable culture of advancing technology - unleashing your true forms using psychology, inner psyche, and magical technology - while still maintaining your roots of traditional culture. You know, I am really looking forward in seeing your world after all is said and done." Lucille simpered.

Arisse nodded softly and simpered. "Touche."

"Well...that settles it then!" Honoka grinned. "Summer, summer time!"

"Easy there, tiger!" Eli teased.

Everyone in the room chuckled upon the enthusiastic atmosphere's restoration.

_**Streets of Lampsi, near Elodie's castle**_

Arisse left to help Elodie and Joslyn with the festivities' administrations, promising to join them back afterwards.

The rest of Team Muse were rushing towards the festivities - Umi stayed in the castle to take care of Kotori - when a orange hair lady with yellow dress and a orange ribbon on her collar confronted them.

"So...Lady Corisande." Leona smirked as she shrugged. "The Duchess of Mead and daughter to Briony, it's so nice to see you confronting us at such a joyous occasion, huh?"

"Why did you even want to hurt Kevan? He's part of our family!" the Duchess frowned.

"Oh boohoo! Talk about 'hoisted by your own petard'!" Nico stepped forward. "It's your brother who chooses to jump the gun and twist Kotori's word into 'being insulted and detrimental' and blah blah blah!"

At the same time, Lucille saw the commotion and rushed forward to see what happened.

"What's this din about, Leona...oh..." Lucille's eyes turned from surprise to a frown as she folded her arms. "The Duchess of Mead."

"You know her?" Leona wondered.

"Who wouldn't? Her family had been involved in a scandal, causing their relationship with Briony to be estranged!" Brin, who followed the team along, grunted.

"And there is a reason as to why she's sooooo concerned with Kevan." Lucille followed.

"Scandal?" Nico wondered.

"It's not like this!" Corisande frowned.

"Really?" Lucille stood forth. "Your brother nearly caused the summer festival to start on a sour note had it not been for Kotori's Queen Virgo mode kick the righteous crap out of his frayed wire personality! Yet you have the gall to say it's their fault? Hmm...you know, makes me wonder why?"

"Something tells me you know more than that..." Maki looked at Lucille with hesitancy. "And we...probably ain't gonna like this, not one bit."

"Of course I would." Lucille frowned. "And besides, Corisande, you heard Kotori's reasoning as to why they refused - it's their choice and theirs. You don't need me to spell it out the troubles you have in...do you?"

Corisande took a step back and raised her fingers at the Duchess of Nix.

"You...!" the Duchess of Mead stormed away, bumping into many passers-by in the process.

"I am getting worried that Corisande's attitude, combined with her scandal, may caused her relationship with Briony to go buckwild." Lucille sighed.

"You know about the scandals?" Honoka wondered.

"As I should." Lucille sighed. "I went to visit Mead several times with Queen Fidelia back then...and Briony has potential - potential to be a Lumen."

"SAY WHAT?" the rest shot out in shock.

"This is not a good place to discuss...not yet..." Lucille cclosed her eyes, concentrated a huge amount of magic silently, and unleashed a swift wave of white upon the surroundings.

"Try it out." Lucille simpered.

"What?" Honoka wondered.

"Just try it." Lucille nodded.

"I AM HONOKA!" Honoka yelled.

No one even heard them.

"How the...?" Nico's eyes widened.

"My Lumen magic involved the ability to block out sound and create voids. What I did was alter their ability to hear us by unleashing a shockwave prior; they can hear themselves and other people, but not us." Lucille nodded.

"So we stand down there, talking like a mime?" Leona raised her eyebrows in amusement, posing as a mime - literally.

"Not really; what they hear will be replaced with gibberish." Lucille chuckled softly.

_*Growl...*_

A huge sweat drop appeared upon their foreheads.

"Well...even a Lumen Sage has gotta eat...eheheh..." Lucille chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, we are pretty hungry too; all the cheering during Kotori's fight against Kevan sure got us beat!" Honoka nodded.

_**At one of a fruit drink shop's tables...**_

"I was planning to tell you all about Corisande, Kevan, and all the hoo-hah that happened anyways..." Lucille sighed. "What I did was just a pretext to scare the Duchess of Mead away."

"So...Corisande and Kevan..." Maki wondered.

"Implied incest." Lucille frowned.

Sounds of pratfalls rumbled the skies.

"I'm not kidding." Lucille replied.

"Not that...it's just...surprised...owww..." Mimi winced.

"Incest? But...how?" Nozomi wondered.

"Remember how Jael kept abusing Kevan and forced Arisse to take action into her own hands?' Lucille replied.

"Yeah?" the rest nodded.

"Well, after the whole hoo-hah Kevan and Arisse were estranged, causing Kevan to leave for Mead - where his sister Corisande stayed." Lucille explained. "Eventually, Corisande began to care for Kevan because of their natural bonds as blood brothers and sisters, causing Ignatius to grow suspicious about Corisande's actions...and you get the idea."

"Ignatius...Julianna's elder brother?" Leona wondered.

Lucile nodded. "That's right."

"Wouldn't that means that Ignatius supposed to be the Duke of Mead? Why Julianna?" Honoka wondered.

"Favouritism." Lucille replied. "Apparently Julianna's potential as a Lumen was realised and Ignatius didn't, despite being of the same line as the Ursul family; the previous Duke of Ursul was a Lumen as well."

"Ah..." Honoka nodded.

"Ignatius, predictably, got resentful, stormed out off Ursul and married Corisande." Brin replied.

"Both of them then remained peaceful couples for a couple of years...that is until Kevan adds into the equation." Lucille sighed.

"How did the two of you know about this?" Honoka wondered.

"Again...Briony had the potential to be a Lumen, because her father Ignatius had potential to be one, but failed to realise it eventually." Lucille frowned. "I, being a fellow Lumen, am worried as my last trip to Mead - before Fidelia's demise - ended with both Ignatius and Corisande acting uncomfortable towards each other. I sent my agents to spy on both of them - that's when I found out the scandal."

"And I through common sense; on my trip to visit Corisande last year for help regarding some diplomatic matters...and then I heard both of them making a racket behind closed doors - louder than a lion's roar. Corisande said something about 'not having an affair with Kevan, and you get the picture." Brin nodded. "But I never knew that Briony was a Lumen, to be perfectly honest."

"So why is it a concern to Briony?" Leona wondered.

"The scandal caused Briony to be stuck in boarding school - the same school Elodie attended - because they don't want her to get involved, and that action neglected Briony."

"That explains it...Briony wasn't at the Festival of the Good Lady's ball weeks back!" Maki frowned.

"That, and Elodie received a letter detailing how Briony was feeling neglected and unloved by her parents because thet constantly ignored her." Leona frowned.

"If Briony does something silly just to get their attention, we will have one less Lumen in this world to prove that not all magic users are bad - we need as many as we can." Lucille frowned.

"How so?" Honoka wondered.

"Briony isn't the type who will let anything get in her way when her dander is up." Lucille frowned. "And what's worse is that Briony is here...today."

"Why would they bring her along?" Hanayo wondered.

"I did say 'keep her away from home', but not 'away from festivities that require her participation'. Her absence during the ball as an attempt to prevent her from knowing the scandal backfired - more rumours about the scandals have been raised." Lucille frowned.

"Well...that was a bit on the downer side." Honoka pouted. "Why don't we cheer ourselves up?"

"Yeah...maybe I'm thinking too much, Briony will be fine, I guess." Lucille chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey Leona, let me show you some of the flower cakes they baked in here, they're really nice!" Brin grinned.

"Your motifs for flowers again? Sure!" Leona chuckled as the team cheered up and went on their separate ways, promising to meet up at the centre square later.

"Briony is just an innocent person getting caught up by the drama." Maki sighed. "Count myself lucky that I didn't have parents that are THAT restrictive, despite their high status as Adventurer Doctors back in our world."

"From what I heard from Leona, your producer-cum-mentor discussed with your mother about balancing passions - both learning medicine and your love for music. You are lucky that you have parents like this." Lucille sighed.

"Why so?" Maki wondered.

"Most family members of high social ranking have to worry about inheritance issues politics, controversies, scandals, secrets compounded by other family members, and so on. Not handed well, you are just shooting yourself in the foot." Lucille shook her head.

"My parents wanted me to inherit their hospital designated to nurse injured adventurers in this post-scarcity society and to transfer medical knowledge to other clerics and herbalist adventurers. My dreams clashed with theirs and eventually, my mom, Chris-sensei, Alito-sensei, and Leona-sensei have to fight against a Feral Beast of Hatred; born out of my assumption that my parents will never understand me; that I will be shattering their supposed 'sky-high' expectation." Maki took a deep sigh and continued.

_(Illustration transitioned - a Maki-like silhouette, a maiden with twin scythes, and a maiden that held a tachi charging across a huge necrodragon.)_

"But Chris-sensei talked to my parents and managed to come to a happy compromise - allowing me to pursue my passion of music, and also allowing music to deal with medical healing and injuries; Chris and other group of advanced scientists and doctors will deal with surgical stuffs." Maki smiled wistfully.

"That's what I said." Lucille chuckled. "Your parents might be high statuses in the world of adventuring, but that doesn't stop your family from being very blessed. Treasure them well, yes? Surely you don't want your family to be the next..."

"I will not!" Maki pouted, turned red at the compliment, and frowned.

Lucille chuckled.

"It's just that...sometimes I wish to convey my feelings to those estranged families that keeping your own feelings to yourself - as a secret - will suck." Maki sighed.

"Don't worry for now, mm?" Lucille simpered.

"I guess..." Maki shrugged.

Nico, who did not wish to interrupt Maki's communication with Lucille, tapped on the redhead's right shoulder, and gave her gentle nod; Nico's silent understanding.

"And here I thought Corisande's family was just bullies because...reasons." Nico huffed.

However, a few hours in, and Corisande - along with Ignatius - barged in bumped through the crowds yelling out Briony's name.

"Corisande? They must have been looking for Briony." Nico frowned.

They followed both Corisande and Ignatius as they approached Arisse, Joslyn, and Elodie.

"My dear Elodie, have you seen my daughter? We seem to have lost her after we told her to wait by the fruit vendor while we get while we settle some private stuffs..." Corisande wondered, her look was that of anxiety.

"Huh? I...I am not too sure, Duchess of Mead." Elodie sighed.

"Oh dear me no, where could have our sweetheart gone?" Corisande shook her head.

"I should have known Briony would have wandered off; I told you to bring her along with us!" Ignatius shot out.

"It was only for ten minutes! She can fend for herself while I am arguing with you!" Corisande shot back.

"Are you lots arguing again? Just when our situation is looking, the both of you have to take us back to square one, is it?" Arisse bellowed.

Corisande shook her head in exasperation. "We have to find Briony first thing first - it's been hours since and we have found every single place in the market, competition area, and even the stadium!"

Maki then strongly recalled one of Elodie's letters when she was reading it during her voice lesson-cum-instrument break two days before the passing of Arisse's husband.

_"It's a bummer...I wonder if there are any treasures that I can find in the Old Forest. Maybe I can impress my family with those, may never know!"_

"If I may speak, Duke and Duchess." Maki bowed. "I believe we have to search for the horse stables first..."

"Why?" Corisande frowned.

"I don't have a good feeling on where she might be heading to, and I am sure Queen-to-be Elodie will know what we mean when we say...the letters." Maki looked on in concern.

"Our family concern is ours alone!" Corisande frowned.

"Oh, look who's the one to talk!" Maki frowned stubbornly. "Instead of standing around here contemplating your relationship with your hubby, we may as well use the time well-spent on finding your daughter ASAP!"

"But..." Corisande frowned.

"No buts! Maki here is right." Arisse frowned. "We may as well search for the horse stables; there just might be a chance Briony may try to sneak out."

Corisande sighed and begrudgingly accepted Maki and Nico's alliance.

_**Royal Stables**_

"Oh...crap." Maki shook her head as she confirmed her worst fears - one of the horses was missing.

"What do you mean by 'Oh, crap'?" Corisande's eyes widened in exasperation.

"Look here, Miss Corisande, can you please just wait a moment while Maki contacts Leona-sensei and the rest of the members right now." Nico frowned as Maki brought her activated her wireless communicator-visor.

"It's not that. There may not even be time to bring Leona and co. along; we have to go _**there**_ ourselves." Maki frowned.

"Wait...where?" Corisande's eyes widened.

Elodie's eyes widened in shock as she recalled the letters Briony sent her.

"No, that's gonna be too dangerous!" Elodie frowned.

"Like it or not, Briony will be in danger! We will go first, then gather Leona and co back to mission control! Nico and I will head over to the Old Forest via local Waypoint Teleportation!"

"Wait, OLD FOREST?" Corisande's eyes widened and became bloodshot.

"That is a dangerous place! Sure, Leona may be able to defeat the Keythongs last time, but there are still some monsters where that came from!" Joslyn replied in worry.

"Oh, have ye 'ol faith, will ya? After all, they are facing the number one idol in the world!" Nico boasted.

"We can explain that later, Duchess of Mead - in fact you have A LOT of explaining to do about your irresponsibility as a parent." Maki frowned as a streak of light teleported both Nico and Maki away.

Elodie stepped up and faced her father.

"Dad, I would want the chance to help them!"

"I can't allow it, it might be too dangerous for you; Nova needs you to lead as the Queen!" Joslyn shook his head.

"And you allow Nico and Maki to carry on? Did you have trust in them...but not in me, Father?" Elodie asked softly.

"But..." Joslyn sighed.

"I know that you are worried of losing me to a bigger danger. But I ain't gonna leave my friends behind; they are more than tutors to me! I'm sure my mother won't stand for betraying my friends! As a Lumen, I have mastered some aspect of fighting with magic and Lumens fought against the darkness despite the boo-boo they made several centuries ago." Elodie frowned.

_"I say it's about time that we Lumens proved them, by lending my friends a hand!"_ Elodie frowned. _"Not as a Queen...but as friends, and as a human being!"_

"Elodie!" Joslyn shot out as Elodie ran towards a horse hopped in top of it, managed to control it, and rode out the southern gate.

"Joslyn, it's okay, you're worrying too much!" Arisse frowned. "Elodie has matured; willing to protect her friends, the nobles, and even her commoners - just as how a true Queen should be! At least she's way more responsible than my daughter would ever be."

Corisande hung her head in shame as she shook her head in disbelief. "O...Old Forest? J...Just why?"


	25. Radiance of our Bonds - NicoMaki!

_**Chapter 25: Radiance of our Bonds - Nico and Maki's Project Programmes!**_

_**Awaken: Hanusha and Sasha!**_

"Nico, hold me closer! This horse, while tame, can kick our ass something fierce if we aren't careful!" Maki shot out loudly.

"I am! Geez!" Nico chuckled as she held Maki around her waist.

Feeling the warm wind across her face, the soft warmth emanating from Maki herself, the warmth conveying towards Maki from herself, and the blush on each other's faces - oh, how Nico wish that this 'fairytale' would not end!

"If only Corisande didn't just bicker about...then maybe we would have done this legit." Maki sighed.

"Heh...there's always plenty of time, right?" Nico shook her head and simpered softly. "Sides, it's so dreamy being with you!"

"Well...it just worked out that way, right?" Maki blushed. "Although...although it's not like I am not enjoying it..."

"Geez...you're always cute when you're blushing!" Nico grinned as she embraced her even further.

"N...No! It's summer, right? So..it's hot, naturally, y...yeah!" Maki retorted, then sighed and simpered.

Nico laughed as they enjoyed whatever time they had left on the royal horse, when another brown horse bolted along.

"Nico, Maki! Let me lend a hand too!"

"Elodie?" Nico and Maki shot out in surprise.

"Arisse will be gathering the rest to act as mission control, so you lovebirds don't have to worry, alright?" Elodie grinned.

"For a princess..." Maki's eyes widened in amusement.

"Princess does not equate to demure all the time; sides, we got a family member to save, and friends to help out! I ain't gonna stand betraying my own friends, nuh-uh!" Elodie nodded as she yelled out.

_"Illuminate!"_

Nico and Maki both nodded as they took out their own Poroject Programmes that Chris had given to them - they were the first two members to receive it - after the Snow Halation incident.

_"Project Radiance!" _Nico's eyes glowed white.

_"Project Sol!" _Maki followed as her eyes glowed gold.

Deeper into the Old Forest, slashing sounds, crisp sounds of a whip, and a distinct yell - an attempt at fighting against the monster - echoed against the woods.

A green hair girl with two bowties on top of her curly twin tails and sparkly earrings attempted another sweeping slash toward several barbed vines that lashed straight towards her. Dirt and torn spots took away the gloss from her pale yellow gown with red collar and a white ribbon; blood caked her legs, arms, her face, and even her dress.

With a stubborn look etched across her face, the girl gritted her teeth, grabbed one of the vines, and slashed it away. However, one of the vines greeted her with a swift smack on her chest and sent her crashing towards one of the trees.

The green hair girl forced herself up, her gaze fell upon the hate-filled beast - a half tiger, half-humanoid creature with a gold crown upon his head. It has two long tusks, four arms wielding four jagged blades, muscular body with brown skin, and armored greaves.

The green hair girl breathed heavily as she coughed out blood; a mixture of sweat and blood secreted profusely from her body. The beast's eyes glowed red as it roared, prompting the green hair girl to charged towards the hulking beast, waving her swords like a madman desperate to have his last dance before his death.

With a cross slash, the girl was sent flying across and slammed upon another tree - her visions blurring as her eyes staring helplessly at the approaching beast.

_"Holy Burst: Spiral Flare!"_

Glared by a huge burst of light, the beast was greeted by a solid stream of light that, pierced, slammed, sent him flying, impaled by several wooden branches upon the trees, and rapidly bombarded by spiralling projectiles of light!

_"Geez...it feels a bit awkward having to jump in at a moment like these."_

_"Well, still better than nothing, besides, I know you; you're enjoying it!" _

_"Briony, you alright there?"_

Maki, Nico, and Elodie landed just right in front of a weakened and bloodied Briony, much to her surprise.

"E...Elodie? And...and who are those two beside you?" Briony winced as she picked herself up and stumbled on her feet.

"No time, we have to take this outside first!" Elodie shot out as she wrapped her arms around Briony's waist while the green hair girl placed her arms around the Queen-to-be's shoulders.

Elodie blew a peculiar whistle with her fingers, attracted the royal horses from distances away, and helped Briony before hopping aboard the horse itself. Nico and Maki followed suit on theirs.

"RUN!" Elodie shot out, while Maki and Nico unleashed projectile attacks to keep the charging beasts on its toes.

Within minutes, both Maki and Nico leapt off gracefully from the royal horse, landed on the ground, concentrated their arcane energies upon their feet, unleashed a huge concentrated kick upon the beast's chest, and sent it crashing several tends of meters from where they stand.

"Nice timing!" Nico grinned.

"I...It's just a coincidence, yeah?" Maki pouted and simpered shortly. "Though you did well too."

Elodie pulled the reins to halt her horse, leapt out of her horse, and joined in the fray.

Briony, recovering some strength from the fight, got off the horse and stood beside Elodie.

"So you must be Lady Mead - Briony, eh?" Maki asked.

"Yeah...yeah." Briony huffed as she wiped the bloodoff her lips.

"Briony, you're gonna be in danger if you keep getting beaten up!" Elodie frowned.

"Well, if we beat it together, I am sure my parents will be impressed, yeah?" Briony grinned.

"Well, more like you get your butt whooped because your parents neglected you and you want them to notice you, yes?" Maki sighed.

"How the...?" Briony frowned.

"No time to talk yeah?" Nico frowned. "This beast is gonna make us mincemeat if we don't fight back!""

_*Incoming transmission - Team Muse*_

_"Maki! Nico!" _Eli called on the radio.

"Eli!" Nico replied. "You're on mission control, yes?"

_"That we did! Listen, this creature has been lying deep in the Old Forest for long enough. Summoned by one of the Lumen Sages centuries back, its four blades can unleash grass, dark, water, and rock as its primary elements in each of its blades, so be careful!"_ Eli warned.

"Ahhh we can deal with them no problem!" Briony dismissed as she stood up. "Now we have more space, it's go time!"

"Briony, wait!" Elodie yelled.

Maki sighed. "Well if it ain't some ball of energy, eh?"

Maki materialised a Grimoire, which conjured up a big, circular platform filled with runes upon her feet.

"Nico!" Maki nodded.

"Right!" Nico frowned as she materialised a heart-shaped sceptre, summoned orbs of light surrounding her, and charged into the fray.

The wolf beast roared as it charged up dark and grass energy, slammed on the ground, and unleashed a twin towers shockwaves with a cross-shaped tripwire!

_"Holy Burst: Power Mantra!"_

Maki took out a bottle of holy water, swiftly waved her hands upon the Grimoire as she chanted a few arcane mantra, and sending forth a refreshing surge of holy energy that boost Maki, Briony, and Elodie's attacks.

_"Holy Burst: Song of Winds!"_

Maki swiftly sang a chorus from one of a Japanese folklore song, imbued it with holy arcane magic, and cast a huge charm that soothed their nerves and raised their reflexes.

Nico used the boosted reflexes to jump and twirled forwards she inched pass her way, ballerina-style, through the tripwire by a gap on the right.

Elodie unleashed a huge sparkle of light and waved her hands to clash with the shockwaves, prompting Briony to slide beneath the tripwire, got back up, and make a dash towards the beast.

Nico swiftly picked herself up after the twirl, conjured up large amount of arcane energy in one go, and swiftly blitzed towards a surprised the surprised enemy thanks to Maki's buff.

_"Nico Nico Blitz: Thunder Strike!"_

The beast managed to unleash a overhead cleave, but Nico swiftly deflected the blade with precise timing, jumped on the beasts' dual blades, unleashed a huge cleave to shock the beast, and stunned him.

Briony managed to get a few slashes in the beast's bottom pair of wrists, but the beast swiftly retaliate with a huge roar and swung its upper right blades to attack Nico.

The black hair idol, however, managed to use her staff as a lever to flip her way over the beast's head, but was struck by a sound shockwave just as she was about to land down. Nico swiftly did several somersault backflips, materialised her staff once more, and planted it on the ground to grind herself to a screeching halt.

Briony, on the other hand was thrown back completely, head first on the ground.

_"Nico Nico Impact: Radiant Burst!"_

Two large orbs were summoned as they rose high above the ground, unleash streams of light that danced around one another, combined to form multiple fists that clashed with the beast's sword, and clap her hands once to unleash several huge radiant explosions that scorched its body and blinding it temporarily.

_"Holy Burst: Channeler Bolt!"_

Acting on instinct, Maki casted another incantation, concentrated a huge amount of arcane light energy into a radiant arrow, and struck the blinded beast, immobilizing the beast from moving despite swinging its blades in frenzy.

"Let's light 'em up!" Elodie frowned as she summoned her own Lumen Circle beneath her feet.

_"Lumen Incantation: Sparkling Discs!"_

Elodie concentrated her mind, feeling two magical orbs swirling on both of her palms, swiftly materialised them after a few seconds, and threw them like Frisbees.

The beast unleashed a sweeping dark wave with its bottom left arm to clash with one light disc, clashed another light disc with its aquatic blade on its bottom right hand, and threw two of its blade in a round trip attack!

Maki summoned four tomes that surrounded her in a circle, concentrated arcane energy once more, and waved her hands.

_"Holy Burst: Speedy Mantra!"_

_"Holy Mantra: Solar Pulse!"_

Gathering large amount of arcane light energy into a large light orb, Maki and the four glyphs pulsate in a swift - but constant - frequency as they released a several holy pulses within a span of a few seconds!

The blade's spinning momentum and speed slowed down immensely as they clashed with the pulsating cannon. Maki then swiftly charged up another Solar Pulse, unleashed a denser pulse towards the spinning blades, and deflected the blades as it crashed on the floor, much to the beast's anger while it recalled its blades back. However, this caused the spinning blade to change trajectories and struck the beast upon its chest, slashing it for immense damage.

_"Nico Nico Radiance: Scorching Vulcan!"_

Nico twirled her staff, concentrated a huge amount of light onto her staff, and materialised a huge gatling gun with six pistons.

"EAT NICO NICO LIGHT!" Nico grinned as she twirled her staff and unleashed a barrage of highly pressurised arcane radiant bullets, swiftly scorching the beast's body.

The beast, however, roared as he punched the ground and infused himself with Lumen Magic coating him in temporary non-recoil armor out of earth energy.

Maki, swiftly noticing what might happen waved her arms and muttered several more incantation while charging up small amounts of arcane energy.

Its reflexes boosted by the earthen energy, the beast proceeded to charge swiftly towards Nico, much to her surprise, and attempted to unleash a cross slash via its upper arms. Nico dashed forward and attempted a slide kick past the gap between the wolf warrior's legs, managing to dodge it by just a hair's length away from the blade bludgeoning Maki's head. Nico stood up, however, and was greeted with the beast swiftly turning around and unleashing a charging vicegrip blade upon Nico herself!

Nico swiftly planted her staff on the ground, unleashing a two pillar of charging medium light towers towards the wolf-warrior and blocking the wolf warrior's attempt. By the wolf warrior grinned and swiftly blitzed towards Nico, who barely managed a backwards cartwheel dodge to evade the blitz uppercut, but swept by a rousing slash and the wolf's vicegrip attack!

Nico's winced in pain despite the defense buff received from Project Radiance's passive damage reduction scheme, but bit her tongue and unleashed a huge burst of radiant energy to throw the wolf beast off balance.

_"Radiant Burst: Mine Stunner!" _

Maki clicked her fingers, revealed multiple circular mines made of pure light around the beast, closed in upon the superarmoured beast, and paralysed the beast in a surge of light energy.

_"Nico Nico Burst: Pillar of Light!"_

Nico swiftly recovered her composure, unleashed a sweeping motion, summoned four tall pillars of solid light, and sent them crashing towards the wolf-warrior in a fan-like area.

The beast roared as his eyes glowed red, and unleashed several sword slashes towards Nico, which she managed to waltz her ways through. However, the beast grinned, unleashed a triple angular slash that ambushed Nico after blocking the last sword slash prior, and sent a cleaving slash with its upper right blade.

Nico recovered swiftly from her recoil and barely created a radiance barrier to lock the enemy's cleave in a deadlock. With a huge shout, the dead lock burst burst and sent the beast and Nico back towards their respective sides.

Nico turned towards Maki, pouting.

"Thanks..." Nico huffed. "Though it will be nice if you can warn me about the mines!"

"You would be mincemeat if I do." Maki sighed. "Just be careful and don't get your heads too high up the clouds, yeah? Your heads nearly bludgeoned just now!"

"Heheh...I will let you off this time!" Nico winked, much to Maki's blush and eventual chuckle.

The duo nodded towards both Elodie and Briony.

"Twin attacks?" Nico and Maki suggested.

"Let's!" Elodie nodded, with Briony pouting.

_"Be careful, its hulking out!" _Leona frowned. "And it seems that its channelling its arcane energy to cover its weak points - you can't just hit it anywhere like you did before!"

Nico quickly chanted some arcane incarnation, summoned a huge circle filled with runes, and

Briony, predictably, threw caution to the winds and unleashed several sword slashes towards the buffed up wolf warrior, only to have it countered by several giant tripwire shockwaves diverging into a cluster attack!

"BRIONY!" Elodie screamed.

Maki gritted her teeth and rushed while twirling her arms in a circular motion with her Grimoire levitating.

_"Holy Gradient: Channeler Shield!"_

Locking the diverging tripwire sword shockwaves took extreme strain out of Project Sol's arcane pool, but Maki gritted her teeth and unleashed a huge shockwave to send the beast keeling.

Knowing that hulked up wolf warrior had redirected its arcane weak point towards its belly and not just its whole body, Maki swiftly mustered up the energy needed to perform a surgical strike on the weak point.

_"Holy Gradient: Meteorburn!"_

Maki summoned numerous holy orbs in a fan formation, then swiftly launched them at high speed towards the beast's limbs, who smirked with glee - it had no effect.

But Maki smirked back as she swiftly pointed her fingers straight towards the belly, swiftly changing some meteors trajectories and scorched at the beast's weak point hard with rapid bullets before it even has a chance to block!

_**Arcane Energy Depleting**_

Maki fell on one of her knees as Nico rushed towards her lover in an attempt to pick her up.

"Why do you have to care so much about me?" Briony frowned.

"Your parents are genuinely worried about you!" Maki shot back.

"They never cared about me; why do you think they kept me at Boarding School virtually all the damn time?" Briony interjected.

"There is more to it then you think, ya dolt!" Maki yelled. "They are just worried you might not be able to take the truth if you try!"

"Maki, don't talk now! You are wasting your breath and energy to fight!" Nico replied worryingly, feeling her arcane energy draining due to the effort place in unleashing her attacks as well.

"No, I need to! Briony, your parents are really woorried about you! All you need to do is just ask!" Maki frowned. "They aren't always as bad as they seem if you just keep persuading!"

"They just wouldn't care!" Briony frowned. "I will defeat this monster and prove to them that i am worth caring about!"

"In your current strength? It's gonna get you pasted!" Nico shot back.

"We know all about your mother and husband's problem! Everyone is finding you! Even your mother's worried about you, LOOK!" Maki yelled as she mustered her strength to activate her holographic caller, showing everyone at the Dilation Room's mission control - including Corisande and Ignatius, who were genuinely holding hands in abject worry.

"M...Mom...no...no! She wouldn't care for me! She only wants me dead!" Briony shook her head in disbelief.

"SHE CARED ABOUT YOU, YOU DOOFUS!" Maki screamed. "ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS JUST ASK!"

"Why do you care so much then?" Briony yelled back.

"Because my family and I had met the same crap as you; I keep bottling my feelings of wanting to pursue my passion of music because I thought my parents only cared about I inheriting the Adventurers' Hospital! I thought they won't understand me otherwise; our silent misunderstanding manifested as a negative entity of hatred, nearly causing my parents, Chris-sensei, and Leona-sensei to the graves!" Maki shot back. "And I swore from this day that I will do whatever it takes to prevent that crap from happening again, instead of just moping about and blaming myself - because we all have an understanding family, no matter how misunderstood it gets! And the best way to do it is by telling them how you really feel, no matter how tsundere ya gonna get!"

"WATCH OUT!" Elodie screamed as the beast roared and charged towards the team with a merged blade, about the size of a giant broadsword!

Maki mustered up her strength, pushed everyone - except Nico - away, including Briny, who was in front of the blade's direction - away and swiftly concentrated her four glyphs into a huge energy force field.

"Let's do it...together!" Nico faced Maki and both nodded in agreement.

_"Channeler of Suns: Ultimate Block!"_

The huge block caused a burst of energy to dent a huge portion of the battlefield.

_"Use the emergency teleporter now!"_ Leona shot out.

_"It can't! The thing is switched off!"_ Eli shook her head anxiously.

_"WHAT? HOW?"_ Leona anxiously replied.

"If we return abruptly due to the failsafe, then Briony is toast! WE ARE NOT ALLOWING THAT! NOT WHEN A RECONCILLIABLE FAMILY GETS IN OUR WAY!" Maki yelled as she unleashed every ounce of her strength to cut off the giant blade's momentum. However, the beast swiftly held back its ground and drove its blade...

Right up Maki and Nico's body...

Briony's eyes widened in abject shock, so does Elodie, and everyone at mission control.

Corisande, in particular, after realising how much of it could be prevented...if she were more careful with her choice of words.

_"Maki-chan..."_

_"Mom? I'm sorry about not telling you about how I feel..."_

_"It's no worry, my dear daughter...I am the one at fault too; pressuring you too much without asking for your initial opinion. I must have given you a bad impression...eh?" Mrs Nishikino chuckled sadly._

_"Mom...I promise I won't let you down as I balance both passions, you have my words!"_

_"I know your words are true, Maki-chan." Mrs Nishikino simpered as she pointed Maki towards the direction of the hospital._

_"You see that?" Mrs Nishikino asked. _

_"That's...amazing." Maki's eyes widened in genuine awe as she upon gazed at the building's warmth and majesty._

_"That is the hospital that our father and I built, now with the administration of the Adventurers Guild... the biggest there is in the post-scarcity era." Mrs Nishikino spoke softly as she turned to face Maki and smiled. _

_"It's all yours, Maki; inherit this hospital while leading the future generations of adventurer admins and doctors whle you balance your passions - for us, for you, for the future." she continued._

_"Mom...I will work hard too! Work hard for our upcoming first live; it will be a success!"_ _Maki nodded as her gaze wander upon a statue that replaced the usual hospital sign._

_"That's...beautiful." Maki gasped._

_"It is, isn't it?" Mrs Nishikino simpered._

_"What is it called?" Maki wondered._

_"That angel symbolises protection of Humanity in general. Innocent beings, families, and kindness that radiated from that one angel..." Mrs Nishikino nodded softly. "We call it..."_

_"Sasha."_

As for Nico?

_"You believe I can become the Number One idol in the world...mum? I mean...I'm lying about it to a certain extent while performing for my siblings."Nico admitted._

_"Then prove it!" Mrs Yazawa smiled._

_"Me?" Nico wondered._

_"Of course! You nearly achieved your dream of becoming top idol last year were it not for some booboos you made, but use this as a lesson, take i in stride, and make it a home run!" Mrs Yazawa nodded and gave a confident grin. "It won't be lying anymore if you can prove to them you have what it takes to become Top Idol with Muse, yes?"_

_"Of course I would! After all, I am the No. 1 idol in the world! The idol that even my mom will be proud of! Nico Nico Ni!" Nico flashed a huge grin._

_Nico's mother simpered just as she realised she dropped something._

_A card..._

_"Aie? A game card?" Nico wondered._

_"Ehehehe..." Mrs Yazawa blushed sheepishly. "It's mine."_

_"Wha? You played card games?" Nico shot out in surprise._

_"Of course! Didn't I tell you about how we played a lot of games when we are way back in high school?" Mrs Yazawa chuckled._

_"Yeah, but card games? That's a first!" Nico chuckled._

_"It's an old pastime of mine - your dad and I used to bond over this before we became adventurers. I always used this card to win against him!" Mrs Yazawa simpered and blushed. "And I will have a lot of memories over this card in general, for it's the first card that he got for meon our first dating anniversary. And without that...you wouldn't have been born, eventually."_

_Nico looked at the card - and the illustration upon the card._

_"I am sure that like this card's radiance, you will have the radiance of the no. 1 idol in the world! That is why I planned to give this to you, even though I know you are not interested in it...eheheh. Mrs Yazawa chuckled._

_"Hanusa - Radiance Elemental. Wow..." Nico's eyes widened._

_"Chase your dreams; use your efforts and make it a reality! People may be cynical about it at first, but those that are afraid of failure, will never burst with radiance as much as the successful ones do!" Mrs Yazawa patted Nico's right shoulder._

_"Mom...thank you." Nico shared a heartfelt embrace with her mother; sure, she doesn't like card games unlike her mother, but she vowed to treasure it..._

_After all, it's her mother's gift, right?_

Maki's and Nico's eyes opened up and glowed gold; their whole body crackled with a brand new surge of energy as they grabbed the beast's broadsword, blast it away, and sent the beast flying back towards the other side of the cracked battlefield!

"W...What?" Elodie's eyes widened in disbelief.

_"Wait...their Project Programmes levels is spiking, just like Umi and Kotori's!" _Eli shot out.

_**"My family believed in me..."**_

_**"I believe in myself..."**_

_**"I won't let them down..."**_

_**"I won't let history repeat itself..."**_

_**"I will balance my passions..."**_

_**"I will protect every family...MISUNDERSTOOD OR NOT!"**_

_**Project Sol's Operational Mode activated.**_

_**Arcane energy exceeding capacity - Processes up 600%**_

_**Body process up by 600%**_

_**Regeneration process up 800%**_

_**Latent abilities activated - Operational Mode abilities online.**_

Maki stood up bravely as she spread her arms and rose to the skies. The four glyphs merged and formed three rings - each bigger than the other - encasing Maki. The biggest ring materialised nine huge antenna-like cannons and a huge longitudinal cannon extended in front of her, connected by three arcane circles filled with glyphs and runes.

Her own body transformed into a white gown with angelic wings upon her ears, chest, and a pair of wings unfurling on her back. She spread her arms out wide, unleashing a huge burst of energy as a hymn echoed the skies; her Operational Mode was complete.

_**Activation: Project Sol's Operational Mode - Sasha, Channeler of Suns - online.**_

_**"I am you, and you are what I am."**_

_**"Your memorable moments, give life, which is I."**_

_**"I am the protector of families and Humanity, given by its name, Sasha - Channeler of Suns."**_

_**"I am the realisation of your innermost desires, passion, and your acceptance of your weaknesses and strengths!"**_

_**"I will help you!"**_

As for Nico...

_**"To shine with radiance, to be the top."**_

_**"To soar to the skies, our passions atop."**_

_**"To glow with the stars, as bright as the sun."**_

_**"To reach our aim...TO BE THE NUMBER ONE!"**_

Nico's body dematerialised into nine orbs as it rocketed towards the skies. Clouds gathered swiftly around the skies as it became dark, but rays of lights soon lit up the skies with its radiance as a refreshed Nico descended from the skies, surrounded by nine orbs of light; her Project Radiance glowing brightly upon her chest.

Nico was wearing an angelic white dress with pink shoulder frills, long frillies upon her gown, and with her hair let down; her smile mature, but cheerful enough to exude her original self inside.

Nico spread her limbs, surrounding herself with an arcane aura that materialised itself as a majestic sword-like figure with two astral butterfly wings that extended downwards like ribbed blade bodies and acted as its 'arms'. A ribbed pattern also extended from the being's sword-like figure; complete with small orbs of light that decorated upon each of those patterns and a pair of spiked rings.

The figure's top half was a remarkable sight - two ram-like horns that extended from its 'head' form the sword figure's hilt, a pair of shoulder pads that arched upwards as a pair of butterfly wings act as the sword guard, and in between the horns lay its eyes glowing with the sun's radiance.

The astral figure descended along with Nico as the formal soon solidify itself into existence and merged with the maiden in a cockpit located in the sword figure's middle. Nine orbs of light were summoned after the fusion, illuminating the skies with its radiance and majesty.

_**Project Radiance's Operational Mode activated.**_

_**Arcane energy exceeding capacity - Processes up 600%**_

_**Body process up by 600%**_

_**Regeneration process up 800%**_

_**Latent abilities activated - Operational Mode abilities online.**_

_**"You and I are as one."**_

_**"By remembering your most memorable moments, I am unleashed from the depths of your soul."**_

_**"I am the guardian that radiates from your psyche - unleash your true desires, protect your weakness, and illuminate your strengths!"**_

_**"I am Hanusa, God of Radiance."**_

_**"Our souls are as one!"**_

Inside the Dilation Room...

"Oh my word..." Leona's eyes widened in amazement upon Maki and Nico's majesty.

"How...How the heck...?" Corisande's eyes widened in shock and awe.

Even Lucille and the members present were speechless.

"It never ceases to amaze me...how deep the human mind can go." Brin raised her eyes in amusement.

Arisse nodded slowly in respect.

Back in the battlefield...

"This is..." Elodie slowly took a step back, initially intimidated, but was bathed in a soothing ray of light soon after.

_"Have no fear, Queen of Nova." _Maki nodded softly and simpered.

_"Ready, Maki - my love?" _Nico's voice echoed through Hanusa itself.

_"Let's!" _Maki grinned as her visor materialised.

_**(Scene ends with the right half face of 'Hanusa - God of Radiance' and left side face of 'Sasha, Channeler of Suns' facing the buffed up beast - with the translucent halves of Nico and Maki following suit. Briony and Elodie raised their heads to look at Nico and Maki's Operational Mode form in awe; the crew following suit.)**_

_AN: That was a eventful chapter! I have been finding ways to figure what will Nico and Maki's Operational Mode (from their Project Programmes) be like! I figure Hanusa will be a good way to convey Nico's determination and radiance as the No . 1 idol in the world given shape and form, and Maki's determination to balance her own passion and protect the lives of Humanity under Sasha - The Channeler of Suns, as Sasha means 'Protector of Humanity'._

_**Next episode: NicoMaki - Channeling the radiance of Love! Hanusa and Sasha!**_


	26. NicoMaki - Channeling Love's Radiance!

_**Chapter 26: NicoMaki - Channeling the radiance of Love! Hanusa and Sasha - Commencing Operation Nico Nico Support!**_

The beast roared and slammed the ground to unleash a huge sweeping slash, combined with seven tall sword waves, surging towards Nico and Maki.

Maki's eyes glowed as she stood in front of Nico, raised her hands up high, and gathered enough energy to swiftly activate the cannon's motors. The rings surrounding him swiftly gyrated, the antennas' surrounding the outermost circle began crackling with arcane energy, and surrounding Maki full of arcane energy crackling at her fingertips!

_"Channeler of Suns: Prominence!"_

Spreading her arms out wide, Maki commanded the cannon to fire at once; blue streams of arcane magic flowed through the cannon like veins, unleashing a huge meteoric cannon blast - with 'tongues' of light sprouting and dancing around the main laser itself - and effectively neutralising the sword slashes in one single strike while scorching the beast's body!

The beast, badly scorched, held its ground, roared, rushed towards both Elodie and Briony, separating his huge broadsword, and unleashing streams of dark, water, rock, and grass energy slashes that danced their ways towards them!

_"Radiance Stream: Dance of the Wondrous Rays!"_

Nico swiftly twirled around , and waved her arms in the air several times. Hanusa then summoned nine orbs surrounding its body, unleashed huge streams of solid light dancing towards the swiftly approaching sword waves, and struck them hard! The streams of light cleanly sliced through the sword waves like a hot sabre on a butter stick, dispersing the waves or passing through Briony and Elodie like sheets of paper.

_"Thanks, Nico!" _Maki simpered, knowing she had to recharge due to the cannon's blast attack.

_"This time, our hearts are as one!" _Nico nodded and grinned as she danced once more.

_"Radiance Stream: Nico Nico Brilliance!"_

Hanusa's eyes glowed once more, as it showered rays of light upon the land once more, refreshing Elodie and Briony's minds, and soothed their nerves.

_"Channeler of Suns: Radiant Shield!"_

Maki concentrated her arcane energy upon her fingertips to gyrate the rings surrounding her, generating large amounts of holy energy, and swiftly showering that same light towards Elodie and Briony. Two holy force fields surrounded the Queen-to-be of Nova and the young Lady of Mead, charging them up with energy upon their fingertips.

_"Don't say we didn't help ya!" _Nico chuckled.

Both Elodie and Briony nodded as they charged towards the rampaging beast. The beast kept its blades and charged towards them while attempting a bear hug.

Elodie and Briony nodded towards each other, the former leaping towards the latter's shoulder. Elodie then spread out her arms - with two huge fists emanating from her Radiant Shield - and clashed the beast's upper half arms in a dead lock.

Briony swiftly spread out her arms wide, emanating the same huge fists from her own Radiant Shield, and engaged the beast's in an arm wrestling lockdown.

"NOW!" Briony shot out, as Elodie charged up the Radiance Shield's arcane energy with her own Lumen energy, responded with a huge flipper kick upon the beast's center, and unleashed a giant shockwave that sent the beast flying to a giant light wall that Nico created via Hanusa!

"D...Did my daughter...just do that?" Joslyn's eyes widened in shock.

Leona snapped her fingers. "I think I got it!"

"What?" the rest wondered.

"Nico and Maki's operational mode is more of offensive-defensive support! They are capable of unleashing huge amount of damage, but they generally assist whoever is bathing in their radiance with buffs." Leona nodded.

The beast roared as he merged his four blades once more and unleashed an elongated version to cleave his opposition!

_"Channeler of Suns: Radiant Palm Stopper!"_

Maki dematerialised her longitudinal cannon - swiftly gaining speed as a result - moved in front of Briony and Elodie just in time to clap her two palms together, formed a pair of huge Radiant Arms, and grabbed hold of the descending blade!

_"SHOCK!"_

Maki's eyes glowed as the rings gyrated in high speed once more, unleashing bolts of electricity and bolts of light energy to shock the beast's hulking body.

_"The beast's weak point has dispersed back to its entire body, now would be the best time to strike!" _Maki shot out.

Both Elodie and Briony, still imbued with the Radiant Shield and Nico Nico Brilliance, charged towards the stunned beast, with Elodie swiftly leaping off Briony's shoulders once more, concentrated the Radiant Shield's energy onto her legs, and unleashed a huge Radiant Twirling Kick upon the beast's face!

Briony swiftly followed p with a radiant Shield-charged sword slash, and a comet kick upon the beast's belly, the attacks swiftly sent the beast flying back.

_"Melodic Stream: Radiant Meteors of the Heavenly Skies!"_

Nico commenced another dance from "Snow Halation", commanding Hanusa to glow once more as its radiance scorched the skies with its rays.

The beast got back up, but was greeted by numerous light meteors descending upon the skies; the beast tried its best to unleash numerous waves of elemental slashes, but the pressure piled on and eventually proved too great as a huge radiant blast scorched the enemy's body once more.

The beast unleashed a shockwave once more to keep itself up and proceeded to charge towards Briony and Elodie with numerous sword slashes, the duo managed to leap over early and avoided danger, but they noticed the beast rushing towards Maki's Sasha Mode!

_"Well...you asked for it!" _Maki frowned as she clapped her hands once more.

_"Channeler of Suns: Solar Shield!"_

Maki raised her hands up high as she created a huge dome of light energy to neutralise the sword slashes handily.

_"Channeler of Suns: Graceful Protector!"_

A huge tower of light erupted from the ground and slammed head on at the beast's face, sending him flying back to square one. Just as the beast picked himself up from the dirt, however, several streams of electricity and light streams ambushed and rained upon the beast mercilessly!

As soon as the beast cleared its vision, all it saw was a huge cannon hole in front of its face...

_"Get blasted!"_

Maki grinned as the beast was greeted with a swift blast of white scorching its entire body in extreme pain once more!

Enraged, the beast unleashed even more towering sword slashes with sweeping slashes coupled in, and summoned even more elemental streams extending itself from the towering slashes itself!

_"Leave this to me!"_

_"Radiant Stream: Sanctuary of Swords!"_

With Nico weaving her hands once more, Hanusha's eyes glowed; summoning huge streams of light concentrated into numerous sword-like projectiles. The sword projectiles swiftly cut through the air, screaming silence in return as it makes no hesitancy to dance while slicing through the enemy's elemental stream like hot butter.

_"Radiant Stream: Wondrous Sabotage!"_

Hanusa's eyes glowed once more, as a huge circle appeared just right beneath the wolf warrior's feet and surrounding it in a ray of light.

_"Imprint!"_

A cracked sword symbol burned itself upon the wolf warrior's arm, slicing through its sinews and bones and reducing its slash damage instantaneously.

_"Its attacks are down for a moment, go!" _Nico cheered.

Both Elodie and Briony danced their ways through the remaining sword slashes in the process - the Radiant Shield reducing most of the heavy slashes and neutralising the projectile damage - channelled the Radiant Shield's energy upon their swords, and unleashed an uppercut slash across the beast's chest simultaneously. The blade bodies' light energy scorched and burned through the darkness welling up inside the beast's body, sending it into extreme pain.

_"Channeler of Suns: Healing Mantra!"_

The rings surrounding Maki gyrated in reverse as Maki sang a soothing ballad, concentrated a huge amount of arcane energy from the gyrated energy, imbued her voice with said energy, and unleashed it as a powerful healing wave. The wave healed of most of Elodie's fracture damage and Briony's gashed wounds.

_"Maki!"_

_"At the ready, Nico!"_

_"Nico Nico Smile: Radiant Channel!"_

Hanusa's nine light orbs aligned themselves in a fan shape as it accumulated sunlight and transmitted its energy towards Maki's nine antennas, causing the rings surrounding the redhead to gyrate swiftly with immense energy.

_"Channeler of Suns: Scorching Burst!"_

Maki swiftly unleashed rapid-fire pulses from the nine antennas, suppressing the beast's fire; the beast was forced to dodge around and deflect against the swift assault from time to time.

Briony and Elodie - their morale boosted by Maki's Healing Mantra and Nico's recasting of Radiance Shield - charged forward, and braved the attacks by either deflecting or charging through the sword waves' assault. Briony leapt into the air and brought down her sword in a cleave slash; Elodie unleashed a sweeping slash via channelling her Lumen Magic into her blade's body.

The wolf warrior realised what it had just done, but it was far too late; a whole slew of pulsating light struck its body, burning its flesh, and melting parts of its armor and thick fur away.

_"Channeler of Suns: Holy Tempest!"_

Maki channelled arcane energy through her antennas and swiftly infused Elodie and Briony with a refreshing ray of light and wind, soothing their nerves and relaxing their frazzled nerves.

_"Radiance Stream: Nico Nico Brilliance!"_

Knowing that the enemy's defense is down, both Elodie and Briony took advantage of the beast's dazzled state to dance around and unload tons of slashes, flipper kicks, cleaves, and cross slashes in a matter of seconds - thanks to Nico and Maki's Attack and Speed buffs respectively.

_"Radiance Stream: Ring of Light!"_

Nico made a -heart-shaped sign with both of her hands, commanded Hanusa to surround the wolf beast with a large ring of sword projectiles, and unleashed an all-out impalement attack.

Dazed, the beast soon found itself greeted by Hanusa's nine orbs firing huge streams of holy light towards the beast, scorching its body, and allowing Elodie to summon dual discs of solid light to slash upon the beast's chest.

The beast's eyes glowed dark red as it unleashed a huge roar that blasted Elodie and Briony away and started glowing crimson. A huge mist of darkness sprouted out from the Old Forest and infused itself within the beast, making it feral then before.

_"Nico!" _Maki shot out.

_"Maki!"Nico nodded firmly and winked._

Nico and Hanusa flew up towards the sky, with Maki and her longitudinal cannon following suit.

"Briony!" Elodie shot out.

"Understood!" Briony winked.

Elodie unleashed several orbs of light to glare the wolf beast enraging and directing its aggression towards the two princesses.

Briony took the chance to leap forward and cover the beast's eyes, causing the enraged beast to go ape and started slashing everywhere, denting the battlefield even further, shaking the earth, and causing nearby tremors upon Caloris.

Elodie swiftly materialised a slew of chains made of hard light, danced around the rampaging wolf warrior, and wrapped it around with chains!

"NICO! MAKI!" Elodie yelled.

Up upon the summer skies, Nico spread her arms out wide while singing her hymn as Hanusa's eyes glowed, gathered huge amounts of arcane light energy through her nine orbs of light, and swiftly channelled them towards Sasha Form Maki's antennas.

_**(Piano tune: Bayonetta OST - In the Choice Between good and Evil (Sapientia Boss Theme))**_

Maki spread out her arms as she received bathed herself in the warmth from Hanusa Mode Nico, materialised a piano in front of her, started weaving the arcane light energy with her hands through the piano's keys as the circles began picking up its gyrating speed, and building up large amounts of holy energy upon its glowing longitudinal cannon.

The skies resonated with the orchestral tune that was Maki's piano solo...

With every light energy channelled from Nico, Maki picked up her piano's rhythm; changing the tunes rapidly from key to key. Her eyes closed, feeling the rhythm and swiftly switching the keys through and fro in a melodious fashion.

Maki's burn with passion, undeniable, unquenchable, and in harmony with Nico's warmth - her radiance illuminating the skies as her fingers crackled with large amounts of arcane energy.

Hearing a faint motor sound and a shining sparkle upon the skies, Elodie shout out with all her might towards Briony, "RUN!"

Elodie screamed as she mustered up all her last strength holding the beast back with her chains while braving the sword slashes via the Radiance Shield.

As the amount of light channelled towards its maximum capacity, as the piano solo raised towards its climax, and as a huge surplus of energy crackled along the longitudinal cannon - Maki and Nico's eyes glowed as they spread their arms out wide.

A huge circle filled with glyphs and a symbol of the Sun materialised upon the cannon's tip as a holy pulse rippled through the state of Nova, rendering them transparent and protected by a holy glow.

_**"Operational Mode - Safety System Activated: All third person parties to be shielded immediately."**_

_"Final Radiance: Luminous Galaxy Blast!"_

The skies burst with the radiance of light as Nico and Maki mustered their emotions and unleashed a gigantic blast filled with arcane light - and electrical energy - straight towards the beast. The beast itself raised its huge broadsword and clashed with the gigantic beam in a deadlock, but...

_**"MAXIMUM RADIANCE!"**_

Both Maki and Nico synchronized their voice with the blast, unleashing an even bigger blast from the longitudinal cannon, and increasing the density of the blast itself.

The pressure was too great for the beast to handle...shattering bones and a death howl rang through the skies.

_**Silence...**_

A huge sphere of energy built up as the blast scorched whatever was left of the beast's body; both Elodie and Briony embraced each other tightly, unable to utter a single word.

The sphere of energy swiftly caved in, and a towering implosion shot through the air, filling the skies with dazzling rays of holy light and showering the town with rays of hope...

The deed was done...the beast was killed; Briony was saved.

The master of the Old Forest shattered and scorched - the Old Forest's monster still thrived inside; but it would fall without its master as the future comes...

"A...Amazing..." Eli stammered as her eyes widened in shock and awe as the towering figures descending from the radiant skies.

"So this is their awakened form, manifested into the real world from their psyche's true desires and accepting their weaknesses and strengths via the Project Programmes. It just keeps getting better, eh?" Clarte chuckled softly.

"We got to get to Caloris, quick!" Leona commanded.

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Caloris**_

Both Nico's Hanusa Form and Maki's Sasha Form descended from the skies; the latter's cannon dematerialised into thin air, to be used again for another day.

"We...we did it..." Nico looked at her palm. "We awakened our Operational Mode..."

"Yeah...We finally did it." Maki simpered weakly.

Both of them were exhausted, but elated that their love for each other tided them through.

_"Mom? You mean...?"_

_"Yes, Maki...we know about it. And we say go for it, yes?"_

_"Really, mum? I thought..."_

_"There's nothing wrong with being in love with Nico...after all, both of you are happy by each other's side, and it doesn't hurt us at all, so how can we - as parents - deny you?" _

_"Besides, I think the both of you look kinda cute by each other's company!" Nico's mother chuckled and blushed lightly._

_"W...Well...it's not like I am complaining!" Maki pouted._

_"Awww...you are so cute, Maki!" Nico grinned as she embraced her lover by her back._

_"You're all grown adventurers now...although the unrelenting hatred against idol culture is gone, there will be many more challenges just ahead. We believe in you, Nico and Maki." Chris Fuschia nodded softly and simpered as she took out two core reactor trinkets from her pockets._

_Two warm trinkets - one warm pink and another deep red, glowing and resting ever so justly upon their palms._

_Project Radiance and Project Sol - two different shades, yet with the same purpose..._

_"C...Chris-sensei..." Maki and Nico stuttered, stunned._

_Chris smiled wistfully. "Both of you have what it takes to deal with the challenges ahead; treasure it well...yes?"_

_Both Nico and Maki's mother smiled wistfully, trying their hardest to keep their tears upon their eyes._

_"I...I don't...no, I am no crying..." Maki shook her head as tears of warmth and joy defied her._

_"MAKI!" Nico embraced her redhead lover passionately, crying in happiness that their relationship was accepted among their family._

Both Maki and Nico's awakened form slowly faded away as both maidens fell from mid air. Their Project Programmes' slowly glowing as it went into safety mode.

Zero gravity landing systems prevented them from crashing as they lie on the ground, hand in hand, with smiles upon their faces.

"Well...that's that, eh? Nico-chan? We did it...our Operational Mode form." Maki simpered.

"Yeah...let's not worry about that for now." Nico chuckled weakly.

Both Elodie and Briony came rushing over and help both maidens up.

"Nico-sempai! Maki-sempai! Are you two all right? Please...please wake up!" Elodie shout out in worry.

"Yeah...yeah we're alright! Nico Nico smile will never die off..." Nico managed a weak smile.

"You both, are you Elodie's friends?" Briony asked in worry.

"Briony...of course we were." Maki nodded softly. "You sure do love to get your parents worried a lot...eh? Can't blame you, though."

"But what do you mean by, my mother's worried about me?" Briony shook her head in tears. "That's impossible, I don't believe it!"

Maki sighed. "We are gonna have a talk about this later...are we?"

Nico chuckled softly. "We are only gonna rest for a while...don't be too angsty, yeah? It's not our time to just fade away, no we ain't!"

Their views slowly faded to black just as they heard the anxious sounds of Team Muse members and Leona arriving along.

"There they are..." Nico simpered.

Briony shook her head in disbelief as Leona slowly approached the green hair girl and sighed deeply.

"We got a lot to talk about afterwards, kiddo..."

* * *

_**Back in the sick bay**_

"Is Nico and Maki alright?" Kotori asked in concern.

"They should be; their conditions are stable and all systems from their respective Projects Programmes are now recovering from their first usage of Operational Mode - it's gonna take three days." Leona sighed in relief.

"Well, that's a load of our chest..." Eli chuckled softly.

"Although I don't necessary approve of Elodie's actions; losing a future Duchess of Mead would have been equally worse as well." Joslyn sighed.

"Well, I can understand where you're coming from, Joslyn." Leona shrugged. "But Elodie is doing what she had to do - rescuing a fellow future Duchess - an ally - of hers, ya? Isn't that what a Queen supposed to do, defend the nobles and benefit the commoners?"

"I suppose." Joslyn simpered. "Seeing Elodie improved and taking a stand to protect fellow nobles and helping out commoners this few weeks certainly boost her confidence."

"I still can't believe that this is just technology at work, to be honest." Brin wondered in amusement. "I mean...summoning GODS through your head? Really?"

"Well, not gods technically." Leona simpered.

"Huh?" Brin wondered.

"I would take a guess - Nico, Maki, Umi, Kotori, and you didn't summon gods, but more of a manifestation of your ability to grasp your strengths, accept our weaknesses, and unleash your determination to get things done. Those manifestations attained _godlike_ _powers _using magical technology - or magitek - amplification, like the Project Programmes. Am I right?" Lucille wondered.

"Yeah...that's what Suijin told me when I was conversing with her days ago." Umi nodded softly.

"And what Queen Virgo is to me, what Umi's Suijin is to her." Kotori nodded.

"Yeah, and to explain it further will be techno-babble." Leona chuckled.

"Which is...?" Brin wondered.

"To put it plainly, do you know about photonic thrusters using a special kind of generators that allowed faster than light..." Leona spoke, only for Brin to cut her off.

"Okokok...I think my brain's gonna turn to mush!" Brin pouted.

"There you go!" Leona chuckled.

"Well we can talk about those later; Nico and Maki are waking up!" Nozomi called out.

"Nico, Maki!" Honoka shot out as she embraced them both.

"Woah! Easy, easy there!" Maki's face grew flustered.

"You got us worried for a minute there..." Elodie, who only had minor injuries thanks to Nico and Maki's buffs, heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh have faith in us will ya! You're in the presence of the number one idol in the world!" Nico managed a weak grin.

"Don't exert your voice too much, you still need to have enough rest, ya?" Leona chuckled softly.

"Though...all joking aside, how is Briony, Corisande, and Ignatius?" Maki wondered.

"Oh, you mean them?" Eli wondered as she tilted her head towards her back.

"Thank goodness Briony is all right." Corisande sighed deeply.

"All right? Briony is nearly dead because you left her behind after telling her that you will be back after you have forgotten a parasol from the Royal Carriage!" Ignatius frowned.

"Was it?" Corisande shot back. "I told you that it will be fast, but you consistently butt in my world and telling us that we should take Briony along! God knows how much time would have been saved if you didn't do just that!"

The rest fell into a deep sigh.

"It's gonna be one of those moments, eh?" Mimi rolled her eyes and stuffed two pieces of cork on her ears. "Tell me when this is over, I'm gonna play my game right now."

"Madam Arisse..." Maki gazed towards the Duchess of Lillah, hoping for a sign as the bickering continues to get louder and louder. "Aren't you the head of the family?"

The Duchess of Lillah sighed, "You have more understanding about parental issues due to your experience back in your world...To be honest, I think most of you are even more mature then my children!"

Maki, looked at Nico - who nodded at her - and took a deep breath.

"Corisande...Ignatius..." Maki winced from the slight headache she got from her operational mode; the arguing did not helped matters.

"It's your fault for leaving our dear Briony! Not me!"

"You are the one who keep on delaying with your stupid, childish bickering!"

Maki snapped, nodded towards Nico, who nodded in return. Maki's head then grew comically big, her eyes became just a sheet of white, and her teeth became jagged sharp.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LOTS! YOU BOTH ARE SELFISH PARENTS; YOU BUNCH OF IGNORANT MELODRAMATIC BUFFOONS!"

Everyone stopped short, eyes widened, stunned.

"Oh snap..." Leona raised her eyebrows. "Maki is going 'Umi-Sonoda-when-she's-abruptly-awakened-in-a-pillow-fight-time'!'

Corisande and Ignatius, in particular, stopped whatever they dropped short and stared at Maki, who was fuming red; as red as her hair.

"You! Corisande, the Duchess of Mead! And you! Ignatius, the husband of Corisande! You both are at fault!" Maki shot back.

"W...What?" Corisande stammered.

Maki glared at Corisande.

"You always love to fight with Ignatius, is it? Both of you fighting all day long, you let your anger go over your head like a kettle boiling up that you failed to see how Briony is neglected!" Maki scolded. "You both used to be in love, but what happened? Kevan came in to the equation, that's what! You visit Kevan occasionally after the Jael incident, but your pride when resisting Ignatius's opposition caused dysfunction within your family! You prevented Briony from coming home just so that she can avoid suffering all those crap, when in actual fact you are neglecting the heck outta Briony!"

Maki continued. "Has it ever occurred to you that you can just tell your daughter everything so she's at least aware? Or maybe you can just tell Ignatius the truth; that your PRIDE gets in your way, huh?"

"AH HA! So it is indeed Kevan!" Ignatius flared up.

"And you!" Maki frowned. "Before you get all high and mighty thinking that you are in the right, you are also in the wrong!"

"What?" Ignatius shot back.

"Does it ever occur to you that you can talk to Corisande about her supposed 'affairs' and 'advances' on Kevan? For all you know, she may just be trying to comfort the already traumatised Kevan because - oh I don't know - she's doing her job as Kevan's sister? Ya know, like caring for one another? Is your mind and pride so bust out the door, is your mind so filled with hatred - because Julianna succeeds Ursul and not you - that you have to think up of everything as belligerent sexual tension or betrayal and not allow your wife to do her duty as Kevan's sibling? DO YOU?" Maki shot back.

Ignatius's eyes widened in shock, speechless.

Briony stuck out her tongue.

"And that includes you too, Briony!" Maki shot back.

"W...Wait what? Why me?" the green hair girl gasped.

"For all you know, maybe she neglected you because you didn't discuss with them, or even just oppose them straight, or even just act coy about it? Did you think that? No! You jumped the gun, thinking that they would never understand you!" Maki frowned. "Even if you have to run away from home, maybe you can take refuge at Elodie's castle? Did you? No! Instead, you just go wandering about in the Old Forest, EVEN THOUGH you are fully aware that the mobs in there will kill you if it weren't for our magitek buffs! You are effectively taking one step forward, and two steps back!"

"I...I..." Briony stammered, tears welled upon her eyes.

"T...That isn't true..." Corisande shook her head. "I love my family; I just cared for...Kevan as a sister should, but...I also love Ignatius and my daughter too..."

"But...you didn't tell me that!" Ignatius shook his head in disbelief.

"You are just being aggressive, that's why!" Corisande shook her head clutching he hands on her chest as she tried her best to suppress her tears. "I tried to talk to you but I always get the feeling you don't trust me...it hurts, a lot."

"After all I have lost in Ursul...I don't know that teher is someone who even genuinely cares." Ignatius sighed deeply.

"What about me? Did you just ignored me as part of your family now, mom, dad? I just want to be noticed...I want to be loved!" Briony cried.

The family embraced one another as soft sobs permeated the atmosphere, breaking the ice much to Maki's deep sigh and relief; the rest looked at Maki with surprised faces.

"W...What? Never seen a person snap before?" Maki huffed. "Ow...my head."

"Well...it is surprising to say the least." Elodie wondered.

"Umi has her limits, Honoka has hers, and we all had one." Maki sighed. "It's just that headache gets to me...ya know?"

"But still...to do it for real, that was kinda surprising to say the least." Nozomi simpered sheepishly.

"Y...Yeah, I will give you that." Maki replied shyly.

_**After minutes of pouring and melodrama later**_

"Before I joined Team Muse as an Adventurer Idol for that matter, my fear of rejection disallowed me the chance to have a proper talk - about pursuing my own passion of music -with my parents, to which my pride convinced me that they - and Team Muse - will never understand my thoughts and that I wouldn't mind studying medicine either!" Maki shook her head. "But no! I am just being conflicted, hateful, and even spiteful towards my own dignity and my parent's! I nearly paid the price; my parents, my producers, and even my friends have to deal with a manifestation of my own self-loathing, pride, and doubts mixed into one!"

Maki took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"But at least I learnt from my lessons!" Maki sighed. "I may still be stubborn now because it's a part of me, especially towards Nico - yes - but at least I learn to swallow my pride and admit my true feelings well before their true feelings are hurt! Is it hard? Well, d...duh! Is it embarrassing? Definitely! Is it worth it? Well, considering that you get a load off your chest, and at least..."

Maki blushed as she looked at a giggling Nico and pouted.

"At least...at least that 'Part of Me' can fall in love with her." Maki sighed, and then looked up to Corisande, Ignatius, and Briony before continuing.

"In the end of the day, all three of you have something in common! All three of you are prideful and afraid, afraid that neither one nor the other will understand the other side. I can't force you to change it; after all it's human nature to be stubborn at times - it's a part of us that I admit." Maki frowned. "_**The thing is to accept your mistakes when you crossed the line - **_when someone is on the verge of being hurt because he or she thinks you have been keeping things away from them and being all stubborn about it; when they thought you mean something bad when you really meant otherwise!"

"I admit...it can be hard." Corisande shook her head.

"But the least you can do, is to try, right?" Maki sighed.

Silence screamed in return, and then Corisande exhaled a deep sigh.

"Yeah...it's hard to admit one's own mistakes at time. We are our own worst enemies, after all." Corisande admitted. "I just want to do my part as Kevan's sister seeing as how he's suffering a lot since Jael's incident. I was afraid that Ignatius will see me the wrong way, yet instead of telling him nicely...pride got the better of me."

Ignatius followed, "I guess you all know about the Ursul succession crisis - my dad choose Julianna instead of me because she has Lumen potential - huh? Yeah, I thought I could trust no one, but Corisande proved me otherwise. It's like that sort of hope that you want to believe in and grasp it, but can be scary at times. "

"We understand." Maki sighed.

"That fear lies deep rooted in us; to deny that would be to deny emotions." Nico simpered.

"And I...just want to be loved again; I just want that peaceful understanding before all that misunderstanding happen; I want us to go out on picnics again!" Briony admitted. "I admit...I should have just consistently asserted myself and ask ahead, but I also want to become an adventurer so I can make my parents proud!"

"See? It's that simple...right?" Maki simpered.

Corisande looked down, gave a short, sad chuckle, and looked up with a wistful smile upon her face. "Yeah; I thought it will be complicated, but guess some things ain't always what it seems."

"I'm sorry...Corisande." Ignatius smiled sheepishly.

"Heh...yeah, I'm sorry too." Corisande blushed lightly. "I should have been more considerate about your feelings too; I promise I won't hide my feelings anymore, so let's help out Kevan together, yes?"

"You see that? Just balance your passions; it's hard, niot impossible - just like how I balance medicinal study and studying music!" Maki huffed.

"Briony loves you both too!" Briony smiled coyly.

Arisse sighed and simpered. "Well, at least that misunderstanding is solved; turns out it ain't so bad after all. Thanks, Miss Maki and Miss Nico, for saving Briony too."

"Well...it's hard to admit it, but we could use some lessons in maturity from every one of you in Team Muse. You all seem to be more 'sane' then us." Corisande sighed wistfully.

"We have a lot to reflect about still, but I guess the storm's over us." Ignatius simpered. "You have our thanks."

"One thing is for sure, this whole Kevan's hoo-hah started off as Jael's fault. What happened next is all up to everyone of you to deal with it; you all choose poorly after sentencing Jael." Umi simpered.

"Yeah...we are no better than Jael if that's the case; but at least we understand our mistakes now - tis not too late yet." Arisse simpered and nodded.

As the Mead Family embraced one another, Maki sighed and blushed lightly. "Well, all's well that ends well. It's heart-warming, to say the least."

"Awwww, Maki loves heart-warming scenes! Who woulda thought, eh?" Nico grinned. "Just like us, cha?"

"W...What? No! That's not what I meant!" Maki blushed and became shook her head, flustered. "I am just...yeah; I am just into novels that have happy ending, that's all!"

Nico embraced Maki softly from behind. "Ohhhhh Maki-chan! I love you so much!"

Maki tried struggling, but eventually relented as she felt herself blushing beetroot.

"What can I say...I will never win whenever I'm with Nico."

The rest chuckled along, until...

"Mmmmm...si...si!" Leona nodded, a small grin etched across her face.

"LEONA!" the rest shot out, giving disinterested expressions.

**(Scene ends with a blackout circle which slowly zooms in towards Leona's head.)**

"W...What? Can't a woman like me enjoy a cute, yuri moment? Awwww..." Leona cried.


	27. Sudbury

_**Chapter 27 - Sudbury!**_

_**Next day of Summer Festival - One Week till Teleportation Device's Cross-continental mode is online.**_

Despite the hoo-hah yesterday, Nico, Maki, and Kotori were able to recover their basic bodily functions and stamina thanks to the Project Programmes' recovery system; their main weapon systems, however, would not be able to function until two to three days later.

Not that it would matter for them anyways.

"Lookie here! A pet show, nya!" Rin squealed in joy as she dragged Hanayo along to a crowd of people witnessing numerous cats, dogs, and even the occasional birds one side of the field.

"Woah...I'm next? B...Blindfolded?" Maki blushed and grew flustered.

"Yeah, have you forgotten about Blind man's Bluff?" Nico grinned as she tied a piece of blue cloth around her lovers face. "No cheating!"

"F...Fine!" Maki pouted. "O...Oook...I am gonna catch you all!"

Maki waved her hands in the air like a maniac, grasping the air in a hopeful attempt to catch her 'prize' - anyone who can be 'it'.

Nico giggled as she got in the closest while the rest attempted to dart in and out of the safe zone.

"Where. The. Heck. Are...GOTCHA!" Maki grinned as she took off the blindfold, much to her shock. "N...NICO!"

"Nico nico smile!" Nico grinned. "You deliberately had me in mind, right?"

Maki pouted and blushed.

"It...it's just pure coincidence, yeah; although...I wouldn't really mind...geez." Maki sighed. "Did that satisfy you?"

"Hehe!" Nico grinned.

"Woah...just calm down! We're in public..." Maki shot out in surprise just as they crashed towards the ground.

"Owww...you silly." Maki sighed and chuckled despite her embarrassment, with Nico winking and sticking the tip of her tongue out.

On the archery fields, Umi held her bow in a Kyudo formation, calmly concentrating upon the straw target board.

_**"Release..."**_

Bullseye.

Umi blushed softly as she turned towards Kotori, smiling and giving the spectating maiden a thumb up, much to the surprise and awe of many archery participants. Umi capable of doing it in one turn using a different way of archery compared to their conventional way; who wouldn't be surprised?

_**(Scene change to Brin and Leona facing on opposite sides)**_

"You dare pull against me? The Duchess of Hellas?" Brin frowned and grinned.

"Well, I see you do the same!" Leona grinned in return.

"All troops, ready at the line!" Brin shot out as rally responded in return.

"For glory!" Leona shot back as a rally soon followed.

_**(Camera soon zoomed out to both Brin and Leona in a tug-of-war)**_

"HIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Leona and her side of allies managed to eke out and pulled Brin and over towards the hedge!

"WOAH!" Brin tumbled down.

"Yes! We won! We..." Leona cheered...

"WATCH OUT!"

Just as the other half of the rope came flying towards Leona's face!

"Oh sh..."

_***SMACK!***_

"OOF!"

_***CRASH***_

Leona's side fell like a stack of dominoes at the rope's retaliation!

"Hahaha! In your face!" Brin grinned, much to Leona's surprise and laughter.

_**Half an hour later**_

"A garland...for me?" Brin blushed softly.

"Ya like flowers, eh?" Leona grinned.

"It smells nice...t...thanks..." Brin blushed softly.

"You look really cute when you re blushing, ya know that?" Leona smiled brightly.

"Gee...you have to be THAT obvious, huh?" Brin gave a shy smile as she turned her head and gave a small crafted wheel mounted on a small platform; the wheel around like a ballerina upon its toes.

"Oh my word..." Leona's eyes sparkled with delight.

"It's a bit cheap...but I made it with you on my mind; you like wheels and cars and the lots...so, yeah." Brin sighed, just as a bear hug from Leona herself greeted her!

"Hehehe...thanks a lot, Brin!" Leona grinned. "I am a sucker for wheels, yes!"

"Can't. Breathe. Ack..." Brin's face turned red.

"S...Sorry, but thanks, though! Really, I mean it!" Leona grinned as she loosened her grip.

"Well...I can't thank you well enough too." Brin chuckled softly despite her initial scowl after recovering her breath.

As the day goes on towards the end of the week, everyone was having fun, tired but happy with each day passed.

The commoners and nobles had fun; even Elodie and Joslyn were enjoying themselves.

Despite the festive atmosphere, however, one person wasn't clearly in the best of mood, or was at least a bit disturbed.

_Lucille._

"Aie? Lucille, what happened? Is there anything wrong?" Mimi wondered just as she saw the Duchess holding a piece of paper on her hand; a small print caught her eyes.

_**From Lieke - Duke-Consort of Sudbury**_

"If this goes on...she's gonna burn out the country's stamina." Lucille muttered to herself.

"Um, Lucille, are you alright?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, just a bit worried, is all." Lucille sighed.

"C'mon, you can't fool us, will you?" Mimi chuckled softly. "We are friends now, don't just store it till it's gonna blow to proportions. Sides, I am your friendly rival's sis!"

"Yeah, some problems can't just be solved on your own, let us help!" Honoka simpered.

Having witnessed the lessons she had learn within a span of a few weeks, Lucille nodded softly as she showed both maiden a piece of paper.

"Aie, an invitation to Gwenelle's birthday at Sudbury - all nobles are invited, huh?" Mimi wondered.

"That's not the worst bit." Lucille sighed.

"Huh?" Honoka wondered.

"Gwenelle and Lieke are having what you would call, a 'Power Struggle'." Lucille replied calmly.

"Woah, that's bad." Mimi wondered. "I assume Gwenelle is Lieke's mother?"

"Not just that." Lucille nodded. "She's my twin sister."

"Oh..." Mimi nodded. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Lieke is my twin sister from the long line of the Merva ducal family; only three of us were left - including Charlotte." Lucille nodded. "The state of Merva and Sudbury are like sister schools. Back then, the Duke of Sudbury - Yannik - managed to court Lieke as an attempt to solidify the sister relationship between the two duchies. Based on the history books you have seen, it didn't really end well."

"Yeah." Honoka recalled. "Both Lieke and Yannik divorced shortly after Gwenelle was born. Talk about being rude!"

"You can't really blame them per se." Lucille sighed softly. "Yannik wanted to produce an heir for Sudbury as soon as possible before he died - he was forty - and the only noble that was suited for marriage in Merva back then was Lieke."

"Arranged marriage, so I assume no hard feelings?" Mimi wondered.

"Both of them divorced amicably, they ain't in love with each other per se; more on the lines of 'friends with benefits'." Lucille simpered wistfully. "That, and Lieke soon found another person whom she truly fall in love with - Bennett."

_"Brother to Banion and Brin." _Mimi thought.

"Oh...well that's sad, but it's better than having a one-sided love affair." Honoka pouted.

"Tell me about it." Mimi nodded. "Seems rude still, but...medieval times and political jargons, so what the heck."

Lucille chuckled, and then managed to calm herself once more.

"Predictably, five years after the divorce, Yannik passed on and leaving only Gwenelle on the hot seat for the Duchess of Sudbury." Lucille explained. "Because Lieke and Gwenelle are blood-related despite the divorce, my twin sis was chosen by Fidelia to be the Duchess-Regent of Sudbury until the future Duchess of Sudbury is of age."

"Which is fifteen. And according to what you have told us - it's this year!" Honoka's eyes widened.

"So it's like Joslyn taking care of Elodie until her birthday later this year, right?" Leona wondered.

"Yup." Lucille replied.

"And you're worried about a power-struggle because...?" Mimi wondered.

"Gwenelle was always a sort of a perpetual frowner; she blamed herself for Yannik and Lieke's divorce as well as the former's death after finding out the truth." Lucille shook her head. "This gets her at odds with Lieke often during the latter's ten years as Gwenelle's Duchess-Regent."

"Let me give you an example; when Gwenelle was learning how to deal with bandits leaving in the mountains surrounding her borders, she simply overexerted her troops for bandit attacks." Lucille sighed. "She managed to get things done, but many good soldiers either fell ill due to the low pressurised atmosphere, lack of rest, and general exhaustion."

"They are ill-equipped." Mimi frowned.

"That, and Gwenelle is just too eager to drive her 'I want to prove I can rule the country on my own' agenda way too far." Lucille shook her head. "While she was serious and all...she ended up being too serious in ALL the wrong places - unsupervised even!"

Honoka sighed softly and simpered. "Much like how I overexert myself days before the first Love Live, huh?"

"Oh...I'm sorry if I touched a raw nerve here." Lucille looked on in concern.

"Hey, could be worse!" Honoka chuckled. "Lessons learnt, and we all take good care of our body from then on!"

"If only Gwenelle is like you; you learn from your past mistakes and care about your parents as well as your friends. Instead of doing what you did, Gwenelle assume that Lieke was restricting her control over Sudbury; she even blamed the bandit fiasco to her mother pressurising her and causing her seriousness to die off." Lucille sighed.

"Either that, or Gwenelle assumed that Lieke wanted to destroy her passion to rule Sudbury and help its citizens." Mimi nodded.

Lucille nodded along. "Thing is, Lieke loved Gwenelle and she only mean good to her daughter. I fear that Gwenelle may drive her passion so high up the skies that she's gonna burn up like Icarus."

"Icarus?" Honoka wondered.

"You know the myth? Young kid, wears a pair of man-made wings with feathers stuck on them, flies up way higher because he lets success get way over his head, and goes boom like a comet?" Mimi explained.

"Oh!" Honoka snapped her fingers. "I heard that in some children's book before; just forgot the name. His father's name is Daedelus, right?"

"Yup." Lucille nodded. "But I digress. Right now I'm just worried what will happen to Lieke and Gwenelle's relationship."

"So Gwenelle, Mimi, and I are like one and the same - we all have passions yet we almost lose ourselves for who we are because we just charge on through without paying attention to ourselves, our families, and our friends." Honoka chuckled sheepishly.

"Mimi?" Lucille wondered.

"I was way too eager to try out the big guns without practicing the small guns first. My arms got dislocated by a cannon's sheer force I once hold; I nearly gave up, were it not for advanced healing and me getting into a fistfight with my sis that restored my confidence." Mimi chuckled wistfully. "It's a turning point for me, before I was recognised as an Adventurer - never looked back since!"

"Again, as I said earlier - both of you at least learn from your mistakes and have friends and family who understands you. That, and you did not let your pride get over your head one too many time; you all learn how to channel your passions in safer ways instead of letting it go like a bull in a china shop." Lucille simpered.

"Well, you have a point!" Honoka chuckled sheepishly.

"Maybe you are just the ones I need." Lucille simpered.

"Che cosa?" Mimi wondered. "What for?"

"Your optimism and Mimi's experiences are good evidences to Gwenelle that it is possible for her to pursue her dreams and not losing herself for what she was - if she's willing to listen to some tips, of course. If she wouldn't listen to us Novan Nobles...maybe you all - from your world - can!" Lucille simpered.

"Right!" Honoka and Mimi nodded readily.

_**A few days later**_

_**Sudbury**_

Nico, Maki, Honoka Eli, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona were on their way towards Sudbury via the Aston Martin Rapide, Lamborghini Perdigon, and the Lamborghini Diamante.

Umi, Kotori, Rin, and Hanayo volunteered to be Elodie and Joslyn's bodyguard helpers for the trip to Sudbury and would catch up soon.

"Well...color me surprised, participating in Gwenelle's birthday party." Mimi shrugged.

"I wonder if this is even possible. I mean it won't affect us, but considering that Elodie may join in; everyone is wondering how she can diffuse the conflict if it happened." Eli, who was sitting with Maki and Nozomi in Clarte's Aston, wondered while scratching he head sheepishly.

"Well, it's the only way we can assure Merva and Sudbury to strengthen their bonds up - we need as much allies to boost Nova's stability just in time for Elodie's coronation. As Elodie's advisors, alongside Madam Arisse, we will do what we can!" Honoka, who was sitting in Mimi's Lamborghini Perdigon, nodded and gave a bright smile.

"Honoka is right! We have dealt much worse, a single setback like Gwenelle ain't gonna throw us back!" Nico nodded.

"Besides, Honoka and Mimi have the most experience too out of all of us - so I'm sure we can deal with this no problem!" Nozomi winked.

"Well...we will just have to talk to both Madam Lieke and Gwenelle and see what we can come up with!" Honoka nodded.

"It's still kinda surreal though...to be seen participating in a Royal Event via cars." Nico giggled.

"Oh relax..." Maki simpered. "It's gonna be a while before they get used to us using Arcane Magic, technology, and magitek back in our world - let alone cars!"

"True dat!" Nico grinned.

Along the way...

Mimi sighed and shook her head.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Honoka wondered.

"It's just that Gwenelle somewhat reminds us of our time past, huh?" Mimi sighed. "It still saddened me a bit to think that my arm could be completely wasted were it not for the rapidly healing magitek; letting my passion getting way over my head, jumping the gun - literally - to learn the big ones first..."

"Don't let it drag you down, yes?" Honoka simpered. "We all have something bad that we have to endure in our lives; we both dealt with it. The best we can do is preventing history from repeating itself, right?"

"Without coming across as us being condescending pricks, yeah!" Mimi recovered her smile.

"That's the way!" Honoka blushed lightly as she patted Mimi's right shoulder.

"Hehe!" Mimi grinned.

As the trip went on, Honoka slowly placed her left palm upon Mimi's thigh and gripped it softly; Mimi looked at Honoka, wondering why.

"When Chris-sensei has to juggle between calming Muse down - and helping out the other adventurers with slaying the Hatred blobs - you took care of me when I am down after the first Love Live. Both of you bring me the calm I need to balance my passion and pick myself up again - Chris through the words she said to me and you through nursing me back when she's busy with other important stuffs." Honoka blushed happily.

_"Thank you..."_

Mimi blushed softly, simpered, and managed a small grin after.

"Don't mention it, ya?" Mimi grinned.

Leona was nodding at the heartfelt scene between her sister and Honoka, simpering from ear to ear.

"Now who's the one to talk, sis? You are lucky too, cha?" Leona chuckled.

_**Sudbury**_

"Wow...colored me impressed!" Nozomi's eyes widened. "A small Duchy yet filled with natural resources from the nearby mountains!"

"Then again, it might be why the bandits sometimes attack too." Eli frowned.

'Yeah...mountains and all; gotta take a pic so I can show Chris what we're gettin ourselves into!" Mimi grinned.

As the astral dimensional bridge lowered itself down towards a huge mansion in West Sudbury, the sight of three figures greeted the team.

"One's a perpetual frowner redhead with blue gown, frilly bits, small arch nose and big ponytail...ah, that could be our girl." Mimi raised her eyes in amusement.

"I assume, Gwenelle?" Eli wondered.

"Nice to meet you there, Lucille! You sure arrive earlier than I do!" Leona waved hello as she rushed off her Lamborghini Diamante and embraced her supposed 'Worthy Rival'.

Or so she thought...

"Um, sis...that's Lieke. Her twin sister, remember?" Mimi sheepishly answered, much to Lieke's giggling.

_**SFX: Snap!**_

Leona's eyes became squiggly round as a shade of black embarrassment tide across her face.

"Wait...cazzo!" Leona's jaws dropped.

After the team members got off their vehicles...

"Deepest apologies, Madam Lieke!" Mimi laughed sheepishly and bowed. "I was aware that you are gonna be like Lucille but...I truly never expect you both to look _nearly _alike!"

Honoka rubbed her eyes and blinked several times to assure herself that it was not a dream. "Colored me the heck surprised! Lucille ain't wrong when she said you are her _**twin!**_"

"No offense taken, Leona!" Lieke chuckled softly. "I know how to take a joke, really, so I just played along!"

"Is your Project Programme on high or something?" Mimi pouted and joked. "That was a bit shocking still; almost looking like as if someone dunked you with red paint in a carnival!"

Lieke chortled with laughter. "You gals sure do make great first impressions!"

"Are you girls done gawking?" Gwenelle frowned.

"Gawking? Na, we're just surprised, is all!" Leona chuckled.

"Gwenelle, it will be nice if you can humour our guest as a form of respect." Lieke simpered. "You are going to be a Duchess soon."

"I am not a kid, mom!" Gwenelle frowned, sighed deeply, and bowed softly. "The name's Gwenelle, Duchess of Sudbury."

Maki's eyes widened. "Ouch, I can swear I ain't that negative..."

"Nice to meet you, Gwen; happy fifteen!" Mimi grinned and bowed gently.

Gwenelle calmly scowled. "I insist on my full name - Duchess Gwenelle! If you can even call fifteen happy at all..."

"Gwen, my daughter..." Lieke sighed.

"Mom, I have to assert myself over here!" Gwenelle snapped back as she faced the team once more. "Come in - the party is about to start; be careful."

As Gwenelle made her departure...

"She sure doesn't take a joke well - even Chris-sensei and Maki had more humour then her!" Nico wondered.

"I have to give you one." Maki agreed.

"I'm sorry that my daughter had to give you such a first impression..." Lieke sighed.

"No worries, madam." Honoka simpered. "Madam Lucille told us everything we need; we are going to help you the best we can!"

"Lucille? My twin? Oh yes, my twin has written a letter earlier in the days that she had encountered you all and become best of friends. You have my thanks; Lucille is feeling better now after the Late Queen's demise, you have my gratitude." Lieke bowed.

"Aie! No worries, ya?" Leona grinned and gave a wink.

"You seem to be a nice and carefree person to be with; Miss Lucille ain't wrong about you." Hanayo simpered and bowed.

"I'm flattered, thank you." Lieke simpered, and then became slightly wistful. "Can't say the same for Gwen though;she seemed to assume my tips as 'I want to gain direct control over Sudbury'."

"I think Gwenelle must have assumed your marriage with the Late Yannik was an attempt to control Sudbury eventually through her." Mimi understood.

Lieke sighed deeply and shook her head softly. "Yannik and I had no ill will towards each other when we divorced; we remained friends even after the Decree Absolute was given."

"Lucille told us everything we need, Madam." Honoka nodded firmly and flashed a bright smile. "We will do our best to help you, so brighten up!"

"Yeah, nothing is impossible for us; you came to the perfect people to get things done!" Mimi boasted and grinned as both Honoka, held their hands, and did a peace sign.

"Leave to the most optimistic person in Team Muse to get things done!" Eli chuckled.

Lieke simpered. "Thank you - I know that Lucille and Elodie weren't wrong when they placed in a nice word a two about you all! Make yourself at home; the nobles will be here in a couple of hours."

_**Meanwhile**_

Gwenelle was strolling along the corridors connecting to the royal hall; the hallway was decorated with small candleholders upon the walls several big chandeliers hanging on the top.

"Who does my mom think she is...some sort of kid to be subjugated? And those bunch of kids...Nova is gonna fall if us future nobles gonna be subjugated like this!" Gwenelle snarled.

_"Oh yeah?"_

Mimi suddenly showed herself, dangling like a bat upon the chandelier hanging right above Gwenelle!

"YO!" Mimi grinned.

"GAAAH!" Gwenelle shot out in horror and fell on her butt.

"Betcha your life is hanging on a thread, eh? Get it?" Mimi winked.

"W...What are you doing, you are potentially damaging my property!" Gwenelle frowned.

"You are talking to a person that just gives a middle finger towards physics; your chandeliers will be fine! Calm your tits, for this I how I roll!" Mimi grinned as she released her legs off the chandelier, made a 180 degree spin, and landed on the ground in perfect timing!

Honoka came out of the hallway clapping her hands. "You never fail to surprise!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mimi grinned spread out her arms, bowed to the invisible audience, and then towards Honoka. "Be here all week, and even for you, Gwen!"

"People like you are the reason why no one will respect me or Elodie! You treat us like kids; and the fact that you all behave like kids doesn't add much!" Gwenelle frowned.

"Guilty as charged!" Honoka chuckled.

"Hey, I admit I may be a kid at heart at times." Mimi raised her hands up high. "I am guilty as charged too!"

Mimi then teleported closer, face to face with Gwenelle.

"But perhaps you may wanna know the abridged version on how we become this...jovial person we are?" Mimi whispered.

"No." Gwenelle frowned.

"Aw, come now." Mimi chuckled. "I may be explosive in the past, but that's before we are officially recognised as adventurers and I have fights with my sis! Us both now are closer than ever now that we can speak out our feelings too!"

"My parents loved me and sometimes they maybe naggy at times, but that doesn't means they are hateable - they are the best!" Honoka grinned.

"You let your elders dictate your passions?" Gwenelle looked away with disgust. "Shameful...You have to do things on your own from the get go and be serious about it!"

"That's not we meant! They never dictate how we should approach our passions; they are guiding us on having fun without burning out at the same time!" Honoka huffed.

"Awts, why are you dead serious?"

Gwenelle looked down and saw Mimi laying on the floor, in between her legs, and looking towards her face.

"YIKES!" Gwenelle yelped.

Mimi flipped herself back up and chuckled softly. "Your mom is right, you're just tooooooo caught up in your passion that you became too tight, and you eventually exhaust everyone! That ain't good, nooooo madam!"

"Your mother is only trying to do what's best for you - relaxing every once in a while!" Honoka chuckled. "Take it easy and feel the rush!"

"Who do you think you are? Some sort of teacher?" Gwenelle frowned.

"We don't claim to be, but we have experience." Honoka waggled her right index finger.

"No one is gonna take you seriously with those antics of yours!" Gwenelle scowled.

"I never claim to be someone who people can take me seriously; I let my guns do the talking. Pow, pow!" Mimi winked and did two mock shots.

"We learn it from experience, as Team Muse, with fun!" Honoka nodded and grinned.

"Seriousness is the only way to go!" Gwenelle declared.

"You can balance seriousness and fun with friends!" Honoka nodded.

"They are mutually exclusive!" Gwenelle scowled

Gwenelle looked at both Honoka and Mimi's joyous attitude and shook her head.

"I am not going to be belittled by those acts of yours; people will treat you like a child!" Gwenelle shot back. "If you please, I have to prepare my very best for the birthday party after."

Mimi shrugged. "Suit your own; let's have a better talk, hopefully, later!"

Honoka sighed softly. "It's Eli all over again, huh?"

"Give Eli some credit, there are some parts of idol culture that are questionable; contractual purity bullcrap." Mimi chuckled softly. "We can settle it later."

Honoka regained her smile and nodded in return. "Yes!"


	28. Gwen' so serious?

_**Chapter 28: 'Gwen' so serious - Honoka's and Mimi's time to soar! **_

_**(AN: The following lyric that Honoka sings in this episode is entirely my own creation - please seek permission from me if you want to use it!)**_

_**Party commence**_

Gwenelle's party is lovely - not nearly as glamorous as Elodie's Royal Ball during the previous weeks, but a major event nonetheless.

There were refreshments, dancers, musicians, and even light-hearted conversations with the nobles.

Leona wrapping Brin around her waist, all while joking alongside Banion.

"So I just thrashed an intruder through a window one day, and I just call 'em as I see it - that is a smash hit!" Leona grinned.

"Smash hit? Did he become _**a broken record**_?" Banion chuckled.

"Broken record? More like _**he make a mark**_ on social grounds!" Brin chortled as they all burst in a polite laughter.

Nico, Maki, Eli, and Nozomi were interacting with Corisande and Ignatius.

"Good to see you two recovering...that was a close one back there." Corisande simpered. "Though both of you are a bit stiff on the shoulders; are you both okay?"

"Y...Yeah." Maki blushed and winced.

"Yeah, our muscles are sore, yeah!" Nico blushed and laughed sheepishly.

_"W...What?"_ Nico raised her eyes and nudged Maki's side. _"T...This is all your fault, Maki-chan!" _

_"What's with that? You're the one who wouldn't stop, Nico."_ Maki facepalmed.

"Uh..." Corisande's eyes became squiggly.

"It's alright, Madam Corisande. It's not what you really think." Nozomi chuckled softly as she looked at both Nico and Maki.

"Right?" Nozomi winked.

Despite that, everyone that were having conversations with one another agreed on one thing...

_"Isn't Gwenelle being a bit too serious?"_

_"Don't tell it in front of her; she's not going to like it, not one bit."_

Of course, it's not surprising what happened next when Elodie, Mimi, Honoka, and Lucille was surveying the nobles' conversation...

"I just hope I will not be shoved aside..." Lieke asked in concern.

"Mother, it's my domain now. I need space for myself; you have Merva's lands to manage!" Gwenelle frowned.

"You may be of age to be Duchess, but you're being way too serious that burning out may be inevitable." Lieke shook her head.

"It's my home. It has never been yours!" Lieke shot back.

"Gwenelle...it's never being your fault! Neither mine, nor your late father! It's amicable, surely you would understand..." Lieke sighed.

Before Elodie and co could do anything, both Lieke and Gwenelle's gaze fell on Elodie.

Elodie sighed softly. "I talked to my aunt, Mimi, and Honoka about it. And I have to agree with your mother on that one."

"W...What?" Gwenelle frowned.

"She loves you genuinely and she deserves your respect. Just because she's guiding you doesn't means she's going to take away your eventual control over Sudbury. She just doesn't want you to burn yourself out. Unwind for a while, relax, and maybe spent time getting to know the civilians better." Elodie simpered.

"Thank you, your Highness." Lieke simpered.

"Just chill off yes? It's not like it's the end of the world - you're just worrying too much that your mother is power hungry; she isn't!"

"It's not your fault, your mom, or Yannik, so leave it at that!" Honoka simpered.

Gwenelle frowned. "We're not children anymore, Elodie! If you let people treat you like that, you can't rule them; your mentors need to go."

Elodie sighed softly and shook her head. "I had fun with them; they ensure that I know what I have learnt without burning myself out. Even my father is grateful that I am cheering up and can take it easy once in a while."

"There's a difference between being balance, and being TOO caught up with seriousness that you ended up losing yourself in the heat of it all." Mimi sighed. "That's what we are conveying!"

Gwenelle then looked at Mimi's dual pistols that she kept on her waist, then at

"I am the youngest noble ranged weapon and singing champion just last year." Gwenelle frowned and ruffled her red hair. "You would have to be pretty good if you have to have the guts to mock my seriousness factor!"

Mimi sniffed and grinned. "Do I smell...A CHALLENGE?"

Silence upon the hall...

_"Wait...Gwenelle challenging Elodie's helpers?"_

_"But Gwenelle is serious at everything..."_

Whispers filled the court upon Gwenelle's audacious request.

_"Did she just say that?"_

_"But a young champion..."_

Honoka took a deep breath, mused on a bit, and then smiled in determination.

"We never treated Elodie as a student, but more of our friend! If that's what you are going to accuse us, we will show you our way of approaching passion!" Honoka nodded.

"We can do this, yes?" Mimi winked as she held Honoka's hands.

Honoka grinned. "Yeah!"

_"No, I will prove to them that seriousness is the best way yet! That will prove that dad's passing isn't in vain!"_ Gwenelle frowned.

Lieke could only sigh deeply.

"Well...if that is what you want, then as you wish." the Duchess-Regent nodded softly.

_**Shooting range**_

"The rule here is simple; pick any weapon of your choice, as long as it's ranged!" Gwenelle frowned as she picked up a crossbow.

"I already have mine." Mimi grinned as she took out a double-barrelled revolver with a modified pearl grip, two arcane orbs on its side, a intricate gold and crimson snow design on its body combined with a lightning motif, and ported holes upon each barrels. "A gun."

"Hmph...gun? With such a small bullet, I doubt you can even make an impact!" Gwenelle mocked.

"Try me!" Mimi chuckled as she took out both of her revolvers, twirled them forward like as if it were nothing, juggled them, caught the trigger right back in her fingers, twirled them sideways, twirled them like a pinwheel, placed it back upon her waist, and winked.

"You're only gonna get yourself shot..." Gwenelle frowned.

"Oh boooo." Mimi shrugged. "Better write me an obituary, oh wait...I die hard!"

"Gwenelle is actually very good in terms of range shooting; the youngest to ever have won a competition during last year's competition." Lieke sighed.

"Oh trust me," Leona grinned. "you haven't seen the best of what my sis can offer. She's crazeeeh about guns!"

Lieke saw Mimi stretching her limbs, at times checking out her revolvers, polishing it, and even engaged Honoka in a small talk with her 'babies'!

Lieke then looked at Gwenelle, deadly serious, and assembling the parts of her crossbow that she had just received a week ago; all the other crossbow were just tools for Gwenelle in her pursuit of passion, and her gaze filled with nothing but grave determination to win - a lack of...soul.

"You ready to lose?" Gwenelle frowned.

"Look at the sound of me not giving a damn..." Mimi grinned. "Woooosh..."

Gwenelle gave a short grunt as she proceeded to aim at the straw target board on her right, her gaze as intense and zealous as a eagle waiting for its prey, and proceeded to shoot six target boards on her side - a swift 51.

"Wow...she's good."

"Not gonna lie, her opponent's work is cut out..."

Whispers of praise only served to embitter the newly crowned Duchess of Sudbury as she turned her gaze towards Mimi.

"Beat that." Gwenelle shot out.

The other nobles waited in anticipation, including Team Muse, Lucille, Lieke, Elodie, and Arisse.

Mimi did a few more arms stretching, much to the calm, yet anticipated, silence of the crowd.

"Bag." Mimi grinned as Leona nodded and swing a brown sling bag towards her sister.

The next few seconds were automatic.

Mimi grinned as grabbed her sling bag, unzipped it, toss nine bullets into the air, and took out one of her two double-barrelled revolvers with her right hand. She then released a 9-shot cylinder on the right, twirled around, swiftly fit all nine bullets just as she spun full circle, twirled again to close the cylinder, swiftly shot all six target boards just as she made a full spin back, closed her sling bag, turned to the crowds, and took a huge bow...

The nine bullets - all magnums - hit the target boards, dented them with supreme air pressure, and a short, but sharp, shred pierced the skies.

All five targets within one try, with the two bullets on the first four centres; followed by the last bullets on the fifth.

Silence; the crowd were awed.

Even Arisse widened her eyes in absolute shock.

"You smell that, Gwenelle?" Mimi smelled the smoke out of her gun's barrel and winked. "Victory."

"This is...this is..." Gwenelle shook her head, wanting to believe that it was cheating; but it was not.

"There's still two rounds, do your best, cha?" Mimi winked as she tried to shake her hand, but was met with a cold shoulder instead.

Gwenelle's gaze upon the replaced target boards were that of a fencer baiting to strike at his opponent's Achilles' Heel.

_"I will show you!" _Gwenelle frowned as she gave a short shout - a 54.

"I doubt you would score a perfect again, unless you are undoubtedly serious about what you do!" the Duchess frowned.

Mimi chuckled softly as she tilted her pistol sideways and emptied her cylinder.

At the same time, her bag, still opened, spilled out some bullets accidentally!

"Oh word." Mimi shrugged and grinned as she lift up her right leg, and promptly caught them - aligning them in a cylindrical formation!

"Ya bullets are eager to be loaded, aie?" Mimi winked as she delivered a straight kick towards the air, spun around, loaded her bullets into the cylinders at just the right moment, closed it, and aimed at the boards.

"You're fired!"

Upon tilting her revolver, a joyous smile etched across Mimi's face as she spun around, shoot once, turn her back facing the target board, shoot again, spun around to unleash a gun-whip, shoot again, turned her back, and shot through all six-target boards backhanded!

The crowd gave a polite clap, though it was clear that they were in awe at Mimi's relaxed, yet accurate, showing.

"Wait...without any aiming? Seriously?!" Lieke's eyes widened.

"I did survey the surroundings and air pressure after all, simple, easy, and hassle-free." Mimi winked.

"You..." Gwenelle clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Hey, you did pretty good out there too!" Mimi chuckled softly.

Gwenelle felt a surge of anger coursing through her veins; how could she - a champion who focused, stressed, and nearly burned herself out on every of her talents - be losing to a person who was relaxed?

Not just relaxed...REALLY relaxed.

On the final round - 9 straw boards on each side.

"You know...I was thinking, you're already losing touch in pursuing your passion by being way too serious, now you wanna prove yourself better at _**everything?**_" Mimi raised her eyebrows while twirling her pistol on her left. "Did you never, ever, enjoy yourself?"

"We will see about that!" Gwenelle scowled as she took another crossbow without any hesitation and proceeded to shoot all twelve boards. She then turned around and crossed her arms calmly - eighty-nine.

Mimi clapped her hands, nodded in earnest and gave a thumb up. "Seriously, that's some sick aim!"

"Beat that! I doubt you can perfect it three times in a row!" Gwenelle snarled.

"Hey, I myself have nothing to lose anyway, so..." Mimi looked around, saw a straw dummies that they used on the firing ground, and her eyes sparkled with earnest.

"You're doing this? You know you're gonna lose, right?" Gwenelle grunted.

"Ah, maybe that should do!" Mimi grinned as she ran towards the straw dummy, carried it while refusing help from the guards, planted it _in front of the middle straw target board,_ and dusted her hands off.

"That huge 'sticks' in my back ain't just for show!" Mimi grinned as she held its handle, brandished two big silver-curved blades, unleashed several sweeping and uppercut sword waves towards the dummy, and then threw them way up in the air.

"One's a party..."

Mimi then twirled her open bag, took out another pistol of same identity, unloaded fourteen bullets - seven on each guns - opened up their cylinders, and skilfully loaded them one by one as if it were clockwork.

"How is she able to do this?" Lieke's eyes widened in awe.

"Using maths as a weapon." Leona simpered.

"You mean...trajectories?" Lieke replied.

"My sister maybe the most fun-loving person to be with - when it comes to math, she can breathe life to even the most boring subject." Leona grinned.

"Two's a crowd..."

Guns akimbo, Mimi swiftly posed two of her guns at the target on the far right, shot one of the bullets from her top pistol, and then twirled around and posed for the far left board while shooting her bottom pistol. She then proceeded to alternate between her dual pistols and boards in different gun-kata poses (sometimes even cross-armed) until only one target was left.

_The target in the middle._

_Blocked by a damaged straw dummy._

Mimi swiftly leapt into the air, caught one of her dual blades; flipper kicked the other falling blades that pierced the straw man like hot butter, landed down, swiftly twirled around, pointed her right customised revolver towards the small hole, and winked.

"And three's the jackpot!"

_***BANG***_

The last bullet shot out from her double-barrelled revolver pierced through the air, past the dancing straws, and burst through the middle target board...

_**Bullseye.**_

As Mimi turned around, twirled her pistols several times, bowed amicably, and winked at Honoka - the crowd were silenced in awe once more.

Then a genuine wave of claps rang through the air.

"Your sis seems to really enjoy herself..." Lucille looked on in wonder.

"And she's proud of it!" Leona chuckled softly and nodded.

Gwenelle dropped her crossbow and shook her head softly in disbelief as Mimi walked towards Team Muse, Clarte, and Leona while winking and putting a thumb up.

"Now that's a blast!" Mimi grinned.

"Geez, you never fail to blow their mind." Nozomi chuckled softly.

"I know your gun's customised, but I am still wowed months down the line!" Nico grinned.

"Now that's blowing our mind!" Honoka chuckled.

"Oh c'mon, I have more when that came from, yes?"

"This...this is impossible!" Gwenelle shot out. "What is this...this witchcraft?"

"Aw c'mon now; the evidence is there for you to see - I won." Mimi pouted.

"But...but you ain't even serious..." Gwenelle shook her head in disbelief.

"Who says I ain't?" Mimi chuckled softly. "I'm as serious as you can be; I just take it easy occasionally, while you probably so serious that you never noticed your heads in the ground and your feet in the air!"

"Don't let it get to you, just do your best and take it easy! Your mom's already proud of what you've done so far; she just doesn't want you to crash and burn!" Honoka agreed.

"Kids...how is it that you're able to do this..." Gwenelle scowled.

"Because, why not?" Mimi shrugged.

Gwenelle glared at both Honoka and Mimi as she took a deep breath to calm herself down despite her heart flaring up by the loss.

"I won't bow down that easily, kids." Gwenelle replied she pointed at Honoka. "The music talent face-off is in ten, be prepared..."

Lieke approached the team and bowed.

"I apologise for any inconvenience my daughter had brought to you or the guests. Even though it's entertainment and all..." Lieke sighed.

"Aie, no hard feelings yes?" Mimi simpered. "I understand that seriousness is needed to get by some things, but it doesn't mean we can't have fun while learning things, right? Woah...wait wha?"

Numerous nobles who were impressed by her dual revolvers' artisanship, mechanics, and design soon approached Mimi, much to her surprise and amusement.

_"What is this...craftsmanship? It's exquisite!"_

_"Gold and lightning motive - she surely has good taste."_

_"She crafted it herself? Amazing..."_

_"Such unique technology back in their world; I would call this witchcraft, but colored me impressed, madam!"_

_"Even the hammer is finely crafted - nothing's left to chance!"_

_"She crafted it while balancing her own practicality of her life? It's amazing she can balance that well!"_

Honoka chuckled softly. "I'm sure you can take 'the heat'!"

"Boo, I made better puns!" Mimi joked and pouted.

"What's that gun of yours, if I may ask?" Lieke wondered. "It seems as if you have taken care of it for years; seeing as how you polished and even talk to them before the competition!"

"These babies?" Mimi grinned. "Prototype Smith &amp; Wesson Model 500s heavily customised - from the ground up - solely for my usage; no one can use it except me. Double barrelled with 9-shot cylinders designed to house in _**all **_types of bullets, even arcane magic, loads of other upgrades inside these babies of mine that allowed bullets that come out of my babies to stop a truck dead on! I call my left - _**Cielo**_, and the right - _**Terra**_."

"I would have gander that you customized it yourself, though the way you use your guns and your guns itself is...really graceful!" Lieke praised.

Mimi sighed wistfully as she looked at both her revolvers. "It means a lot to me, Lieke. Mom gave the kits to me as a graduation gift right after I became one of the top adventurers back in our world. She may be a bit naggy at times; concerned with our adventuring ways initially, but eventually Leona and I made her proud - she revealed that she just only wants us to be safe while enjoying ourselves to the fullest, that's all."

"You are blessed with a mum like that." Lieke simpered. "If only my dear Gwen..."

"Ironically, Gwenelle is way too serious that she began to overlook the purpose of this competition in the first place; relax and place one's own mind and body into one whole being and just enjoy one self." Mimi shrugged. "Maybe that whole divorce thing really kicked her into overdrive."

"I can't blame her...divorce is a hard thing to swallow and accept - amicable or not." Lieke sighed.

"Sis." Lucille looked on in concern.

"I'm alright, Lucille." Lieke nodded and forced a smile. "The hall is this way, if you would so please?"

Lucille looked on in concern, but Mimi and Leona patted her shoulders.

"Aie, that's not how my worthy opponent will react, ya?" Leona frowned.

"We will; find a way to help her, rest assured!" Mimi nodded.

"We in Team Muse will help out along!" Honoka nodded in determination.

As Gwenelle finished her piano solo, everyone gave a round of applause, and the judges nodded firmly with small smiles upon their faces.

"Well? Don't say I never warned you, kids." Gwenelle frowned. "Us nobles have high standards regarding our taste in music, so you best be prepared to be taught a lesson!"

Honoka sighed softly, she was slightly nervous despite her usual optimism; Gwenelle was a noble - so definitely been endowed with brilliant tutors to help her sing well is part of being a noblewomen, right?

However, thinking back to when Chris Fuschia and her encouraged Team Muse together when they have fought a Feral Beast of Hatred that threatened to destroy UTX - during the time when A-RISE allowed Team Muse to use their stage.

_"I know that they may be talented, and for that we respect! But we ain't gonna just sit there and watch our efforts we placed for the past few months or so be go to waste! We are Team Muse, and we have our fans behind us, giving us our support, cheering for us, wanting us to hit back! We ain't gonna let them down!" Honoka encouraged._

_"The Hatred Beast was a manifestation of your self-doubts in first glance, but the fact you can weaken it means one thing - you are all able to face that fear of defeat in your own heart. Don't let that one moment of A-RISE winning last year's Love Live get to every single one of you! I'm sure they want us to give our best, just as much as their fans, your fans, Alito, Honoka, and me!" Chris nodded. "One of the elements of Humanity, I understand now, is Respect! To quit now, is to dishonor the wish of our fans, our loved ones, our rivals wishes to give our best, and the world! Do you wish to see the world suffer?"_

_Umi and Kotori frowned; their determination burning up within their hearts, and motivated by the defeat of the Hatred Beast of Self-Doubt._

_"Chris-sensei and Honoka is right...we may as well do our best - in the end, there is a bigger prize to claim, Life!" Umi nodded._

_"Chris-sensei believed in us, they allowed us to reform Team Muse, and we ain't gonna sit down there and dishonor her wishes, our fans' wishes, nor ours for that matter! We're not going to deny the Door to Our Dreams!" Kotori nodded._

_"Let's go out there, give it our all, face that fears of ours with every bit we got! Face them with a smile with on our face!" Kotori clenched her fist and nodded._

_"Either we regain the hope in Humanity, prove that we are capable of restoring our world's balance...or we die trying!" Chris declared as she faced the Hatred Beast. "We will prove to A_RISE that we are not going to lose, not with all the support behind us; what with all the lessons of Humanity that we have to learn! __**We go, charging through, with honor! WITH EVERY BIT WE HAVE!"**_

_**"PROJECT TUNDRA - OPERATIONAL MODE: ON!"**_

Looking back, Honoka could feel her Project Programme that Chris Fuschia gave to her - Project Leo - glowing warmly upon her chest as she clenched her fist with determination.

_**(Song used: Soar! Face our Fears! - New Character Song for Honoka Kousaka)**_

_**(Instruments: Umi, Kotori, Nico, Rin, Hanayo, Eli, and Nozomi.)**_

_**(Vocal: Honoka Kousaka)**_

_**(Piano: Maki Nishikino)**_

_**(Written: Honoka Kousaka and Mimi Silvi)**_

_Woaaaaahhhhh..._

_Wooooooaaaaaah! (x4)_

_Face our fears!_

_Will we spread our wings?_

_When we face our fright,_

_It ignites our soul..._

_In our darkest night,_

_Let me gain my wings and fly up high..._

_Let us soar!_

_(Instrumental 20 seconds)_

_Fear feeds upon our hearts..._

_And it must be faced...by fighting them!_

_Face everything and rise to fight!_

_And we will be free!_

_Face our fears!_

_Will we spread our wings?_

_When we face our fright,_

_It ignites our soul..._

_(Pause 2 secs)_

_Soar! Face our Fears!_

_No point running back!_

_Let's face fear hand in hand!_

_We will spread our wings!_

_Our goal will lie, in front of our eyes!_

_Beyond our wars! (Let us face them all!)_

_In our hearts we know there's only one way out, and that's forward!_

_Soaaaaaaar!_

_Soooooooaaaaaarrrr! Face our fears!_

_Wooooooaaaaaaaaaah! (x2)_

_**(END)**_

...

As Honoka spread her arms out wide, as her emotions ran high, filled with emotions and support from her teammates...

Silence...

One by one, the nobles stood up, clapping their hands genuinely; their claps earnest, their smiles lit up the stage.

One clap, two claps, and the crowd soon followed...

Soon enough, a standing ovation...much to Gwenelle's shock.

Nothing more needed to be said; what was there to be said?

When even the Novan's Eastern Queen were swept over by the emotions of it all, as she gave a grand nod, could anyone argue?

When even a unanimous call for an _**encore **_was called, when the entire Team Muse, Clarte, Leona, and Mimi (who held Hoka's hands, and vice-versa) agreed for a heartfelt version...could anyone, even Gwenelle, even argue?

She was bested...

As Honoka faced the rest of Team Muse, as her gaze fell upon Leona, Clarte, and Mimi - who gave two thumb up - tears of joy welled up upon her eyes.

Because if there was anything anyone can say in the end...was that Honoka Kousaka did not lose what made her...her.

She still, in the end of the day, is the Honoka everyone knows and love; clumsy, silly, optimistic, passionate, cute, and adventurous...

But one thing is certain...

_**She finally, against all odds, matured.**_

_**What Gwenelle lacked, Honoka and Mimi, along with their friends, had...**_

_**Optimism, Soul, and the ability to do it with friends and loved ones - the ability to think back one's own roots to convey one's own emotions.**_

_**(Scene ends with Gwenelle's shocked, but defeated face gazing upon the stages where Team Muse stood by...)**_

_**Next episode: Shattered? It's not too late! Awaken: Project Leo!**_


	29. Reconciliation!

_**Chapter 29 - Reconciliation! Unleash the Graceful Beast within - Project Leo!**_

_**After the encore - Stage Back**_

"Gwenelle, that's a great piece of solo that you played just now!" Honoka simpered as she tried to shake hands with the young Duchess, but was met with a cold shoulder instead.

"Shut up!" Gwenelle scowled and tried to took a deep breath. "I tried my best and all I get is defeated by some...some kids!"

"We are not kids in any way! We spent months back in our world getting things right, just like you! Difference is we don't let our passion get over our head so much that we compromised everything around us; that's what you're doing now!" Mimi sighed.

"I burnt myself out, just like you before and..." Honoka nodded, but was interrupted.

"That proved that you have a physicality of a weak baby!" Gwenelle snarled.

Honoka sighed softly.

"Woah, easy there!" Mimi frowned. "We're trying to help you!"

"Helping? What you're doing are just acts that amateurs do!" Gwenelle frowned.

"Oh, now you're just dropping the soap." Mimi facepalmed. "There is more to passion then just 'I have to do it alone'; your mother is supporting you - doing her best to prevent you from burning out - and you're assuming your mother of being a dictatorian?"

Gwenelle shot back, "She's not my real mother if she keeps me in a leash, thinking that she can gain Sudbury from me just because she's still related to my dad somehow!"

"She's only trying to prevent you from doing a crash and burn!" Honoka warned. "You're not weak; she's just concerned about you!"

"I am a grown-up now, not a child!" Gwenelle shot back and shook her head. "She means nothing to me in the grand scheme of things when she can't even settle her own!"

Honoka shot out. "She just wants you to lighten up every once in a while - it doesn't means neglecting your duties, no! She just doesn't want you to be sick at times where crucial stuff matters!"

"Besides, it's not your fault that this divorce happened!" Mimi facepalmed. "Neither is it your mom's fault, or Yannik's!"

"I know what she is doing! I thought both my mom and dad in love, but I was wrong; she did it out of greed! She divorced my late father just so she could gain complete control over Sudbury through me while being in love with someone!" Gwenelle shot back.

Lieke stood still, taking a deep breath as she tried to register whatever Gwenelle was yelling about...

_"She's not my mother if she keeps me in a leash!"_

_"She means nothing to me in the grand scheme of things when she can't even settle her own!"_

_"I thought both my mom and dad in love, but I was wrong; she did it out of greed!"_

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Lieke shot out, silencing everyone on the backstage room.

"Yannik...Yannik and I have never been in love before! I simply obliged your father's request under Queen Fidelia's order so that he can have an heir, just so that Nova can be a stable place with a stable Sudbury, and that Sudbury and Merva can still be connected as sister duchies! I never ever wanted to take Sudbury away from you, I just want you to know that it's no fault of yours and ours that it happened; I didn't have an affair with your step-father - it's just political obligation!" Lieke shot back and ran away, tears flowing from her eyes as she slammed the door outright.

"Lieke? LIEKE! What the hell, Gwenelle! You done and majorly f-ed it up!" Leona shook her head, sighed deeply, and rushed out of the room with Lucille to search for Lucille's twin.

Gwenelle's eyes widened. "She...she what? She...obliged? My father...initiated it? Am I...not hearing things?"

"Yes! Your mother married Yannik because it is the latter's decision to have Sudbury's heir and to strengthen the sister duchies' ties before he passed on; Queen Fidelia even passed the edict! What, do you really think that Lieke married Yannik out of power, and that she cared for you only as a pretext of gaining Sudbury?" Mimi sighed.

"She...she never showed that any remorse..." Gwenelle shook her head while attempting to find a place to sit, her eyes dazed by the sudden realisation.

"She's trying to hide that pain in hopes that you will see her as a mother who's strong willed and not whiny all the time!" Umi shot back. "Just like all sensible mothers would do!"

"And now you have caused her to step on the breaking point! Like my sister said, you have done goofed!" Mimi chided.

"It's not your fault, nor your mom, that your father died, Gwenelle." Honoka frowned. "But you didn't listen, and now you are hurting everyone around you - your mom included."

"Why...why didn't she just tell me...?" Gwenelle stammered. "I thought...she divorced Yannik to have an affair with my step-father because she wanted eventual power to Sudbury, that she didn't like us...that she only 'cared' for me to gain power over Sudbury..."

"You never gave her a chance, Gwen!" Mimi shot back. "You simply jumped the gun, letting your mother's divorce cling on you like a child demanding candy every single time, and smashed them together into one whole festival of hate!"

"While you could have just asked her and get it done over with, you let that hatred blind you to the truth! You kicked yourself into overdrive; learning every single subject in the hopes of numbing that pain in you, when what you're really doing is losing every bit of your own identity, failing to enjoy even the simplest joys in life - being with your loved ones - and ended up hurting everyone as you go along!" Honoka sighed. "It's also why you lost...you focused too much on the technical side of your talents and never put in the 'soul' needed to unleash that potential of yours!"

As the rest of Team Muse went out to find Lieke, both Honoka and Mimi turned towards a dazed Gwenelle, who was shaking her head.

"I guess she just needs time to digest those facts..." Honoka sighed softly.

"To think that miscommunication can cause so much friction between loved ones." Mimi nodded. "I just hope it's not too late."

"We have to find Lieke first!" Umi frowned. "Let her have some time to simmer down first...hopefully."

As they closed the door off, Gwenelle hung her head in shame while shaking her head.

"Is it...am I...really going too far? I never knew that thet divorced because...because they never loved each other in the first place; that it was for a political...reason." Gwenelle stammered.

_**Miniutes later, Second Floor Balcony - Party still going on.**_

"She's right here!" Leona reported as the search party arrived shortly.

"Where's Bennett?" Mimi frowned as she approached the saddened mother of Gwenelle. "Shall we get him over?"

Lieke stood looking over the balcony while taking steady, deep breaths in between small sobs.

"Don't call for my husband..." Lieke forced a smile upon her face, albeit a sad one. "It's my fault for not being assertive enough... don't let him take the blame too."

"Sis..." Lucille sighed deeply as she wrapped her arms around her suffering twin.

Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona looked on, but Honoka stepped forward and, placed her right hand on Lieke's left shoulder, gripped it firmly, and gave her a hopeful gaze.

"We did our best...you did yours. It's up to Gwenelle now, Madam Lieke; I feel that she has hope still." Honoka simpered. "She did feel a bit surprised and regrettable about what you revealed when you burst out..."

"R...Really?" Lieke wondered.

"Just give her time to simmer down for now." Mimi sighed softly.

Lieke nodded silently and returned Lucille's heartfelt embrace while the others watched on, relieved that Lieke was not doing anything silly.

_**After the party**_

"My apologies for dampening your day in a time like this." Lieke bowed softly as she shook hands with the team members.

"It's no fault of yours, Madam Lieke; you did whatever you can as a mother should. It's no fault that you had to oblige Yannik in the first place; I'm sure Gwenelle will understand and eventually accept your help once in a while, hopefully." Honoka simpered as she returned the handshake.

"Don't let it get to you; I'm confident that you will do whatever it takes to prevent her from burning out. Heck, even Elodie supported you, that's good enough!" Mimi grinned.

"I'm sure we will find some way to talk to Gwenelle again someday, as the Queen of Nova, that, I assure you." Elodie simpered.

"Your support and blessings are more than enough, your Highness." Lieke bowed. "And thanks for the entertainment despite the small blip - the nobles there really love your display of talents and culture brought forward from your world!"

"On a lighter note, maybe I can teach you how to unwind next time, eh? Our way!" Mimi beamed.

"Or maybe teach you how to make some of our traditional cakes; hopefully be able to bond with you and your daughter!" Honoka cheered.

"Aie!" Lieke chuckled softly.

As Team Muse, Clarte, Leona, Mimi, and Elodie left for the castle, Lieke sighed wistfully and returned back to her house; it was close to evening.

_**Hours later...**_

Worried for Gwenelle, Lieke approached the former's door and knocked on it slowly - almost certain that her daughter would reject her, however.

_"Come in, mother..." _Gwenelle's voice was soft, yet sad.

Gwenelle's eyes widened slightly, yet managed to collect her thoughts as she entered the room where she saw her daughter sitting on a big, royal mattress. Gwenelle's legs straightened up as she held up a embroidered pillow close to her chest, embracing it like if it were a precious toy to her.

"That's...my gift for you..." Lieke wondered.

"You never told me...told me that your marriage to Yannik was just an obligation from him." Gwenelle shook her head sadly.

"I wanted to tell you everything, Gwenelle...you just didn't let me have the chance to do it." Lieke sighed softly. "But I can't blame you...I can never blame my beloved daughter."

"Do you really think...it's my fault?" Gwenelle asked slowly, her gaze slowly met her mother's.

"No matter what happened, Gwenelle...it is never your fault that this divorce happened. Your father initiated the arranged marriage in the first place; there was never any spark between us at all. What Mimi and Honoka said were true; Yannik did this just so he could secure an heir and to prevent Sudbury from going disarray without a Duchess or a Duke. He cared for Sudbury as much as he cared for you." Lieke simpered.

"Since it's arranged...does that mean..." Gwenelle looked down in shame.

"But never be mistaken, young lady...I still love you with every bit of my heart. I know you might mistake me as thirsting for Sudbury's power, but I will protect you from any danger, even if it is cost me." Lieke simpered.

"All the times I wanted to guide you, it's so that you can enjoy the little things in life eve when you are a noble - to prevent yourself from burning out. Yes...you have to be serious at times when you make decisions, that I cannot deny. But sometimes...being too passionate will cause you to lose sense of yourself - I don't think that's what neither Sudbury 's citizens would want, nor your dad, right? I'm just here to guide you, never to command you...Gwenelle."

_"It's never your fault, dear."_

"Mom..." Gwenelle blushed lightly as tears slowly streamed down her face.

"What is it...dear?"

"Just...just call me Gwen." she replied softly. "Please?"

Just as Lieke and Gwenelle were about to share a heartwarming embrace, a guard came rushing in, breaking up the tender moment abruptly with a horrid news.

_"The miners in the mountains they are facing a massive influx of bandits; it's a bandit attack!"_

_**Back at the palace - Kotori, Umi, Rin, and Hanayo were bathing.**_

"Ah shoot!" Mimi facepalmed. "I forgot my hankercheif!"

"Wait what? You forgot your embroidered handkerchief with a gun pattern sewn on it?" Leona looked on in amusement.

"Of course! It's my baby!" Mimi pouted as she recalled. "I guess I must have placed it at the backstage...oh crap!"

"Has anyone seen my winged motif that I used for the solo just now?" Honoka rushed in.

"Nope, didn't you have it on you earlier?" Kotori wondered.

"Oh great, you never go on for a few days without your clumsiness acting up again, aie?" Clarte chuckled softly. "I think it maybe on the backstage; you lots must have forgotten about it after the hoo-hah with Gwenelle and Lieke earlier in the day."

"We can teleport you there..." Leona chuckled softly when...

_***RED ALERT! ADVENTURERS' GUILD DILATION ROOM RECEIVING DIMENSIONAL SATELLITE TRANSMISSION***_

Upon the screen, the team present were shown to a fight between the Sudbury's guards and a bunch of bandits pouring in from the direction of a mountainside!

"Oh my christ..." Honoka frowned. "According to the geographical locations, Sudbury is located in places where natural resources and mountainous region lies...a feasible places for the bandits to attack Sudbury's workers and nobles!"

"Gwenelle and Lieke need our help!" Mimi frowned.

"Wait, without Elodie's permission?" Clarte asked.

"There's no time to ask! With such an ambush happening, given that it's red alert, it's gonna be bye bye Sudbury by then given Gwen's way of handling bandit situations!" Mimi shot out as she activated the teleportation system.

"Honoka and I will deal with em; sis, you instruct the others on standby for analysis, local teleportation systems, and mission control!" Mimi continued.

"Why would you wanna do that? Are you sure Gwenelle will accept your help?" Maki asked.

"We're willing to take a gander that Gwen isn't as bad as we think she's supposed to be." Honoka nodded. "She's just affected by the divorce; thinking that it's her fault and her assumption over her mother wanting control over Sudbury. If we never rescue her, there wouldn't even be a tomorrow for them!"

Maki then sat on her chair and readied her side. "Alright then, just give the word!"

"Projecting coordinates!" Leona nodded.

"Systems go!" Clarte reported.

"Signal updated!" replied Honoka and Mimi. "LET'S ROCK!"

_**"TRANSFER!"**_

_**"Activation: Project Leo."**_

_**"Activation: Project Palla."**_

_**Back at Gwenelle's home**_

Both Gwenelle, Lieke, and Bennett made their escape into the gardens, but were ambushed by a group of red bandanna-wielding bandits, some of them wielding blades, some of them wielding spears. The skinny ones wore grey clothing with cloth wrapped around their waists, and brown pants. The big ones, presumably the 'generals', wore brown-scaled armor and silver shoulder pads with waist belts meade of leather and fur.

"Argh!" We're not fast enough..." Gwenelle frowned. "Our other troops must be engaged on the other side..."

"Hehheh...So, you lots just partying away till the evening; got you lots where I want to after all ye nobles have gone! No one can protect you know after the skirmish we unleashed!" one of the bandit generals snickered.

"Don't think you lots can get away!" Gwenelle snarked. Our troops have dealt with yours last time, we can do it again!"

"Do you really think we did not spot your weaknesses?" said the general. "You have forced all of your troops to exhaust themselves rapidly through your excessive trainings, thinking they will work well! Ha! What we did last time was just mere strategic retreat; we come back stronger than ever! Now we sliced through your defense like a slice of bread!"

Gwenelle's eyes widened as she heard the sounds of her troops agonising screams; the exhaustion was real - her troops had indeed being stressed out over the past few weeks due to her 'seriousness'.

"You may as well give us your riches now; heheh...and the natural resources that you all owned in the mountains for that matter!" one of the mooks snickered.

As the bandits inched in closer, however...

_**"Big damn heroes always saved the day, eh?"**_

_"Optic Shot: Lightning Burst!"_

A swift bullet covered in lightning descended from the skies and crashed towards the ground, shocking the mooks with electricity and sending the whole party of bandits back several tens of meters.

Gwenelle, Bennett, and Lieke looked up and saw two back-to-back silhouettes revealing themselves upon the evening lights.

The girl who shot Lightning burst wore a black sleeveless turtleneck dress with black collars and armor platings upon her corset and belly area, a grey robe that extended all the way from her waist to her feet, armored greaves that covered all the way from her legs down, armored shoulder pads, and two mechanical earphones shaped as 'ears'.

The other girl wore what was to be a battle ballgown version of her Leo Constellation Costume. It was a battle ballgown with frilled armor layers upon her corset, a pair of armored shulder pads, a blue starry cloth filled with stars and constellation signs that wrapped around her waistlines, a starry robe, gauntlets with the same design as the waist, and boots of similar design. She wore a blue cap with zodiac embroideries, a gold pin with the Leo Sign, and a gold star robe pin with a ruby stone pinned upon her left shoulder.

"Fancy that, our clumsiness stumbled upon a whole bunch 'ol mooks for us to clear!" the gunslinger leapt off the rooftop and revealed herself.

"M...Mimi? Wait...that means?" Lieke's eyes widened.

"Honoka Kousaka, at your side!" a huge burst of fire engulfed her body as she leapt from the rooftop, performed a huge dive, and landed with her feet on the ground - her Project Programme, Leo, prevented any shock damage.

"M...Magitek?" Gwenelle's eyes widened.

"Alright, you all, we can do it! Open the Doors to our Dreams!" Honoka rallied, pumped her fists up in the air, and channelled her fiery determination via arcane magic. Lieke, Gwenelle, and Barrett soon felt a warm glowing aura engfing their bodies, coursed through their veins, and rippled through their swords - every noble were expected to have some sort of self-defense in fighting.

"Mom?" Gwenelle closed her eyes as she felt the warm glow rippling through her sword, restoring her confidence. "Shall we?"

Lieke simpered softly, as she nodded readily. "Let's!"

Benette's eyes widened. "Did something happened? Both of you suddenly..."

"It's a long story, dad." Gwenelle simpered as she gazed upon both Honoka and Mimi and gave a gaze of gratitude.

"Shall we?"

"Ya need to ask?" both Mimi and Honoka closed their eyes, concentrated their energies onto their Project Programmes...

_"Honoka." Chris simpered as she approached the leader of Team Muse, a day before the final battle with the Ultimate Feral Beast of Hatred; a week before the Final Live - the entity that represented everything about the misguided hatred surrounding Japanese Idol Culture._

_"Chris-sensei...thank you." Honoka simpered and bowed. "Leona-sensei, Alito-sensei, and you have held Team muse for nearly two years now, words can't describe how happy I am right now!"_

_"No...I should be the one who should thank you." Chris nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to learn more about Humanity's true worth. Sure...there's still much more to learn, and more at stake, but I am confident that I ain't gonna stop here. You gave me more reason to believe in Humanity, because of that passion that ignited within you - the passion that gave me the opportunity to continue living till the day I find the true meaning itself!" _

_Honoka nodded and gave a soft smile once more. _

_"We can face it...the Ultimate Evil of Misguided Hatred...right?" Honoka nodded. "It's scary, but...but I believe, I believe in my friends, my loved ones, my fans, Mimi, you, Leona, Clarte, Alito, Mom, Dad, Sis, and Team Muse!"_

_Chris simpered as she took out a glowing core reactor trinket with a ruby installed upon the reactor's middle; arcane flame 'tongues' slowly swivelled around the core, glowing like a young star ready to be released from the depths of the nebula._

_"C...Chris-sensei?" Honoka's eyes widened in shock. "You...you mean?" _

_Chris nodded. "It's yours now - the Project Programme that I have spent a year crafting in your image...the passion that emblazoned inside you, properly channelled via this arcane reactor - a symbol of your ability to balance your passions without burning inside out! Project Leo!"_

It was the very final battle, where her experiences with Team Muse, conquering her own fear, accepting her weakness and strengths of being adventurous, the lessons that she learnt about balancing passion, and her determination to protect the her loved ones, that gave rise to her Operational Mode.

_**"Life is full of wonder, oh yes it does!"**_

_**"Passion is nothing without control; nothing without balance!"**_

_**"With the bonds I held with my friends...with my mentors...with whom I treasured all the most..."**_

_**"With the determination that I wield, let me wield this passion so that I won't yield!"**_

_**"Let my passion led me through the light! Let my heart burst with fire, a star that ignites!"**_

_**"Face through my fears, soar into height!" **_

**_Project Leo's Operational Mode activated._**

**_Arcane energy exceeding capacity - Processes up 500%_**

**_Body process up by 600%_**

**_Regeneration process up 600%_**

**_Latent abilities activated - Operational Mode abilities online._**

Honoka's confident smile etched across her face as she spread her arms, and unleashed a huge burst of aura; solar prominences that engulfed Honoka in a nucleus formation, encased her in an orb of solar energy, and spread her arms outright as she burst out of the energy orb.

Honoka revealed herself in all her blazing glory - a sleeveless crimson armor corset that exposed her cleavage with a ruby jewel upon her chest, a midriff all the way down from her chest and end at her hips, and a pair of crimson inside sleeves filled with intricate gold patterns. She wore a flaming fauld that wrapped around her hips and down her thighs, a pair of stockings made out of fire with likes of pink surrounding it, and a ruby necklace worn around the exposed part of her crimson armor corset.

Her hair became longer as it waved around like the blazing fire, and her aura soon materialised a huge lion filled with arcane flames bursting out with energy; its mane erupts with the brightness of a hundred suns, and jaw so big, yet so proud. Its flaming legs had armored spikes and 'wings' that erupted from their joints, and a tail that spreads out wide and proud with confidence.

_**"Our souls intertwine, our passions are as one."**_

_**"I am Leo, the Heart of Courage, and the bane of Fear."**_

_**"Let my might guide you through, and our wisdom soar."**_

_**"Together they shall hear, our Kingdom's ROAR!"**_

"Awaken, LEO!" Honoka declared with gusto.

"It's nearly bedtime for you kiddos!" Mimi grinned and tapped her feet as a huge burst of electricity, fire, and ice surrounded her entire body. A huge aura in the shape of a mechanical goddess with magitek wings, a light blue battle ballgown, gauntlets, greaves, black sleeves, a white veil on her head, and armor corset implanted upon her chest. Two giant Gatling guns made out of pure arcane energy materialised from the aura's sides.

"I have used this thing's years ago...no need for explanation, yeah, Proiettile?" Mimi grinned.

_**"You and I are one and the same, how can I say no to this, eh?"**_

_**"I am the Goddess of Guns and Swords - Proietelle!"**_

_**"Rock this world alight, as we shall dance our night away!"**_

"Ready?" Honoka shot out.

"LET'S!" Bennett, Lieke, and Gwenelle nodded readily.

"CHARGE!" Honoka roared as she twirled herself, and spread her arms out wide, unleashing huge claws made out of fire that swept across the back row of bandits!

_"Passionate Blaze: Inferno Claw!"_

A huge trail of fire slashed the bandits almost immediately as they comically burst into flames, blasted back into a wall, crashed through it, and dunked into a mud pool that was just outside Gwenelle's home compound!

Three buffed looking bandit generals jumped in from behind to bash Mimi in, only to realise that she vanished when they thought they have caught her dead on!

_"Hey! You guys looked like potatoes, got just the thing you need!" _

The three generals could feel a tug upon their underpants as they turned their heads behind; Leona is holding the middle's underpants, with Proietelle holding both sides' underpants!

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, WEDGED POTATOES!"

*SNAP!*

"OWWWWWW!" the generals yelped like a whiny kid demanding candy from his parents and fell upon the floor on the butts...

Only to be snapped in their butts by three well placed Flare Trap - with teethes!

"Oh sh..."

*BOOOM!*

The three generals ran around like headless chicken as the intense fire seared them nice and tight.

Leona then manifested an electromagnetic field around her to power up her dual revolvers - Cielo and Terra - twirled around, pointed her guns - one over her head and another straight in front - unleashed a fan-shaped blast of electricity, shocked her fair share of bandits and bandit generals, and blasted them straight towards a wall!

Mimi then double jumped in the air, flipped upside down, concentrated huge amount of _**pink **_arcane energy upon her revolvers' arcane orb, executed a spin and shoot technique, and unleashing a huge of heart-shaped bullets that pierced through the bandits' armor and shot through their chest!

All at once, the Mimi landed on the floor, and blew a kiss towards them, taunting sultrily, and winked in return.

"Now there...who wants a piece of me?"

The love struck bandits blushed as the arcane energy from the bullets took effect; their eyes charmed with hearts as they turned against one another in return!

_"She's mine!"_

_"No, she's mine!"_

_"I will get her, you guys stay out!"_

_"No, screw you!"_

All at once, a huge pillar of flame came erupting from the floor and incapacitated them into comically charred bits!

Both Honoka and Mimi stood beside each other and did a brofist.

"Charmed!" Honoka grinned,

"As always; fragrance-induced arcane bullets gets the best out of weak-willed people." Mimi chuckled.

A pile of bandits soon sprang behind them!

"They never learn, do they?" Mimi grinned.

"Aie!" Honoka nodded and fistbumped Mimi - just as both turned around and lashed back at the ambushing troops!

"Ahhh...hot, hot HOT!" Bennett's eyes became squiggly as he ran around screaming and slashing hard like a madman upon the frantically escaping bandits!

Lieke and Gwenelle faced the bandits back to back.

"Mom, shall we?" Gwenelle nodded and simpered.

"Let's, Gwen!" Lieke grinned as the charged along with simple sweeping slashes that scorched the bandits' armor and sent the bandits running around, crashing upon one another.

"Looks like they can't handle the heat!" Gwenelle grinned.

"Gwen?!" Lieke chuckled. "You do puns too?"

"You did too?" Gwenelle blushed lightly. "Well...I did want to learn some from you in the past..."

"Let's give them what they want first, yes?" Lieke winked.

"Sure, mom!" Gwenelle grinned. "Make 'em hot!"

A huge pillar of flame slashes greeted their side of bandits as they twirled around and slashed across them, enjoying every moment of their bonding.

"That jewel of yours, you crafted it?"

"Of course, Gwen; I have been a big fan of embroideries when I was young, sis even gave me a beginner kits to begin with when I was fifteen." Lieke chuckled as she dispatched another group of bandits her way.

"I do want to learn it at some point...mom, can I? Together?" Gwenelle simpered.

"All you need is to ask, honey." Lieke nodded and simpered as both of them launched a backhand-offhand attack - with their flame-imbued swords - against a bunch of ambushing bandits!

_"Passion Dance: Pirouette Slash!"_

On the other side, Mimi whipped out her dual pistols, charged up loads of arcane energy, unleashed huge sweeping slashes, a flurry or arcane punches from her pistols, several back to back twirling karate chops, several uppercut slashes, and unleashed a huge assortment of bullets in different gun-kata poses top keep them up in the air.

_"Passion Dance: Rising Peacock!"_

Mimi then swiftly charged up large amounts of arcane energy, leapt into the air, supercharged her brain with intense arcane energy, spun around in a pirouette, and unleashed a barrage of fan-shaped electrical and fire bullets! Mimi then aimed down, launched a big shot of electricity and fire that imprisoned them inside a dome shaped barrier, and engulfed them in a huge explosion!

Mimi then proceeded to twist around to slam the mooks upon their heads, punched them rapidly in a fan-shaped area-of-effect while spraying them with bullets, locking arms with one of the generals while shooting several mooks over the shoulders, and smashing the general's skull with her right knee. Mimi then proceeded to twirl around, waving her arms gracefully in the air at precise angles to blast her enemies; including doing several karate chops that unleashed flurry of bullets, alternating between twirling around and spreading her arms out wide to shoot at precise angles, and even shooting mooks while holding her Terra over her head with Cielo extending straight.

Leo Form Honoka gave a confident grin as she faced her side surrounded by numerous bandits and generals - the mountains sure had aplenty going for it - crossed her arms, charged up her arcane energy...

_"Passionate Blaze: Noble Roar!"_

Honoka spread out her arms as she and the Aura of Leo unleashed a deafening roar, shaking the confidence of the surrounding bandits and their fellow generals; lowering their attack.

_"Passionate Blaze: Azure Halation!"_

Honoka then dashed towards the bandits and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches according to Snow Halation's choreography - except offensive-based. Honoka unleashed several sweeping slashes with her magma claws imbued by the Aura of Leo, followed by a flurry of bullet punches filled with flaming balls of arcane energy, then swiftly turned around to strike more bandits from behind, leapt off the ground, and unleashed numerous flame towers with her legs upon the ground!

Several enemies managed to get in and slashed Honoka, but the reduced damage from Noble Roar - combined with Honoka's Leo Aura imbuing her super armour - allowed to brave the rain.

She then executed a few dance moves, weaving both her arms in the air , commanding huge streams of fire that were inflicted upon the surroundings to surround her, then spread her arms out wide as a huge arcane circle filed with the Leo Symbol and multiple runes emerged from her feet.

_"Passionate Blaze: Leo's Pillar!"_

The Aura of Leo roared as Honoka twirled around and weaved her hands up in the air, scorching the group of bandits that attempted to attack her with the brightness of a red giant, and recovered her wounds completely!

_"Leo's Blaze: Calamity Inferno!"_

Honoka focused all her arcane fire energies upon her fists and legs, swiftly blitzed between different directions, unleashing kicks and punches utilized from a hodgepodge of Team Muse's dance moves, and scorching her enemies with huge waves of magma balls!

Lieke and Gwenelle managed to stab one of generals with their enhanced blade and threw it to Mimi.

"CATCH!" they both shot out.

Mimi grinned as she turned around and unleashed huge roundhouse kick that sent the huge figure crashing over the window, and into a snooker that flung out numerous billiard balls straight past her. Mimi then swiftly channelled arcane energy, raised her Cielo in a tilted position, fired a highly pressurised arcane bullet that sent the billiard scattering, and smashed the enemies' skulls in with them!

"Shall we call it a night?" Lieke shot out.

"Let's!" the rest shot out.

As a last wave of mooks surrounded them and came charging towards them, Lieke and Gwenelle stepped back and faced their on share.

"Mimi, Honoka, it's all you!" Gwenelle simpered.

Both Honoka and Mimi nodded at each other; no explanation was needed.

Both Honoka and Mimi dashed towards a huge amount of mooks, engulfing them in their own auras as they transported them into another illusionary battlefield similar to Kotori's ultimate attack.

Honoka's Leo Aura flared up with utmost luminosity; its body surrounded by streams of fire that gathered itself into a Atom formation as she began charging up huge streams arcane fire upon her arms and Leo's mouth.

Both Mimi and Proietelle raised their arms up high as a pair of huge Gatling guns rose up from the ground, began taking aim at the mooks, flick the gear-shaped hammer to charge immense amounts of fire and lightning arcane energy. The electrical and fire arcane energy began glowing intensely, glowing brightly as it became denser; a huge arcane circle with runes materialized under her legs.

_"Leo's Blaze: Inferno Blazer!"_

_"Ultimate Bulletstorm: Exceed Gatling!"_

Huge streams of fire and electric bullets began pouring out of Mimi's Cielo and Terra; Proitelle's huge streams of elemental arcane bullets began following simultaneously, dancing surrounding the revolver's arcane shots. Honoka then followed up swiftly with a huge burst of concentrated blast of fire right up upon the skies in the shape of Leo, swiftly engulfing the Gatling and revolver bullets, and rose up towards the skies...

_**"Wonderful Rush: Meteorburn Omega!"**_

A huge crackling thunder rumbled through the skies as streams of magma, ashes, ice, and volcanic lightning danced around the arcane-infused meteors, and descended upon the mooks with relentless velocity. Huge bursts of magma wave and inferno pillars torched the battlefield soon after, sending them to their scorching defeat.

As both Honoka and Mimi synchronized their dance step in the form of 'Wonderful Rush , felt their breaths merged as one, and felt the arcane energy burning through their fingertips as they controlled the meteoric showers like puppeteers performing the greatest performances of their lives.

Within the last beat, both Honoka and Mimi spread their arms high up the air as a huge pillar of flame erupted from the ground, blasting the rest of the bandits upon their areas into oblivion!

_**Gwenelle and Lieke's side**_

"Shall we?" Lieke smirked.

"Let's torch em good!" Gwenelle grinned.

_"Our reconciled bonds start here! Mother &amp; Daughter: Prominence Flare!"_

Huge streams of flame began dancing and slashing the mooks in an intricate display of swordsmanship between the reconciled bonds of mother and daughter; uppercut slashes, jabbed sashes, sweeping slashes, and even cleaves synchronised to perfection as flames began torching the heartless bandits up.

Raising their swords up the skies, with standing back to backs, the unleashed a huge pillar of light that scorched their share of enemies into oblivion; the deed was done.

The bandits were eliminated, the day was saved.

With a whiff of her hands, Honoka absorbed all the residue fires upon exiting their ultimate attacks, and healed the team members with her Leo's Pillar.

"Now that's a great workout!" Mimi grinned as Honoka embraced the gunslinger.

"Teamwork, that's how we roll and how we burn with our passions alight!" Honoka cheered.

As soon as their Operational Mode's aura dissipated away, Honoka stumbled and nearly fell upon the floor in a moment of weakness, had Mimi not caught her.

"Honoka! Miss Honoka, are you alright?" Lieke asked in concern.

Honoka nodded and managed a weak smile as she managed to sit up, with Mimi and Gwenelle supporting her.

"Honoka should be alright, she had been using Operational Mode for the second time." Mimi nodded softly. "Her main arcane weaponry should be ok after a day or two as opposed to three to four for first timers."

"What about you?" Lieke wondered.

"Have used it numerous times, each usage increases its recovery usage." Mimi explained.

Gwenelle looked at Lieke and nodded. "Let's bring Honoka back into the visitors' bedroom. Both of you can stay there for tonight!"

"Right...I am sure my sis won't mind!" Mimi nodded softly.

_"It would be best for you both to stay in Gwenelle's apartment tonight, less any 'aftershocks' happen." _Leona followed. _"Good job out there!"_

"W...What about the injured soldiers, are they alright?" Gwenelle wondered.

_"Seems a bit surprising that you would be caring about the soldiers, huh?" _Maki sighed.

"My Operational Mode's Leo's Pillar will heal anyone within a large radius...they will be fine soon enough." Honoka simpered.

"You don't have to talk much; just rest for now...okay?" Gwenelle nodded softly.

_**Visitors' bedroom - after all is said and done.**_

Honoka slowly opened up her eyes as her Project Leo rebooted to basic functionalities.; two days to recover main arcane usage for second-timers.

"Honoka!" Mimi wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright..."

"Silly..." Honoka chuckled softly. "Of course I would be alright, cha?"

_"Well...that was surprising!" _Maki wondered.

"Surprising what?" Lieke wondered.

"I guess she's surprised at how Gwenelle suddenly changes, you know? As if she realised the mistake she had pulled..." Mimi nodded.

"You're right..." Gwenelle sighed deeply.

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

"I...I really thought that my mother would only marry Yannik for the fame, money, and eventual control over Sudbury. I thought this is the only reason she would ever, EVER, divorce my late dad." Gwenelle shook her head. "I never expected for Lieke and Yannik's marriage to be only 'political arrangement'; that they are never in love to begin with and that it's only so that my late dad can have a heir - me - to look after Sudbury..."

She then continued, "After my dad died, I swore that I will do whatever I can in preventing Sudbury from being looked down upon. I obsessed myself with studying every single stuffs; economies, military, self-defense, the arts; everything that the nobles are expected to learn - you name it, I learned it...It's hard at first, but I just numbed it all, thinking that it will be worse if I failed."

"But at the same time...I denied Lieke the chance to even reason herself; my self-loathing...my grudge against the divorce that was actually just a political obligation to begin with...blinded me and denied her the chance to reason herself." Gwenelle shook her head, trying her very best to keep her tears upon her eyes. "That...and I eventually lost all my sense of reasoning about why I wanna learn those subjects in the first place; it eventually became just a matter of 'I do it for the sake of doing it.'. I begin doing it well...but everyone around me keeps saying that I lack a certain something; I just ignored them and placed myself into overdrive. I got so obsessed that I even risked my entire troops dying of exhaustion during g the last bandit raid...but at that time I just didn't care..."

"It's just so hard to admit one's own mistake...dammit..." Gwenelle looked away and lowered her head in shame.

"I will give you that, it's always a hard job to swallow one's own pride to admit one's own mistakes. But you shouldn't bash your head over that mistake either." Mimi simpered wistfully.

"You're only fifteen, Gwen." Honoka simpered. "There is still much more you can enjoy in life; more than enough time for you to understand your mom more now that you realised your flaws."

Gwenelle lowered her head, and eventually smiled.

"I guess I know why now..."

"Wha?" the rest wondered.

"My mom...actually cared for me. I just let the divorce affect me so much, when it actually is neither my fault - nor my mother - to begin with the first place. I just begin to assume that what my mom used to do is all just she could gain control of Sudbury, when in reality she's just trying to guide me; to prevent me from making the wrong decision while pursuing my dream to govern Sudbury in the first place." Gwenelle simpered.

"My daughter..." Lieke simpered. "Remember what i just said? It is never in my desire to have Sudbury; all I ever want is to guide you into taking it easy every occasionally. Heck, I'm sure that you're on the right track when you grasp the basic subjects so well, it's just that you are so obsessed with wanting to prove to me that you can govern Sudbury on your own that you began to lose touch with me. As a mother...it hurts too."

Gwenelle leaned her head on her mother's shoulders.

"Sorry...mom..." Gwenelle replied softly as she held Lieke in a soft embrace.

"I should be the one who should say sorry, for causing you so much trouble..." Lieke simpered.

"Haha..." Mimi chuckled softly. "See how heartwarming it is, Gwen? Told ya it ain't so bad after all! You ain't weak, you are very good in what you did, _**but sometimes you need to learn to take a step back and take it easy!**_"

Honoka followed, "After all, who's gonna be there for Sudbury if their precious Duchess fell sick, aie?"

"Yeah...thought so." Gwenelle simpered.

"The fact that the both of you have experiences in that department helped a lot, Miss Honoka and Mimi." Lieke bowed. "It's surprising just how one incident can help in developing one's own character; admitting one's own flaws and acknowledging their strengths too, yeah?"

"Hidden depths, they like to call it." Mimi simpered and blushed as she looked at Honoka, who blushed in return. "It's just like when I have to take care of Honoka after she fell down with a cold during the prelims of an idol singing competition."

"Really?" Gwenelle wondered.

"Mmmhmm...I was just like you before - running myself to the ground after exerting myself overtime just so that we can win the first Love Live tournament. Had it not being for Chris-sensei and Mimi...god knows if we will even be here helping Nova today." Honoka simpered. "Chris-sensei may have helped us in the general resurrection of Muse - picking the rest of us up, dealing with the Hatred Blob swarm from the corrupted Chains of Balance, and restoring my confidence - but it was Mimi who lay the foundation for my return - nursing me back to health whenever Chris is away reducing the damage every morning or so."

"And I nearly busted my entire shoulder just because I become way too passionate about firearms that I wanted to try the Big Guns first; talk about jumping the gun - literally!" Mimi chuckled sheepishly.

Gwenelle simpered readily as she embraced her mother once more - their feud finally over after a night of epiphany and realisations.

Honoka and Mimi simpered as they gazed upon the heartwarming scene; no more needs to be said about what is revealed to them, right in front of their eyes.

Their hands held together, softly, but surely, as they slowly drifted off to their dreams, their breaths intertwined, and a smile etched across their face.

"Come, my dear daughter...we have many to catch up on." Lieke simpered.

Gwenelle closed her eyes and gave a gentle smile. "Yes!"

_***Record Scratch***_

"Though...where is step-dad?" Gwenelle wondered in amusement.

"Bennett? OH NO!" Lieke shot out in amusement and horror.

_**(Camera zooms to a frantic Bennett running round the gardens frantically)**_

"HOT! HOT! VEEEEERY HOTTTT!" Bennett yelled in pain as he tried his very best to swing cool of the blade in the wind!

_**Arc II end!**_


	30. Ominous!

_**Chapter 30 - Ominous! Operation Rescue Eagle! Wait...**_

_**Final Arc: Time for the Climax!**_

As the week went on, Elodie and co were relieved that not much else had been going on that caused internal strife; they needed a break after all that is happening.

Leona, Eli, and Nozomi, on the other hand, took the time in between breaks and teaching Elodie their respective subjects to gather more information about Shanjia to their best of their abilities; the inter-continental teleporter would be functioning soon.

_**The week of the rescue mission**_

"It's still rather suspicious that both the King and Queen would suddenly go buckwild..." Nozomi wondered in amusement. "They have got to be manipulated, or maybe some sort of evil witchcraft must be going on."

"Our first matters at hand are to scout upon those locations; they would be probably held up at the local dungeon areas for ransom." Brin nodded softly.

"Right." everyone nodded.

Corisande, Arisse, Julianna, Selene, Gwenelle, and Lieke agreed to help along; they wanted to repay Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi and Leona, knowing that they played a part in bonding the neighbouring duchies of Nova together.

"Leona, please..." Brin looked at the Diamond Maiden with trusting eyes.

"Don't worry, Brin!" Leona winked. "Elodie gave us permission to conduct this mission, so let's make the most out of it!"

"And to the rest of the women - holders of the neighbouring duchies and including the Eastern Nova Queen, Arisse - thank you." Brin took a bow.

"Our unity is missing since Queen Fidelia passed away...but let's show them how we still have that kindred spirit within everyone of us!" Arisse nodded firmly. "What I mean is that kindred spirit that allowed our empire to be the dominant empire that it always was!"

"Right!" Brin nodded.

"Alright, here's our mission briefing..." Clarte announced.

_**Hours later - Arrival at Shanjia**_

"Alright, we got the coordinates; waypoint is set and good to go!" Clarte, as she inputted the geographical locations of Shanijia for wireless teleporter access, nodded.

"Satellites got ya covered! Wireless link and unmanned teleportation maintenance is complete; full systems are go!" Leona reported.

"Coordinates set for different parts of continents overtaken by Shanjia!" Maki nodded.

_**"TRANSFER!"**_

_**Oleander Square - Maki, Nico, Corisande**_

"Alright...we have to find our way into the prison, Maki-chan, ready?" Nico winked.

Maki nodded softly. "Why not?"

"Wait, just like this? Over the walls?" Corisande wondered.

Both Maki and Nico activated their Project Programmes, buffed Corisande with cosiderable holy energy, charged up arcane energy upon their feet, and leapt through the prison walls.

"Oof!" Nico winced. "Looks like all those practice seems to pay off, eh?"

"Woah..." Corisande shook her head in disbelief. "It's still kinda surreal when you think about the magitek buffs you possessed. Not as scary a Lumen Magic but still...pretty rad!"

"Ready as we are?" Maki grinned.

Nico grinned along. "Let's!"

"I kinda like that buff...let's!" Corisande collected herself and grinned.

Almost immediately, numerous blinding rays of light blasted through the entire prison garden area; the guards' painful screams deafening to most.

"Well, that was easy!" Nico chuckled.

"We just caught them at the most unfortunate moment, that's all. That, and they didn't expect to deal with enemies with advanced magitek like us do, ya?" Maki chuckled.

"Hey boo, you always have to kill the mood, eh?" Nico pouted.

_**Prison Cells**_

"Let's get them out before anything happen; it's supposed to be as brief as possible." Maki explained.

"Righto!" Nico nodded.

"What the heck...so many people inside those cells? God knows if they were unjustly locked up." Maki frowned.

"I'm sure most of them are, look at their reactions!" Nico pointed towards one of the prisoners.

"These must be several members from Hellas that fits the description!" Maki nodded. "Let's get them out of here before anything happen!"

One of the brunette who was wearing a grey tattered dress with a brown bottom half rushed towards bars and held firmly upon them.

"Are you...are you saying rescuing us?" the woman shot out in surprise.

"Yes, yes. You must be a Hellasite, right?" Nico wondered.

"Yes, yes!" the woman nodded readily. "Me, along with the rest of us in this cell; every one of us were captured shortly after Shanjia's invasion - chaos it is!"

"How'd you know we're coming to rescue you?" Maki wondered.

"A baker working around here - who supply bread over to the prison area every day - did not like Shanjia's expansionist policies, not one bit! Captured we might be, but he promised to sent letter via career pigeons to the Duchess of Hellas in hopes of rescue! Prayers be answered; blessed is the Good Lady!" the woman praised.

"Then what about the rest of the prisoners?" Nico wondered.

"Unjustified imprisonment! Those cursed troops of Shanjia dared to imprison those who only so much as defy their invasion..." the Hellasite sighed.

"Seems suspicious...most of them are all teenage boys and girls - all in their eighteens to twenties!" Maki frowned. "Even the one in question is twenty five for that matter!"

"We will flag that up for investigation later, let's teleport those innocent people back to our palace before those mooks pounce upon us before we can even say 'Nico nico ni!'" Nico nodded.

_**Mimosa - Leona, Brin, Selene, Julianna, Lucille**_

"Julianna, you ready?" Leona wondered.

"Always, as well as Selene." the blue hair mage nodded, along with the Priestess.

"Let's see how many enemies we can take em down, eh?" Leona clenched her fists in glee.

"You think I'm gonna lose to you?" Lucille grinned.

"Try me!" Leona chuckled. "Brin?"

"Got just the thing!" Brin grinned as she dashed out into the open, attracting the guards' attention.

"W...Wait! You wouldn't dare to hurt a flower...wouldn't you? Geez." Brin scowled as she raised up her hands.

However, her scowl changed into a smirk as she quickly reached into her sleeves, took out a two bottles of pollen sprays, and sprayed at the guards' open eyes!

"Whiff a bit of this, suckers!" Brin smirked.

"CHARGE!" Lucille and Leona grinned as they charged towards their share, with Julianna and Selene taking out their side with magic golden chains and water prisons.

_***PIFF!***_

_***PAFF!***_

_***POOF***_

_***PIEEEE!***_

_***GLUG!***_

_**"MUMMMY!"**_

A few seconds later, all was cleared.

"Oh bull! I swore I kicked one more ass!" Lucille pouted.

"Nope, what a coincidence we took out equal footing; as if it was fate!" Leona chuckled.

"You know...that frustration is what I kinda like back in the days of yore." Lucille admitted.

"It's pretty smart of Brin to use Pollen Sprays to irritate the guards' eyes and confused them for a bit!" Leona grinned.

"When it comes to anything flowers, I'm always blooming!" Brin winked.

_***CAW CAW CAW***_

"Aw you!" Leona chortled.

"Brin..." Julianna and Lucille sighed.

"That was a good one, I gotta admit!" Leona chuckled.

"Well, true...that did come out of nowhere!" Selene chuckled softly.

_**Upon the cells**_

"Jeezus...seems a bit too prejudicial against ages, I mean." Brin frowned.

'Tell me about it...male and females, age ranges from seventeen to twenty five!" Leona frowned. And according to my Diamant Projet's Advanced Analysis system, none of them had ever committed any crimes before!"

"It's the Duchess of Hellas along with her promised allies! Our prayers are answered!" one of the teenage girls shot out. "The bakeries over at the

"It's still kinda suspicious though...why innocent teens and early adults? And why are those that looked _**especially dashing or - even at the very least - decent looking?**_" Leona frowned.

"Beats us; certainly looks suspicious though." Lucille frowned.

"Let's flag those circumstances for investigation later, for now, let's rescue those incarcerated prisoners first!" Brin shot out.

"Roger!" the rest responded.

_**Taraxacum - Umi, Kotori, Arisse**_

Both Kotori and Umi materialised their Virgo Harp and the Oceanic harp from their Project Programmes and began playing a soothing lullaby - Chugoku.

Their moves synchronized perfectly; their strums are as one, like the peaceful waves washing upon sandy beach during the dawn. Their voices filled with the melodious lullaby; the guards soon fell asleep, seduced by the soothing voice, and the comfort of a good rest.

"I have to hand it to you both; your bonds with each other pulled this off flawlessly." Arisse simpered.

"It's a Japanese folklore song of the Chugoku region, most commonly in Ibara." Umi simpered. "A lullaby, so to say."

"Mmmm..." Arisse nodded softly. "To think both sides of culture - modern and traditional - can cope so well."

"We can teach you what we know, so that you can sing it to Adair if he had trouble sleeping next time!" Kotori gave a bright smile.

"Always a pleasure." Arisse nodded and simpered. "Now, it's my turn!"

Arisse ordered a few of her troops - who teleported via the Adventurers Guild's Waypoint Teleportation System - to immobilise the guards via rope and secure the entrances while the trio rushed into the prison cells.

"By the Good Lady..." Arisse frowned as the trio looked around them; all filled with teenage boys and girls!

"Shanjia's nobles has gotta have some vendetta against them; there's quite a lot!" Umi gasped. "Aside from the criminals, 95% of them are all combinations of Hellasites and Taraxacumites!"

"Let's rescue them first...there's gotta be a very disturbing trend down here." Kotori frowned.

_**Fir - Lieke, Gwenelle, Honoka, and Mimi**_

Mimi simply strolled towards the guards, smiling casually.

"Halt! This is strictly non-admissible, lady!" the guards shot out.

"Oh really?" Mimi licked her lips, smirked, and materialised her Cielo and Terra. "Then surely you allowed THEM to be in?"

Mimi then crossed her arms together, spread her legs out wide, and shot two bullets filed with pink arcane energy towards the guards.

"If there s no question...alright, it's all clear!" Mimi smirked as the rest of the maidens entered the prison compounds, with two charmed guards fighting against each other.

"Do they affect everything?" Lieke wondered.

"Against mooks, why not? Against bosses though...not by much, but heck it, we can still plow 'em!" Mimi chuckled.

_**(Camera zooms to show a round of guards surrounding them.)**_

"Speaking of which...ready?" Mimi grinned.

The rest struck their poses. "LET'S!"

"It's showtime!" Mimi grinned.

Mimi crossed her arms, spread her arms wide, spun around to do the exact same pose, crossed arms above her head, crossed arms on her chest areas while squatting, then rose up to twirl around in a graceful pirouette, sending the guards to their beauty sleep.

"Ola!" Mimi winked.

Honoka summoned fireballs surrounding her body and charged through her share while dancing to the beat of _**'Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE'**_, scorching her enemies and knocking them out by sending them crashing upon each other like ragdolls.

Inspired by the music, both Lieke and Gweelle faced each other and grinned as they walloped their own share of enemies with several flipper kicks, slashes, and trips as they can - thanks to the buffs Project Leo granted them through Leo's Roar.

Seconds later, silence.

"Well, that was a nice warm-up!" Mimi clapped her hands.

"Gun-katas, pretty interesting move you got there, champ!" Gwenelle grinned.

"Years of practice help, yo?" Mimi grinned. "And of course time during the Heptagram Saga with my sis sure did help!"

Upon barging into the prison cells their eyes widened in shock at the sight to 'behold'.

"Ya kidding me?" Mimi gasped. "I get that criminals are supposed to be locked up but...teenage boys and girls that, according to the database, had did nothing wrong!"

"Even the Hellasites, and the Firnites too." Gwenelle looked around and clenched her fists. "Why would the continent of Shanjia do that to them after invasion, are they drunk on beer or something?"

"Let's assist them first, we can talk more later; I have a hunch the rest are gonna say the same thing too." Honoka frowned, realising the situation at hand.

_**Sisymbrium - Eli, Nozomi, Clarte, Rin, Hanayo**_

"Fancy that, a country named after Watercress in Latin." Eli wondered.

"It's kinda intimidating...to say the least." Hanayo took a deep breath despite slightly shaken by the atmosphere. "But we have to hurry!"

"Alright, let's!" Clarte nodded. "Cat!"

"Meow!" Rin leapt out of the bush in her Animal Series Costume - Cat.

As Rin approached the loitered around the entrance, pretending to lick her 'paws' and scratching her head, the guards looked at it with eyes of wariness.

"Is this a Lumen's work?" the left guard wondered. "Catgirls, really?"

"Na, I doubt Lumens can even conjure that, maybe someone who loved cats too much. She seems cute though..." the right guard chuckled. "Ya know, sometimes people may be a fan of something and tries to pretends he or she is one, ya know that kinda stuff?"

"You sure you wanna check it out?" the left guard wondered. "We are on duty, by the by."

"Aw c'mon, a little curiosity won't kill us!" the right guard sighed. "Sides, I'm getting kinda tired from the King of Shanjia's sudden change in behaviour and decided to go all buckwild on neighbouring countries! Heard that he's gonna invade Nova next!"

Rin's eyes widened in shock as her 'tail' bristled.

_Nova?_

Despite all that, Rin swiftly recovered and collected herself as she continued chasing her own 'tail'.

"Now that I think about it...yeah; what's with his sudden urge to swallow everyone? Even the ones who questioned him seem to go poof and never return!" the left guard sighed. "Alright, it's only just distance from the guard post; let's entertain that poor creature for a moment, you know...take a break."

Upon approaching Rin, however, the cat-girl grinned, swiftly charged up arcane energy upon her 'claws', drew out a pair of purplish katars, stab the guards, and unleashed tits energy in a huge burst.

"Zappy zappy!" Rin flashed a cat grin.

After the guards fell on the floor, unconscious and charred, the rest quickly got out of their hidey-hole.

"That was a cute display, Rin-chan!" Hanayo chuckled.

"Nya!" Rin grinned.

"Let's charge in before they wake up, whole loads of guards are gonna be 'waiting' for us." Nozomi nodded.

"Right!" Hanayo nodded; her confidence increased after being inspired by her time with Team Muse, Chris, Alito, Leona, and Mimi.

_**"Activation: Project Guardian."**_

_"My inspiration to be strong, give me the courage from which it shall be born."_

_"My friends inspired me; Chris-sensei inspired me..."_

_"I won't be a weapon...I want to be a shield!"_

_"The friends whom I swore to protect, with my shield, I will rise!"_

Focusing her mind while materialising her sword and shield with a spring motif, Hanayo charged in, with the rest of the group, and opened up with a huge shield ash that unleashed a huge arcane shockwave upon the guards!

"S...Sorry!" Hanayo apologised and took a bow. "I have to do this, for the innocents locked up by Shanjia's tyranny!"

Nozomi chucked softly; after all, a leopard would not really change her spot that easily - but at least she was improving after Team Muse's temporary hiatus back then.

Nozomi's extreme luck meant that she managed to dodge past her fair share of guards despite her huge bust, and caused them to trip and fall upon one another, knocking them unconscious after been blasted with light and darkness blasts.

Eli charged up large amounts of arcane energy upon her wand shocked them with large surges of electricity, proceeded to bring them sky high with a whirlwind, hook them with multiple electrical chakrams, and swiftly brought them down with a huge slam!

Clarte grinned as she channelled arcane energies upon her legs, materialised a pair of silver wings with gold highlights upon her back, and unleashed a barrage of arcane feathers straight towards them!

_"I will show you the power of Native Magic! Totemic Formulae: Feather Storm!"_

_"Totemic Formulae: Bullet Gauntlets!"_

_"Totemic Formulae: Bullet Kick!"_

A pair of medium-sized totems materialised from her sides, dispersed into large amounts of arcane energy, and gave Clarte the speed to charge across beat the guards down with swift silver bullet punches and drop kicks!

Shortly after, the guards were knocked unconscious as the dust settled.

"Well...we showed 'em who's boss all right." Clarte calmly adjusted her glasses and chuckled.

"Well, that does it; better get those prisoners out before anything happen!" Eli commanded.

"Right!" the rest nodded swiftly.

Upon reaching the cell, everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Well colour me surprised..." Eli frowned.

_"Eli, Nozomi, Clarte, Hanayo, Rin, this is Leona!"_

"We copy! You gals seeing what we're seeing?" Nozomi frowned.

_"Yeah...wait, your side too?" _Leona wondered.

"Yeah...it's worrying." Hanayo nodded, sighing at the incarceration the prisoners had to be placed through.

"Rin feels sorry for them; tis a disturbing trend - why teenagers and young adults?" Rin frowned.

_"Let's rescue them first - we had the waypoint set to the castle grounds in Nova. Elodie allowed us to use it as refuge ground until further notice!"_ Arisse joined in.

"Roger!" Hanayo nodded.

_**A few days later, Back at the Court Room - after settling the Hellasites back into Hellas...**_

"Thank you, thank you! The Good Lady has answered us, praise be the Kingdom of Nova, and the allies who sent us aid!" one of the young woman, aged about 24, bowed before the team.

"You don't have to stand on ceremony, miss." Elodie simpered. "We are doing what we can to rescue the Hellas residents that were locked up for no good reason."

"Yes...the bakeries who supplied the breads over to the prison for food hated Shanjia's guts...so they decided to help us." the woman explained.

"Bakeries? From the states we attempted a rescue mission upon? That's quite a lot..." Nico's eyes widened.

"It is, but we are much too angered by Shanjia's sudden change in behaviour towards the states! We have offended no one, yet suddenly...chaos. Shanjia's troops suddenly invaded the countries we were in and taken hostage - an insult to Hellas!" the woman frowned. "The people agreed to sent for help from Hellas using messengers, and from there...we hope; our prayers have answered."

"But the guards did say that they were just doing their job; that they too are worried about the King of Shanjia's and Queen's bizarre behaviour, nya..." Rin recalled. "That, and they don't even know what is with the obsession of capturing young ones in the first place!"

Clarte mused. "The fact that they commanded the troops to incarcerate people of a certain age group is all the more ridiculous! There has got to be a reason for this!"

Eli mused on for a moment. "The current King and Queen of Shanjia used to be genuinely nice; even their parents had a nice upbringing according to reliable history sources from third-party history writers."

"I have also learned valuable information during my Foreign Intelligence class as part of the Intrigue subject - apparently the King of Shanjia used to be a court musician whom Queen Junko fell in love with. Both of them have good upbringing despite the disparity between two sides. That person - Togami - was accepted into the hierarchy at the age of 20." Elodie explained.

"So we got our A." Leona nodded.

"Ten years later, they go buckwild, arresting teenagers and young adults all over the place, and even initiating an expansionist policy according to the most recent history books." Umi followed.

"So we got our C." Leona nodded. "Something must have happened in between those two points; we need to find a B. In other words, what happened that caused those two to go ape."

"We already knew, earlier on, that it could be some Lumen Advisor from Shanjia that manipulated the King and Queen to conquer other states surrounding them, killed Queen Fidelia in a magic duel to get the Lumen Crystal's power, and has expanded his plans for world domination thanks to said crystal itself." Julianna explained. "All Lumens have always been of the Religious - like Selene - or of Noble blood, like Elodie, Lucille, and I."

"We will have to hurry; Shanjia is making its course towards Nova within a few days time." Joslyn frowned.

"That will be a great opportunity!" Leona snapped her fingers. "It is a risk we have to take!"

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

"Since the King of Shanjia will be invading Nova soon, the Queen will be the one who will be left." Leona explained. "Which means we have every chance we can take to barge into Shanjia's castle and search for evidence regarding the advisor who killed Fidelia!"

"Wait, we do that?" Rin wondered.

"That might be way too risky!" Joslyn frowned.

"Yeah? We have to take a risk too! Besides, we have all the evidence we need to produce a search warrant! They are also gonna invade our country purely for world domination - I guess that means all bets are off!" Leona nodded and grinned.

"We are getting close too, we ain't gonna let it lie down with us!" Umi nodded.

"Us Team Muse will be the key to victory! Your Highness, King Joslyn, both of you placed your trust in us for this past few weeks, so it's time for you all to place that trust in us one more time - the final hurdle is at sight!" Honoka declared.

Elodie mused on for a bit and simpered.

"You all have contributed so much for this past few weeks, that I can hold witness to; I'm sure the nobles present can testify as well." Elodie nodded.

Arisse simpered along. "Without Nova, there would not be a tomorrow. Every single one of you have contributed so much in terms of cultural exchange and growth, our nation will need your help once more, brave idol adventurers!"

The rest raised their hands in agreement.

Joslyn sighed deeply and simpered. "Who am I to judge their decision when I have seen everything unfold within my eyes?"

Brin embraced Leona. "Be careful, Leona..."

Leona returned Brin's gesture with a wink.

"What about Nova? Shall we send in troops yet?" Corisande frowned.

"Negative." Elodie frowned. "I will try to see if I can persuade King Togami, we can minimize causalities while Leona and co are doing their missions over at Shanjia."

"We will do the negotiations as well." Arisse nodded.

"Well then, it's up to us." Umi nodded.

Leona cracked her knuckles. "Oh yeah...the heat is on!"


	31. The Spirit of Muse!

_**Chapter 31: The Spirit of Muse - our Fighting Spirit! **_

_**The state of Shanjia**_

"Looks like we have to do this, huh?" Eli grinned.

"Shanjia had already made their plans known for world domination, so it is fair game for us to react on counter defense - AKA kick they asses!" Leona smirked. "Ready?"

_**(Camera zooms outward to a whole group of guards surrounding Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona.)**_

"LET'S ROCK!" the rest shot out in excitement.

_**"Activate: Project Programmes - all online."**_

_**"Turn up the music, baby! Dance to the da beat!**_

_**OST Used: Mario &amp; Luigi Superstar Saga: Normal Battle Theme (Brawl Custom Extension Version)**_

_"Dance of the Spring: Shield Burst!"_

Hanayo materialised her Spring-themed Sword and Shield _**'Haru' **_, charged forward while cloing her eyes, collieded with a row of troops, and sent them flying in a huge blast of arcane energy combined with cherry blossoms!

_**Umi &amp; Kotori**_

Umi stomped her right feet in front, twirled her body, and weaved her arms in a traditional Japanese dance as streams of water began surrounding her very being. Kotori strummed her harp to supercharge the streams with immense magic.

_"Oceanic Formula: Torrential Trial!"_

Umi whipped out her bow, whacked the first two guards' head with her bow, swiftly swept the next four guards on their chest with her arcane bow's sweeping slash, unleashed a kick that sent two left guard flying, and twirled around to smash a right guard's face in, all while having streams of arcane water to compliment damage. She then proceeded to unleash a flurry of cleave slashes, a huge home-run swing, that brought slammed the others down like a pinball, the twirled around as she unleashed a barrage of aquatic arrow straight in the guards' faces!

_"Floral Burst!"_

Umi then ducked as Kotori swiftly concentrated her arcane energy, strummed her harp, and unleashed large amounts of cherry blossoms that exploded upon colliding with its victims!

Umi proceeded to cripple their share of guards by unleashing streams of Oceanic Stream: Dimensional Streams and Ars Noxia, bringing them down to their knees!

_**Leona**_

_"Diamond Cutter: Ascension!"_

Leona, on her side, charged up her Diamante Torrentia, hooked several guards with her diamond projectiles, and unleashed a huge flaming uppercut slash that sent them flying towards the air. Leona the swiftly pulled them up and slashed them while enemy-stepping mid-air throughout, unleashing loads of huge spikes of diamonds that struck the grounded guards.

_"Diamond Dive: Takedown!"_

Leona charged up immense amount of energy, dive deep down towards her airborne enemies, slammed them down with her Diamondia Gauntlets, and unleashed a huge arcane explosion that blew the surrounding troops away!

_"Diamond Cutter: Slayer!"_

She then dashed towards her enemies, numerous cross slash which burst into numerous slash energies, numerous amounts of cross slash, followed by a swift teleport twice, juggled them mid-air with a flurry of sweeping and cross slashes, a pinwheel slash, several sweeping slashes that sliced through the guards, paused, and ended off with a swift charged slash.

A buffed up guard attempted to get her from behind, but Leona smirked as sheturned around, charged up large amounts of arcane energy, materialised her Diamondia Gauntlets once more, and punched through the guard's solar plexius!

_"Diamond Crusher!"_

Leona proceeded to deliver a one-two punch, followed by a whirlwind kick, jumped up midair, unleashed a huge downward kick that pierced right through the enemy, unleashed numerous cross slashes, sweeping slashes, followed by multiple quick stabs, and ended off in a multi-directional slash at blinding speed.

Leona appeared from the guard's back, twirled her Diamante Torrentia, , and ruffled her hair sensually just as a huge burst of sword slashes burst out of the enemy's body, immobilising him for good.

"You are making this look too easy." Leona smirked. "But I like it!"

Another group of guards began charging her from behind!

"LEONA!" Umi shot out in worry.

"Oh have ye 'ol faith Umi!" Leona grinned as she swiftly turned around and deflected theuir attacks with a swift uppercut!

_"Hanairo Heptagram: Diamond Gale!"_

Leona unleashed several sweeping slashes in a swift, yet relaxed manner, slammed them hard with a flipper kick, the proceeded to slash them from multiple directions - in a combined storm of wind, diamond, and sword slashes - unleashed a huge cleaving slash, and ended off with a swift iaijutsu slash passed their bodies!

Several archers attempted to strike her, but Leona smirked as she rained down large amounts of diamond spears upon them, pulled the mooks towards her, summoned ten globes of diamonds in front of her in a circular formation, and drawing a Heptagram with her Diamante Torrentia.

_"Mr Sonoda...You think that I can go even further?" _

_"You all saved my daughter's life from the Hatred Blob when Team Muse went on temporary hiatus; you, Chris, Clarte, Mimi, and Alito. For that, the Sonodas are always indebted to you all." _

_"But there will be stronger enemies each and every time you enter a battlefield, for that...you need focus, clarity, and discipline. But you...you have something, despite your carefree attitude, that represents your greatest strength."_

_"Which is?"_

_**"Flexibility. You have the ability to know to find the balance between seriousness and having fun - you know the main purpose of discipline through the Katana of yours, but you know how to balance it with your personality...the yin-and yang."**_

_"Woah...wait a tic, Mr Sonoda...you mean?"_

_"As a family of honor, one deed deserves another; just like how I will teach the other maidens; I will teach you as much as I can about expanding your already powerful combo potential. To channel your spirit and body into one, unlock more true potential as you face your enemies, and improve yourself with every fight!"_

Leona grinned.

_"Diamond Tempest: Cut of a Thousand Diamonds!"_

Leona proceeded to stab through the diamonds orbs rapidly, unleashing swift diamond sword stabs through her enemies with such blinding speed that it pierced through even their armors and even past their bodies.

The Diamond Maiden closed her eyes, focused large amounts of intense arcane energy upon her Diamante Torrentia, and ended off the combo with a giant sweeping iaido that struck everyone in her side and distance beyond!

Leona even had the time to take out a Tic Tac, winked on one eye, and flipped it into her tongue just as the whole army of guards on her side crashed upon the ground.

"I gotta say..." Leona grinned. "They gotta split."

_**Hanayo &amp; Rin**_

_"Forgive me! Guardian Slash: Thundercut!"_

Hanayo focused a large amount of arcane energy upon her sword via her Project Guardian, slammed it on the ground, summoned a huge circle with a Muse symbol, and unleashed numerous sword pillars that slammed hard against the guards.

The guards, enraged by the amount of malice the attack generated, charged towards Hanayo.

Hanayo's shield glowed intensely with large amounts of arcane energy as she positioned herself, gathered huge amounts of rushing air upon the shield itself, and formed a huge green spear-tip aura.

_"I will...I will stand up, I WILL FIGHT! Guardian Rush: Windfury!"_

With a short shout, Hanayo charged bravely at the rushing guards, covering herself in a huge green aura filled with pressurised, slammed hard against the enemies' body, blowing others leaping towards her, and ending off with a huge tornado-sheened slash that shredded their muscles and immobilised them for good!

"Watch out, Hanayo-nya!" RIn shot out as she saw a huge bulking guard dashing straight towards a shocked Hanayo.

_"Feral Claws: Blitz!"\_

Activating her Project Feral, Rin launched herself forward in a blndingly quick and lethal dash, slashed and punched the bulking guard in the solar plexius, and stunned the opponent with a solid crack on his head!

"T...Thanks, Rin!" Hanayo simpered as another arrival of reinforcements surrounded them.

"Time for a scratch!" Rin winked.

_"Feral Claws: Sparks and Flames!"_

Rin channelled arcane energy into her Purplish Kitty Katar, slashed the air rapidly while showering the enemies with a large flurry of stabs and sparks, flipped herself, and came crashing back down in a fireball flipper kick! The huge flame wave engulfed and torched the guards' shield, flustering them and forcing them to run around like headless chicken.

_"Zappy zappy!"_

Rin then swiftly dashed to another group of bandits, channelled electrical energy through her katars, dodged her enemies' attack gracefully and, unleashed huge burst of electricity slashes wherever she goes, punching and stunning them simultaneously!

_**"Project Feral Sky and Earth Counter: MAX."**_

_"Nyao my turn to shine! Feral Claws: Lotus Strike!"_

After another round of Feral Claw: Blitz, Rin grinned as she rapidly stabbed the guards in front of her, braving the rain from guard's slashing her from behind, alternating between backhanding the guards, charged up huge arcane energy into her legs, and swiftly unleashing a massive whirlwind kick. The attack released her stored charges; slicing through the guards' armor and bodies with immense damage like hot butter, while healing her wounds rapidly!

Another team of buffed guards rushed towards Rin, ready to take her on, but Rin was only too pleased to jump on the fight!

_"Ultimate Feral Claws: Hundred Blades!"_

Launching herself towards the group of enemies, Rin swiftly threw dust upon their faces and irritated their eyes, and supercharged her muscles wit arcane energy. The cat-girl then proceeded to kick the group of guards with such blinding speed that of several meteors, proceeded to do the same with her katars, land on the ground, swiftly unleashed a huge arcane whirlwind kick, merged her Katars together, and formed a ginormous axe midair!

"SAY NYYYYYYAAAAA!" Rin grinned as she sent her axe crashing down on the ground, unleashing a huge shockwave that crashed and sent the enemies flying sky high into oblivion!

_**Eli &amp; Nozomi**_

Nozomi, on the other hand, was having an even better blast.

_"Bad luck for you! Holy Fortune: Arcanum Stage!"_

Nozomi swiftly materialised four pieces of yellow paper with several strokes of lines upon each paper. She teleported to a right behind them, surrounded her enemy with said pieces of paper, clapped her hands, channeled her arcane energies through her palms while she chanted a mysterious incarnation, and spread her arms out wide as a huge burst of light scorched them. Several guards' fell unconscious upon the ground, one by one; others were weaken, but managed to hold their ground.

"Others go for quick and stylish...I go for the straight and hurting!" Nozomi grinned as she charged up a huge ball filled with a mixture of light and dark arcane energy mixed into a large, nebulous globe.

_"Nanyo!"_

Nozomi spread her arms out wide as it dispersed into seven orbs, all of them descending swiftly down, and crashing towards the enemies in a giant explosion!

"How to go with a bang, eh, Nozomi?" Eli grinned as she stood beside her lover.

"Wouldn't it, Erichika?" Nozomi chuckled.

Eli held out her wand as she planted it on the ground and concentrated huge amounts of arcane energies from her Project Vybor (Russian for Choice).

Both Eli and Nozomi chanted a few incantations; materialised two huge circles filled with runes beneath their feet, and spread their arms once more.

_"Gotovnost: In' - yan - Nova!" (Alarcity: Ying-Yang Nova)_

Two globes of light and darkness were unleashed from the staff itself, followed by the same four papers that Nozomi used in her Holy Fortune: Arcanum Stage.

Shots of light and dark projectiles soon poured out of the orbs and rained upon their enemies, piercing through their bodies, and unleashing small explosions that rendered them immobilized.

_"Roza Kroyts : Massivnaya Vzryv !" (Russian for Rose Kreuz: Massive Burst)_

Four pillars of light and dark soon surrounded the rest of the guards that were still up and running, closed in upon them, formed a huge rose, and imploded in a fancy display of petal dancing.

_**NicoMaki**_

Maki flipped through her Grimoire, waved her right hand in the air, placed her right hand in front of a charging group of mooks, materialised her huge circle filled with runes, and...

_"Radiant Burst: Flame Impact!"_

A huge ball of fire with solar 'rings' around its jet blasted and scorched the enemies, decreasing their attack immensely via the burn; their slashes did not matter to Maki and Nico as they tanked it well.

_"Rejuvenation Mantra!"_

With a twirl, a wave of her hands, and her singing of _**Aishiteru Banzai, **_a huge refreshing wave of arcane energy spread through the battlefield, regenerating some of their injuries and soothed their nerves.

"Nico!" Maki nodded.

_"Nico Nico Impact: Radiant Burst!"_

Nico danced as she summoned two light orbs with her heart-shaped sceptre and shoot out streams of lasers that exploded upon the guards feet, scorching and tripping them on their legs.

Some of the light streams curved, transformed into fists, and delivered several hooks, one-two punch, uppercuts, and even pincer attacks upon a group of mooks!

_"Nico Nico radiance: Scorching Vulcan!" _

_"Holy Mantra: Solar Pulse!"_

_"Altogether now! BLAST ATTACK!"_

Huge streams of light descended through their side of the battlefield; the light bullets and the intense pulsating cannon scorched the blinded mooks.

_"Radiant Burst: Mine Stunner!"_

Maki clicked her fingers, surrounded Nico and herself with pure light circular mines, and sent them on their way to scorch and trip the unsuspecting guards!

_"Nico Nico Burst: Pillar of Light!"_

Five pillars of giant light soon materialised from the ground up and were sent slamming towards the approaching mooks!

"Nico Nico nii!" Nico grinned.

_**Honoka, Mimi, and Clarte**_

_"My Fiery Determination! Passion Burst: Prominence!"_

Honoka leapt towards the flying mooks that Nico's Pillar of Light sent, stepped upon their faces with every step, hovered in mid-air, unleashed a huge whirlwind kick that became a huge firestorm!

_"Passion Burst: Explosive Earthquake!"_

Honoka then dashed backwards against a group of charging mooks behind her, began charging large amounts of fire upon her fists, punched the ground, and unleashed a series of small volcanic explosions!

_"Passion Burst: Furious Determination!"_

Honoka rushed towards a group of guards, flared up her fiery Leo Gauntlets (via Project Leo), and unleashed a huge suction storm that surrounded her in numerous flaming 'tongues' - or prominence. The mooks tried to escape, but the suction was excessively strong; the prominence continued to scorch and trip them up immensely as they got closer.

_"Passion Burst: Furious Assault!"_

A series of volcanic punches, kicks, stabs, uppercut punches, disabling bone breakers, and hammering blows soon followed , with every contact resulting in a small, volcanic-like explosion that render their armor useless.

_"Passion Burst: Rising Punch!"_

Hnoka swiftly punched upwards, unleashing a giant geyser of fire that lifted the enemies high into the skies.

"Time for a touchdown!" Honoka grinned as she clapped her hands, channelled immense amount of arcane energy into her body, dissipated into nine orbs of lava orbs that rose up _**way higher**_ than the risen enemies, materialised herself in mid-air, smirked, and flipped around.

"Mimi, ya ready?" Honoka yelled.

Mimi rapidly posed in numerous gun-kata positions as she shot out numerous quantities of arcane bullets to cripple their hamstrings.

"ALWAYS!" Mimi shot out, grinning.

_"Passion Burst: Leo's Descent!"_

Honoka materialised a Leo's aura, began dropping down, accelerating her descent by unleashing fires around her gauntlets like thrusters until she reached terminal velocity.

Mimi readied her hands by spreading it wide.

"Come to me, Honoka!" Mimi grinned, with honoka returning the gesture.

Within a few seconds, Mimi grabbed Honoka just as she was about to descent straight towards her, swung the latter in full force like a merry go round!

"Ready?" Mimi grinned.

"Let's go!" Honoka yelled in excitement.

_**"Superstar Leo Splash: Slingshot Burst!"**_

Mimi released Honoka into a group of fast approaching buffed-up guards, Honoka activated her thrusters once more, concentrated all her arcane energies and momentum she accumulated so far, and unleashed a giant kick that engulfed the mooks in a huge amounts of flame geysers!

Honoka did a massive somersault flip back to where Mimi was, fist-bumped her, than crouched down.

Mimi maintained her pirouette, did several gun-kata moves; crossing her arms down, spun around, spread her guns our wide, spun around, arms folding, placed her Cielo over her head while her Terra straight in front, all while alternating between said dance steps and unleashing two streams - fire and electrical beams - and burnt them into a comical crisp!

Several guards attempted to attack her from the side, but Mimi managed to do several ballerina-like spin moves, all while punching them, cleaving them with blasting them in their chest and face with her revolvers!

A huge general stood in his way, but he was dazed instantly with a huge drop kick, and several arcane gun punches upon his chest. Mimi then proceeded to slip in between the general's legs, got back up, swiftly smashed his skull in with a quick gun-kata arcane slash, climbed swiftly atop of his head via his back, and forcibly controlled him!

"Honoka! Get ready!" Mimi grinned. "Clarte, get the totems!"

"Always!" both maidens winked.

Clarte materialised five mystical totems from her Project Totem, channelled into her usual armor set up parts...except she did not equip them; she actually combined it into a huge gold cannon with silver and red outlines, two 'motorcycle' grips upon the cannon's body, and a tiger head for its cannon muzzle!

Honoka shot numerous fragments of highly pressurised fireballs upon the guards that were attempting to get behind and swiftly tossed them with her Leo Gauntlet's super strength!

"Everyone, get behind!" Clarte commanded.

Upon making sure everyone was behind her, Clarte swiftly charged in large amounts of solar and spiritual energies inside her large cannon...

_"Totemic Formulae..."_

The troops charged for one last final burst, but Clarte twisted her right cannon's grip to increase the throttle; the cannon's gear and internal circuits began to grind and glow intensely as she swiftly pulled the cannon's trigger's setting to 'non-lethal'.

_"GRAND SOLAR BURST!"_

A huge blast of holy light engulfed the entire battlefield, and scorched the guards to such an extent that they dropped down unconscious almost instantly, black smoke whiffing through the skies, charred.

"Well that's gonna cost some property damage!" Leona chuckled.

"Do we care at this point? Given the amount of carnage Shanjia unleashed upon neighbouring countries with its expansionist policies, this is an understatement!" Eli huffed.

"Hold on your horses, yeah? The Queen herself is coming out!" Nico frowned.

"You all go get the citizens of Shanjia and evacuate everyone!" Leona commanded.

"But what about Queen Junko?" Mimi frowned. "She seemed to be very strong from just the rush of air alone!"

"Yeah?" Leona cracked he knuckles and gave a small chuckle. "Trust me; there are some skills that i have reserved only for the strongest of all!"

Leona then cocked her head. "Get those people out before you're trapped, go!"

"Be careful, Leona-sensei!" Umi shot out, giving her a confident nod.

Leona winked and gave a thumb up.

The rest of Team Muse, along with Clarte and Mimi, managed to escape just in time before a tall, beautiful lady stepped out of the palace.

_"So...you all are the ones who dare to disturb my husband's conquest!" _

_**"DIE!"**_

A huge stream of glowing butterflies burst out from her palms and shot straight towards Leona as a solid light boulder!

"DUCK!" Umi shot out.

But Leona managed to turn around swiftly and kicked the boulder into the sky, and sliced boulder into two!

"You guys carry on, be safe on the streets!" Leona winked.

Upon closer inspection, Leona saw how Queen Junko looked like; an alluring figure with a purple robe dress, gold-lined patterns that extended over the sleeves, hood and coat.

A big white collar surrounded the back of her neck; she wore a fur coat around her neck, and the robe splits apart just below her waist. She wore gold heels, and she stood eloquently stylized, yet tall.

"So...the ever so graceful Queen of Shanjia, Queen Junko! We finally meet." Leona smirked.

"I was just wondering why the prisoners we have incarcerated on the countries that we have conquered could have escaped; turns out that you lots are the one interfering with my plans of eventually executing them all after the incarceration period!" Queen Junko frowned.

Leona spread her arms out wide. "A better question you should ask yourself is why the sudden urge to conduct your expansionist policies, and even going so far as to arrest innocent _**young boys and girls who are in their teenage years!**_ You used to be a fantastic ruler according to third-party historians along with Togami...yet you suddenly go buckwild and pretend everything didn't even happen."

"That is none of your business, intruder!" Junko frowned. "My husband has showered me with more love than before! Therefore, it is my duty to repay his love by eliminating everything that is a threat to my husband's rules!"

"He what?" Leona pretended to be deaf. "Showered you love? What about those commoners? You take away their freedom despite their innocence; you captured them, but what for, power?"

"My husband has worked as a cobbler before becoming a court musician all his life, and had suffered through many a relationship problem prior! They will suffer just as he did!" Queen Junko frowned. "I will repay his love, by repaying in full!"

"Cobbler? Did you guys hear that?"Leona looked on in amusement, and then suddenly frowned upon picking up an abnormal reading in Queen Junko.

_"Heard it all! King Togami isn't a cobbler from the start - he's a court musician from the word go! It doesn't make any sense..." _Nozomi frowned as she replied via the communicator.

_**"Data Analysis surrounding Queen Junko's energy signature completed."**_

_**"System has confirmed that Queen Junko is a Lumen."**_

_**"Queen Junko has two signatures - One is her own, the other signature - located upon her necklace - matches one of the two signatures found in Nova's West Border connecting Shanjia." (Reference to Chapter 6)**_

"Everyone, I managed to piece it all together!" Leona contacted the rest swiftly.

_"Wait, what?" _Mimi wondered.

Leona told them about what her analysis had come up with.

"The necklace's energy signature is somewhat channelling itself to brainwash Queen Junko!"Leona nodded softly. "That 'Togami' imposter must be the perpetrator behind all this - the advisor who brainwashed Queen Junko by giving the necklace as a gift!"

_"So that's why she's able to believe the quote unquote 'Togami's' past; Queen Junko is mind-controlled!" _Nico concluded. _"And he must be the same person who killed Queen Fidelia!"_

_"What about the real King Togami?" _Honoka wondered.

"Evacuate the residents first, we need to wake Junko back to her senses before we commence with any further actions!" Leona commanded.

_"Roger!" _the rest responded.

"Since you deny me the chance...I will kill you to satisfy my wrath!" Queen Junko's eyes glowed red as she materialised a glaive using her Lumen Powers.

Leona shrugged and swiftly readied herself for battle. "Be my guest; I sense your powers are strong, and I always loooove a good challenge! Come, make my day!"

Both Queen Junko and Leona charged towards each other, attempting to get the crucial first strike.

_**(Scene ends with the Camera panning out towards a charging Queen Junko and Leona Silvi, their war cry echoed through the battlefield.)**_

_**Just who is the doppelganger that assumed King Togami's identity?**_

_**Just why was Queen Junko controlled?**_

_**Where is the real King Togami then?**_

_**And just why did the faker attempted to arrest the teenage boys and girls, and even attempted to overtake Nova, or even the world for that matter?**_

_**The adrenaline is rising high - the final resolution will soon be at hand!**_


	32. Leona vs Queen Junko - The Truth!

_**CHapter 32: Leona vs Queen Junko - The Truth revealed! **_

_**Last time on Fidelia's Requiem**_

_**"Everyone, I managed to piece it all together!" Leona contacted the rest swiftly.**_

_**"Wait, what?" Mimi wondered.**_

_**Leona told them about what her analysis had come up with.**_

_**"The necklace's energy signature is somewhat channelling itself to brainwash Queen Junko!" Leona nodded softly. "That 'Togami' imposter must be the perpetrator behind all this - the advisor who brainwashed Queen Junko by giving the necklace as a gift!"**_

_**"So that's why she's able to believe the quote unquote 'Togami's' past; Queen Junko is mind-controlled!" Nico concluded. "And he must be the same person who killed Queen Fidelia!"**_

_**"What about the real King Togami?" Honoka wondered.**_

_**"Evacuate the residents first, we need to wake Junko back to her senses before we commence with any further actions!" Leona commanded.**_

_**"Roger!" the rest responded.**_

_**"Since you deny me the chance...I will kill you to satisfy my wrath!" Queen Junko's eyes glowed red as she materialised a glaive using her Lumen Powers.**_

_**Leona shrugged and swiftly readied herself for battle. "Be my guest; I sense your powers are strong, and I always loooove a good challenge! Come, make my day!"**_

_**Both Queen Junko and Leona charged towards each other, attempting to get the crucial first strike.**_

Queen Junko attempted to unleash a sweeping slash towards Leona, but the Diamond Maiden swiftly teleported to her and managed to get a swift downward slash. Queen Junko winced and swiftly flowed up with another sweeping slash from the right, which Leona dodged through, but the Queen soon delivered another from the left!

"Ohohoho!" Leona's eyes widened as she managed to dodge the glaive's slash arc by a hair's breadth. Leona recovered swiftly after the somersault dodge, supercharged her senses via her Diamant Projet as time slowed to a crawl, and blitzed towards Junko.

_**"Diamond Cutter: Glimmer Spear Raid!"**_

Leona swiftly lashed her Diamante Torrentia like a spear straight at Queen Junko, swiftly turned around, lashed back in, and swiftly lashed back.

Queen Junko frowned and swiftly clashed her glaive with Leona's Diamante Torrentia, which the former followed with a swift triple slash. Leona, however, used her years of experience as an adventurer to dodge the initial slash with a cartwheel flip!

Queen Junko swiftly followed up with another sweeping strike, but Leona swiftly dodged her way with another cartwheel.

Qheen Junko then swiftly charged up her glaive and swiftly strike her in an angular direction, but Leona's analytics from her Diamant Projet detected where the arcane slashes were going to be. Leona then swiftly channelled arcane energy from her Diamant Projet, shattered herself into numerous pieces of diamonds, and swiftly reconstructed herself!

"W...WHAT?" Queen Junko's eyes widened.

"Now! _**Hanairo Heptagram: Diamond Blitz!"**_

Time appeared to have slow to a crawl as Leona's supercharged nerves allowed her to close in and delivered an charged iaijitsu slash, several sweeping slashes alternating between uppercut slash, and ended it off with numerous jabs right across Queen Junko's body and sending her off crashing upon the far side!

"Now I gotta admit...only a few have ever surprised me with a resilience to hit back really swiftly!" Leona praised.

Queen Junko focused her mind turned towards her left, and uprooted a huge building from the far side of town; the citizens, however, managed to escape before all this hoo-hah happened.

"Oh...so you're doing it?" Leona looked on in amusement. "So your Lumen powers are psychic...nice!"

"It wouldn't be so nice when you see this, IN YOUR FACE!" Queen Junko roared as she threw the huge building straight towards Leona!

Leona spread out her hands, and shrugged. "Whatever, i have been through worst!"

She then swiftly charged up large amounts of arcane energy upon her feet, materialised her Diamante Greaves; a huge circle filled with smaller circles in a Heptagram Formation materialised underneath her as she launched a massive sweeping kick towards the oncoming building!

"EAT MY KICKS!" Leona grinned as she coated her legs with exceedingly hard diamonds, unleashed a huge kick towards the building, and crashed it straight towards a surprised Queen Junko!

The Queen of Shanjia winced as she got back up swiftly and summoned nine fireballs that swiftly shot towards Leona like a powerful Vulcan!

_"So she attacks fast...I will return them myself!"_

Leona smirked summoned a circle filled with inscriptions and runes in front of her, swiftly blocked every single fireball strike with a well-timed baseball slash, and counter attacked with a huge diamond slash erupting from the ground!

Queen Junko managed to follow her fireball shots with a swift glaive cleave, but Leona swiftly dematerialised herself into diamonds once more, pushed the Queen back, materialised herself again, and charged up large amounts of fire arcane energy upon her Diamante Torrentia.

_"Heptagram Cutter: Diamond Blitz - FIRE!"_

Leona charged up the Diamante Torrentia and unleashed a huge iaido wave, and slashed through Queen Junko as it expands to multiple diamond slashes slicing through. The Diamond Maiden then proceeded to unleash numerous blitz slash while drawing a heptagram, used the friction between the blade and the ground to ignite it on fire, charged up her blade, swiftly brought it down in a flaming cleave, and unleashing a huge pillar of flame that slashed through Queen Junko hard!

Queen Junko swiftly recovered her stance and punched the ground to unleash a huge fan of large silver blast that swiftly homed in towards Leona!

Leona managed to dodge and twirled past five blasts, and blocked the rest with perfect timing by raising her arms and evicting a throne of diamonds form the ground, but Queen Junko swiftly followed up with a swift one-two slash!

Leona anticipated it thanks to her analytics and managed to swiftly moved back just before the slash arcs could slice her, but a huge shockwave managed to blast Leona back, damaging her. Queen Junko surprised Leona with several teleport slash thrice, which she managed to block perfectly, but the slash energies and magical explosions threatened to bring Leona down. Leona's ability to control diamonds inside her body allowed her to stand her ground effectively, gritted her teeth, cancel her momentum swiftly and gracefully by placing left foot behind her right, and regaining her composure with panache.

_"So she uses explosion as part of her attacks now, huh?" _Leona smirked.

Queen Junko swiftly charged up her glaive, let it grew to three times the length, leapt through the air, and prepared to unleash a cleaving slash!

Leona grinned, charged up large amounts of arcane energy upon her feet, and managed to side step her way out of the slash. However, four cracks in a formation appeared from where the glaive struck; one of the lines was just underneath the Diamond Maiden!

Knowing where the arcane energy from Queen Junko's attack went, Leona managed swiftly dashed sideways and avoided the aftershock altogether. She then swiftly supercharged her nerves once more to strike Queen Junko with Diamante Cutter: Climax Whirlwind; slashing the Queen with a charged pirouette spin from her Diamante Torrentia, then swiftly delivered several cross slashes, three uppercut slash, a sweeping iaido slash, and ended her combo with huge cleave that knocked Junko back!

Queen Junko gritted her teeth and summoned a ring of psionic orbs that attempted to shoot through Leona. The Diamond Maiden swiftly performed a dodge roll but was met with a charging Junko lashing out with her glaive!

Leona, however, remained calm, smirked, and swiftly unleashed an uppercut diamond slash, blocking perfectly with a huge diamond shield, and completely nullifying her Queen Junko's pierce attack. The explosions soon followed, but thanks to her earlier experience, Leona is able to twirl around swiftly and blocked it perfectly with a runic diamond shield!

Queen Junko uprooted several giant trees and three empty buildings with her psionic abilities and threw them straight towards Leona. However, the Diamond Maiden simply shrugged, weaved her hands in the air, summoned two large diamond towers, morphed them into large replicas of her Diamante Gauntlets, unleashed a flurry of punches filled with concentrated arcane energies, and slammed them back towards a surprised Junko with gusto!

"C'mon, you can do better than this!" Leona taunted. "Is javelin's the best you can do?"

The Queen of Shanjia twirled around and attempted to slash Leona once more from the right, but Leona swiftly synchronised her slash with Junko's, effectively guarding against her sweeping attack; Junko attempted another sweeping slash from the left, but was met with another perfect block. The explosions soon followed, but Leona predicted and soon dispersed herself into diamond shards once more, materialised herself back again, unleashed a one-two counter slash, two flipper kicks, flurry of comet punches from her Diamante Gauntlets, and finished off with a massive cross-cum-sweeping slash.

Queen Junko swiftly followed up with swift twirling slash, but was met with another perfect block, but the Queen smirked and followed up with an angular slash!

Leona, however, once more predicted where Junko's channelling her Lumen energies and swiftly blocked and swiftly countered off with several well-timed cross and sweeping slashes, coupled by numerous high-speed kick with her Diamante Greaves, and unleashed huge amounts of diamond shards that pierced through Queen Junko's body, further weakening her immensely!

Queen Junko's eyes became intensely red as she set her Lumen Crystal into overdrive, charged up her glaive to be ten times as long, and swiftly unleashed a huge leaping slash towards Leona. The Diamond Maiden managed to charge up and clashed with Queen Junko's glaive, but the huge amount of pressure send Leona kneeling down as the ground started to crack up and formed a huge dent.

Leona began to sweat a little, frowning and gritting her teeth as she attempted to channel large amounts of arcane just to counter her Junko's overdrive, but...

_"Save me..."_

"What?" "Leona wondered.

_"Save me...the mind control is weakening...please, save me!"_

_"Wait...how can you?"_ Leona then realised why. _"Oh, psychic telepathy ding-dongs, right?"_

_"Yes...please, save me, there might not be much time before that...that 'Togami' reached the shores of Nova!" _

_"I will, just hang on there, lady!" _Leona frowned.

_"Please, don't kill my physical body...I will try to hold her out now that I am able to regain a bit of my senses; the necklace's spiritual energy is damaged to a point where I can hold off just a bit...but it should be enough!" _the voice called out anxiously.

Almost instantly, a huge surge of pain rippled through Queen Junko's body, effectively immobilising her temporarily as she convulsed in extreme pain; her necklace was flashing repeatedly.

_"You...you won't have my body...you despicable arti...artifact!" _

Leona knew that it was just a diversion; it would not last long with the amount of strength the 'voice' inside Queen Junko had. Leona swiftly clasped her hands together and charged up large amounts of diamond energy.

_**While the last citizen were in the process of being evacuated...**_

"Our Project Programmes...they are emanating light!" Hanayo gasped.

"When this happened, it means that Leona s calling for our support; it's always been the tradition of every Project Programmes - the power to kick ass single-handedly, but also able to combine powers when the time comes - anytime, anywhere, at any distance!" Mimi grinned.

"It's almost over now...we ain't gonna let this one go to waste!" Honoka nodded in determination as she materialised her Yume no Tobira costume using her arcane magic.

"I ain't throwing this one away!" Nico joined in.

"Leona -sensei, hear our calls!" Umi frowned in determination "Our voices are with you, just as us with one another!"

"Our decision to go through this together; let our strength show our enemies in sight that we shouldn't me messed with!" Kotori shot out.

"Don't say we didn't answer it! Show 'em what we've got!" Maki followed.

"The end is in sight; let's make a break for it!" Eli shot out.

"Let fortune smile upon our souls!" Nozomi declared.

"Nyaaaa!" Rin grinned.

"Our hearts...communed as one!" Hanayo simpered.

"Sis, don't lose it, or I won't forgive you!" Mimi grinned as she rose up her Project Pallas.

"May the gods convey our thoughts; our hearts and minds are as one, even as the distance grows!" Clarte chanted.

_**Back at the battlefield**_

Eleven Orbs of light - representing the eleven members' well wishes - began infusing Leona's Diamante Torrentia with immense energy just as a huge pentagram, with a large circle encasing it, materialised beneath her feet. A huge surge of wind blew upon her direction as Leona let down her hair and let it flow smoothly along the wind, like a beautiful - yet raging - waterfall.

At the same time, Queen Junko's eyes glowed red once more as her necklace began glowing in correspondence.

"I WILL FORCE YOU IN! MIND CONTROL MAXIMUM!" Queen Junko screamed as her necklace flashed in return, surrounding her body in a crimson red aura.

"Now play time's over!" Junko screamed, but was greeted by seven diamond towers erupting from the ground, surrounding her in a heptagram formation, and unleashing streams of holy beams that maimed the Queen of Shanjia with every ounce of strength!

"NO...NO, IMPOSSIBLE!"

Leona's Projet Diamond began glowing brightly as the eleven aura surrounding the Diamond Maiden began infusing her Diamante Torrentia. The terrain temporarily erupted diamonds from the ground and trees, the skies glistened like the stars upon the Milky Way, and Leona's eyes glowed with the intensity of the determination and brightness of a thousand suns.

"Thanks for the help, Queen Junko; now I will repay you in full, by freeing you from the necklaces control!" Leona frowned.

_"Hanairo Heptagram: Dance of the Diamante!"_

Leona charged right towards an immobilised Queen Junko, twirled gracefully as she unleashed several cross slashes, executed a flurry of stabs that the latter with diamond projectiles, several upward slashes combined with cleaves, followed by two more cross slash, a straight up angular uppercut slash, followed by numerous intense high-speed stabs across her body, and several more teleportation blitz slash.

Leona then proceeded to draw a large circle and a heptagram sign while allowing her diamond katana to glow intensely with the warmth, light, and arcane magic supplied by their teammates' well wishes. Her diamond katana grew to fifteen times its usual length as diamonds erupted from the seven small circles that formed the heptagram formation beneath her feet, surrounded her every being, and reconstructed themselves in a pair of majestic wings!

_"START: DASH!" _the Team Muse's Members, Clarte, and Mimi shot out in determination as Leona swiftly teleported straight towards Queen Junko.

_"SAYONARA, YOU NECKACE-WRINGING PARASITE!"_

Lena swiftly unsheathed her Diamante Torrentia and blitzed through the Queen of Shanjia's body; a swift clean iaijitsu in the form of a single white line and and arcing slash soon exploded into view. Leona stood on the other side, twirled her katana, brought out her sheath, and resheathed her blade back.

A sharp sound pierced the air, sword energy burst out of Queen Junko's body; her necklace began to crack, and it splits into two.

Queen Junko's hair flowed across the wind as her body soon became limp and collapsed on the floor, weakened by the intense battle she participated.

Leona's years of adventuring experience allowed her to recover her breath swiftly as she teleported straight towards Queen Junko to survey her condition; the Diamond Maiden's concerned look turn into a small smile.

For upon the Queen of Shanjia's side lie the mind controlling necklace; its piece shattered and its energy glimmered for just a few dying seconds and its vibrance soon faded - dead.

"Everyone, Queen Junko is defeated!" Leona simpered.

The rest of the team members hurried over towards the battlefield, eyes widened at what was left of it.

"Wow...that was a spectacle!" Maki's eyes widened.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Hanayo replied nervously.

"Yup. I directed my damage upon her necklace for the final attack; the slashes upon her body are only just so that the arcane energy's from her necklace is severely weakened." Leona nodded.

"We might as well bring her to her room inside her palace; we can discuss more after!" Honoka followed.

"Right!"

_**A few hours later**_

Queen Junko groaned as she felt a rush of blood towards her brain. Her eyes fluttered like a butterfly's wings as she slowly opened them; her blurred visions of several figures in front of her slowly came into view.

"Earth to Queen Junko, ya here?" Leona shot out.

"Y...yes..." Queen Junko replied weakly as she attempted to sit up straight.

"Let us help; your body is recovering after the necklace of yours shattered like a cookie." Leona sighed. "Even with your healing equipments, it requires a few hours."

"N...Necklace? The necklace is destroyed?" Queen Junko's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, duh!" Mimi held the shattered remains of the necklace and placed it on her blanket.

"That necklace, according to Leona, was sending Lumen energies to suppress your consciousness; effectively brainwashing you." Eli nodded.

"And according to our investigations so far, we have every right to believe that the 'Fake Togami' is the same person who killed the Queen of Nova; the necklace's arcane signature matches the arcane signature that clashed with the Novan Queen's signature from Nova's western border." Nozomi followed.

Queen Junko sighed deeply and shook her head. "It was horrible...the moment I wore this deceptively beautiful necklace that 'Togami' gave me, my mind was immediately drained into a void; as if I was watching my own body doing what I don't wanna do - helpless, powerless to do anything. He came in, asked me if I enjoyed his gift, and I was forced to accept it - my mind controlled..."

Queen Junko took a deep breath and continued, "I know that the Togami was fake; he was not a cobbler just like you all have suspected, but I couldn't do anything about it; my soul was suppressed - I am aware of it but was powerless to do anything while forced into accepting his 'retconned' past."

Queen Junko shook her head. "That Fake Togami also brought up about his hatred about teenage boys and girls around the age of 16 - 25; he told me that he had suffered a lot from people under those age groups - relationship problems."

"I assume that faker must have his own headquarters, and one right under our very nose, right?" Leona wondered.

"How...how do you know?" Queen Junko's eyes widened.

"Whenever you go up against an enemy or some sort, nine times out of ten an enemy will need a headquarters where he can keep his most intimate plans away from people, right?." Leona nodded. "For manipulative person like that Fake Togami, he most likely did it under the manipulated person's safety - Queen Junko."

"We assumed you have told the fake Togami about your secrets - like where you placed your precious stuffs and the likes?" Honoka wondered.

Queen Junko nodded softly. "Again...I was helpless to do anything to stop myself."

The Queen of Shanjia looked at the members of Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona, and sighed deeply; they saved her life and the residents...surely she could trust them for one last hurrah?

"That bookshelf filled with red covered books...there should be a book with gold linings on its spine; pull it." Queen Junko sighed. "It's the place where he usually goes to formulate his secret strategies for war, to arrest the teenagers, to gain Lumen Crystals...the likes. Since I was brainwashed at that time, Fake Togami has no qualms about telling me everything he knows - he thought that my trance will never be broken."

"Nya? That one?" Rin wondered as she pulled said book. "Woah... nya?"

All of a sudden, several sounds of machinations echoed through the entire room as several bookshelves right beside Rin's position rearranged themselves into a room.

"A secret compartment...figured." Mimi frowned.

"Good, all we have to do is search for evidence pertaining to his plans to dominate the world, his plans to kill of Fidelia, and we are golden!" Leona nodded.

The secret compartment was what one would expect - a wooden drawing table with loads of posters plastered across the walls. Several blueprints that detailed logistics, ships, supplies, and several scribble lines that made almost no sense. Scattered across the floors were treasures - family treasures stored inside; it was valuable after all - a secret cave is needed.

"Jeezus..." Honoka frowned. "His blueprints contained plans on how he intended to use the Lumen Crystals to become the strongest Lumens ever lived - with Fidelia been one of the strongest!"

"His records on how he has been planning those wars, his strategies, war books, etc, etc..." Kotori looked around as she began shaking her head.

"But there must be a reason why he wanted to do this!" Honoka frowned. "A reason for his malice; his hatred for the teenagers and young adults he captured so far, and him wanting to gain _**every single Lumen Crystals **_in existence!"

"Wait a minute...those posters across the walls...they are filled with pictures of a particular woman!" Nozomi frowned. "Look!"

"Youjia?" Eli squinted as she barely made out the curtsey writing upon the posters.

"Not only that...it got better." Leona smirked as she came out of the secret compartment and faced Queen Junko.

"Your Highness, you did say that the reason the Fake Togami wanted to arrest the teenagers was because of 'relationship problems', am I right?" Leona asked calmly.

"Yes...that was all he told me. I was forced to obey him without asking anymore questions." Queen Junko nodded.

"The poster drawings depicting Youjia; arresting the teenagers and young adults; his plans to eradicate them, and his plans to wage war across the world...it all adds up now." Leona nodded as she brought out a dog-eared book with a simple flower-shaped lock, a pink cover, and a header named...

_'Youjia's diary'_

"What? Who is Youjia?" Nico wondered.

"You would be surprised if I tell you all - the Fake Togami's ex!" Leona smirked.

"WHAT?" the rest wondered.

"According to the diary entries, that young woman - Youjia - hooked up with a man years before any of this shit happened. Youjia was working as a part-time clerk during that time, whereas that man was working as a part-time cobbler raising money for high school. However, she had stated the man to be pretty clingy; always yapping at her, or even yelling at her that she shouldn't go out and have an affair with any single boys whenever she worked overtime." Leona smiled calmly.

"Creepiness or clinginess? Either way, that is just one way of getting yourself shot in the foot." Umi frowned.

"So...that man was way too clingy, what happened to Youjia next?" Maki wondered.

"Since she was so fed up with having to put up with her boyfriend's repeated retorts, Youjia was coerced into going out for a drink with her working friends after working overtime. The entry said that Youjia was somewhat interested in a dashing young man that one of her female friends brought on over." Leona recalled.

"And it gets better, she described how her 'male gaze is striking my very heart and somehow feels attracted by that sultry, suave, and cool gaze of his' or some such bull." Leona shrugged. "Oh, how interesting, it's like I have been reading some sort of stupid padding instead of getting into the main point itself!"

"Oh wait...I see where this is going." Umi raised her eyebrows.

"And it gets EVEN better!" Leona smirked. "Oh yes it does! Apparently after the drinking session ended, that same man offered to take her home; three guesses as to what happened next!"

Umi snapped her fingers. "An affair!"

"An affair!" Nico and Maki nodded.

"Of course it's gotta be cheating!" Honoka frowned.

The rest, even Queen Junko, nodded.

"Right you all are." Leona closed the book. "She made whoopee with said man, and even go on to say how 'he made her feel pleasure and sensuality like nothing else through his roughness and dominating figure and blah blah blah with all those lousy writing about how she made love and so on; nice way of saying that her boyfriend is busted."

"I assume that boyfriend is..." Nozomi frowned.

Leona nodded. "That 'Fake Togami'."

Queen Junko's eyes widened and shook her head. "H...How?"

"Why do you think there will be posters off Youjia around the secret compartment? Why do you think he wanted to incarcerate everyone between the age of 16 and 25? Why do you even think he wanted to go all ape on the world to begin with?" Leona shrugged.

"Revenge." Eli's eyes widened and frowned.

"More than that." Leona nodded. "It is Disproportionate Retribution to its logical extreme."

Leona continued. "That 'Fake Togami' felt suspicious - he wondered why Youjia had been so cheerful lately without meeting him in person. Paranoia slammed him down like a high-speed carriage; he stole his parent's money and combined it with his own part-time job pay in a desperate attempt to get a Private Investigator. The PI got back, revealed the truth...put two and two together, and you get the answer."

"The 'Fake Togami' killed both Youjia and the man in cold blood..." Hanayo shivered.

Leona nodded. "It also doesn't help that the Fake Togami's name is...wait for it..._**Odium.**_"

Silence...

"Latin for Hatred!" Umi frowned.

"By then, Odium had crossed the line - he reckoned that every single teenager in this world is prone to making him suffer because of everyone's tendency to bone anyone under the full moon. Thus, he formulated a plan that was years in the making - he studied extremely hard to burst into the top percentage of Shanjia's academics despite being a young cobbler, becoming recognised as one of the advisors in Shanjia's nobility...just so he can get close to King Togami and Queen Junko, and abduct the King offguard." Leona continued.

"To which he disguised himself as King Togami, gave Queen Junko the Lumen-crafted necklace, brought her under control, and began his plan for world domination...including his attempt to unleash a massive execution on all teenagers and killing off Queen Fidelia. Is it?" Eli asked.

Leona than brought up another book - dark blue with golden-layered lines across its ends - labelled 'Odium'.

"Yup." Leona's answer was direct. "Jot 'em down to remind himself that he must see through this hatred to the very end; even Youjia's diary was taken by him in order to remind him why he carried out this elaborate plan in the first place. The posters speak for themselves - a badge of hatred upon his once wounded heart."

Silence...

"To think...one of my advisors would do this...one of my trusted advisors..." Queen Junko shook her head while trying to hold her years calmly.

"So...he planned to overtake the world and conduct massive genocides on all teenagers...just for that one boo-boo that girl made? And it's not even her fault for that matter - that Odium is way too clingy and possessive; his entries are...really creeping me out!" Honoka frowned.

Nozomi took out a Tower Arcana card on the top of her tarot deck. "Well it does say a lot about this person when he got so high up the nose that he's gonna go 'boom' when he crashes!"

"And he controlled Queen Junko for years even." Eli shook her head. "Talk about being a drama-king!"

"Tell me about it." Mimi nodded. "Deciding the fate of a world on the sins of just two teenagers; I get that those two offenders might have been a bit too touchy-feely, but to take it on _**the world and hurting innocents in the process just on the sins of those two? **_Really? Really."

"Wait...if Odium abducted my beloved...where is Togami then?" Queen Junko replied worryingly.

"The dungeon." Leona flipped through Odium's diary once again. "He wrote that he will enjoy torturing both Togami and his children once his aim is achieved, and that revenge would be so sweet."

"My children...they are with the Fake Togami on their way to Nova - he wanted them to witness how he's going to win the war single-handedly; to raise them as being war-mongering machines!" Queen Junko coughed.

"Well, you would have expected that Odium prick would keep it in a magic seal; guess he must have being way too conceited or blinded by his hatred that he failed to calculate the possibility of anyone taking a peak at the diary!" Mimi shook her head.

Queen Junko looked down and sighed deeply.

"I failed my country...I failed my husband, everyone." Queen Junko shook her head.

"You have failed no one, Queen Junko." Honoka consoled. "You were just enslaved by Odium's hatred; once we get that evidences out, everyone will understand."

"That's right!" Leona grinned. "We got all the evidence we need; and we know it isn't your fault that all this crap stuff had to happen! Besides, we are going to end this together - not as nobles, adventurers, or some such bull! We are going to end this, _**as a team!"**_

The rest of the team present simpered along and nodded readily; Queen Junko's sadness gradually turned into a smile upon understanding that there was still hope in desperate times.

"The fact that you all are willing to evacuate the residents to prevent any mortal harm, and the willingness to stop my mind-controlled rampage is more than enough to convince me...Thank you." Queen Junko nodded.

"Let's get to the dungeon first - Hanayo, Rin, Nico, Maki, you all take care of Queen Junko first and foremost; the rest follow me!" Leona nodded confidently.

"Hai!" the rest nodded firmly.

_**The Castle Dungeons - North-east**_

"My word...this dark and danky?" Mimi frowned.

"C...C...Can we at least hurry up? Searching though this dark place is giving me the creeps!" Eli shivered.

Leona materialised a huge sparkling diamond from her arms to light the place up. "Ere we go, one large diamond for us as torchlight!"

Eli sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I would rather take a stinky place than a dark place annnyday!"

"Someone must have forgotten to call the pest extermination services, or at least the medieval time's equivalent!" Nozomi pinched her nose.

"Wat the heck, those bugs keep on buzzing, Imma going nuts!" Clarte sighed she nearly swatted Mimi.

"Hey, watch it! I'm not a fly!" Mimi chowed.

"Well, we faced worse! Besides, speaking in a high-pitched voice is dang funny!" Honoka chuckled. "Oink!"

"Honoka, we are not playing 'Farm Animals' right now..." Umi rolled her eyes.

"Baaaaaah!" Kotori giggled upon making a high-pitched noise.

Umi sighed and chuckled along.

"Yo mates! I believe we found our go to guy!" Leona called out as she pointed towards a cell where it held a young man wearing tattered brown suits, long white hair, red eyes, and dirt slewn across his face.

"H...Huh? Who are you girls?" Togami wondered, his voice raspy.

"Oh word...let's get him out!" Umi shot out.

"Sure thing!" Leona grinned as she kicked the steel cell open with just her right foot!

Togami sat there, eyes widened, stunned.

"How is it..." Togami stammered.

"It's called flexing my muscles, dear; let's get you outta here, your wife is missing that sweet voice of yours!" Leona winked.

"My...my wife is alive? You mean the mind-control stuff is..." Togami's eyes widened.

"Yup!" Eli simpered.

_**Upon returning to the room**_

"J...Junko!" Togami's eyes widened in happiness upon setting his eyes on his long lost love, for it had been years since he ever saw the beautiful face of hers.

"Togami!" Queen Junko cried in happiness as Togami rushed to embrace his beloved.

Leona sighed softly and simpered. "Now that is a reunion."

"Both of them are much in love with each other - guess that's one thing that Odium will never understand." Umi nodded softly.

"Awwww...so cute!" Rin shook her head and purred at the heartwarming scene.

"Yeah...it's always nice to see couples loving each other so much on first sight." Hanayo smiled.

The rest simpered along.

"Everyone, thank you..." Togami bowed. "From one person to another, my name is Togami - the true King of Shanjia."

After the rest have introduced themselves...

"From the other world?" Togami's eyes widened. "I have heard of myths and magic of travels to other dimensions, but this is the first time I have ever seen it for real...Still, the fact that you're all here, and that you all reunited me with my wife; I can't thank you enough."

"Save the thanks for later, ya?" Leona chuckled softly. "You and your wife had a lot of catching up to do!"

"But...what of Odium? His troops are going to reach Nova in a few days time." Togami sighed.

"Leave it to us, King of Shanjia!" Honoka nodded and grinned.

"We always have plans in store for moments like these!" Leona smirked.

"It's about time we are going to bring this investigation to a well-deserved close!" Eli nodded.

"If we are going to close it, we may as well do it together; we will help you with the recovery. Just rest well, ya?" Maki simpered, with Nico agreeing along.

"We are not going to let this Drama-King get away!" Rin nodded.

"We do it as a team!" Hanayo shot out, with Rin nodding her head.

Umi and Kotori held their hands and nodded firmly.

Leona nodded and frowned. "Anyone who dishes out such disproportionate retribution ain't gonna get past by us that easily!"

Mimi and Clarte nodded along.

Both Togami and Queen Junko gazed upon Team muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona as they regained their long-lost smiles.

_"On behalf of Shanjia...we thank you..." _


	33. A God Am I!

_**Chapter 33: A God Am I!**_

_**Nova - a few days later**_

The invasion of Nova is proceeding and their coastline was temporarily under Shanjian control. Soldiers have marched through the villagers on command that no one was to be hurt, not yet; they received a diplomatic delegation from Nova that request a diplomatic discussion on behalf of Elodie.

The court was silent as the nobles from every Duchies of Nova gathered on the sidelines with baited breath.

Upon the throne sat the Queen-to-be, Elodie, relieved that no one was hurt in the process thanks to the temporary ceasefire and her way with words.

Soon enough, a handsome man decked in jewels, wearing a grey crown with rubies, and two brown suits now stood before him - a man announced by Elodie's servants as Togami - King of Shanjia.

Or so at least everyone thought; not for the nobles, though...

They have been informed.

_Upon the hallway leading to the courts, steps echoed across the air; silhouettes of people quickening their paces upon receiving news that the King has arrived._

'Togami' took a bow, an affable smile etched across his face, pleased with his progress.

"My dear young lady, how difficult has it been for you to defend your state of Nova. Ah, so much responsibility at such a tender age."

Elodie clenched her fists and felt anger boiling inside the little heart of hers; she yearned to slap the false sympathy off the sly face of his, but she managed to remain calm despite it all.

_"Take a deep breath, Elodie...everything will be over soon - just hope 'they' will be here soon."_ Elodie frowned.

_The steps grew louder as the turned to their right._

_"Oops, my pockets out!"_

_"Stuff it in, for the love of guns!" _

_"You sure I can't bring cat ears in?"_

_"Well it is a court meeting."_

"War benefits no one, don't you think? Such a terrible waste of human life and resources; better to settle things in a civilised matter, don't you think?" 'Togami' simpered. "You bring me all of your teenagers in the state of Nova and pledge your allegiance to me, and I assure you that I may consider in sparing your life, and your whore of a dad."

King Joslyn frowned and nearly flared up, was it not for Elodie gazing at him and shaking her head.

"My dad was never someone promiscuous, King of Shanjia. If you want this negotiation to go on, I suggest politeness be our watchword." Elodie frowned.

Elodie then took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "I pity you, King Togami."

Togami's eyes widened in shock, but regained his composure swiftly.

"Pity? Heh...I need no pity." 'Togami' shook his head. "And you need no reason to know why I need teenagers as a peace exchange."

"No reason?" Elodie wondered. "Really, do you really incarcerate the lives of innocents; to destroy their young lives, and to destroy their future? Do you just do this out of satisfaction? Or do you do this...out of _**revenge?**_"

The Fake Togami's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"I have no idea what you mean, my dear young lady." the Fake Togami kept his quickening breath that Elodie noticed.

"Really? No idea?" Elodie sighed. "Has hatred for those teenagers really blinded you? Has love really blinded you to appoint where you are willing to kill every single teenager?"

"Don't assume to know matters, young lady. You know nothing of it." 'Togami' shot back.

"Is it?" Leona sighed deeply once more. "Alas...I pity you, more than ever."

"Why so? I need no sympathy!" 'Togami' grunted.

"Why don't you try turning around and try commanding your troops to attack again? I dare you." Elodie smirked.

"So you are willing to die for your country then? Very well, I will grant it swift and merciless!" the fake Togami shot out.

_Silence._

"What? I say charge!" 'Togami' shot out, still facing in Elodie's direction.

Soon after, lights out.

"W...What?" Togami looked around him and wondered what's going on, just as a cone of light shone down upon a platinum blonde maiden sitting comfortably upon a chair, her right feet tucked above her left, clapping.

"Wonderful...wonderful!" As she soon sat up properly and spread her arms out wide.

"You sound like someone soooo pretentious that I feel like punching you in the face and shatter you to a tiny, million pieces!" the Diamond Maiden simpered.

"Enough with that smug of yours, what is your intention of being here in the first place?" 'Togami' frowned.

"Smug?" Leona gasped softly. "Oh word...talk about the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Ladies and geeeeentleman, I present to you...THE REVEAL!"

The lights opened up just as confetti and ribbons exploded upon the sidelines; 'Togami' stood upon the ground, frozen, and horrified.

For standing beside Leona...stood by another Togami, Queen Junko, and Team Muse right behind them!

Leona took a huge bow, and spread her arms yet again.

"How is it...how is it possible?!" 'Togami' screamed. "Queen Junko? The Real...real...Togami?"

"You have disappointed me...Grand Advisor of Shanjia - Odium!" Queen Junko frowned as she took out the shattered remains of what was to be Odium's mind-controlling 'gift' for the Empress.

By then, Odium's eyes widened in abject horror; his plan was broken...

"How...how is it that...that you figured out my plans? That you rescue them...everything?" Odium shook his head in disbelief.

Leona smirked as she brought out two diaries - one Youjia, and another...Odium's.

"For you to seek the extinction of every single teenager in the face of this planet we call Earth just for the sins of a woman whom you loved so, so much - whom you cling on to, desperately, like a leech upon a human body -that is such a futile attempt at being a loser!" Leona frowned.

"Still dare to deny your place...Odium? Our once rightful minister; consumed by hatred and anger upon which is your own past?" Queen Junko frowned. "You have controlled my mind for a few good years now; the destruction you have wrought is unforgivable!"

The Fake Togami looked down and silence permeated the room...

"I don't like the look of this..." Eli frowned.

Odium's glare soon turned to that of abject bitterness, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fists, for his veins visible to the eyes of all.

"My fear is confirmed! Those teenagers...those young minds of theirs only think about going out, having sex, and partying all night long! I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG!" Odium yelled.

"And have you wondered why, Odium?" Leona shrugged. "Have you even stopped for a second and think that you could have stopped the fiasco if you never pressure her at all; if you would, I don't know, give her space to carry out her own social life? Have you ever thought that? Nope! Instead, you just clocked her with a hammer, demanded - not earn - loyalty from her, forbid her from enjoying her own social life, suffocating her social circle!"

"But she still cheated! In the end of the day, she still cheated!" Odium snarled.

"I get you, Odium! I totally, TOTALLY get where you're coming from! Yes, cheating is never a good sign; always have, always will be! I am not trying to condone cheating, nuh uh! But have you rack your brain and wondered why all of this cheating stuff even happened in the first place?" Leona wondered. "I will tell you why. Youjia's working friends were worried about her, thus they found one of their friends - a teenage Casanova - and tell him to 'entertain' and 'unwind' Youjia while the night's still young! Have you ever wonder what would have happened if you would just take a step back and make a compromise with her; maybe just have a small chat about how you feel, or maybe - just maybe - you can sweet talk your way and wish her all the best with a smile instead of exploding like a ticking time bomb? If you can do those, then maybe the hoo-hah might not have happened; your ex's friends would not have been worried about her, they might not have coerced her into a drinking party to unwind herself due to said worry, they would not have brought that Casanova into the equation, and that incident would not have happen, period!"

"The fact that she was willing to tell you that she's working overtime means that she cares for you; it's a form of respect, a form of love, a form of trust!" Nico frowned. "You breach that trust the moment you yelled at her and tell her that she shouldn't go out and dilly-dally! You do not have personal control over her life!"

"So...so you said that everything is of my own doing?" Odium stammered. "That I am the one at fault?"

"To a large extent, yes you are!" Leona shot out.

"You confined her, cling onto her; you fail to give her room for her to interact with anyone else, and you fail to give her breathing space to do her very best as a human being - everything has to be about you, you, and you!" Nozomi sighed.

Then laughter...

A sick laughter...

A laughter that shattered the silence and caused even Leona, who was usually calm, frowned in worry.

"Hahaha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" Odium's eyes became solid red as the court was rifled with the Fake King's maniacal laughter...

"I don't like the look of this..." Mimi frowned.

Nozomi picked the top card of her tarot deck and here eyes widened immensely and frowned almost immediately.

"No..." Nozomi frowned.

"Nozomi, are you okay? What happened?" Eli wondered in concern.

"Odium...his tarot fortune represents...Number XI - Hunger!" Nozomi replied.

"Hunger symbolises the danger of losing control, of being consumed by power. The thought of having true power was nothing but a lie - it's actually the pure bliss of abusing power!" Elodie frowned.

"I should have known...should have known that they will laugh at me...LAUGH AT ME THEY DID!" Odium cackled maniacally. "They laugh at me for my flaws, that everything is my fault, that cannot find love when I am a ripe old age, that I am lame, that I am not even good for this world! NOT GOOD FOR THIS FUCKING WORLD! They laughed at me for being a bachelor, that I am not good enough! They will pay...THEY WILL PAY!" Odium cackled.

"So that's your Freudian Excuse of wooing Youjia in the first place! You are desperate; desperate to prove to your peers that you are the best and nothing else, desperate to be loved! Yet you failed...and now you want to take it all out on the world, instead of just looking yourself in the mirror and admit that you are a victim of peer pressure!" Leona declared calmly. "That maybe, just maybe, people will respect you more if you can just build in your own strength, accept your weakness, and just laugh off the mocking jokes about you! You think that you are so powerful that the people who once joked about you will tremble under your feet in fear. Not a chance! In fact, you are nothing more than a pathetic person looking for sympathy, that's all!"

Eli wondered in amusement and flailed her arms in mid-air. "Judging by what you did in return...I'm speechless, but for all the wrong reasons!"

"Good lord...not even Gwenelle has that same amount of hatred as you do, how pathetic!" Mimi frowned. "Oh wait...pathetic is the _**understatement of the century!**_"

"Teenagers...those selfish party animals of theirs running about freely and bonking everyone they see attractive!" Odium declared. "They will never understand me, understand the message!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Leona grunted. "You never face yourself and admit that you are the one at fault - that you are just being a clingy person; desperate for love, attention, and acceptance from people of the opposite sex! You claimed that teenagers caused you sooo much problem and that they are selfish as a result of Youjia's affair, yet you contradict yourself by causing trouble to many innocent teenagers and being selfish yourself! Of course no one would understand you! It makes no sense; because there is no one in this world that will smash humanity as if he or she was playing a game of whack-a-mole, just because they experienced what you have experienced!"

"And to think we nearly sympathise you in the beginning..." Umi frowned. "And before you said that we are as heatless as Youjia and her friends, we aren't heartless - you are just hoisted by your own petard by over-exaggerating!"

"To think we have trusted you before, Odium - the most diligent of all advisors. To think that this is a pathetic ruse to control my wife, to control Shanjia, and to control the world in general, for just the petty sins of a few - that is nothing compared to the immature deeds you have done!" Togami declared.

"You have killed my mother just for your selfish desire of yearning revenge against the world, when the incident regarding Youjia was your fault to begin with!" Elodie flared up.

"We may feel sympathy for your circumstances, but you should have resolved it peacefully. Now though? You have lost your right to our sympathy!" Queen Junko frowned.

"Your excuse is merely a convenient way of fleeing your own responsibility!" Lucille frowned as she shot out.

"Everyone is against you now, Odium, not because we choose to address you as some sort of Cosmic Plaything...no." Leona shook her head and shrugged. "It's because of how you react to those situations. There are people that have stumbled upon the same block as you do, yet you are the only one that dealt this problem with a maturity of a manchild!"

Odium cackled as he revealed a darkened circle upon his chest, a dark, blobby circle filled with intense arcane energy.

"The...the Doomshadow!" Elodie frowned.

"WHAT?" the rest, except Leona, Julianna, Lucille, and Selene, shot out in worry.

"Wait, you mean the by-product of Lumen's summoning magic several centuries ago?" Eli frowned.

Lucille frowned. "It seems that after the Doomshadow's destruction centuries ago, there are actually remnants of it lying around the world..."

"Yes..." Julianna frowned. "It seems as if the Doomshadow was actually attracted to Odium's raw hate - if his name is any indication, of course."

"Worse still..." Lucille frowned. "Just a few volumes of this Doomshadow are more than enough for him to reach a level...close to a god."

And true to Lucille's, and everyone's, horror - except for Leona (she had been through worse) - Odium's body melted into a black glob, only to materialise himself back as a tall, sleek, and handsome young man with black flames surrounding his arms as his 'sleeves'. He wore two long horns upon his head as a crown, wore a translucent robe filled with stars and darkness combined. Gold streams of energy erupted from his chest and surrounded his entire body, filled with glitters and rubies across the lines itself.

The huge aura threw everyone off balance; some even crashed upon the wall, with the exception of Leona, who stood bravely and calmly despite it all.

"All for the sins of two people - Youjia and that Casanova - and you are willing to become a god to judge all of Humanity..." Leona spoke calmly.

"I will seek to destroy everything...reset this world...build it in my image, AS THE NEW GOD OF THIS PATHETIC WORLD WE LIVED IN! A GOD AM I!" Odium declared. "Starting with destroying this flower girl you call Brin!"

Brin's eyes widened just as a long dark spear sped towards her!

A swift clash echoed the hall just as Brin slowly opened up her eyes and saw Leona grabbing hold of the dark spear with her Diamante Gauntlets and breaking it into two.

"You...Odium, you who destroyed innocent teenagers, wrecked their pride, their lives, their futures, and caused the ruin of many a family's blood and tears...and most of all...you hurt Brin." Leona's voice dropped a few notches, surprising the nobles who were picking themselves up from the ground.

"L...Leona..." Brin blushed lightly.

The Diamond Maiden turned towards her, nodded, and simpered. "I will be all right, _**fiore**_."

"Leona...go for it!" Brin nodded and winked.

"Leona, we will bring the non-Lumen nobles to the Dilation Room! We will join you in a bit, the rest of you, follow Team Muse and us Lumens!" Lucille shot out.

"Leona-sensei, just hang in there!" Hanayo shot out.

"The end is in sight...don't lose it!" Umi followed.

"Do it not just for us, do it for them!" Kotori agreed.

"Show him our will to live; our will to push forward, to the very end!" Honoka nodded.

"Leona..." Elodie nodded and frowned. "As the Queen of Nova, No Hold Barred!"

"As the Queen of Shanjia, Odium is way beyond our redemption! You have every right to destroy, by any means necessary!" Queen Junko nodded.

"I second that notion." King Togami frowned.

As the rest bolted away to evacuate the non-lumens, Odium cackled all the way through and began charging up large amounts of dark Lumen energies upon his body.

"Now...Leona. You shall be my first sacrifice; my appetiser before the main course, the opening to the world's destruction; the front row seat to your..."

*BANG!*

A diamond shard flew towards his gloating mouth and exploded right in front of his kisser, and threw him off his boast!

"Then enough with the chit-chat and see if you can take my life and others..." Leona frowned and maintained a tranquil smile as a huge burst of aura coursed through her veins and unleashed itself in a blast of power.

_**"Activation: Diamant Projet"**_

"_**You have destroyed more than you know."**_


	34. Team Muse's fight for Tomorrow!

_**Chapter 34: Team Muse's fight for Tomorrow - Arise: Diamante!**_

_**AN: Welp, this is it, the final battle that will decide Nova's fate! Things has not been going well lately, like the lack of reviews, but I ain't gonna throw in the towel just yet!**_

_**To people who enjoyed the story, I really want to take this time to say a heartfelt thank you. Today is graduation day in my country, so i decided to celebrate the day by posting this!**_

Odium unleashed a huge fist made of darkness energy straight towards Leona, but the Diamond Maiden swiftly blocked it with a well-timed slash, dodged another one, supercharged her nerves with immense arcane energy, and rushed towards her target.

_"Trainqillita Danza: Diamante Blitz!" (Tranquillity Dance: Diamond Blitz in Italian) _

Leona swiftly unleashed am iaijutsu slash; two cross slashes, numerous high-speed jabs, a cleaving slash, swiftly followed by seven teleport slash , and ending off with a two-way teleport slash that sliced the sinews and damaged parts of Odium's body!

Odum swiftly followed up with a swift right hook, which Leona managed to dodge. However, the Diamond Maiden was soon greeted by a huge shockwave as Odium punched the ground and sent quakes along the former's way!

Despite the Diamond Maiden's best attempt at holding them off, the mad Advisor managed to teleport behind to launch a swift stinger punch. Leona managed to turn around and clashed with her fist, but several shockwave soon struck her. The Diamond Maiden got back up swiftly with both her feet.

Odium cackled as he unleashed a thick, darkness laser towards Leona, but the Diamond Maiden managed to dodge out of harm's way and anticipated the streams of lasers that soon followed out of the laser's body. As soon as the Diamond maiden got down, however, Odium swiftly teleported to the other side of the room, charged up large amounts of darkness once more, and unleashed two large towers of dark slash energies straight towards a surprised Leona.

_"Diamante Danza: Glitter Combo!"_

The Diamond Maiden swiftly recovered and dodged past the towers within a hair's breadth; Odium swiftly followed up with another wave slashes, but Leona dematerialised herself into shards of diamonds, swiftly teleported behind him, and managed to unleash numerous high-speed stabs, along with a charged iaijutsu slash!

Odium roared, pushed Leona away - much to her surprise - and counterattacked by summoning two enormous spectre palms from the skies. The Diamond Maiden managed to dodge past her way with her graceful cartwheel dodge, but a large white circle soon surrounded beneath her feet!

"Got you where I wanted!" Odium smirked.

Leona frowned as she managed to dodge past the huge towering pillar of darkness that soon followed, but was struck surprised when another pillar of darkness came slamming underneath her feet!

Leona crashed towards the ground, but managed to get up swiftly just in time to summoned several towers of diamonds, shattered them, and sent them as diamond rockets towards Odium's counterpart!

"No frills...just thrills!" Leona smirked.

Leona managed a swift acrobatic backflip, charged up her senses once more, summoned large amounts of diamonds towers that erupted from the ground. She then commanded them to hammer Odium in several hammering strikes that stacked up severe damage, shattered them into diamond rockets, bombarded a staggered Odium, unleashed several uppercut slashes, teleport slashes, sweeping slashes, and ended off with a clean iaijutsu slice across Odium's body!

Odium teleported to the a far side once more, created a huge dark portal right above his head, and summoned a huge Lumen Ray cannon in the shape of a satellite!

"Oh wow...satellite? So you all have magiteks too! Interesting!" Leona frowned and smirked.

"Worthless humans will never ever comprehend progress if they are nothing but party animals, FOOLS!" Odium roared as he raised his right hand and commanded it to fire!

"Oh yeah, it's so on now!" Leona felt a huge surge of adrenalin rushed across her brain towards her body as she shattered herself into numerous diamond pieces, and dashed towards the mad Advisor.

_"Diamante Danza: Girandola Smash!" (Diamond Dance: Pinwheel Smash!)_

Leona swiftly flipped over and unleashed a multi-hitting pinwheel kick, unleashed a huge tower of diamonds that soon followed and pierced through Odium's bones and sinews.

Odium swiftly countered with a swift stinger that unleashed a pair of large spectre palms. Leona, however, managed to flip away from the attack, and swiftly got up close.

_"Diamante Danza: MacabreTempesta!" (Diamond Dance: Macabre Storm!)_

Leona swiftly launched a powerful cross slash, turned around, unleashed a sweeping iaijutsu slash, a straight up cleave slash, two diagonal slash, followed by numerous giant pirouette slice, ended off with a huge cleaving slice that struck a staggered Odium, and sent him crashing towards the other side of the battlefield!

Leona rushed towards Odium, but the latter smirked as he spread his limbs out wide, spread his spectre arms, and unleashed a sudden darkness burst that shocked Leona and threw her back several feet.

Odium swiftly followed up with several palm thrust, but Leona swiftly recovered, dodged past the barrage of fists, teleported straight towards the mad Advisor, unleashed a huge charged slash, several stabbing slash, and sent four diamond towers to pierce through the enemy's defense!

Odium swiftly countered off Leona's combo with a huge cleaving slash of his own, but Diamond Maiden swiftly teleported behind the mad Advisor, surprised him with a large uppercut slice, unleashed several sweeping and cross slashes at the same time, appeared in front of him and unloaded another barrage of slashes, and struck him in a multi-directional teleport slash.

Odium's eyes glowed as he created a darkness force field to nullify Leona's piercing slashes and swiftly countered off with a swift hook upon Leona's chest. Leona, however, managed to dodge roll her way, only to be greeted by a swift smackdown punch from Odium's swift turning power!

Leona managed to dodge the main punch, by the darkness blades that erupted from the ground soon after blasted her towards one of the palace's pillars. Landing on the pillars with both of her legs, the Diamond maiden swiftly propelled herself to dodge another of Odium's palm thrusts-darkness blades combos by separating herself into numerous diamond fragments, and appearing right behind him.

Odium attempted to pull a fast one by turning around and summoning a downward palm thrust once more, but Leona predicted the strategy, swiftly charging up her Diamante Torrentia, and unleashed a swift, but giant, cross slash that sent Odium staggering.

Odium, angered, swiftly teleported towards the other side of the battlefield and unleashed streams of darkness lasers raining down upon the skies! Leona managed to anticipate it via the circles surrounding beneath her feet and covering certain parts of the battlefield and so dodged accordingly.

Odium, frustrated by Leona's agility and defiance despite managing to land a couple hits earlier, flared up and summoned a shower of meteors straight towards Leona's direction to interrupt her dodging!

The Diamond Maiden managed to dodge several meteors, twirl, kicked, danced, and unleashed several cross slashes, iaijutsu slashes, and swift hooks upon the meteor showers, but another shower of meteors struck across her direction just as she was engaged in another meteor deflecting!

_"LEONA!"_

A huge wall crafted by Lumen Magic erupted from the ground and managed to block several meteors before smashing apart - more than enough time for Leona to responded the back attack with a several swift and powerful cross slashes, cleave slashes, and iaijutsu teleport slashes!

"Lucille!" Leona grinned as the Duchess of Nix ruffled her hair after landing right beside her.

"This son of a bitch sure is a hard animal to tame, eh?" Lucille smirked.

"Psychopaths like him deserve no sympathy after given one too many chances; but still, his actions need to stop." Leona simpered.

_"I...I will help too!" _a soft voice echoed across the battlefield as a huge whistle pierced through the air.

_**"Activation: Project Guardian."**_

_"Hanayo's Speciality: Defensive Posture!"_

A huge aura with a shield symbol soon surrounded them and infused both Lucille and Leona's body, strengthening their body as they managed to take in a few surprise shockwave potshots from Odium!

"Nice going, Hanayo!" Leona raised a thumb up.

"Foolish young mortal...meek and weak teenagers like you will one day be drunk by society's evil, DIE!" Odium roared as he summoned another large stream of meteors towards the team.

"Even if humans are flawed...that doesn't justify your world of hurt!" Hanayo shot back as she swiftly teleported right in front both Lucille and Leona, raised her shield like a feather, charged up large amounts of arcane energy, and expanded it in a wall of hardened light akin to dragon scales!

_**"Hanayo's Specialty: Absolute Defense!"**_

The scaled wall of hardened light temporarily neutralised the meteors, giving them enough time to recover and make a run before the skill expired.

"Foolish cowards!" Odium shot back as she swiftly blinked towards the other side and unleashed swift streams of fists straight towards Hanayo!

_**"I will be brace myself, be brave! PHALANX!"**_

Hanayo raised her shield, creating numerous scales of hardened light and coated with highly pressurised winds of the Spring.

The impact of the palm nearly shook her to the bones, but she stood on bravely, like a tree weathering the mightiest of storms, under the shield's protection. Leona and Lucille nodded to each other, charged up large arcane energies, leapt over Hanayo, and unleashed a huge dynamic kick towards a surprised Odium's kisser!

Odium crashed upon Elodie's throne, only to be met with streams of aquatic arrow piercing through his hamstrings and arms!

"Let's end his misery; that will be the greatest blessing to him!" Umi frowned as she leapt over Odium and landed right in front of Lucille, Leona, and Hanayo.

"Following tradition...conformity at its finest...will only cause love to shatter in the end because of restriction...WEAK!" Odium roared.

"Really? Following tradition isn't all that bad! It doesn't mean it's always as restrictive; you're thinking way out of your head!" Umi frowned.

Odium summoned his two large spectre hands and swiftly clapped them together, but Leona and co managed to dodge past the attacks swiftly.

_"Diamante Danza: Aumento Torre!" _

Leona charged up large amounts of arcane energy upon her DIamante Torrentia, unleashed triple slashesof enormous length, and unleashed numerous diamond -shaped blades that erupted from the ground and struck Odium hard!

_"Being traditional isn't what you always think it will be - bad! Oceanic Stream: Ars Noxia!"_

Umi positioned herself in a Kyudo position, charged up large amounts of arcane energy upon the nocking point, fired her bow, and unleashed numerous streams of large aquatic arrows; some deflecting the palms with highly pressurised torrents, and some managed to pierced through the mad Advisors' limbs and shoulders!

"You will pay!" Odium cackled as he summoned another stream of dark lightning towards the battlefield, but soon numerous black void appeared right beneath lightning's target points!

_"Lumen Technique: Void Spiral!"_

The void portals swiftly gobbled up the lightning streams, with Lucille forming a sword using anti-matter and struck the ground with it.

_"Lumen Technique: Payback!"_

Lucille released huge streams of lightning combined with void powers straight towards Odium, took the hit, but was ultimately staggered and knocked back by the intense combination of void and lightning!

Leona managed to get a few slashes in, but Odium created another darkness shield that temporarily blocked himself from the front, enough time for him to swiftly move to the back, and unleashed a huge ground pound with his spectre fists of darkness.

Odium swiftly retaliated with a huge surge of lightning, but Lucille summoned Void Spiral once more as Leona swiftly rushed towards Odium and gave him a staggering one -two punch that knocked him off balance!

Leona swiftly unleashed her pinwheel slash with her elongated Diamante Torrentia, followed by a sweeping iaijutsu slash, a massive cross slash, and a massive pinwheel kick. Odium, however, swiftly grabbed Leona's legs - much to her surprise - tossed her like a sling shot, and unleashed a huge satellite laser once more!

Leona swiftly landed on one of horizontal pillars like a spider, dematerialised herself into a shard of diamonds as she dashed towards the mad Advisor, materialised herself back again, and unleashed a huge piercing slash that exploded with intense power.

_"Oceanic Stream: Domineering Thunder!"_

Umi spun around in a pirouette, summoned a large circle filled with a nonagonal star and a Muse symbol upon its center, leapt into the air, fired nine aquatic arrows into the ground, and strummed an exceedingly strong electric tune that summoned huge amounts of lightning, zapping Odium from the top down once Leona got out of the way.

Leona then unleashed a series of swift stabs with her diamond katana, charged it up to absurd length, unleashed a cleave slash, and swiftly unleashed another sweeping slash that struck the bones and sliced through his soul.

Odium gritted his teeth and unleashed a huge shockwave with his spectre arms once more, but four orbs of light and darkness - two lights and two darks - greeted him and exploding in a large explosion!

"Nozomi!" Umi and Leona called out.

Nozomi simpered and landed right beside the team, holding her tarot cards on her right hand.

"Less talk, more action!" Nozomi grinned.

"One who uses fortune to decide fate...I DETEST IT, IT FLICKERS THE FLAMES OF MY SOUL, ANGERS ME!" Odium roared as he unleashed another pair of giant spectre arms, raised all four of them high up in the air, gathered large amounts of darkness upon the skies, and hurled it straight towards the members!

"Coming from a person who is way too clingy, eh?" Nozomi grunted as she summoned a huge holy shield with the symbol of the Arcana Card - Number 5: Pope.

_"Tarot of the Wise: Barrier of the Sacred Priestess!"_

The barrier reflected the large meteor straight towards a shocked Odium, but Odium managed to dodge past the meteor handily.

Feeling confident, Odium smirked and unleashed a high speed multiple fist attack that created numerous shockwaves as his spectre fists slammed the ground!

_"You think you are the only one that claims to hurl things from the skies? Scarlet Burst: Firestorm!"_

Odium's eyes widened as a sudden stream of fireball was hurled towards him, unleashing mini firestorms that closed in upon the mad Advisor! Although managing to dodge some, Leona's surprise attack pinwheel-cross slash combo from behind meant the mad Advisor eventually took the full brunt of the damage!

Odium swiftly countered with a stream of lightning that Leona managed to dodge past, slashed twice, dodged another wave, and delivered a cross slash. Odium swiftly retaliated with a surprise palm thrust attack that damaged the Diamond Maiden. Leona swiftly recovered her stance, managed to dodge Odium's clap attack, unleashed several upper cut slashes, sweeping slashes, and a three hit sword combo - sending the mad Advisor crashing towards the other side of the battlefield.

Eli landed right next to Nozomi, smiling along.

"Try and beat our teamwork, for a size!" Eli smiled with confidence.

Odium flared up even more as he began to blitz straight towards their back and unleashed a huge fist slam towards the ground, creating a pair of darkness slash pillars that transformed into two dark dragons!

_"Stand up, I will! Hanayo's Speciality: Thundercut Counter - Cleave!"_

_"Nya! I will join you! Feral Claws: Sparks and Flames!"_

Rin stood beside Hanayo, with the former unleashing a huge cleaving thunder slash that split into two electrical towers and clashed against the dragons. Rin slashed the air rapidly while showering the enemies with a large flurry of stabs and sparks, flipped herself, and came crashing back down in a fireball flipper kick to ignite the thunder slashes and dissipated the dark dragons!

A swift palm thrust suddenly emerged from the ashes and smokes, but Leona swiftly teleported in front of the palms, swung her Diamante Torrentia, summoned a diamond tower, and blocked it with impeccable timing!

"Ah...wanting to be cute...to be feminine...to accept weakness...IS TO BE WEAK ITSELF FOR A GOD!" Odium cackled.

"Oh quit it with your philosophical gibberish, nya! Your words are like spit to us; being feminine isn't bad at all! Accept one's own self - strength and weaknesses! You are taking this waaaaaaaaay out of context!" Rin pouted.

"THAN DIE, YOU WEAK WHORE!" Odium roared.

Odium spread her arms and immediately summoned another stream of lightning once more.

"I need time to recharge for the Void Drain!" Lucille shot out.

Hanayo unleashed her Absolute Defense once more as she neutralised the lightning attack, while Rin and Leona split up, dodged their way past the lightning circles, and managed to pounce upon Odium.

The mad Advisor unleashed a huge shockwave in an attempt to blast both Rin and Leona off, but Leona managed to dematerialized into diamond to dodge the impact, while Rin swiftly landed on the wall with her two feet and swiftly launched herself towards a surprised Odium, stunning him!

Leona swiftly supercharged her senses once more, slashed Odium in multiple directions while drawing a shape of a heptagram star, lit it on fire, charged up the Diamante Torrentia with arcane energy, and swiftly brought it down in a large flaming cleave that scorched the mad Advisor's body!

_"Let's do this! __**Superstar Leo Splash: Slingshot Burst!"**_

A huge meteoric kick soon launched her way in as Honoka's dynamic entry - with her flaming legs and Leo's blazing aura - struck Odium and crashed his head in a huge burst of fire!

Honoka swiftly performed a cartwheel flip back beside Umi, with a stream of bullets followed soon after to add in the fuel to the pain via an explosion!

Mimi soon landed right next to Honoka and fist-bumped each other while grinning.

"Let's see how you DEAL WITH THIS!" Odium rose into the air and summoned attempted to summon streams of lightning once more, but Honoka swiftly blitzed towards the mad Advisor and swiftly delivered a one-two punch, followed by a swift flurry of fiery bullet punches towards the staggered enemy!

"Mimi!" Lucille called out as she mustered up all her strength to materialise a hand made out of void.

Leona's sister grinned as the next few seconds was automatic; Mimi swiftly jumped upon Lucille's Void Hand, the Duchess of Nix launched Mimi straight towards Odium, whereby the Gunslinger supercharged her senses, twirled around, unleashed a _**numerous **_amounts of arcane bullets in short second, and sent them delivering in such high-pressure tenacity that struck the mad Advisor viciously! A kick in the face, followed by two hold-shots towards Odium's shoulder, and another blast from Eli and Nozomi's _Rose Kreuz: Massive Burst_ only brought insult to injury.

Rin swiftly unleashed a huge electrical jab that zapped Odium while he was staggered, ended off with an explosion when Hanayo charged towards him with Guardian Rush: Windfury.

Odium swiftly countered with a large palm strike that struck the members on the frontline, but their reflexes training allowed them swift aerial recovery. Lucille managed to grab both Leona and Mimi to safety, while Umi fired another round of Ars Noxia shots to distract Odium's swift palm counter, complimenting a Oceanic Stream: Dimensional Arrow Shot!

Leona fist-bumped Lucille; both grinned as they knew that they were having the fight of their lives.

"So...representations of being adventurous...ah...like a heart ready to cheat due to its curiosity! CURIOSITY KILLS THE CAT!" Odium roared as a huge darkness aura engulfed him, buffing up his power through hatred.

"Really...? Is everything you have to talk about is cheating, whining, losing your girlfriend, and how teens are pricks, when it's your fault that this happened in the first place?" Honoka rolled her eyes.

What Odium did not notice was a dose of flowery powder wafting near him, and by the time he realised it...

_"Ambient Drone: Floral Burst!"_

Kotori leapt out, landed in front beside Umi, cranked up the synth sound from her harp, and unleashed a huge electrical sound wave that ignited the floral burst - Odium was blasted back. The Mad Advisor was met with both Honoka and Leona appearing swiftly behind, unleashed a massive fiery frontal lion-shaped punch and a diamond fist respectively. Leona then swiftly followed by several slash energies that sent Odium crashing straight towards Mimi's flipper kick!

Mimi launched herself in the air and unleashed a flurry of punches while unleashing barrages of bullets via Cielo and Terra, and unleashed a huge lightning and fire combo Optic Shot that sent Odium crashing down.

Odim roared and unleashed a huge amount of missiles made of hatred that danced straight towards the other teammates!

Kotori swiftly casted Angelic Hymn: Sacred Dance of the Konohanasakuya and swiftly countered most of the missiles away, the aftershock explosions' damage were reduced thanks to Hanayo's Defensive Posture Party Buff.

"Your heart...tainted by the mistakes of the past - of yours - yet you did not admit it and take it in stride, and proceed to harm others." Kotori sighed. "Is that what you want? To die wanting people to love you when in fact, you are doing the opposite?"

"Gentleness...amicability...weak...ALL WEAK! ALL WEAKNESS OF MAN!" Odium cackled as his laughter soon became that of abject bitterness.

"Looks like his lust for dominance really made him desperate for attention..." Lucille frowned.

Odium uprooted several large buildings and hurled them straight towards the already opened battlefield!

Mimi and Leona stood forward.

"Ready?" Leona grinned.

"You need to ask?" Mimi simpered.

Both of them charged up their fists and unleashed a sweeping punch towards the buildings, unleashing a torrent of bullets and a giant diamond katana that deflected the buildings, and sending them flying straight back towards a surprised Odium for double damage!

Odium braved through it all, unleashed his pair darkness spectre arms, and spiralled his arms on top of one another in a massive drill attack!

Leona managed to dodge past that, supercharged her senses, moved in, and unleashed a pinwheel kick, five rapid stabs back to back, and unleashed a huge cleave that brought forth a giant diamond blade from the heavens!

Odium swiftly recovered his footing and unleashed another stream of lightning, to which the team managed to dodge past or blocked perfectly (Rin using Absolute Defense), but Odium fully anticipated this and unleashed a swift vicegrip slam upon his opponents!

Leona and the rest managed to dodge past her way and unleashed a swift triple slash, combined with a cross slash for good measure, but Odium swiftly edged his way out of the attack and propelled himself back to unleash another stream of lightning and meteor shower combined!

Both Umi and Kotori nodded at each other as the former began to pull the nocking bow and swiftly unleashed a huge stream of aquatic arrows. Kotori then strummed a few verses with her harp, unleashed numerous earthen blades that outsped the water arrows, earthed the lightning, and doused the flames of the meteors!

Odium, however, swiftly followed by a huge clap with his spectre palms, unleashing a huge shockwave to those outside range!

_"Not if I had a say in it! Holy Burst: Song of Winds!"_

However, a huge burst of holy light swiftly granted them the reflexes needed to dodge said shockwaves.

At the same time, both Leona and Lucille - close to Odium - charged forth after performing dodging Odium's palm attack.

Leona's body glowed with a burst of aura as the heptagram rune imbedded on her left eye began glowing. She then unleashed a swift pirouette slash, several stabs that summoned a huge spinning diamond spear, and a huge pinwheel slash that sent Odium crashing into a bunch of trees!

_"Nico Nico Burst: Pillar of Light!" _

Odium swiftly got back up, only to be blasted back again by a sudden speeding pillars!

Nico and Maki landed beside Rin and Hanayo; relieved that they got into the fray in time.

Odium roared as he summoned numerous darkness orbs that surrounded the team outside of Leona, Lucille, and Mimi!

Nico unleashed her Nico Nico Radiance: Scorching Vulcan while Hanayo followed along with her Thundercut slash, neutralising most of the attack. Several meteors managed to land on the ground, exploded, and unleashed a huge aftershock explosion that threw the team to the ground. However, Maki swiftly healed them with Rejuvenation Mantra.

Odium swiftly unleashed a huge palm to slam his enemies again, but Leona managed to dodge past the slam attack, unleashed Diamond Cutter: Climax Whirlwind, and sent the mad advisor crashing back.

An injured Lucille followed up with her Lumen Void Technique: Wild Dance of the Old Forest and unleashing an x-shaped slash to finish the combo.

A huge disc of light soon followed and managed to force Odium into dodging to his left, where Mimi unloaded an Optic Shot: Lightning Burst from both her Terra and Cielo!

Elodie came charging in, focused her Lumen energies into a shape of a sword of a katana and unleashed an overhead slash that sliced through Odium's chest!

Odium swiftly slide behind and attempted a huge lightning strike, but Leona staggered the mad advisor with a large cleave! The advisor swiftly struck back with a huge slam towards the ground, but Leona and Lucille managed to dodge past the initial attack, got back up swiftly, and unleashed Diamond Cut: Cut of a Thousand Diamonds and Lumen Spiral: Mage Weaver respectively.

The rest managed to dodge their way through the aftershock, but Odium swiftly unleashed two large dark towers that shook the rest of the team by surprise, despite Leona, Lucille, Elodie, and Mimi's initial dodge at the frontline!

Leona's eyes widened as she turned around, but swiftly turned back just in time to see a huge hook swiftly descending upon her; the Diamond maiden swiftly dematerialised herself, but was swiftly met with a well-timed smash with another spectre fist from Odium!

Leona spat out blood as she swiftly recovered her footing despite crashing upon a tree, swiftly charged towards Odium, who teleported towards her behind and swiftly unleashed a huge twin-palm attack!

Leona swiftly turned around, clashed her Diamante Torrentia with the spectre arms, and unleashed a small burst of explosion with her arcane magic. Odium keeled and managed to unleashed another palm thrust, but Leona gritted her teeth, was ready this time round, wrestled with Odium's spectre palms, mustering all her strength to spread it wide open, and unleashed a huge flipper kick that unleashed a huge diamond katana that erupted from the ground!

Odium roared and unleashed a barrage of arm thrusts straight towards a surprised Leona; the shockwave blasted Lucille, Mimi, and the Diamond Maiden away due to the sudden nature of the attack, and their slight tiredness.

Elodie's eyes widened, then frowned in anger and unleashed two solid of light and threw straight towards Odium. The mad Advisor successfully deflected it, but was met with a swift triple slash combo from Leona's light sword.

"UMI, NOW!" Elodie shot out, swiftly flipped back, and allowed Umi the window to cast Domineering Thunder.

However, Odium managed to resist the huge shock effect and eventually unleashed a huge burst of darkness that throw everyone of balance, broke off the circle of arrows needed to cast Domineering Thunder, and damaged Umi's body internally due to the abrupt end!

"UMI!" Kotori's eyes widened in shock, but Odium swiftly unleashed a huge burst of laser straight towards Kotori, sending both lovers flying towards a straight concrete wall!

_"Holy Gradient: Meteorburn!"_

Maki unleashed a fan of holy orbs and launched them swiftly, only for Odium to counter her attacks with his, and swiftly struck Maki's body with a huge palm thrust that unleashed a large beam!

Leona frowned; her eyes glowed intensely as she launched a swift stinger stab, unleashed a huge diamond punch erupting from the ground, and punched Odium hard while cutting off his beam attack.

Maki, however, was thrown back, only to be caught in time by Nico.

Elodie unleashed a huge ray of light to blind Odium temporarily, and unleashed a Kyudo arrow made out of light!

Umi gritted her teeth as she stood up and unleashed a fellow Oceanic Stream: Dimensional Shot that disappeared in front of her and appeared straight behind Odium, stunning him!

"Let's end this!"

Leona collected her mind, charged up her Diamante Torrentia, unleashed four diamond towers that shaped itself into fists, and homed in towards the Mad Advisor.

Odium's mind had not slipped into sanity well enough, he simply snapped as a flash back of his ex and the unnamed Casanova burned through his mind. Odium then hunched down, gave an insane grin and fired a huge darkness laser towards the diamond towers, swiftly blasting it away!

"W...What?" Leona frowned as she nodded towards Lucille, Elodie, Mimi, and the entire Team Muse's members.

_"Oceanic Stream: Octagon Shot!" (Umi)_

_"Angelic Hymn: Storm of the Earthly Spring!" (Kotori)_

_"Holy Fortune: Arcanum Stage!" (Nozomi)_

_"Scarlet Burst: Firestorm!" (Eli)_

_"Nico Nico Burst: Pillar of Light!" (Nico)_

_"Passion Burst: Prominence!" (Honoka)_

_"Guardian Slash: Thundercut!" (Hanayo)_

_"Feral Claws: Sparks and Flames!" (Rin)_

_"Holy Gradient: Meteorburn!" (Maki)_

_"Totemic Formulae: Grand Solar Burst!" (Clarte)_

_"Lumen Spiral: Stream Burst!" (Lucille)_

_"Heptagram Orbit: Diamante Descent!" (Leona)_

_"Optic Shot: Stardust!" (Mimi)_

_"Lumen Stream: Solar Strike!" (Elodie)_

The multi-colored streams of energy surrounded Odium, but the mad Advisor's eyes started glowing deadly red as his mind finally snapped until the point of no return...

His sight...all his sight could see were just hallucinations; appritions, of his would be lover - Youjia.

His twisted thought could only think about one thing. His only way to escape from the social pressure of getting a girlfriend - because his peers had one and he did not - was gone...

And now...everyone is laughing at him...

Everyone...

His twisted mind...degraded beyond redemption...slipped off the slope...and concluded...

He will destroy...not just teenagers who mocked him anymore.

Since everyone was gonna mock him in the future...

He will destroy...EVERYTHING.

In a split second, Odium's eyes flared with intense dark crimson as he unleashed an exceedingly strong burst of dark crimson lightning that shattered the team's combined attacks with relative ease!

"W...What?" the rest were extremely shocked.

Not even a second in, Odium began cackling and unleashed a huge network of darkness...

The darkness and hatred manifested into numerous streams of fists that grabbed swiftly grabbed the maidens' body and unleashed large amounts of electricity upon them!

Screams of pain and suffering only served to fuel Odium's insane attack and grin as he unleashed his full force upon their helpless bodies.

The rest, who gathered upon the Dilation Room, were shaken to their very core...

Even King Joslyn...even a usually protective father became speechless...unable to do anything...shocked at the turnabout of event...

"Everyone is gonna just mock me..."

"First teenagers...now everyone is gonna mock me for not being able to get girlfriend, to feel love in my years..."

"They mock me...mock me...fine!"

"Since they mock me...since they made fun of me...since they think I am lame...since they love to party all night...having sex with everyone they meet...cheating on relationship...displaying the flaws of not just teenagers...but humans in general...I will reset this pathetic world!" Odium laughed calmly amidst the anguished screams of the maidens - trapped and helpless - Clarte, Mimi, Leona, Team Muse's Project Program started to overload with power.

Elodie and Lucille's screams were for all to hear among the helpless eyes...

Shortly after the attack was conducted, Odium commanded the Spectre Arms to throw them upon the sidelines as they crashed upon the ground like ragdolls.

Drained of energy, the maidens attempted to pick themselves up, but struggled a lot.

"No...this...this is not...over..." Leona coughed out blood.

"Nova...need no...no ruler such as you..." Elodie frowned despite being weak.

"Nico...nico...niii...their smile...it won't...fade..." Nico coughed.

"Really now...?" Odium gave out a chilling, ominous laughter as the skies began filled with massive clouds of darkness, rumbling with dark arcs of lightning.

"Then so it shall be...you all won't admit that you humans are just a bunch of mocking, sadistic, and egotistical beings who do nothing but to mock, insult, joke, and even go about having affairs with people who have relationships. Then I will be the one that will rule them all...for the power of light and dark, shall merge with me as one complete being!" Odium took out another Lumen crystal that was glowing with pure, holy light and merged it with his dark Lumen Crystal.

A pale pink Lumen Crystal that Elodie knew too well...

"M...My mother..." Elodie stammered and frowned as the maidens attempted to get up, but to no avail. "The one who killed my mother..."

His calm smile turned into that of an evil, megalomaniacal grin, bringing chills to those who saw it.

His whole body melted into an amalgamation of light and dark energy as he soon emerged from the ball of energy as a striking humanoid with intricate white and black markings all over his charred skin. His belly had markings that formed into what was to be a sign of yin and yang, and a huge aura of white and black began engulfing his body. His hair stylized into two golden horns; a glowing symbol of a sword with two sickle-shaped blades and a circle upon the blade's main body manifested upon his forehead - the symbol of hatred.

The new form of Odium declared. "Free Will...nothing but just a mere illusion; a joke created by the people to have the authority in doing no good. You all need only to obey me, they maybe I shall grant you all a front row seat to my...new world."

"How is it...even possible?" Maki frowned.

"He's forcibly attuning Fidelia's crystal well into his Lumen Crystal! Combining light and dark...and his mentality of having nothing to lose..." Lucille frowned.

Brin, who was at the Dilation Room with everyone else, clasped her hands together as tears streamed across her cheeks.

Leona closed her eyes, shook her head, and clenched her fists.

_"Stand up..."_

_"Stand up...Leona-sensei!"_

_"I believe in you...Leona-sensei."_

_"You can stand up, I believe in you!"_

_"You still have one more trick up your sleeve..."_

_"Go on forth, show him...show him the power and virtues of Humanity! For us, for them!"_

"The sound...the sound of Wakamura Izuki..." Leona winced and managed to force a grin upon her face.

_"Stand up! You're not going to give up, right? I know you are not the kind of woman who will give up easily!"_

_"I want to help you too...but I can't help you directly...but I can certainly helped you with my prayers! In the name of the Good Lady, stand up, please; for them, for you, FOR US!"_

_"Brin...hehehe..."_ Leona grinned and winced.

Meanwhile, Odium's Hatred Incarnate form formed a large spear upon his right hand.

"My will shall be the blueprint for this empire! All will love me...all will respect me, and all shall praise my name...OR DIE!"

Odium cackled as he threw the spear straight towards Elodie!

"ELODIE!" Joslyn screamed s the rest could not bother to look; they thought their Queen was finished...

Or as it?

_***BZZAAAM!***_

"W...WHAT?" Hatred Incarnate - Odium's eyes widened in abject shock.

For right in front of his very twisted eyes was Leona grabbing the large spear with her bare hands!

"How is it possible? H...Human scum...you are suppsoed to be too weak to defend! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!" Odium screamed.

"Humans... need no guidance from a person as deluded, hypocritical, whiny, megalomaniacal, and clingy as you! They are fit to write their own path, their chapters in life!" Leona winced as she grinned ahead; her aura began building up arcane energy upon her Diamant Projet.

"Fools! Humans - teenagers and elderly - alike, will always be love to mock others, to inflict misery on others, to have sex with anything that is considered beautiful! I exist only to end it, to end that insolence that is free will!" Odium shot back, his voice trembling with shock at Leona's resilience.

"Yeah, sure...humans can be stupid and foolish at times...we may stumble, we may fall, we may love to cause misery on others, we may be flawed in general...and we may lose our self sometimes..." Leona grinned, and then began facing Odium with eyes brimming with flames of determination.

"But one thing remain; we always stand up, we always learn, we always take it easy, we always have friends to support us in times of need, we feel love, we make time for ourselves and for them, and in the end - through all the odds - we will always move forward!" Leona grinned as a huge surge of energy rejuvenated her very being, causing her to stand up with the confidence of a sunflower!

"And know this...you egotistical man...THAT IS THE POWER OF MAN!" Leona spread her limbs out wide as she revealed her Project Programme - Diamant Projet - glowing with the intensity of a thousand suns!

An apparition of Wakamura Izuki materialised from Leona's intense aura, simpering and spreading out her arms as the entire field became a field of blue and red Heptagram Flowers!

_**Flashback to the last days in Team Heptagram**_

_"Blue Rose?" Leona gasped._

_"The flower of miracles...that is what you represent, Leona."_

_"I...wow..." Leona surprise gradually turned into a simper. "I mean, all I did was just bonding both you and Hisaya together and defeat the ones behind the Goshiki-mura's incident; though I am happy that the both of you are a bit to take your love to the next level!" _

_"You are the catalyst, Leona-sensei." Izuki simpered. "We might be the ones that make the decision in the end, but it is your agency, willingness to face a new challenge, to learn from your mistakes, to accept people's strength without belittling your own, and to look at the future with the eagerness to learn more that gave us the strength to embrace love with open hearts."_

_The Blue Rose upon Leona's palm glowed intensely as Izuki's marriage bouquet of red and blue Heptagram Flowers began resonating along._

_"Like a diamond, you started off rough, but through your setbacks in life, through your willingness to help us, to help Humanity, to learn and grow from the challenge, you become spectacular; you become the miracle...to us. Now...it's our turn to show you, our miracle!"_

_**Flashback end**_

_**Diamant Projet: Activating Infinite Operational Mode**_

_**Arcane energy capacity: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Weapon system: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Regeneration Process: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Body Process: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Processing Power: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Elemental Properties: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Latent abilities activated - Operational Mode: Blue Rose Infinity.**_

_**Awaken: Goddess of Diamond!**_

"THE POWER TO CREATE MIRACLES - THE MIRACLE OF THE BLUE ROSE!" Leona let out a huge and confident shout as she shattered the diamond sphere and revealed herself in all her glory.

Leona wore a majestic silver and blue battle ballgown with diamond corsets, diamond gauntlets, and diamond greaves covering her chest and limbs. A diamond fauld covered her gown as a huge purple robe materialized upon her back, splitting into two as it reached down her knees.

She wore two purple bows with blue rose decorations upon her long, silver hair, a diamond-crafted crown on her head with a blue rose diamond on its center, and a translucent white veil upon her head.

Upon descending and touching the floor, several diamond obelisks erupted behind her, loads of diamond crystals erupted beside her, and a huge circle filled with runes swiftly merged together to form a blue rose symbol. A huge aura burst through the air as blue roses began blossoming from the skies, finalizing Leona's ultimate transformation.

Brin's eyes widened upon witnessing what Leona's Operational Mode represent...

_Blue Rose - The Symbol of Miracles..._

_**"I am you, and you are me!"**_

_**"I once am the diamond in the rough, but now I shine!"**_

_**"To exceed oneself, to strive higher, to achieve one's own dreams and desires, my radiance shall inspire others!"**_

_**"I am the guidance to the truth, the seeker of Miracles!"**_

_**"I am Diamante - Ultimate Diamond Goddess!"**_

Every noble inside the Dilation Room gaped on with silent awe.

"A...Amazing..." Brin's eyes widened in amazement, dazzled by the beauty Leona's new form possessed.

"Such is the wonders of culture and man..." Arisse nodded softly.

"Is that how far their powers can go?" Queen Junko blinked in disbelief.

Odium roared in disbelief as he unleashed a dual drill - white and black fist spiraling over one another - only to be met with a grinning Diamante!

With a swift swipe of her new Diamante Torrentia's Blue Rose Mode - a long katana with a blue rose hilt, a large golden handle guard, and a diamond blade body that was filled with infinite arcane energy streaming across as 'tongues' - the enemy's attack was instantly neutralized!

"No...No...MIRACLES NEVER HAPPEN! IT CAN NEVER HAPPEN!" Odium screamed.

"Team Muse? Elodie? Lucille? Shall we illustrate, the Miracles of Man?" Diamante grinned as she posed herself for battle, confident as ever.

The blue rose that blossomed across the battlefield gave them the healing factor and infused courage needed to stand up bravely, found their balance, and stood up straight with gusto.

"You need to say anymore, Leona?" Lucille grinned.

_**(Scene ends with the eyes of Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Lucile - six top and six bottom - with Diamante's eyes upon the center; the symbol of the Heptagram blossomed inside her left eye)**_

"LET'S ROCK!"


	35. Fightback, our Miracle!

_**Chapter 35: Fightback, our Miracle!**_

_**Last Episode on Fidelia's Requiem**_

_"But one thing remain; we always stand up, we always learn, we always take it easy, we always have friends to support us in times of need, we feel love, we make time for ourselves and for them, and in the end - through all the odds - we will always move forward!" Leona grinned as a huge surge of energy rejuvenated her very being, causing her to stand up with the confidence of a sunflower!_

_"And know this...you egotistical man...THAT IS THE POWER OF MAN!" Leona spread her limbs out wide as she revealed her Project Programme - Diamant Projet - glowing with the intensity of a thousand suns!_

_An apparition of Wakamura Izuki materialised from Leona's intense aura, simpering and spreading out her arms as the entire field became a field of blue and red Heptagram Flowers!_

**_Flashback to the last days in Team Heptagram_**

_"Blue Rose?" Leona gasped._

_"The flower of miracles...that is what you represent, Leona."_

_"I...wow..." Leona surprise gradually turned into a simper. "I mean, all I did was just bonding both you and Hisaya together and defeat the ones behind the Goshiki-mura's incident; though I am happy that the both of you are a bit to take your love to the next level!"_

_"You are the catalyst, Leona-sensei." Izuki simpered. "We might be the ones that make the decision in the end, but it is your agency, willingness to face a new challenge, to learn from your mistakes, to accept people's strength without belittling your own, and to look at the future with the eagerness to learn more that gave us the strength to embrace love with open hearts."_

_The Blue Rose upon Leona's palm glowed intensely as Izuki's marriage bouquet of red and blue Heptagram Flowers began resonating along._

_"Like a diamond, you started off rough, but through your setbacks in life, through your willingness to help us, to help Humanity, to learn and grow from the challenge, you become spectacular; you become the miracle...to us. Now...it's our turn to show you, our miracle!"_

**_Flashback end_**

**_Diamant Projet: Activating Infinite Operational Mode_**

**_Arcane energy capacity: LIMIT EXCEED_**

**_Weapon system: LIMIT EXCEED_**

**_Regeneration Process: LIMIT EXCEED_**

**_Body Process: LIMIT EXCEED_**

**_Processing Power: LIMIT EXCEED_**

**_Elemental Properties: LIMIT EXCEED_**

**_Latent abilities activated - Operational Mode: Blue Rose Infinity._**

**_Awaken: Goddess of Diamond!_**

_"THE POWER TO CREATE MIRACLES - THE MIRACLE OF THE BLUE ROSE!" Leona let out a huge and confident shout as she shattered the diamond sphere and revealed herself in all her glory._

_Leona wore a majestic silver and blue battle ballgown; a combined set of diamond platemails, diamond gauntlets, and diamond greaves materialised upon her chest and limbs with clarity and craftsmanship. A diamond fauld covered her gown as a huge purple robe materialized upon her back, splitting into two as it reached down her knees._

_She wore two purple bows with blue rose decorations upon her long, silver hair, a diamond-crafted crown on her head with a blue rose diamond on its center, and a translucent white veil upon her head._

_Upon descending and touching the floor, several diamond obelisks erupted behind her, loads of diamond crystals erupted beside her, and a huge circle filled with runes swiftly merged together to form a blue rose symbol. A huge aura burst through the air as blue roses began blossoming from the skies, finalizing Leona's ultimate transformation._

_Brin's eyes widened upon witnessing what Leona's Operational Mode represent..._

_Blue Rose - The Symbol of Miracles..._

**_"I am you, and you are me!"_**

**_"I once am the diamond in the rough, but now I shine!"_**

**_"To exceed oneself, to strive higher, to achieve one's own dreams and desires, my radiance shall inspire others!"_**

**_"I am the guidance to the truth, the seeker of Miracles!"_**

**_"I am Diamante - Ultimate Diamond Goddess!"_**

_Odium roared in disbelief as he unleashed a dual drill - white and black fist spiralling over one another - only to be met with a grinning Diamante!_

_With a swift swipe of her new Diamante Torrentia's Blue Rose Mode - a long katana with a blue rose hilt, a large golden handle guard, and a diamond blade body that was filled with infinite arcane energy streaming across as 'tongues' - the enemy's attack was instantly neutralized!_

_"No...No...MIRACLES NEVER HAPPEN! IT CAN NEVER HAPPEN!" Odium screamed._

_"Team Muse? Elodie? Lucille? Shall we illustrate, the Miracles of Man?" Diamante grinned as she posed herself for battle, confident as ever._

_The blue rose that blossomed across the battlefield gave them the healing factor and infused courage needed to stand up bravely, found their balance, and stood up straight with gusto._

_"You need to say anymore, Leona?" Lucille grinned._

_"LET'S ROCK!"_

_**Recap end**_

"_Ultimo Diamante: Danza Selvaggia!"_

Leona swiftly teleported towards a shocked Odium, brandished her blade in a fluid triple slash, followed by two cross slashes, twirled around to unleash a swift iaijutsu strike, leapt across the mad advisor, turn around gracefully, unleashed a swift cleave, another uppercut slash, twirled her blade, and finished off the combo with another sweeping slash that blast Odium back towards the other side of the battlefield!

With each slice across Odium's body, the diamond shards, blue rose petals, and the immense arcane energy danced gracefully through his soul and sinew. Leona's arms weaved the air with beauty and grace of a smooth river, combining utmost precision and fluidity with brawl, strength, and with utmost attrition.

Odium roared as he combined both light and dark beams upon his ethereal arms and unleashed a huge blast towards the team, only for Diamante to give a confident smile as she swept her Diamante Torrentia's Blue Rose Mode; several huge diamond obelisks erupted from the ground and neutralised the attack with relative ease!

"W…WHAT?" Odium's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Maki!" Nico grinned.

"Nico!" Maki nodded along.

"_**Activate: Project Radiance."**_

"_**Awaken: Hanusa."**_

"_**Activate: Project Sol."**_

"_**Awaken: Sasha, Channeller of Suns."**_

Both Nico and Maki dematerialised into nine orbs of light each as they rose towards the dark skies; numerous rays of lights rained from the skies as their Operational Mode descended from the skies in all their glory.

Odium roared as he unleashed a swift huge palm thrust straight towards both Maki and Nico, but Nico's Hanusa was more than prepared for the assault by unleashing nine orbs of light!

"_Nico Nico Brilliance: __Dance of the Wondrous Rays!"_

The nine orbs of light unleashed hick streams of solid light, clashed with the huge ethereal palm with such scorching power that the palms themselves were burned off, allowing the light rays to strike Odium for massive Holy damage!

Odium managed to clear off the smoke upon his eyes after the assault, but only to be greeted by a large cannon hole!

"_Get blasted!"_

Maki grinned as she unleashed a huge scorching blast of holy light scorched Odium's body, torching his soul and burning some of his sinister flesh away!

"_I once am mocked about how I'm boyish…"_

"_I once thought I can never be cute…"_

"_I almost ran away from the fear of it all."_

"_I know now that I can be feminine while being comfortable with my adventurous passion!"_

"_It's all about being just me – to be comfortable with who I am, whenever, wherever!"_

"_I am what I am!"_

"_**Activate: Project Feral – Unleash Operational Mode."**_

"_**Awaken: Kisshoten."**_

"_I am you…and you are me."_

"_I am the embodiment of your desires; to express your femininity without your fear, your acceptance of your weakness, and the acknowledgement of your strength!"_

"_I am Kisshoten – Goddess of Beauty."_

"_May our spirits burn as one!"_

Rin came out of her energy barrier while wearing a battle ballgown version of the Love Wing Bell costume; a huge aura soon materialised a divine goddess who wore a brown kimono, two crimson sleeves, and two beautiful butterfly hair clips upon her head – Kisshoten.

"_Love Wing Bell: Graceful Dance!"_

Rin swiftly dashed over towards a stunned Odium, kicked the later in the jaw, and ignited her Love Wing Katar in intense arcane fire. Rin then performed a graceful one-two volcanic piercing punch that pierced through Odium's thick armour, a swift uppercut punch, followed by a massive downward punch, unleashed a huge flaming tower upon finishing her upward hook once more, and unleashed anther piercing punch.

"_Love Wing Bell: Sparks and Flames!"_

Rin then swiftly leapt across Odium, landed gracefully on the floor, charged up large amounts of arcane energy by slashing the air with both of her Katars, swiftly performed a fiery - yet graceful – one-two uppercut slash, twirled around unleashed a huge piercing punch. She then delivered a cross right slash, spun around gracefully unleash a left spin slash that connects with a right uppercut, delivered a swift right hook, stored up all of the kinetic and arcane energies formed by the combo, and spun around to end it in a spectacular fiery blast in the shape of a rose!

With each swing and graceful manoeuvres, the streams of fire scorched Odium's insane soul, his mind shook in disbelief at such resilience!

Diamante swiftly teleported forward and interrupted Odium's train of thought!

"_Ultimo Diamante: L 'aumento della Vittoria!" (Ultimate Diamond: Rising Victory!)_

Leona continued her combo by unleashing a graceful upper cut slash from her left, then a uppercut slash from her right, twirled around gracefully, spun her blade in place, unleashed another left rising diagonal slash, twirled her Diamante Torrentia only to unleash with a downward diagonal slash, twirled around, charged up her katana, and unleashing a large overhead slash.

"_Ultimo Diamante: Miracolo del Blue Rose!"_

Diamante then swiftly a triple spinning slash across Odium's chest, unleashed four cross slashes from left to right to left to right again, then spun around gracefully to unleash an iaijutsu slash across Odum's belly, all while having streams of blue rose's petals and diamond arcane energy acting as energy slashes!

Numerous diamond obelisks soon erupted like geysers, trapping Odium in a large Blue Rose diamond, and with a final pirouette and a swing from her Diamante Torrentia – Blue Rose Mode, unleashed a giant burst of energy that shattered the Blue Rose and delivering heavy damage!

"You won't comprehend my mind!" Odium roared as he swiftly gathered large amount of dark and light energy and unleashed streams of light and dark meteors towards the team!

_"My inspiration to be strong, give me the courage from which it shall be born."_

"_I once am fearful meek and afraid…"_

"_But with my friends…I will stand strong!"_

_"I won't be meek...I want to be a shield!"_

_"The friends whom I swore to protect, with my shield, I will rise!"_

"_To face my fear…to face everything AND RISE!"_

"_**Activation: Project Guardian- Operational Mode."**_

"_**Awaken: Astraea."**_

"_**I am you…and you are me."**_

"_**From your experiences and lessons, I shall rise to assist you."**_

"_**From your acceptance of your weakness and strengths, shall we tide our fears."**_

"_**I am Astraea – Goddess of War, Wisdom, and Courage!"**_

"_**We shall protect those whom we hold dear!"**_

Hanayo's energy globe burst as she revealed herself in a beautiful white ballgown draped with gold lined patterns that extended down to the end, gold scale fauld that covered her hip area and covering her red corset, and gauntlets that held gold rings; the gown split apart just below her waist. She wore a crimson necklace that was connected straight towards her golden-wing-shaped breast plate, and a white greaves with gold patterns extending to her feet.

A big crimson warhelm with gold outlines materialised upon her forehead, combined with a pair of angelic wings acting as Hanayo's 'earphones'.

Hanayo materialised a large holy shield of ornate, golden inlay with the symbol of Muse engraved upon it.

"_**Grand Holy Shield: Courageous Revelation!"**_

Hanayo raised her shield as a massive hemisphere filled with blossoming flowers around the shield covered the team members, swiftly neutralising the descending light and dark meteors!

"A...ABSURD!" Odium roared as he teleported straight behind the team and unleashed a swift palm thrust once more, along with several shockwaves to compliment the attack!

Hanayo swiftly leapt in front of the entire team, materialised a stalwart lance of silvery pallor, and imbued it with an electrifying, holy energy.

"_**For my friends...I will face fear head on! Grand Holy Spear: Sacred..."**_

As the beam closed in on Hanayo and friends...

"_**STRIKE!"**_

A huge piercing strike sliced through the huge, thick laser upon impact with relative ease, causing Odium's beam attack to backfire and damaged him internally!

"Hanayo, HEADS UP!" Umi shot out.

"I will help too!" Kotori nodded along.

Both Umi and Kotori activated their respective Operational Mode – Suijin and Queen Virgo – and aimed towards the skies.

_"__Leviathan's Rhythm: Wrath of the Ocean!"_

_"__Virgo's Choir: Music of the Earth!"_

_Two gigantic leviathans that emerged from the aquatic arrows, along with the earth towers that were infused with sound waves and arcane energy, launched into the thermosphere where it collected the materials needed for an charged aurora stream. Hanayo swiftly brought up her shield, charged up holy energy, bounced off a thousand and one arrows straight towards a stunned Odium, and finished the combo off with a swift Thundercut. The large aurora explosion blasted Odium and crashed him into the ground, heavily injured. _

Odium weaved his hands as he painfully unleashed a giant portal that summoned a gigantic palm slam that the rest managed to dodge past, including Diamante. The mad Advisor swiftly charged up dark and light energies to launch a stinger palm move swiftly!

"Try harder!" the Goddess of Diamonds grinned as she swing her Diamante Torrentia – Blue Rose in a swift iaijutsu slash and performed a synchronised block that staggered the mad Advisor, much to his disbelief.

"_**Activation: Project Leo – Operational Mode."**_

"_**Awaken: Leo."**_

"_Passion Burst: Igneas Flare!"_

Honoka charged up a large amount of fire and sent them streaming towards Diamante, who grinned in return as she placed her right foot back, left foot front, drew her Diamante Torrentia back, and engulfing it with Honoka's Igneas Flare current.

"_Ultimo Diamante: Volcanic Tempest!"_

With numerous swift stabs, Diamante unleashed an uncountable amount of large fiery sword stabs towards a surprised Odium, and then swiftly blitz slashed a staggered Odium in all seven directions while creating a large heptagram flower imprint upon the ground.

"_Ultimo Diamante: Danza Appassionato della Rondine!" (Ultimate Diamond: Passionate Dance of the Swallow!)_

Leona spared no quarters as she launched a swift hook straight towards Odium's jaw, staggering the mad Advisor. The Diamond Goddess then swiftly unleashed a large iaijutsu slash, twirled around gracefully in a spin slash from her right, then twirled around in a left spin slash, spun the Diaante Torrentia on its hilt with her right hand, then tear through Odium's body with a huge iaijutsu slash once more; this time unleashing a huge diamond obelisk which detonated in a huge fiery eruption!

Odiun's insane mind gathered large amounts of dark and light energies, sent it skyrocketing towards the skies, and summoned a huge dragon with a huge blade attached on its head, and numerous cannons mounted upon its body!

Eli stepped forth and unleashed Project Vybor's true power!

"_Failure to pursue a dream doesn't mean the end of the world."_

"_I was once afraid, a coward, thinking failure is absolute."_

"_But now a smile I will wear, for adversaries ahead!"_

"_My grace will not fall; for every defeat, I will rise!"_

"_Everyone will know my beauty, my grace, TO NEVER SAY DIE!"_

"_**Project Vybor: Operational Mode unleashed."**_

"_**Nastasha: Holy Channeler."**_

With an aura of light engulfing her, Eli flew to the skies, materialising a beautiful silver gown that spreads right down her legs, and a pair of mechanical wings upon her back.

A huge silver throne with a silver ornate pendulum, four gear-shaped generators with three solar panels on each generator themselves, materialised right behind Eli as she sat upon it, and unleashed her radiance with a swift ruffle of her majestically long blonde hair.

Everyone at present, even those at the Dilation Room, gasped upon the beauty and majesty that was Eli's Operational Mode...

Her hair caressed the soft, gentle wind, her smile confident and captivating, her eyes glimmered with maturity and calmness, and her presence awe-inspiring.

"_**I am you...and you are me."**_

"_**Once we fear failure, but now we shall rise."**_

"_**Our strengths we shall acknowledge, just as our weakness we shall accept."**_

"_**A chance to dream; a chance to reify, our chance to choose our path in life!"**_

"_**I am Nastasha, Holy Channeler."**_

"_**Let evil tremble before our beauty!"**_

A burst of light radiated the atmosphere, causing the dragon to tremble in fear over the dazzling beauty of Eli's Awakened Form.

"ATTACK, I SAY!" Odium roared as he defiantly whipped the dragon to unleash a furious artillery strike of yin-yang missiles!

Particles of light began infusing swiftly Eli's quad generators; the pendulum and the overdrive generators glowed with the radiance and beauty of spring. Ripples of energy swiftly condensed into large orbs of light as silver linings began radiating from Eli's 'throne'.

"_Holy Echo: Grand Pulse Flare!"_

Within a few seconds, Eli's Nastasha Mode unleashed four huge burst of hard, pulsating light that branched out into glittering silver rays and swiftly erasing the yin-yang artillery missiles!

The dragon attempted to charge head on while covering itself with magma towards Eli, but the blonde maiden smirked as she gathered large amount of silver rays upon her right hand.

"_Svetovoy Vzryv : Bol'shoy Pul's Impul'sa!" (Luminous Burst: Grand Pulse Stream in Russian)_

The skies illuminate under Eli - Nastasha Mode's presence as huge thick laser of silver linings began impaling the dragon's thick-armoured plating of light and dark, effectively vaporising it from existence!

"This is...what...wow..." Lieke looked on in silent awe.

"How is that...even possible? Is this really the miracles their world's technology and Man themselves can do?" Gwenelle looked on, much too shock to even moved at the radiance of it all.

"_I once thought I will be forever lonely..."_

"_Forever weird...eccentric...the likes."_

"_Using fortune to dictate my life completely, I know it's silly."_

"_But now...with Muse, and with Eli..."_

"_I know now, I can change the fortunes myself!"_

"_The courage to change, the courage to believe!"_

"_The belief that we drive our fortunes, to lead our lives into the best we can!"_

"_Standing up and face the odds, that is the power of Man!"_

"_**Activate: Project Arcanum – Operational Mode."**_

"_**Awaken: Fortuna."**_

Nozomi spread out her arms as her aura swiftly materialised an alluring young goddess wearing a white, silky, sleeveless stola with golden ornate patterns upon her side and a huge piece of cloth flowing from her waist down. She wore a golden necklace with a red ruby upon its center, a pair of butterfly bow ribbons, gold bangles upon her arms, and she wielded a huge horn brimming with rays of light. A Rota Fortunae (Wheel of Fortune) halo soon materialised behind the apparition.

"_**I am you...and you are me."**_

"_**Our actions shall dictate our lives ahead."**_

"_**Guiding our light in moments of darkness,"**_

"_**Fortune favours the brave, the willingness to change!"**_

"_**My courage shall shine upon the doubtful dark!"**_

"_**I am Fortuna, Goddess of Fortune!"**_

"_**Let the brave bask in the glory of us!"**_

Odium roared as he mustered all his strength to zip past the rest and unleashed a gigantic palm thrust with arcane shockwaves towards Fortuna Nozomi, only for the latter to raise up her right hand, commanded the apparition of Fortuna to do said act, and casually stopped Odium's gigantic punch with said right hand!

"N…No way!" Corisande's eyes widened in shock at Nozomi's ease of counterattacking.

"Wait…is there dust on my eyes?" Briony started blinking numerous time in disbelief.

"An immature kid like you needs to be puuuunished!" Nozomi teased and grinned slyly as she casually sends the spectre fist right back at a surprised Odium!

When the smoke cleared, Odium felt two palms grabbing upon his chest, only to realise that it was Nozomi who conducted said act just as a full arcane circle materialised beneath their feet!

"_**Arcanum Force: Mystic Stage of Light and Dark!"**_

Nozomi, upon branding two kanjis of 'light' and 'dark' by grabbing and squeezing Odium's chest with glee, swiftly teleported away, and spun the Rota Fortunae. The arcane circle – filled with runes - formed four mini circles channelling arcane energy to trap the mad Advisor in a translucent cuboid as it swiftly imploded upon itself in a flash of light, scorching Odium with intense magic damage!

"_**Endless Oceanic Stream: Domineering Storm!"**_

Umi fired twenty shots of aquatic arrows – ten on the inside and ten on the outside – surrounding Odium, cranked up the electrical synth upon her harp, with Kotori swiftly joining in synch, unleashed a huge burst of electrical energy upon the twenty arrows, and inflicted immense shock upon the mad Advisor's body!

Odium, desperate as he shook his head in disbelief, roared as he summoned an insane amount of light and dark meteorites straight towards the team!

"LEONA!" Lucille nodded.

Diamante looked at her spirited and friendly rival and grinned in return.

Their response was immediate – Lucille chanted a great deal of incantations, weaving several streams of void energies, merging them to form a large black hole upon the skies, began supplying void energies upon Diamante's Diamante Torrentia - Blue Rose Mode, and glistening it with glittering void magic.

"_**Our forces combined as one! Void Kata: Blue Diamond's Miracle!" **_

Diamante swiftly brandished the Diamante Torrentia – Blue Rose Mode with such grace and speed that it began sucking in the missiles, erasing them from existence, and summoned even more blue rose diamond fragments surrounding Diamante in the process. The Diamond Goddess swiftly blitzed towards the Odium, kicked him in the shins, gracefully brandished her Diamante Torrentia in a great speed once again, and unleashing a huge storm of cuts imbued with immense arcane energy, blue rose petals, and diamond fragments!\ With each brandish, her graceful posture captivated the hearts of many; with each blue rose in a balletic dance, its beauty known to others; and with each diamond energy slashes, its glimmers awed the presence of nobles.

The huge surge diamond fragments swiftly encased Odium into a blue rose diamond once more, with Leona ending off the combo by unleashing a large iaijutsu slash and shattering the 'Rose Prison'!

Odium roared as he unleashed a combination of lightning and darkness pillars, but Mimi stepped in front, her dual revolvers – Cielo and Terra – at the ready.

"_**Activate: Project Palla"**_

"_**Awaken: Proietelle."**_

"_Ultimate Bulletstorm: Exceed Gatling!"_

Huge streams of fire and electric bullets began pouring out of Mimi's Cielo and Terra; Proitelle's huge streams of elemental arcane bullets began following simultaneously, dancing around the revolver's arcane shots.

"_**Activate Project Totem – Operational Mode."**_

"_**Awaken: Asintmah."**_

"_Ultimate Totemic Formulae: Grand Gaia Burst!"_

Odium attempted to slash through all of the bullets from Mimi's Exceed Gatling, but a huge scorching beam from Clarte's Grand Gaia Burst greeted him from behind, thus allowing both attacks to connect lawlessly and inflicting massive damage!

Elodie joined in, snapping out of the possibilities of her mother's crystal being used to further Odium's plans.

"_It's time to give back what's ours! Lumen Formulae: Holy Voice!"_

The Queen-to-be of Nova gritted her teeth as she danced through Odium''s silver spherical bullets that materialised from the air; her weeks of reflexes training with Leona ad Team Muse finally paying off with each twirl, cartwheels, side steps, and synchronised blocks with her shield of holy light.

Elodie then swiftly crossed her arms, charged up large amounts of Lumen energy as her body started to glow immensely, and unleashed a huge burs of sound wave from her trained throat that caused the bullets to be deflected back towards a shocked Odium with supreme force!

Elodie then leapt over a distracted Odium, materialised a sword of hard light, unleashed an overhead charged slash that rained upon streams of holy beams from the skies, and then threw Odium with a short, firm shout towards Diamante.

The Diamond Goddess than proceeded to unleash _Ultimo Diamante: L 'aumento della Vittoria _and _Miracolo del Blue Rose _combo once more, leapt across Odium, brandished twice across the mad Advisor's back, and finished off with a massive sweeping slash that was further piled upon by Maki's Channeler of Suns: Prominence attack.

Odium unleashed a huge shockwave to break out of the lock gathered large amounts of light and dark energy, and unleashed a swift drill punch across the team. However, the reflexes buff from Nico's Radiance Stream: Nico Nico Brilliance.

A swift kick from Odium followed with further streams of ight and dark, but Hanayo swiftly put up her shield once more for Grand Holy Shield: Courageous Revelation and fully neutralise the attack with enough time spared to unleash a giant Thundercut!

Odium concentrated massive amount of light and dark, weaved his hands, summoned a giant satellite, and commanded its crash course upon Diamante and co!

Diamante shrugged and grinned.

"Well then!" Diamante shot out as she swiftly materialised a pair of diamond wings from arcane energy, flew upwards, materialised her Blue Rise Diamante Gauntlets, and grabbed the satellite's antenna!

"Oh no...Oh no she didn't!" Elodie's eyes widened in abject awe; her expression that of shock.

In the Dilation Chamber...

"Even I...wow..." Lucille grinned.

"This...did not just happen, right, my love?" even King Togami widened his eyes in abject shock.

Queen Junko could only look on at the miraculous comeback the team pulled off against Odium in awe.

"Did...did Leona...seriously did just that?" Brin stammered.

Even Arisse could only stood rooted to the ground and chuckled softly.

"I know that is some insane stuff...but you know what?" Arisse closed her eyes and simpered.

"Aie?" Corisande wondered.

"I think we all need a little bit of those kind of crazy in our lives!" Arisse nodded.

"I know many people who did impossible feats but...to do this gracefully, and without much hassle?" Ignatius looked on in wonder.

Back in the battlefield…

"That was..." Umi's eyes widened in amusement.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAH!" Diamante concentrated large amounts of arcane energy upon her muscles, twirled the satellite around in a 360 degree motion, and calmly set its collision course straight towards a surprised Odium!

"AAAARRRRRGGGH!"

Odium screamed in abject horror upon the satellite colliding upon him head on!

_***BOOM!***_

The satellite exploded and revealed a heavily damaged, bruised, and slightly bloodied mad Advisor in the satellite's wake. Yet he was met with a straight up pinwheel kick upon his skull from a teleporting Diamante, a double uppercut punch that sent the Advisor into the air, and a dive kick that sent him crashing straight down. Leona gracefully picked herself up, dashed back while picking herself up to cancel momentum lag, and lashed back with an Ultimo Diamante: Danza Selvaggia slash attack!

Odium managed to stand up, breathing heavily, and unable to accept that the tides have been turning against him…

"No…no…the flaws of Man…the flaws of Man stated that it SHOULD NOT BE THIS WAY! NO!"

"Face it Odium, you will never get our message if you keep denying your mistakes!" Umi frowned.

"That strength inside us was not by some pure luck; it's by acknowledging our fears, our weakness, and remembering our strengths that allowed us to manifest our true powers within us! In other words, the power of Man!" Eli's voiced echoed along.

"Youjia…the Casanova…they all taught me that Humanity is not to be trusted…JUST A BUNCH OF PARTY ANIMALS THAT CREATE FLAWS!"

"It's only because you are way too clingy towards her!" Diamante scowled.

"All I want is acceptance!"

"And what did you do to make people accept you? You make them accept you through fear! You conquer Humanity, planned to destroy every single teenagers, and now you are going to destroy Humanity for the sins of just Youjia, that Casanova bonking her, and your peers that just made fun of your marital status! It's called A JOKE; not taking themselves seriously!" Diamante shot back.

"Then I will make the biggest joke ever…BY DESTROYING EVERYTHING!" Odium roared as he unleashed a sudden wave of light crashing towards Elodie!

However, Elodie came out of the light magic, unscathed!

"W…WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Odium then felt himself winced and convulsing as a glow of light struggled to get out of his body!

Elodie picked herself up and simpered. "You may get access to my mother's power, but your will and hers are no doubt different!"

"W…WHAT?" Odium looked at both of his hands and shook his head as he could feel the light energy upon his body slipping away and transferring themselves towards Elodie's crystal!

"My Lumen Crystal and my mother's shared the same blood, the same element, and the same hopes and dreams of making the world a better place! This is why your attack from my mother's crystal will never work on me!" Elodie shot back.

"No…NO!" Odium screamed, his voice shaken with terror over the revelations – a general Lumen rule that he had forgotten…all because of his personality clash with Fidelia's.

"W…Wait, but doesn't that mean your mother is, as of now…officially dead?" Honoka gasped. "Since the last bit of her life force is merging with you…the crystal will be officially all out of power!"

Elodie stood up and stood confidently as he bathed herself in the warmth of her mother's last will – the last bit of energy siphoning out of Fidelia's crystal.

"I once thought I will always be a hopeless girl without my mother's help…but through this weeks, I have made friends! Friends that helped see me through past my hopeless gaze; Team Muse, Leona, Clarte, Mimi, the commoners, the nobles, my aunt, the Lumens, and even my father! Friends that allowed me to understand that despite humanity's flaws, despite their 'partying attitude' that you have claimed as their problem in the teenage years, that they are still worth fighting for! I once am afraid…scared of being alone in this world, that no one will understand me…BUT NOT ANYMORE! I WILL HONOR MY MOTHER'S MEMORIES! I WILL STAND UP FOR MYSELF, FOR MY DAD, FOR MY FRIENDS, FOR THE LUMENS, AND FOR NOVA!" Elodie shot out as her Lumen Aura manifested into an apparition of an alluring young woman with long pink hair, hazel eyes, and an appearance that seemed like a more grown up version of Elodie, only with smaller eyes, nose, and lips to boot.

"That's the way, Elodie!" Diamante grinned as she gave the Queen-to-be of Nova a thumb up.

"You…no…NO! NOOOOO!" Odium screamed as a discoloured crystal fell out of his chest; the once absorbed crystal of Fidelia…

"You…YOU FOOLS! I am the only one that can govern humanity! To eliminate them and instill fear! EVERYONE MUST LOVE ME! JOKERS WILL DIE! DIIIEEEE!" Odium screamed.

Diamante shrugged and looked at her teammates, including Elodie.

"I can't even pity him…" Elodie sighed. "He's way beyond redemption, and I be he won't be able to understand himself."

"Only death will save him now." Lucille nodded.

"Maybe it will be the peace that he will ever want, not that we will care anyway; he has destroyed more than he knows." Umi nodded.

"Heartless people like him would never understand comedy anyway, let alone Humanity." Honoka shook her head.

Diamante gazed upon the rest of the members, who nodded firmly.

"Then it's time for the Climax!" Diamante grinned as the rest nodded along.

"YOU IMBECILES!" Odium roared.

"_**Team Adventurers – at the front!" **_Diamante shot out.

"_**Honoka!"**_

"_**Umi!" **_

"_**Kotori!" **_

"_**Hanayo!"**_

"_**Rin!"**_

"_**Nico!"**_

"_**Maki!"**_

"_**Eli!"**_

"_**Nozomi!"**_

"_**Clarte!"**_

"_**Mimi!"**_

"_**Lumens, to me, we shall unite!" **_the sound of both Fidelia and Elodie resonated with one another.

"_**Lucille!"**_

"_**Julianna!"**_

"_**Selene!"**_

"_**Togami!"**_

"_**Junko!"**_

Both Diamante and Elodie twirled their Diamante Torrentia – Blue Rose Mode and Lumen Blade respectively, held the hilt with both hands, charged up large amounts of energies sent by the well-wishes of everyone praying – including Team Muse and the Lumens involved in the role call!

A huge arcane circle filled with a blue rose engraving once again materialised beneath Diamante's feet and big Blue Roses began blossoming across the fields, while Elodie's body began glowing from the warmth of her mother's power and confidence just as a huge Lumen circle materialised beneath her feet.

Both of their auras materialised apparitions of both Wakamura Izuki and Fidelia respectively as a huge rush of wind caressed their tender skin, and their hair danced swiftly along with its rhythm; their weapons fully charged!

"_**Ultimate Hanairo Heptagram: Diamante's Final Blitz – MAX BURST STREAM BLUE ROSE SLASH!"**_

"_**Lumen Formulae MAX: Myriad Holy Burst!"**_

Diamante brandished her Diamante Torrentia – Blue Rose Mode, unleashed several huge brandishes, several sweeping slash, a graceful twirl that unleashed a huge diamond storm, followed by teleport slash back and forth, several uppercut slash that erupted towers of diamonds to strike Odium's body, leapt across him to attack with several high speed brandishes, and swiftly struck Odium with a large slice upon body!

Elodie teleported straight towards Odium, dazzled him with holy light, unleashed a massive pirouette slash, a uppercut slash, a cross slash, twirled around in a graceful pirouette to unleash a huge whirlwind slash, unleashed a series of quick, direct stabbing attacks - shooting out streams of light that pierced though Oduim's body – and drove the blade straight into Odium's body himself!

"DIAMANTE!" Elodie shot out.

"FINISH IT!" Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Lucille shot out along.

Diamante closed her eyes, concentrated all her strength upon her Diamante Torrentia – Blue Rose Mode just as a huge stream of energy came bursting from her aura. The plain fields rustled intensely and with it numerous amounts of diamond obelisks erupted from the ground...

A drop of water visualised upon her thoughts...

"LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Diamante's eyes glowed intensely as she swiftly became a silvery silhouette, separated herself into several silhouettes as they teleported away, relentlessly tearing and slashing through Odium's body across the dimensional space, commanded the silhouettes to merge back into Diamante herself, twirled her Diamante Torrentia – Blue Rose as she kneeled on one knee, and slowly resheathed it back into her diamond scabbard.

With a clear-cut *chink* ringing through the air, a huge burst of sword energy came bursting out of Odium's chest, followed by numerous diamond obelisks erupting fron the ground, piercing through his body, and effectively crystallising him!

Diamante then stood up, turned around, and ruffled her hair sensually as it flowed like a river through the warm, gentle wind...

The darkness upon the clouds soon parted ways as rays of light and hope began raining down the skies and through the continents and oceans themselves...

As the nobles and the commoners began coming out of their hiding places, they bathed themselves in the glimmering ray of light that brought forth optimism and a sense of Hope to everyone.

"It's...it's over...it's finally over!" Corisande shot out in clear relief.

"Praise be the Good Lady! Praise be Team Muse! Praise be the Queen of Nova! Praise be Leona, Clarte, and Mimi! Praise be the Lumens!" the commoners around the town cried out in relief.

"Amazing...they...they really pulled off a magnificent miracle!" Banion widened his eyes in awe.

"It's finally over...the 'would-be' invasion from Shanjia is finally over!" Lieke heaved a sigh of relief as she embraced both Gwenelle and Bennett.

Both Julianna and Selene held their hands together, blushing softly as they nodded silently – knowing that the worst of it is over; the expansionist policy came to a screeching halt.

Amidst the cheers from the nobles, King Joslyn nodded softly and gave a simper of acknowledgement – his daughter had finally matured with the help of her friends she gained along the way...

"It's over...isn't it?" Lucille chuckled softly. "It all seems so surreal...I thought it was just a few days ago when the threat of Shanjia dominating the world was real...haha..."

"It's finally over...we won, nya..." tears started brimming upon Rin's eyes as her Operational Mode soon deactivated to facilitate recovery.

"We proved to Odium – Humanity is not something to be underestimated...though shame he has to go that way – maybe it's a blessing that his insanity has finally ended." Eli simpered.

"He won't ever get it in his lifetime...but you know, that's what we are here for!" Diamante grinned as she stretched her body sensually. "Ahhh...the sweet, sweet taste of victory, the smell is in the air!"

"What he said is true to an extent..." Mimi chuckled softly. "Humans do some pretty screwed up shit, but hey...it ain't gonna be worth the entire human race itself!"

Everyone, with the exception of Leona, Mimi, and Clarte - who utilised their Operational Modes in more ways they can count before meeting Team Muse in general – slowly slumped on the floor, exhausted but happy.

Happy that the ordeal – Shanjia's expansionist policies - was finally, and officially, over.

For Elodie, she was glad that she could at least see her mother's spirit – in person via her apparition during the ultimate attack – for the last time...and that the murderer had finally been brought to justice.

"Mom...thank you..." Elodie simpered weakly as she slipped into a tired sleep, happy that the day was saved.

"It's over...finally...*yawn* time for a well-deserved nap..." Nozomi gave a dreamy smile as her Operational Mode soon faded away for recovery facilitation, as with every other Operational Mode.

"Yeah...yeah we should...hahaha." Eli chuckled softly.

"Just don't mess my beauty sleep, or there's gonna be more than just 'supersonic' pillows of it happens..." Umi chuckled along as she held Kotori's hand softly.

"Aie...of course we're gonna be in each other's embrace, yes?" Kotori simpered.

"I bet we won't even care...!" Honoka gave a soft laugh.

"Ahhh...Maki's chest feel so comfortable and soft..." Nico yawned.

"Oi..." Maki chuckled.

"Nyaaaaa...Hanayo..." Rin simpered as Hanayo returned the smile in kind.

As the medics arrived to help out Team Muse and Elodie, Leona – who just powered down from Diamante – helped up Lucille.

"That was a good fight, eh? How many cuts did you make?" Lucille grinned weakly.

"More than I can count!" Leona gave a hearty chuckle.

"How is it even possible that you can do that satellite fling?" Lucille wondered in amusement.

"Practice, my friend! Loads and loads of practice, fruit juice, and some good old 'do my homework' line!" Leona grinned in return.

At the same time, Brin came rushing towards Leona, crying in relief.

"Looks like your flower girl doesn't like waiting for you, eh? C'mon, go to her; I can walk on my own and help out!" Lucille simpered.

"You can?" Leona wondered.

"Hey, you think I am that weak?" Lucille pouted.

"Gee no!" Leona laughed; Lucille followed.

The Diamond maiden then spread her arms out wide as Brin leapt into her warm embrace; Brin crying in relief, Leona consoling the Duchess herself, and with both of their lips meeting upon each other in a deep kiss.

Mimi and Clarte looked on in quiet contentment.

The battle was over – Nova has won.


	36. Epilogue - Our gratitude!

_**Epilogue **_

_**After the recovery period…**_

Following the victory against the Odium-led Shanjian fleet, both King Togami and Queen Junko regained their rightful place upon the throne of Shanjia; successfully clearing off the misunderstandings that had permeated the state for years on end.

An enormous festival was held all over Nova celebrating Leona, Clarte, Mimi, Team Muse, Elodie, and Lucille's victory over Odium the Fake Shanjian King.

People were hanging portraits of Novan's national flowers, and even portraits of the Team Muse symbol upon the windows, outside their windows, their homes, and even decorating them with flowers like a shrine.

The people love them, love Elodie, and it was a good feeling after all.

"Elodie is seeking an audience with us? What for?" Mimi wondered.

"I am sure it must be to discuss the logistics behind the celebration afterwards – I'm so excited!" Rin chirped.

"Easy, easy there!" Leona chuckled. "We can pat our backs for a job well done now that we have got the most important things out of our way – the fact that we finally solved the one behind Fidelia's murder!"

"Oh, but you can't deny that you are pumped for the joyous occasion afterwards, yes?" Honoka pouted.

The entire team were trading jokes and puns all around when they entered the Royal Court…only for the team to be met with a crowd of people - surrounding the hospital entranceway - and right in the front of it all…

Was Elodie, Joslyn, Lucille, Brin, Banion, Arisse, Lieke, Gwenelle, other nobles, and the commoners that followed!

"Woah…what is happening there?" Eli's eyes wondered in amusement.

"Your Highness, what's going on?" Umi wondered in amusement, blushing softly. "What's with the loads of people?"

Elodie simpered softly as she raised her hands to calm the greateful crowds surrounding the team. "You all have helped save the state of Nova from a psychopathic Advisor from dominating Nova, and the world in general."

"Well…" Leona looked on in amusement. "I gotta hand it to them; I ain't expecting this."

"Ain't expecting this? I mean, I thought you would have gotten used to it after several adventures before meeting Team Muse!" Mimi chuckled.

"Well…things of this scale? Nuh uh." Leona shook her head and blushed lightly. "Still…it's heartwarming to see that the Novans are united as one again."

"Besides…we commoners would want to take the chance to thank you for proving to us that magic isn't always as harmful as it's supposed to be." One elderly woman with brown hair gave a small smile and bowed.

"Without the way you all used arcane magic, we would not be able to tide through this crisis. Besides, the way you used magitek to improve our everyday lives and help out our dear Queen-to-be throughout the weeks…words cannot say our gratitude to you all!" another elderly man nodded.

"Magic may always have the connotation to dangers – _**but it isn't the power that determines its reliability, it's the user!**_" one boy shot out.

"We, as commoners, have decided to accept Lumens as a part of our lives now – let bygones be bygones for the incident that happened centuries ago. We will learn from history, and ensure that history will never repeat itself again!" another maiden declared.

The Priestess of the Circles soon joined in, including the just-acknowledged Lumen – Selene.

"As the Priestess of the Second Circle…I, Selene, will be in gratitude to you all for allowing Lumens to be acknowledged as no longer hostile and evil." Selene bowed in gratitude as she held Julianna's hands and blushed along.

The whole crowd of people, along with the nobilities, Elodie, and Joslyn kneeled right in front of the team themselves!

"_OUR GRATITUDE – FROM ONE MAN TO ANOTHER!"_

"_LONG LIVE TEAM MUSE – THE VOICE OF PEACE!"_

"_LONG LIVE CLARTE!"_

"_LONG LIVE MIMI!"_

"_LONG LIVE LEONA – THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS!"_

Leona turned around, winked, and posed for a peace sign with glee, prompting cheers from Team Muse, Clarte, and Mimi as they rushed to embrace one another.

To add the cherry on top of the cake, Queen Junko and King Togami actually took the time to travel to Nova – during the Team Muse and co's stay in the hospital – to thank them!

"You saved our lives from Odium's schemes, freed Shanjia and the surrounding states from his oppression, and proved my innocence…as the Queen of Shanjia, you have our gratitude." Queen Junko nodded softly.

"With the blessings of nobility and commoners, we are here to say…thank you!" King Togami bowed.

All of the Shanjian nobles, the commoners that were working aboard the trade ship, Queen Junko, and King Togami kneeled before Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona in gratitude.

"You all have performed miracles, every one of you. It is no wonder that you are named Muse; the nine maidens that destined to bring about the nurturing of hearts, and the defenders of peace throughout the worlds and beyond." Queen Junko simpered.

"We're all in this together, King Togami and Queen Junko!" Umi smiled brightly.

"That is what Team Muse is for – to spread our voices and our love towards our fans, our friends, and even people beyond our boundaries of our world! We will strive for their smiles in the end!" Honoka cheered.

"That, and the thrill of an adventure is what we always love; the chance to nexperience and seek new things whenever, and wherever, we go!" Eli chuckled.

"Clarte, Mimi, Leona…words cannot say how thankful I am to both Team Muse and you three. Especially you, Leona, who broke free of my mind control and cleared off the misunderstandings, and therefore…I extend my warmth towards you three." Queen Junko nodded softly.

"Just doing our work, yeah? Besides, I am really happy that I can get into this adventure, meet new friends, and kick some monstrous, heartless butts of those bandits, monsters, and whathaveyou!" Leona grinned.

"We still can't believe how you're able to be that strong enough to carry and fling the huge object back towards Odium – that was insane!" King Togami chuckled.

"Aie! We have dealt with worse crap in our lifetime! Besides, there's nothing but a good 'ol warm up to my limbs before going for the final attack, ya?" Leona winked.

"Trust us; we have dealt with more than even what you both can comprehend, King Togami!" Mimi chuckled.

Clarte gave a thumb up, "You all said it right out of my mouth!"

"Again…you all have performed miracles, Team Muse, Clarte, Mimi, and Leona. And for that…you are entitled to all the gratitude of Shanjia, my lovely husband, our children, and – most of all – me!" Queen Junko bowed.

Four cute little boys and girls – two boys and two girls and still aged eight to twelve – arrived beside their mother and father, blushing softly with tears brimming upon their eyes.

"This will be our tribute to every one of you as a sign of our gratitude, heroic adventurers!" Queen Junko simpered. "From my children, to you all!"

The children soon stepped up as they handed ove three paintings to Honoka, Clarte, and Mimi clearly hand made by them.

On Muse's side, the painting depicted a lovely ensemble of Team Muse wearing the Kimono dresses used for 'Call of the Summer Storm', with a symbol of Muse overlapping across the drawing itself.

On Clarte's side, a carving of two mystical totems, and a beautiful young woman wearing her battle ballgown, and holding a giant cannon with a wings upon its body and a lion's head as its cannon tip.

On Mimi's side, she received a painting depicting both Proietelle and Mimi standing back to back with grins upon their face; Mimi wielding her lovely Terra and Cielo, while Proitelle wielded her Exceed Gatling and with numerous belts of bullets swirling around her body.

Leona? Unfortunately…none.

Not that Leona would care anyway; she simpered along and gave a thumb up towards Team Muse, her sister, and Clarte.

"That was….really beautiful!" Eli's eyes widened upon gazing upon the drawings at full glory.

"Looks a bit cartoonish, but it's so cute!" Honoka squealed.

"It sure has its own charm…it's really alluring!" Umi nodded in agreement.

"Haha! The Number One Idol in the world is upon one of em, hehehe, Nico Nico nii!" Nico cheered and flashed a huge grin.

"Well…those kids sure are cute, I gotta admit!" Maki chuckled along.

"I would say…brings back the time where I use to draw too!" Eli chuckled along.

"Now that's what I call – back to back badasses!" Mimi grinned.

"Cute!" Clarte squealed.

Leona's expression turned from a grin, to that of a warm simper upon gazing at the happiness upon Team Muse, her sister, and Clarte's happiness at receiving the gift.

"We are sorry that we could not find a suitable gift for you, Leona…" Queen Junko bowed again, along with King Togami and their children. "Please accept out apologies."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Leona shook her head and wagged her right index finger. "I am more than and joyous that I can get to go on an adventure! The battle against evil demons, heartless bandits, and seeing the smiles on the people whom we have helped so far is a reward in itself!" Leona winked and spread her arms out wide. "Sides, I have everything I have, ya think I am gonna moan about how I am so depraved? Eh...nope!"

"We are still grateful for everything you have done, Leona. Make no mistakes of our gratitude towards you." Queen Junko simpered as she looked at Selene, Julianna, Elodie, Lucille, and King Togami and nodded softly.

Leona wondered why they are making a gesture, but simply dismissed it as just being relieved, left it at that, and joined in the team in the celebration.

_**Elodie's castle – 2**__**nd**__** floor Balcony.**_

"Kids…they sure are an interesting bunch, eh? Never thought you would have a soft spot for them, seeing as you are all confident and all." Nozomi chuckled softly.

"Yeah…" Leona chuckled softly. "And you know what?"

"Pray tell." Nozomi and Eli wondered.

"I slay monsters, heartless asshats, cruel kings and queens, seeking challenges and adventures to push my abilities to the limit, I really do." Leona simpered softly. "But seeing the innocent people's smiles as I help' em out with simple requests like bonding couples together, helping with disaster-stricken areas, even helping to gather some simple materials for people to get their lives back on track…makes me feel really nice."

"It's those moments that make life worth living, ya know?" Leona simpered.

"Even if you never get any prizes for what ya done?" Eli wondered.

"If I come into the job expecting to get paid and receiving rewards for every job I did, then I might as well not take the job at all; I am here for the challenge, for the thrill of adventure, and for the smiles of those I help! If I get rewards, it's a bonus! If not, might as well take what we can get, yes?" Leona grinned as she shadow-punched the air. "Balancing fighting, pushing my limits to the absolute peak with adventures, feeling the fuzzyness from doing good, and to live life to the fullest, THAT, is its ultimate reward!"

Nozomi and Eli nodded softly. "Now that's the Leona we know and love!"

"Yeah…" Brin blushed softly as she came walking towards them. "Seeing the smiles of the citizens of Hellas getting along with one another as I speak nicely with them, as I helped them out, give my best to serve them as a noble should…it just feel good and reliving…ya know?"

Brin and Leona wrapped their arms around each other's waists as they approached each other; the latter turned around and pointed at her lover.

"And besides…I have Brin! Isn't that more than enough of a reward, so to speak?" Leona grinned, much to Eli and Nozomi's laughter.

"Well, duh…it's thanks to you." Brin pretended to scowl and pouted. "Hellas is doing better and better now…thank you."

Both of them simpered as their blushes crept across their faces.

"Leona…?"

"Yeah?"

Brin simpered as she kissed Leona softly upon her lips.

"_I love you…"_

Leona sighed softly and gave a soft smile.

"Gee…took my word right outta my mouth, eh?" the Diamond Maiden winked as she returned Brin's sensual kiss.

"Shhh…Just let them enjoy what they do." Nozomi winked.

"Well…we better get to the festival fast, Honoka's gonna be livid if we are late!" Eli simpered.

The sensual tingling rippled through their spines, as their breathing got deeper, their pleasure etched across their faces.

"Let's continue later, yeah? We got a festival to catch!" Leona winked.

"Oohhh…you tease! I'm not losing to you!" Brin grinned along.

_**Back at the Festival**_

"Wassssup, Mimi!" Leona waved hello.

"You're late, sis!" Mimi sighed and frowned. "Everyone of us are waiting for you! Are you making out with Brin?"

Leona chuckled softly and nodded softly. "Yes, yes, sis, guilty as charged!"

"Aha!" Mimi laughed.

"Still envious at Leona, cha?" Brin simpered.

"Not anymore…" Mimi looked at Honoka and gave a big grin.

Honoka then grabbed Mimi by her hands. "C'mon! let's see what kind of pastries and food they are offering for the festive night market!"

"I ain't losing to you!" Mimi grinned just as she felt a tap upon a shoulder. The gunslinger turned around, only to be met with short, sweet kiss upon her lips from Honoka.

"Hehehe…last one's there gotta treat the winner!" Honoka teased as she ran away.

"H…hey! Not fair, get back here!" Mimi chuckled as she pretended to be angry and chased the jovial Honoka all throughout.

"Mimi and Honoka…both of em never stop getting into trouble, eh?" Umi sighed and smiled softly.

"Hey, at least it means we have time for ourselves…right?" Kotori smiled along as both maidens could feel blushes creeping across their face as they turned to Leona and Brin.

"Let's rendezvous over at the fruit stall on the North later!" Kotori simpered.

Lucille came along as soon as Umi and Kotori left for their own activities; her husband is with Charlotte nearby.

"It's great to see Nova bustling with life once again." Lucille chuckled.

"Tell me about it; feels like a zombie outbreak the first time we stepped in here!" Leona chuckled.

"C'mon, there's a bunch of flowers over at a fair I wanna show you both, guess you lovebirds are gonna love it!" Lucille grinned.

"Geez, that's enough with the teasing, Lucille!" Brin pouted as she stuck out her tongue. "We are both officially recognized as a couple, no need to tease us with those finger wagging!"

"Really? A flower fair? Well we better hustle!" Leona widened her eyes in interest.

"Nyaaaaa, Rin wants to join too!" Rin cheered as she ambushed them from behind!

"WOAAAAH!" Leona and Brin shot out in surprise amidst Hanayo's giggling, Maki's shrugging and chuckling, and Nico's laughter.

Everyone was certainly enjoying themselves…

Rin and Hanayo looking about at the flowers, blushing happily…

Umi and Kotori looking upon the night skies and enjoying each other's company while gazing upon the stars that decorated said skies.

Mimi and Honoka sharing a big slice of cake much to the surprise of people around; not that they would care.

Nico and Maki enjoying each other's company while stealing kisses from opposing sides occasionally, much to their surprises and hijinx after.

"Feeling sad that it's gonna be over soon?" Nozomi simpered.

Leona sighed wistfully. "Yeah…took the words right out of my mouth. But hey, you will get use to it after many an adventures' end."

"You have done a lot with us, Leona-sensei." Eli simpered. "And remember, just because an adventure is near its end, doesn't means that our friendship is over, yes?"

Leona simpered, than grinned as she fist-bumped both Eli and Nozomi.

"Yeah! I am sure we can carve out any kinds of adventure to kick evil's ass while we are still around!" Leona nodded.

Nozomi simpered softly as she managed to draw a Chariot Arcana.

"Let's just say…" the purple hair maiden nodded and smiled as she showed Leona the tarot card. "It may just be the beginning."

"Aie?" Leona wondered.

_**Two weeks later**_

The entire nation of Nova gathered around the castle gardens as an extravagant feast was laid out upon them; it was traditional for the palace to provide entertainment and refreshments for the commoners when during a monarch's new crowning. It was, after all, a rare opportunity for the poor of the land to dine like nobles.

Roasted meats, cakes, chocolates, cookies, wines, whatever there was, it certainly was enough for the guests that were present – commemorative cups and coins were given out even!

Heck, even King Togami and Queen Junko were present for the ceremony, to celebrate Nova's new alliance with both Nova, and the world where Leona, Clarte, Mimi, and Team Muse lived!

To place the cherry on top of an already sweet cake? Following Elodie, Lucille, Leona, Clarte, Mimi, and Team Muse's victory over Odium, the public opinion of Lumens rose to a height that was not seen in a hundred years. Young children were spotted upon at the royal gardens, dressing up and playing 'Magical Kings and Queens'!

The castle was buzzing with excitement; who would not?

Elodie was fifteen years, a legal adult in her world…

During the time, she had worked, suffered, studied, prepared, and sustained; but thanks to her friends and her willingness to help others – commoners and Nobles – with Team Muse, Clarte Mimi, and Leona, she survived and came out a mature woman.

A Queen that was ready to lead Nova into its bright future, a legacy that she would uphold, to honor, and to remember.

Elodie kneeled before the priestess of the First Circle, barely hearing the latter as she recited the blessings and called upon the gods to deliver peace, wisdom, and prosperity to the Queen-to-be herself, and to all of Nova.

"Will you guide, govern, and protect your people to the best of your ability, according to law and custom?" the Priestess recited.

"I will." Elodie bowed.

"Will you, to the best of your power, uphold the ideals of love, honor, justice, and mercy?"

"I will." Elodie bowed once more.

"Lords and Ladies assembled, I present to you your undoubted Queen, who has sworn you her loyalty. You who have come to give homage, will you do the same?"

One at a time, the head of each duchy approached Elodie's throne and knelt to swear their service to Elodie.

"People of Nova, I give you Elodie, daughter of Fidelia, your true sovereign. And I bring you Team Muse, Leona, Clarte, and Mimi, the ones who have guided Elodie to where she was thus far. What say you all?"

"_LONG LIVE TEAM MUSE – THE VOICE OF PEACE!"_

"_LONG LIVE CLARTE!"_

"_LONG LIVE MIMI!"_

"_LONG LIVE LEONA – THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS!"_

"_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"_

"_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"_

"_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"_

Elodie, along with the team members involved, nodded and beamed.

"Thank you!" the shot out.

"And with that out of the way…I am here to announce that as of today, our Priestess of the Second Circle – Selene – will retire." The Priestess of the First Circle declared.

"Aie? Why?" Leona wondered.

The rest wondered along the same sentiment, until Selene came in front, with her hands on Julianna's.

"We are freed from the secrecy…we have no need to keep our status as Lumens and lesbians a secret anymore. I love Julianna…I really do. It may seem cheesy, but both she and I can never live without each other…and so – just like how Miss Leona and Duchess Brin, Miss Umi and Miss Kotori, Miss Maki and Miss Nico, Miss Rin and Miss Hanayo, Miss Honoka and Miss Mimi, and Miss Eli and Miss Nozomi had made their relationship official - we decided to pledge our devotion to each other...in marriage."

As declarations of approval – especially the approval of Lumens – echoed through the court, Leona nodded her head, flashed a big grin, and placed two thumbs up.

"You go, lady!" Leona grinned, with Brin chuckling along.

"There goes my sis again…" Mimi shook her head and chuckled softly, as with the other Team Muse members.

As the ceremony comes to a close, the now Queen of Nova – Elodie – requested the audiences of Leona, Clarte, Mimi, and Team Muse.

"Aie? King Junko? Queen Togami? You ain't back at Shanjia with your lovely children yet?" Leona wondered in amusement.

"Not yet." Queen Junko simpered. "Because we have something to give to you, as a token of our gratitude."

"Aie? I thought you say that you don't have any?" Leona became confused.

"It was a pretext…of course!" King Togami chuckled.

"We were expecting agents to report to us on the day where we presented the drawings as gifts to Team Muse, Clarte, and Mimi." Queen Junko simpered. "Of course, it didn't work out as planned, and so we have Lucille, Elodie, Julianna, and Selene help out as well."

"We wanted to express our gratitude - for it was you that bravely stand up to the notion that Lumens should prove themselves first hand, instead of being accused of being traitors and evil to begin with. For that…you have our eternal gratitude." Julianna simpered.

"Yo, they had a part to play, ya know!" Leona chuckled sheepishly as she pointed her thumbs on Team Muse, Clarte, and Mimi, who were chuckling along.

"Sometimes a forest fire can start with just a single spark, Leona." Selene simpered and blushed.

"Without that notion…we would not even had a chance to prove ourselves." Julianna simpered.

"Hey, if there is anything, I should thank the both of you for giving me the chance to express myself as an avid yuri fan, ya?" Leona grinned. "And heck, I should be the one who should thank you all for giving us such an adventure!"

"Yeah!" Team Muse, Clarte, and Mimi nodded in agreement.

"But we have something even more that we wanted to do to express our gratitude." Queen Elodie simpered.

"We have asked for our agents and we have discovered a very interesting land you may be interested to venture into…" Queen Junko smiled.

Leona's eyes widened in amazement and her amused smile slowly into that of a big, sincere grin, upon hearing the news…

Nozomi, of course, was smiling softly and nodding.

"I know I wasn't wrong when I drew the Chariot Arcanum weeks ago!" Nozomi chuckled softly.

_**Within hours of receiving the news…**_

The land smelled of burnt oils and singed meats; clung to the nostrils and throat in any oily firm.

The wind roared, making it impossible to hear what was in the distance, unless one could take the effort to listen.

So calm, so quiet, it was not just a dead world, it was _murdered_. What was one of the worlds that once have certain life forms roaming around the land, grasses, and plants thrived on the soils, was now devoid of life, leaving nothing but a barren wasteland of death…

Not that a certain maiden would really give a damn...

Leona faced upon the ruined wasteland of Portum on a huge plateau, her eyes widened in anticipation as she grinned from ear to ear.

"_Portum…a place that used to be a haven for traders and the likes to rest and resupply, had become a death continent to many, many people ever since dangerous monsters begin to inhabit it." Selene nodded._

"_Wait…strong, mythical monsters?" Leona eyes widened and glimmered with enthusiasm. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"_

"_As Priestess, we have been sworn only to the truth." Selene simpered._

"_Not only that, Portum is home to many mysterious dungeons that used to be cave where even more powerful monsters reside – like manticores and chimeras." Queen Junko simpered._

"_It is the best that we can do to find a gift where we can express our gratitude…by giving you a place where you can find a good challenge and push yourself to the absolute limit – because this is what you live for, right?" Queen Elodie simpered._

_Leona grinned._

"_Woah…Leona-sensei, are you seriously considering…?" Umi's eyes widened._

"_How can I say no to such an offer?" Leona chuckled softly. "It's just that…I don't know what to say to thank you all, really."_

"_Don't thank us…we should be the one who should thank you." Queen Elodie simpered._

"_Don't ever be." Queen Junko simpered. "We know this is what you always wanted – an opportunity to fight, the chance to slay the most powerful monsters in our world…and for that, shall be your reward for helping us thus far."_

"_Go get those mobs for us, eh, pal?" Lucille chuckled._

"_From us to you, Miss Leona." Julianna and Selene blushed and simpered along._

_Upon turning her back around, Leona's heart leapt as she saw Team Muse, Clarte, and Mimi giving the thumb up._

"_You have done a lot too, Leona-sensei!" Umi nodded. "Enjoy what you can, make the most out of it!"_

"_From our hearts to you, Leona-sensei! Let our well-wishes conveyed upon you!" Honoka smiled with glee._

"_May the smile of Nico Nico nii be with you!" Nico cheered._

_Maki nodded softly and chuckled. "Don't end up with so much injuries that you're gonna admit to my mom's Adventurers' Hospital!"_

"_You go, sis!" Mimi grinned._

_As Team Muse came gathering and congratulating Leona, the Diamond Maiden gazed upon the Queen Elodie, Julianna, Selene, Lucille, King Togami, Queen Junko, and their kids – all nodding and smiling softly._

_Leona blushed, tears brimming upon her eyes as she put up a huge grin on her face, coupled with a thumb up._

Leona could feel her heart pumping; not with fear…but with excitement.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as the beasts began roaming across the land beneath the plateau she was standing upon.

Leona's eyes glowed as she placed her chest upon her Diamant Projet as she began freefalling from a massive height…

"_This is what I live for…"_

"_The thrill of an adventure!"_

"_The excitement of a challenge!"_

"_The thrill…TO FIGHT - FIGHTING WITH STYLE!"_

_Her time has come…_

All at once, Leona returned to her Lamborghini Diamante, started the ignition, and started ride the car down the straight mountain cliff!

_**Diamant Projet: Activating Infinite Operational Mode**_

_**Arcane energy capacity: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Weapon system: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Regeneration Process: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Body Process: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Processing Power: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Elemental Properties: LIMIT EXCEED**_

_**Latent abilities activated - Operational Mode: Blue Rose Infinity.**_

_**Awaken: Goddess of Diamond – Diamante.**_

Numerous towers of diamond obelisks erupted across the land from even the furthest reaches of the land as the Lamborghini Diamante slammed right into the goround on all four wheels, all in one peace as its headlamps parted the dust clouds.

Numerous manticores, axe-wielding wolf warriors, serpents, giant keythongs, chimeras, club-wielding minotaurs, and even huge wolves began snarling towards the source of impact.

One of the huge hulking wolf warriors even hurled a gigantic boulder straight towards the car itself, just as a silhouette of a beautiful maiden stepped out of the car, and sighed.

_"You know...I always tried to avoid scratches upon my car whenever I made those kinda entrance."_

Only for said gigantic boulder to be met with a swift kick that deflected it towards the sky!

The smoke revealed upon a grinning Goddess of Diamond - _**Diamante.**_

Her aura burning with determination, enthusiasm, the thrill of a challenge, the opportunity for a good, hard, fight, and finally – the thrill of an adventure once more.

"Are you beast all hungry for a fight, eh? You all needed some much-needed punishment, you mutts!" the Diamond Goddess grinned as she began twirled her Diamante Torrentia – Blue Rose Mode with her right hand, and standing in a 'shin no kamae' position while caressing her blade with her left hand.

"To hear the din of fighting strong miscreants and making fighting fun…For too long have I yearned a fight of such magnitude! Come…" Diamante laughed heartily as the blue rose blossomed across the battlefield; her eyes glowed intensely…

"_**LET US DANCE, BABY!"**_

_**END**_

_**AN: And that is all there is to it, folks! It sure has been hard work getting all the fight scenes and characterizations for each character down as much as possible, but I finally did it!**_

_**It's finally completed, yes!**_

_**Feedbacks are welcome as usual, but I certainly can say I enjoy my time writing the story, especially the fight scenes – been a Bayonetta, DMC, and Darksiders aficionado.**_

_**Until then, this StormRex Lancer, signing out =)**_


End file.
